My Saviour
by Dark Lady of R
Summary: AU to HBP. My saviour showed me a different world. My saviour took me in despite not knowing who I was. My saviour put up with me despite my bad choices. My saviour saved me every time. My saviour became a father to me. My saviour is Severus Snape.
1. Escape

**A/N**- Hiya! I'm the _DarkLadyOfRavenclaw_, and this only my second fan fiction, so please be nice. If you rate or you hate, please review anyway. Enjoy!

**A/N Update-** I've had a few flames saying that my main character is a complete and utter Mary Sue. Seeing as I wrote this when I wasn't so well experienced in the art of keeping a good character in character, it's to be expected, but it's not a bad story so give it a go. Here's the warning anyhow:

_WARNING: Flamers dislike this story very much because it has an own character who has a few development flaws at the beginning and therefore brand it Mary Sue. So if own character instantly means Mary Sue, it's not your cup of tea. If you don't mind a possible hint of Mary Sue-ness then proceed in reading. I think it gets better._

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own any characters, settings or plots, registered to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, author of the Harry Potter books. Since I have stated this, you have no right to sue. There are, however, a few characters that came from my imagination. Do not touch these!  
_

* * *

**_Escape_  
**  
A girl of around sixteen years of age sat in her room with a book open on her lap. _If_ you could call it a room. The floor was made of rough stones and the bed was a thin mattress with only a thin sheet to use as a cover. It was alright in the summer for then it wasn't too bad, but in the winter the girl fought to keep her health. It was a miracle the girl had lived to be sixteen at all. The way she was treated, she should have died a long time ago, but somehow she survived. The girl turned the page of the book delicately with her thin pale fingers. She enjoyed reading, but was only allowed to as a treat, so she savoured each sentence with pleasure. Her dark eyes scanned the page, and she hid a small smile of pleasure behind curtains of raven black hair. But that smile was about to be wiped off her face. 

She had not heard her father walking down the stairs towards her room, if it's what you would call it, and only looked up when the door slammed open. She quickly shut the book, put it underneath her pillow, and stood up. She looked down on the floor, and wondered what she had done wrong. She seldom saw her father unless he was to punish her. One of the things he had taught her was that she must not look him directly in the eye. She was scum; she had to be treated like it.

Her father was a thickly built man in his late thirties, and you would not have known they were related since they looked nothing alike. Whereas the girl was pale, thin, had dark hair and eyes, he was quite good-looking, with slightly tanned skin, and baby blue eyes. It was not his good looks that had attracted the girl's mother to him, but his kindness. If she could be here now, she would not have recognised the man. He was no longer kind and loving, but his heart was full of hatred and bitterness. Especially towards his daughter.

He paced around the room, his midnight blue robes sweeping behind him at every turn. He was playing with her mind, making her wait before he blew. The girl watched his feet and braced herself for whatever was coming. She must have done something wrong. Considering her father's resentment towards her, simply being alive was doing something wrong. Maybe she had cried out in her sleep again. It was frequent nowadays, but it wasn't her fault. Each night she dreamt her father wanted to kill her, and he was just about to when she would wake up. But she knew he would never do that. He himself couldn't. He had sworn to her mother on her deathbed that he wouldn't kill her.

"Tell me, Kiara, when was the last time you ate?" her father asked stopping in front of her. Kiara could feel the warmth of his breath on her scalp. He was a giant compared to her. Kiara didn't reply; she wasn't sure what to say. Perhaps her father had found out that a house-elf had snuck her a piece of carrot. "Well, are you going to answer me? Or are you being disobedient today?"

"Yesterday, father," Kiara answered, her head still down. She was bracing herself for what was going to happen to her. She was kept alive by Nourishing Potions once a week but apart from that she was not allowed to eat anything else, unless she had done very well in her lessons.

"And did I give you permission to eat yesterday? Or did you just think you could get my house elves to sneak you food? Are you trying to get my own house elves to obey you instead of me?" His face was getting closer to hers, and he pulled her hair away from her face so violently her head went along with it. "Answer me."

"No, father. You did not give me permission to eat and I am not trying to turn your own house-elves against you," Kiara explained. Her father slapped her face hard, and she flinched slightly. It was best not to show any sign of pain or emotion towards her father, that way he would get bored. If he saw no reaction there was no point in him continuing. "I was hungry."

"Aw, my poor daughter was hungry. I give you a safe place to sleep, I pay someone to teach you, I clothe you, and I keep you alive. And this is how you repay me? By turning my house-elves against me?" He pulled her hair back so she had to look at him. His face was quite close to hers, she could see the hatred towards her in his eyes, and Kiara could feel his musty breath on her face.

"Father, I wasn't-"Kiara was cut off as her father swung threw her aside. Her head contacted the wall, and she slid down onto the floor. She opened her eyes and saw him come closer to her. He kicked her hard twice in the stomach, and Kiara knew it meant he wanted her to get up. She struggled onto her feet only to be brought down with a kick to the shins.

"You are an ungrateful piece of shit, that's what you are. Your mother gave her life for you, and you are shame to her name. You aren't even fit to have the surname, Brentwood. Why if I hadn't promised her that I would keep here little Kiara alive, you would have died a long time ago."

"I am sorry Father. For being such a burden. For having lived instead of my mother. I do not deserve to live." After many years of it being said to her, this is what Kiara also thought of herself. No-one had ever told her differently.

"You damn well should be. And now you will pay for your disobedience. I have tried to help you become a good person, fit to be seen in society, but you are constantly trying to fight me. This is for your own good. Crucio."

Pain swept through Kiara's frail body as the effect of the curse filled her body. She twitched in pain, and hoped that it would end soon. She tried as hard as she could from crying out in pain, he would only increase the effect of the curse if she did. Every week, more than once, she was put under the Cruciatus. Not only by her father, but by her teacher. He was a friend of her father, and possibly worse. If she misread a word, she would be put under the Cruciatus for five minutes, and for any other mistakes she made. She should have been used to it by now, but she was too weak to withstand any pain. It was a wonder she hadn't broken a bone when she had been swung against the wall.

Unable to contain her pain she cried out. It was what her father had wanted, to see her in pain. He laughed, and increased the curse. Kiara writhed around, and she continued to twitch. That's what he wanted to see, and he always enjoyed seeing what had caused his wife to die. He too felt pain every time he thought of Kiara's mother. In his heart. He had loved her, and she was going, leaving him not with a son but a worthless daughter that he had to keep alive.

"Mr. Brentwood, a visitor is here to see you," a voice said from the door. It was Kiara's teacher, Vexus Ripley. Kiara's father lifted the curse and left her there in pain. He could always deal with her later. "He says it is most important that he sees you right away."

"Thank you for informing me, Vexus. Just giving the little brat what she deserved. I'll be there in a minute, show them into the study," he said, putting his wand away and brushing dust off his robed. Five minutes in the cellar and you could pick up a lot of dust. Before he left he turned to Kiara. "Don't worry, I haven't finished with you yet. Sweet dreams."

As the door shut, Kiara let out a groan. He had been quite nice compared to what he usually did when she had disobeyed him. She should have been grateful, but she wasn't. In the books she had read girls were not treated like this, even when they were treated badly. Kiara dragged herself over to her bed and hoisted herself up. It's not like she could do anything about it, she was stuck here until the day she died. Or was there?

Kiara looked about the room. There were no windows, just a few lanterns along the side so that she could see. Cellars didn't usually have windows, and this cellar was no exception. Maybe, she could find a way to run away. To where, she couldn't care less, just as long as she was away from here. Away from her father and Mr. Ripley, the malicious teacher, and away from the cellar she called her home. She had hardly anywhere to go. She had never been outside her room, let alone Brentwood manor. But she could do it, if she stayed in the shadows. And there should be many in a house like this.

Gathering up any strength that was left in her frail self, she stood up and made her way to the door. It wasn't usually locked except at night to make sure she didn't run away, but you could never know. She turned the knob, and thankfully it wasn't locked, but how would she know her way around the manor. It could be huge. She needed to ask a house-elf, and she knew which one. Elvin.

"Elvin, Elvin. I require your assistance, be quick on your way," Kiara whispered into the empty space. She knew he would hear her. He had promised he would always come if she called out. Come to think of it, Elvin had been more of a father than her father would ever be.

An elf dressed in a midnight blue pillow case with the initial B.M. sewn on the side appeared. He had eyes to match the pillow case, an unusual colour for a house-elf. But then again, he was a pretty unusual house-elf.

"Did Kiara call Elvin? I do not think it wise that Kiara eats anymore. Master Brentwood was angry Very angry indeed," Elvin said jumping onto the bed. He sat down and looked at Kiara intensely with his big blue eyes. "But Kiara is not wanting food. She is wanting something else."

"You could always read me like a book, Elvin. You are right. I do not require food. I need you to tell me how I would get out of this place. I need to escape, Elvin," Kiara told him, going over to the bed and sitting down next to him. She wrapped her bony arms around him, and gave the small house-elf a hug. "Please Elvin."

"Elvin not so sure it is wise. Master would be very angry if he found out you is gone. Master would have my head cut off and hung up on the wall. And Kiara cannot be thinking about running away from her own father."

"Please, do this for me, Elvin. I know you've done loads for me over the years, but please do one final thing for me, I don't think I'll live past my seventeenth birthday at this rate. Help me get out of this place." Kiara pleaded the little house-elf and finally he nodded.

"Anything for my little Kiara, but we must be hasty, Elvin not sure how long visitor is staying. Follow me, and keep very quiet. Oh, Master will not be happy. His own blood running away from him. He will be angry." The house-elf continued to mutter things under his breath but jumped off the bed and made his way to the door. He beckoned to Kiara with one of his long green fingers to follow him, and with that they were gone.

It was the first time in sixteen years this room was empty. Empty of a girl crying out in hunger or pain. It didn't matter whether or not Kiara was caught. If she was she would probably be tortured until she died, and if she wasn't then she would never return to the room again. Wherever she was going, she would be safer than here. Kiara had heard much of the city of London, and perhaps there she could seek some help. She would no longer be Kiara Brentwood, a name that she was unfit to carry, but simply Kiara. She would make up a surname along the way, but right now her main concern was escaping.

* * *

"Thank you Elvin, and farewell. If any harm is to come to you, I humbly apologise. You have been a great house-elf for my father and I. Continue to look after him," Kiara said, bending down and hugging the house-elf tightly. 

They were now behind a rose bush near the gate. Elvin was bound to the Brentwood grounds and this is where they would say goodbye. The journey out of the manor had been a successful one. The corridor seemed to be clear, as if everybody was occupied. Kiara felt as if there was a guardian angel watching over her. There must have been for her to even have lived past her childhood.

"Goodbye my little Kiara. Good luck to wherever you is going. And I promise, I will look after your father. Now go, whilst it is clear for you," Elvin replied, pushing Kiara forward. Kiara ran towards the gate and out into the open. She had to stop for a bit. Out here, the sun was shining down so very brightly it blinded her. She gave one final look behind her and began running down a path. To where it led, she did not know.

* * *

At that moment, Kiara's father returned to her room to find it empty. He ransacked the cellar, upturning the bed, throwing aside her desk and chair. She wasn't there. She had gone. He roared in anger and left the room to alert his guards. He needed her back. She knew and had seen enough to have the Ministry on his tails. He had to get her back. Now. 

"Vexus! Vexus! Where the hell are you?" he shouted as he walked through the many corridors. The tall, skinny man appeared from behind double doors. He had small round dark green eyes, with dirty blonde hair but with pale skin. This gave him a sinister look, but otherwise he would have been handsome.

"You called, William? Is there something wrong?" Vexus asked. He had a cold icy voice which also added to his sinister being. Vexus had always been alongside Mr. Brentwood, and he was his trusted adviser.

"Yes, I bloody well did! The little bitch has escaped, and she knows too much. She knows enough to bring us down!" The man was getting unnerved , and it became visible why Vexus Ripley was his adviser. He always kept calm in the trickiest situations, unlike Kiara's father, who looked as if he was soon going to start pulling his hair out.

"But you cannot possibly think she will talk, she will be too scared to say anything." Mr, Brentwood roared in anger, and Vexus quickly changed his tone. "Or if it is absolutely necessary, I'll get my men to see if they can find her and bring her back."

"And I want her alive, you hear me? If she comes back dead, I will skin you and your men alive is that understood?" Vexus nodded, and swept down the corridor, his emerald green robes sweeping behind him. "I made a promise and I have to keep it, no matter what."

* * *

Kiara had stopped running and was now walking along a little stream. Fishes were jumping in and out of it, and Kiara smiled. She had only ever read about them, not actually seen one. And she had never seen so many colours. The green of the grass, the blue of the sky, the red of the roses, the yellow of the daisies, the sea-green of the stream. She wondered why she had never been allowed out, even only out to the gardens. A little rabbit ran in front of her and Kiara called for it to come to her. It jumped onto her lap, and Kiara cuddled it. 

Just then she heard bangs and shouts behind her. She looked up and saw birds flying away in fear. So they had realised that she was gone. Kiara put the rabbit down gently and began running as fast as her feet would carry her. She didn't have any shoes and the rocks dug into her bare feet. The shouts got closer, and she ran faster, pushing through branches that were in her way.

"Look, there she is!" a voice said. They must have been pretty close to see her. Kiara moved just in time or she would have been stunned as a spell flew towards to her. She kept running, not really knowing where she was going to, but hoped she wouldn't run into a dead end. Kiara reached the edge. It seemed she was on the top of hill and to get to the bottom was a pretty steep fall. Where was she going to go now? She began running along the side of the dip. If she could just get somewhere safe. A spell hit her on the side. Blood began to seep through her thin clothes. She was caught off balance and she toppled down the side of the hill.

"She's gone down! Come on!" another man shouted. He reached the edge, and looked down. He saw Kiara scramble up and run into the woods. He stopped the other men and shook his head. "There's no point in continuing. No-one survives the night in Brentwood Forest."

* * *

Kiara ran through the woods as fast as she could. They could still be after her, but wouldn't she be hearing them. She stopped in a small clearing, and listened. It was silent, except for the occasional rustle of leaves. She had tripped quite a few times on her way here. Her thin robes were torn; she had quite a few scratches on her face, arm and legs. Where the spell had hit her she now had a long deep gash, and it hurt to breath. Kiara was aware that she was losing a lot of blood but she had to keep going and at least find a stream, or get out of the forest. Her legs collapsed under her, and she groaned as her head hit the floor. Kiara scrambled up to her feet and kept going; she had to get out of there. She had to get out of here...

* * *

"Mr. Brentwood, we have news on your daughter," Vexus said as he entered the big study. Books upon books lined two walls full of shelves. And this was only the study. The library contained five times as many books. Mr. Brentwood had been standing looking out of the big window overlooking the gardens. 

"Well? Have you found her?" Mr. Brentwood said impatiently, turning his gaze away from the gardens where he and his late wife had spent so many days together. Taking midnight walks by the moonlight, or having picnics in the orchard.

"Not exactly. She ran into Brentwood Forest, and my men could not find her, but I must say William, she will not survive the night. She took quite a fall, and she will probably die of her injuries." Mr. Brentwood nodded, and turned back to the window.

He had kept his promise. He had not killed her. He had kept her alive. She was the one who had run away, and he had even tried to bring her back. If Kiara died today, it would not be his fault. A tear fell down his face.

"_I miss you Eleanor. Why did you have to die instead of her? Look what your death has done to me,"_ he whispered to the emptiness of his study.

* * *

Nightfall was near and Kiara was still in the forest. At least now the trees were thinning. It had got to a point where the trees where so thick that she had to squeeze herself through the gaps. She kept going although she was weak, and soon she was out of the forest. How many hours it had taken her she did not know, but she was now safely out of the forest. What she needed now was a place to stay. Kiara spotted a path, and decided to walk down it. Perhaps it would lead her to a place to stay. Surely they would give her some water to drink and heal some of her wounds. And perhaps a thin sheet to cover herself with. 

Night was upon her and still she did not stop. The path had died out and she was just following her instincts now. She seemed to be in a dream. The pain didn't seem real; it was just numb. She knew her feet had blistered and been cut by jagged stones but the thought that if she kept going she might find a house kept her going. Once or twice she tripped creating more cuts and bruises, and tearing her already torn robes even more.

In the distance, Kiara saw the outline of a house. No, it was too big to be a house. It was another manor. Could she have gone backwards and returned to Brentwood Manor. No, she was sure this one was different. All she had to do was hang in there, and soon she would be safe. Hopefully...

* * *

A man sat in his study, reading a book close to the fireplace. It wasn't that cold, but it was comforting, and it created that air of elegance. He turned the page of the book and frowned at it. The book had been given to him years before by a very close friend and mentor of his. '_Fifty Reasons to Smile, and Why Not to Frown_'. Typical of him. This had just been one of the many books that he received each year, along with a box of lemon drops which he simply added to the ever growing pile. Maybe if he just tried one he'd like it, but the man was not fond of Muggle sweets. 

The man put the book down and walked over to his desk. The book must have been written by a mindless idiot who was pent up on making you frown even more. One of the reasons to smile was 't_o celebrate the fact that you are alive'_. There was nothing for him to celebrate. He was a Death Eater, the Dark Lord had risen from the near-dead, and he had to be a spy for the Order, which would obviously lead him to an early death. Perhaps writing a letter asking for the ban of Muggle sweets, then he would stop receiving Lemon drops, but did he have the time to do such petty things?

He ran his hands through his long dark hair. His students were right, he was a greasy old git, but right now he felt like a greasy lonely git. He had no-one in this house apart from the house-elves and most of them were scared of him. There were portraits of his fore-fathers but he did not have the patience to listen to them droning on about their slimy lives.

The man's pale face twisted from a frown to a look of annoyance. He should have been enjoying his free time, but he loathed it. It was so boring. Maybe he shouldn't have finished his lesson plans in the first week of the summer holidays.

"Master, there is someone at the door wishing to speak to you. They say it is important you talk to them," a house-elf squeaked pulling the man out of his thoughts. Who would want to see him at this time of night? He wasn't expecting anybody and it wasn't everyday that somebody popped in to say hello. More like never. His neighbours lived five miles or more in both directions, so it wasn't like they could come over and ask him for some sugar because they had ran out. The man stood up from behind his desk, and left the study his black robes sweeping behind him.

The man opened the door to find a girl of around sixteen standing there, leaning against a pillar for support. Her robes were in tatters, her face covered in many scratches and bruises. He could see blood seeping through her robes through various places and her breathing was heavy. She looked as if she had been dragged through the forest, and true, there was a forest nearby.

"Can I help you?" the man said looking at the girl curiously. She looked strangely like himself but you couldn't tell due to the blood and dirt on her face. She was oddly skinny, too skinny in fact.

"Please, sir, I am hurt, and I am being chased by my f-somebody and they want me dead. Please could you spare me some water so I could be on my way," Kiara told the man. He didn't think he would care for a girl like herself. After all, she was scum. All she needed was water to bathe her wounds in.

"Who are you? Who wants you dead?" the man asked. He had to make sure she wasn't a trick to get into his house. You had to be safe nowadays. You couldn't really trust people.

"It does not matter who I am, but please just spare me some water." Kiara groaned, and her legs gave way. She could no longer stand, or breathe. She gave one last groan before darkness passed over her.

The man bent down and examined her. He was no Healer, and nor did he need to be to see that she was hurt. He lowered his face to hers . Kiara was no longer breathing.

* * *

Dum! Dum! DUM! So how did you like the first chapter of my second fan fiction. Review please, or no next chapter! It'll only take a minute. Oh, and thanks for reading this anyway. 


	2. Awake

**Disclaimer**: _Would I be writing this if I was J.K. Rowling? Eh......not unless I had mental issues, and I don't think she has. I'm not getting any profit, so I obviously don't own own Harry Potter, and anything related. You have no right to sue.  
_  
**A/N**- Hey, chapter two is here. I must warn you, I think some people might find it...um...a bit...misleading. I have so many ways to take the plot after this chapter and for future chapters, but I have no idea which to choose. Anyway, I thought, in this fic I'd respond to the reviewers, so....  
  
**Hekate101** and **sweety gal**- There you go, I gave you more since you said please, and I hope this is soon enough.  
  
**Arwen Luinel**- Thank you, that did give me encouragement. I like the story and the plot as well, although it seems to be messing with my tiny brain. I'm getting an overload of idea's! Hope you didn't get too impatient.  
  
**hunni07**- Thanks for being patient, I hope I updated soon, and yes, I will keep on with the other fic. I just got major writer block for that one, and this one popped into my head.

* * *

**Awake** The sun streamed in through the open window, and a man was busying himself changing the bandages of a girl that had come knocking at his door four nights ago. He did not know who she was; they had not gotten the chance to fully confer before she had collapsed. He could not have left her their on his front porch, unconscious and near-death. For one it would attract the attention of passers-by, not that many people enjoyed walking around this particular area, and he did not have the heart to let a her die when he could do something to stop it. One thing that bothered him was that she had said that somebody was after her and they wanted her dead. He could not let a young girl be killed. If he found out the reason, perhaps he could judge whether or not she could be trusted.  
  
He paused for a moment to hear the birds singing. Usually he would aim lazily at them with his wand, and miss but that would scare them away. Sometimes he hit them but he would class it as an accident. However, today and for the past three days, he had felt it would be better if he opened the windows, drew back the curtains and let light back into his dark bedroom. It was slightly less frightening waking up in a strange bed if you couldn't see when it was broad daylight outside.  
  
Once he had been able to wipe off the mud and blood of the poor girl's face, he had realised that he had been right. She looked very like him, except that she had more delicate features. He was the thorn of a rose, and she was the delicate rose petal. She did really look delicate. She was stick thin, he wondered how long she had been chased for, unless she was like that anyway.  
  
Her wounds were healing up nicely. Some of them were rather deep and would take another few days to heal but she would be fine. She hadn't been wearing any shoes, and her feet would take the longest to heal. He assumed she had walked through the forest because she had been quite muddy. The one thing that had scared him was when she stopped breathing. It had been one of the moments when you wonder what to do. It's unnerving. Many of her ribs had broken and it wasn't letting her get any air supply. Any longer and she would have been a goner.  
  
Right now, he was changing the bandages for her chest and side. If she had been awake she would have probably struggled and refused to let him change it, but it had to be done. He finished it, and wiped her face with some cool water. It was mid-July so it was obviously hot, and unlike him who managed to stay cool even if he was stranded without water in the middle of the Sahara Dessert, she was sweating. If his colleagues could see him now. He wouldn't live it down. Him being nice? That was something they didn't see often. Perhaps it was because they never gave him the chance. He put away the bowl of water, and settled in an armchair he had positioned next to the bed. This way he could keep an eye on the girl and read at the same time. He was on another book that he had been sent and it was just as infuriating. '_The Do's and Don'ts of Sarcasm._'  
  
He had reached the fifty-second don't of sarcasm (_don't over use it. Everything in moderation, including sarcasm_), when he heard the girl groan. She often did when she was having some kind of nightmare, or whatever it was. He would go over and wipe her face with cool water that usually did the trick. He would have sung as well if it was necessary, but he did not want to increase the terror of the girl's dreams by adding the awful noise he would have classed as singing. There was the Dreamless-Sleep Potion but that would interfere with all the other potions he had given her.  
  
However, the girl was not wriggling about and crying out in pain, or horror. She was slowly opening her eyes. She slowly raised her arms to rub her eyes but found she couldn't. They were bandaged from her palm to her elbow. She blinked once or twice then focused. Where was she? And more important who is she?  
  
"I'm Kiara," she said. She seemed to be talking to herself, not having noticed him yet. She pushed herself up and looked around the room. What a big room it was. Everything was dark though, just how she was used to it, but more comfortable. She was lying in the biggest bed she had ever seen. There was space to fit at least two more people in. She touched the dark green silk with her fingers and traced them over the silver threading. It was beautiful. She looked to her side, and for the first time she noticed the man who had so kindly taken her in and looked after her.  
  
"So you're awake. Nice to finally be able to talk to you Kiara," he said. It was probably the most well-mannered thing he had to a teenager since he had started teaching. He wasn't even this polite when he talked to his prized pupil.  
  
"Could you please tell me where I am?" She was feeling slightly disoriented. Kiara recalled snatches of what had happened. When though? Yesterday? She remembered being chased, the forest, but nothing much after that. "And how long I have been here?"  
  
"You are currently lying in my bed, which resides in Snape Manor. You have been there since I started healing you, and that was four nights ago." Kiara shifted slightly, and opened her mouth to speak but he spoke before her. "And do not worry. I do not mind having you in my bed. The guest rooms are quite comfortable. It made a change."  
  
"I have heard of you. You are Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are a somewhat faithful Death Eater although your loyalty has been questioned many times," Kiara said, not taking her eyes off of his for a minute. He didn't say anything but simply looked blankly at her. Thinking that she had done something wrong she quickly added, "Sorry if I have offended you, sir. I did not think it was wrong."  
  
"No, it is quite alright. I have been offended worse. It's just that, how you have described me, not many people know this. Kiara, who are you?" He had begun to get suspicious. Only a spy would know such information, but then wouldn't she have been subtler? Or, she was a Death Eater herself, but she seemed too young. And he would've noticed the Dark Mark on her left arm. It wasn't something that could be hidden easily.  
  
"Why, I am a girl and my name is Kiara. Did you not notice?" Severus frowned. Of course, he had noticed. It was rather hard to miss, unless you were blind or just plain stupid. The only person he knew that might think Kiara was something other than a girl was Gregory Goyle. In the whole of his House, he had to be the thickest person that Severus had ever met. Severus looked at Kiara again. She had a face so full of innocence she could not possibly be a spy. Then again, you could never judge a book by its cover.  
  
"You don't have a second name? You are just Kiara." Kiara nodded. She had said that she would no longer be called Brentwood, a name that brought back so many memories. "Who are your parents? I mean you must have had had parents at some point."  
  
"I do not mean to be rude sir, but I am getting the feeling you are too nosy for your own good. As far as you and everybody else comprehend I do not exist. I was not registered at birth, so it does not matter who my parents were or are. You could say that I am illegitimate."  
  
A look of sadness filled Kiara's face. She did not exist. She had never thought of it that way. Until now, that is. So, this is what it felt like not to exist. Empty, lonely, not loved. What did it feel like to be loved? Perhaps Elvin had loved her, but she had never asked him. Kiara wondered if she would ever be loved. Not when your father had made sure your life was a living hell, and had made no record of your birth. Maybe that was a type of love. But how could it be? She had read that love was meant to be warm and make you feel special, but what she had experienced left her feeling cold and depressed.  
  
"So where were you living before? Excuse my curious nature, but you are currently living in my home and I should know some things about you."  
  
"If to stop you asking questions which do not need to be asked I have to leave, I will. I did not know I was living here, and I do not want to overstay my welcome." Kiara did not want to answer anymore questions. Especially questions that would reveal things about a past she wanted to forget. She had seen, heard and lived through many things that she just wanted to forget and never speak of again.  
  
"I would like to see you try and walk. You will be off your feet for another couple of days, then perhaps we will see about getting you back to your parents. If what you are saying is true, and you are illegitimate then we will find suitable arrangements. But right now, if you really do wish me not to pry any further, I will stop." This was also the first time he had succumbed to a teenager's wishes. Kiara was softening him, and Severus knew it. They had only been together for three whole days, and Kiara had been unconscious, but he felt as if he had gotten to know her. When you save someone, an invisible bond is created between you, and it can either be good or bad. In their case, Severus felt it was good.  
  
"Thank you. Though, what am I to do in the time remaining until I have made a full recovery? I do not wish to really talk to you any longer, you appear to have a tendency of asking questions." Recognising habits was something Kiara enjoyed doing. She didn't think she had any herself. Any habits she may have possessed had been beaten out of her ages ago.  
  
"Well, you could always read a book, assuming you know how to read. Or continue talking to me with my promise that I will only ask you three questions a day that you have to answer," Snape answered thinking the options over in his head. There had to be more that she could do. It was a warm summer morning, it was beautiful outside, but she couldn't walk for awhile. Morning. What did you do in the morning? Then it came to him. "Or, if you are hungry, my house-elves will be able to prepare breakfast for you. Even though being fat isn't healthy, but being your size is not healthy either. You need to fatten up."  
  
"_Food_? You are giving _me_ food? Are you absolutely sure you want to give me food? I do not deserve to be here. In fact, I do not deserve to be here. You have done so much for me already." The thought of somebody offering food for her as it was just a normal process was just not right for Kiara. And she had never eaten more than odd bits of vegetables. For her sixteenth birthday, she had gotten a slice of apple from Mr. Ripley. He was horrible, but not that horrible.  
  
"Yes, I do want to give you food. I want to make sure that you heal properly and you need food for that. Don't tell me you've never eaten food before?" Kiara blushed and shook her head. Severus now understood why she was so reluctant to talk about herself. If she had been starved then, wherever she was before, she must have been abused as well. "Then we'll get you started on small foods. You do know what soup is though?"  
  
"I do know what food is, I did not live under a rock. I simply have not tasted many types of food. I have tasted bits of vegetables and a slice of apple, if you can count that as food. I learned about different types of food but never tasted them."  
  
"Right, I will have my house-elves make you the best soup there can be. I never realised how much I take food for granted," Severus said before calling a house-elf, its name being Knobbly. The name suited it perfectly since it had knobbly knees and elbows. It was wearing a worn-out forest green pillowcase, and looked nothing like the house-elves that Kiara was used to, especially not Elvin.  
  
Pretty soon, Kiara had a bowl of steaming hot soup in front of her. She tried to take a hold of the spoon, but her bandages got in the way. She struggled slightly before declaring that she was not hungry. Severus let her be until he could no longer endure the yearning looks she was giving the bowl of soup. He took pity on her and offered to spoon-feed her. If Kiara had not been taught not to show emotions she would have hugged him with all her might. It was after all an exciting event for her. She was eating _food_.  
  
After her breakfast, which took quite a long time, Severus handed her an annoying book that just happened to be on his bedside table. 'I_f You Were A Muggle What Job Would You Have?_' He had never actually read the book. Just merely flipped through it at a rather slow pace. Perhaps that would help her relax a bit. Or perhaps smile. Or even give her an idea for a book of her own. '_50 Ways To Spot A Girl And Know Her Name._' It wouldn't surprise him if it became a best-seller. Idiots everywhere would queue up to buy it.  
  
Hours later she put down the book, and looked at Severus carefully. She was doing an analysis to see what best fit his looks. What appears to be greasy mid-length raven black hair, pale face that hasn't seen the sun in awhile, a rather hooked nose, and his mouth twisted into a sneer. Kiara went back to reading. An hour later she closed the book and laid down gently on the silk covers. Severus looked up from his own book, the one that he had started that morning.  
  
"Finished?" he asked noticing that Kiara was now just playing absent- mindedly with the bandages on her arm. She nodded, and continued to play with the bandages. "Kiara, please refrain from doing that. You still have a several hours to go before I change them. Thank you. So, did you learn anything interesting?"  
  
"I know what you would do if you were a Muggle," she replied now tracing the silver stitching in on the silk covers with her fingers. Kiara seemed as if she couldn't stay a minute without concentrating on two things at once.  
  
"Really? Do enlighten me." He hadn't really taken the book seriously, and it would be interesting to see what Kiara thought he would be if he was a Muggle. As long as it wasn't something like a postman. He had seen the pictures and they seemed outlandish. For you to be seen by the public wearing shorts, and matching shirt along with a hat, carrying a big bag full of letters was the not his dream job. Kiara flicked through the pages of the book to find the correct description. She lay it open on her lap and began reading:  
  
"_The perfect job for you would be a Muggle head teacher. They tend to be rather dark, and sinister looking. Preferably the uglier you are, the better at the job you will be. You must be able to intimidate children, either with your grotesque face or your harsh words, and you are suitable for the job. You love to boss people around, although you too are bossed by people higher up. You do not tolerate any cowardice and will be quick to mould teachers and pupils alike into the way you expect them to be_."  
  
"I'll ignore the grotesque and ugly parts. I'm rather handsome, so they cannot be talking about me," he said, openly complimenting himself. It felt rather gay to him, but at least it brought a smile to Kiara's face. He looked up at the clock on the wall opposite to him. It was time for dinner. The first dinner he would have in his home for a long time that wasn't eaten by himself. "And my handsome self deserves some dinner, and you need some. Is there anything special you would like?"  
  
"Hmmm......I haven't had the honour of trying many foods, but what does steak and chips taste like?" Kiara asked looking at Severus intently with her warm dark eyes. They were times where they tended to grow big and round like a puppy's. Kiara didn't know it, but her eyes were what made Severus vulnerable.  
  
"So, steak and chips it is. _Knobbly_!" The house-elf appeared and took the orders. Severus informed them that they would be eating in the drawing room. It would be slightly easier to sit than when she was in bed, and give her a chance to see some of the manor. He rummaged through his wardrobe and found a plum red robe which he shrank to size before throwing it to Kiara. She slipped it over her head. Severus picked her up and carried her in his arms. "And Kiara, if you get uncomfortable, don't hesitate to tell me. It's not that far anyway."  
  
Kiara nodded gratefully, and simply relaxed back into his chest. Why was he being so nice? The hallways fascinated her and they stopped many a times to examine a painting more closely or look at the design of the frame. All that time Severus did not complain. In fact, he enjoyed telling Kiara who was the inhabitant of the portrait, or when the frame was probably made. By the time they reached the drawing room, the food had already arrived, and was quickly getting cold. Kiara did her best to eat the chips by herself then was aided by Severus again after he had finished his food. If this was what it was to have a small child then he was glad he had never had to experience it. This was only temporary, in a few days, she would be able to feed herself.  
  
He carried Kiara back to the room and laid her down on the bed. She looked up and smiled, and Severus could not stop himself from smiling back. It felt odd. Smiling wasn't a facial expression that he used often. Smirking, glaring, frowning, sneering was what he was used to. She yawned and laid back. Never had she been treated like this. Never had she been made to feel happy and warm inside.  
  
"Thank you so much, sir. You have been so benevolent, more than I expected. You do not know how much this means to me. Somebody being kind to me," Kiara said, looking at Severus gratefully.  
  
"It does not hurt to act kindly every once I awhile. So whilst I'm still feeling kind, perhaps we should change your bandages for the night," Severus replied, producing more pillows so that Kiara sat up but could rest on them. She yawned again this time a bit deeper. "And then you should go to sleep. You need your rest."  
  
With Kiara's help, they changed the bandages faster than if he had been doing it on his own. Her hands were nearly fully healed and tomorrow she would be able to take them off. This way Kiara could eat without his help, but Severus would miss spoon-feeding her. It was an experience that he had enjoyed. It was amusing watching Kiara chase the food with her mouth, before giving up and pouting until he fed her the food. She slipped into a night-shirt that Severus shrunk to size. He was going to have to take her clothes shopping sometime soon. She couldn't keep wearing his shrunken clothes, but it wasn't like Kiara minded. In fact, it was the first time she had worn clothes so warm, and slept in a bed so comfortable.  
  
"Goodnight Kiara," he said pulling up the covers and tucking her in gently. He waited until she had closed her eyes and was about to nod off before blowing out the candles and turning to leave. But before he did so, he turned to look at the girl lying, probably asleep, in his bed. That was the most peaceful he had ever seen at this time of night. Her dreams or memories, whatever they were, usually caused her great distress. He sighed and walked out of the room, retiring to one of the many guest rooms.

* * *

"No luck finding her body, William. My men have scoured the forest many times and come back with nothing except a ripped piece of her robe," Vexus Ripley informed the man sitting behind his large desk, his chair, however, not facing the speaker but the large window. Now his daughter was gone, for some reason he felt empty. He did not love the girl, he never had. It was probably a parental instinct, a feeling that you couldn't help yourself from having. William Brentwood had taken to his study, and could often be found staring out of the window into the gardens. After sixteen years, he had chosen an excellent time to mourn.  
  
"Try again. Vexus, if she let's anything leak I will have your guts for dinner, and that is a promise I intend to uphold," Mr. Brentwood threatened his friend, and advisor. "Did it not occur to you that she might have gotten out of the forest at some point during the past four days, and died peacefully in someone's garden? Or even be alive?"  
  
"But, how she have be? She was bare-foot, weak from your previous 'talk', and was wearing thin robes. She could have been eaten by hungry wolves." Vexus had to try and discourage his friend for looking for the girl any longer, there were more important things than that blasted girl of his. Who would believe what she said anyway? As far as everybody knew William Brentwood had no daughter. She had died along with Eleanor Brentwood at birth.  
  
"Find me proof, and we'll stop the search. Until then keep searching."  
  
"What is so important about her anyway? She will not talk, I am sure of that. She is too frightened of what will happen if she does. Unless you miss her or something?" William spun around in his chair, and finally faced Vexus. His eyes were narrowed and cold, his fist clenched into tight balls.  
  
"You're _sure_ of that? You were _sure_ that she would never run away, and she did. Three days ago, you were _sure _she would not survive Brentwood forest. I'm doing this to be safe. Not because I love her. May I remind you that she is the reason why I am who I am now."  
  
"Very well, but my men will not search any longer. Tomorrow is the last day they will search. Personally, I really do not see the point, but if you are so persistent, then fine."  
  
"Good. I want you to ask any neighbouring people who live within five miles of the forest. Tell them she is a dangerous spy for the Dark Side on the run. They'll do anything now they know the Dark Lord is back. And when you find her, bring her back her. I want to personally kill her myself."  
  
Vexus nodded and left the room. He had no time to be arguing with a determined man. There were better, and far more important things to be getting on with. William returned to the window and it's view of the garden. It looked as beautiful by moonlight as when it did by daylight.  
  
"_I'm sorry, Eleanor. That's just one promise I'll have to break. She gave me no choice_," he said out loud to the empty study. A wind blew up and blew the trees and their leaves about before dying down again, as if it was some sort of sign. "_I hope someday you'll forgive me_."

* * *

Severus ran out of the room he was sleeping in, wearing only his boxer shorts. Kiara was screaming, she might have been in danger.. He burst in the room, his wand out and ready to hex any intruders, but there weren't any. He lowered his wand and lit a few candles. Kiara was trembling and beads of sweat were going down her pale face. Severus pulled back the covers so that she could move around more freely, and waited to see if the screaming would subside. Instead, they got worse and she started talking as well.  
  
"No! Please! I beg of you! Don't hurt him," she said twisting around. She kicked and Severus wondered whether he should wake her up. All this movement wouldn't be good for her healing ribs. "NOOO! Do not hurt him! He has done nothing to you!" 

"Kiara, wake up," he said sitting down on the side of the bed and pulling the writhing girl up. She kicked out and hit Severus in the chest but he kept hold of her. "Kiara, wake up!"  
  
"Please...NO! Anything but this! Anything else, but not this!" She continued to twist and turn, kicking out at random moments. He had to wake her up. She would not only hurt herself, but whatever she was dreaming had to be so violent that she had to kick and squirm. Severus had never seen this happen so violently before.  
  
"Kiara, wake up! It's only a dream." She didn't seem to be hearing him. Her shouts were getting louder, but she said the same thing, and her kicking and writhing more violent. He took hold of her shoulders and shook her hard. Whatever would work to get her to wake up would have to do. "Wake up!" She opened her eyes but was still shaking.  
  
"He is coming! I am not safe here. You are not safe here. I must go. He is coming. He will torture and kill us both. He will kill us! He is coming! He is coming! He is coming!"  
  
"Kiara, get a hold of yourself. You're being hysterical. Kiara!" She continued to say the same thing over and over again, still shaking and trying to get out of his grip. He shook her again, but it had no effect. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face. It wasn't hard but it was enough to shock her and fully wake her up. "It's alright Kiara. It was only a dream."  
  
A tear fell down her face and soon enough her body was being shaken with tear. What she had seen, it scared. Because if it was to happen, she must get away from Snape Manor. He was not safe with her here. They should've never have met. She should have never ran away. Severus, was not a very comforting person, but he moved up next to her and carefully hugged her. He was not used to this kind of thing, but he tried nonetheless. Seeing him put his arm comfortingly around her, Kiara buried her head in his bare chest and cried it off.

* * *

****

**A/N**-And here we had Chapter Two of my lovely fan fic. Please review. Pretty please. It'll only take a minute or shorter if you know how to type fast enough. Even if you just say '_I like it'_ or just write '_More_' it's a review. Anyway, even if you're mean enough not to review, thanks for reading!


	3. The Spy

_**Disclaimer**- I own nothing that is registered to the author of the Harry Potter books. Anything that you recognise in my fan fiction belongs to her. I have stated this, therefore you have no right to sue._

**A/N**- I'm back from Paris, not that I told you I'd be going but anywayz, and I've decided to update even though I haven't unpacked, and my room is a pigsty. Here we have, Chapter 3! Remember to review people. And I answered the reviews sent in by reviewers. Here they are-

**hunni07** - I like it too. I could answer your questions but that would be ruining the story won't it. It will be long, but not that long. At least I don't think so.

**Arwen Luinel **– Thanks, I had time to think whilst I was relaxing in a Jacuzzi at one of Paris' top hotels. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**The Spy**

A stream of morning sunlight broke through the gaps in the curtains and fell onto Severus' face, and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room and realised he was not in the spare room he slept in but once again in his own bed, in his own bedroom. He turned around and saw Kiara asleep peacefully next to him, and for a moment he could not remember what had happened last night. Why was he in bed with Kiara? She kicked him sharply in the leg, squirmed slightly, and then calmed again. Now he remembered. Kiara had asked him to stay with her, in other words he had felt obliged to, and he must have fallen asleep, right after she did. It had to be about one in the morning when she had cried out. At least that explained why he was only in his boxer shorts, not the most modest form of clothing. Well, now he was awake there was no need of him still being in bed, unless he really wanted to be kicked. Severus slipped out of bed, making sure he did not disturb the sleeping girl, and slipped out of the room. What he needed right now was a nice cold shower.

It was now quite some time past noon, and Kiara still hadn't woken up. Severus sat in the armchair next to the bed, now reading the Daily Prophet, the wizarding world's main newspaper. He had decided that if he kept reading those books, his blood pressure would rocket sky high, and it didn't take a genius to figure out it wasn't healthy. Anyhow, The Daily Prophet wasn't much better. Full of absolute nonsense. Booklets such as, _'How to Spot a Death Eater'_ weren't very useful nor were they accurate. How many people are willing to roll their sleeves up just so some complete stranger can see whether you are a Death Eater? He finished reading the columns, not that it interested him much, and put down the newspaper. Now he was worried. Yesterday Kiara had been up and active now she was back into her sleep and she was oddly still, compared to her fidgeting the night before. Maybe, if he changed her bandages now, he could check if there wasn't something wrong, and it was just that she was tired.

Severus got up from his rather comfy armchair and began changing her bandages, starting from her feet upwards. So far, there was nothing wrong, and he continued cleaning the healing wounds with a special ointment, and then replacing her bandages. Soon he was finished, and there was nothing wrong. He had removed the bandages on her hands, and did they look bony. He wiped her forehead with cold water, and sat on the edge of the bed to see whether he should try and wake her up or just leave her alone to sleep it out. Kiara continued to sweat and soon enough she was kicking and crying out again, but it was subtler than it had been that night.

"Kiara, calm down child," he said pulling her up into a sitting position. This way she would probably wake herself up more easily than if she was lying down in the bed. Kiara pulled and struggled against his hold, but it was too strong. Finally, she calmed down and slowly opened her eyes. Severus, seeing that she was awake, released his grip and she lay back down. "You alright?"

"I should be fine for the moment, thank you. But I stand by what I said yesterday. Whilst I am here you are not safe. They will track me down and kill me. If you are foolish enough to protect me you will die too," she mumbled, before turning away from Severus. So this is what was disturbing her so much. They, whoever _'they_' were, had frightened her enough, that she dreamed that they were coming to kill her, and him along with her. But if she was worried about Severus, that showed that, she cared about him. Not many people cared about Severus Snape.

"Kiara. Kiara, look at me." She slowly turned back to face him, and he saw her cheeks glistened from the tears that were rolling down them. He had to control himself from frowning. It was just that he wasn't used to comforting people when they cried. Slowly, he reached and touched her cheek with his hand and wiped away a tear that was just beginning to fall. "Nothing will happen to me and I'll make sure nothing happens to you, okay?"

Kiara could do nothing but nod and look at Severus with her big dark eyes, what softened Severus until he was bendable. She was stunned by his kindness. Why would anybody be kind to her of all people? She was scum, and nobody was supposed to kind to scum, let alone protect it. Severus lowered his hand from her face and took Kiara pale, bony hands and held it in his own. Even in this hot weather they were cold, which was surprising. In that moment he decided what he would do with her but he needed to be absolutely certain he was doing the right thing. Kiara still couldn't believe her luck. To have fainted on the doorstep of such a generous person.

"Thank you ever so much, sir. No-one has been kind to me as you have. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Kiara asked looking up at Severus again. He let go of her hands and she immediately began to play with a strand of hair that had fallen into her face whilst she awaited his answer. A rather annoying habit she seemed to have of fidgeting with anything she could get her hands on. Perhaps removing her bandages hadn't been such a good idea.

"For starters you can stop fidgeting. It does get annoying when I'm talking to you." Kiara blushed and immediately stopped playing with her hair. She hadn't realised she had a habit of fidgeting when somebody was talking to her. "And stop calling me 'sir'. Though it does make me feel superior, there is no point in it. Just call me Severus. Not _'Uncle Severus'_ as some people insist on doing but just Severus."

"Severus. A very interesting name. And you've already started calling me Kiara; so do continue if you wish. Though, I am also used to being called either 'scum', 'brat' or 'bitch', and those titles are also suitable, except I don't really like them." Despite Severus asking her not to she crossed her legs and began playing with the bandages on her feet. Severus was going to say something, but didn't. He suddenly realised perhaps this was her way of blocking out certain things. Things she didn't want to remember. Growing up being called scum, brat and bitch, she had her reasons for being so quiet and vulnerable. Not only was she physically weak, but she was also weak mentally. If her nightmares were enough to put her in the state she had been in last night, what real life would do to her was unthinkable.

"Can I ask you something?" Severus asked. He wasn't going to ask her about her past. He had to try and cheer her up, not scare her to an early grave. Kiara raised a suspicious eyebrow, but nodded anyway, still concentrated on the bandages on her feet. "Aren't you hungry?"

Kiara looked up and smiled. Severus had not seen her smile since they had met, or at least not properly. She had a beautiful smile that was just right for her face. Not too big, and not too smile. It was as if he had seen it before somewhere, but how could he have? They had just met. They had sandwiches for tea (it was too late for lunch or breakfast, but too early for dinner), along with iced tea. It cheered Severus up as well as he watched Kiara's face brighten up when she drunk the iced tea. Perhaps a drink with caffeine in it wasn't a good idea, but since it made her slightly less introvert, it was alright.

Now Kiara was sitting in a large armchair in front of Severus' big oak desk in the study, reading a book about Greek Myths. She had loved the idea of coming to the study once she had heard that there were books, and it would help him keep an eye on her whilst he re-wrote lesson plans. And the many Lemon Drops he had received were finally put to good use. Kiara had taken a liking to them, although he did caution her that too many might upset her stomach, and she seemed to have taken his advice. If she was enticed by the study, that only had one large bookcase that lined one of the walls, she would be dazzled by the quantity of books in the library. Severus paused, and looked up at Kiara. She seemed to be in a world of her own, and it would probably take awhile to pull her out of it. He turned back to the Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth-year lesson plans and made a personal note. _'Make sure Potter's life is a living hell. Improvise to go with situation. Praise Malfoy even if he is a dumb twit_.'

The night was drawing closer, and Kiara and Severus were still in the study. Severus had gotten bored of putting personal notes on his lesson plans, and was reading a book about nightmares, the exact title being _'Nightmares From Hell: What Do When They Strike_'. It wasn't for his benefits, but for Kiara. He didn't think she'd rest until he found a way to stop them. Apparently nightmares reflect your fears, but in some special cases they are warnings. If they do turn into reality it signifies that you are a Seer. Severus began to wonder why on Earth he had so many books like this. Just because a dream came to life didn't mean that you are a Seer. If that was true, then he was one as well. He was beginning to think about burning the book when a house-elf popped in.

"Master, there is a man at the door. He is wishing to see you about an escaped spy on the loose," the house-elf said, bowing as it spoke. Kiara looked up from her book and her gaze met with Severus'. They were thinking the same thing. They had come for her.

"Stall him as long as you possible without arousing suspicion. And not a word about our guest," Severus ordered. The house-elf bowed, and then disappeared. "Kiara, come on. Back to the room. Let's try and do this as fast as we can. So you're an escaped spy? Well, this is one spy they will have to do without."

Kiara put her book down, and held onto his neck as he carried her back to the room. It was the fastest they had ever been moving from room to room, since this time Kiara didn't ask to stop at every other painting. Any colour that had come into Kiara cheek's in the five days she had been there quickly drained away. Severus could feel her trembling as she clung tightly to his neck, as if that would protect her from any harm. They reached the room and he laid her down on the bed before going out. He knew he had asked the house-elf to stall whoever it was, but house-elves could only stall for so long.

Severus reached the entrance hall and immediately wished he had said he was ill or did not want to be disturbed. There was no going back now. A man with dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes looked up at him and a grin spread across the man's face. The house-elf noticing that Severus was back calmly bowed and disappeared leaving the two men, one throwing death glares and the other amused by something or other.

"What is it that you want Vexus?" Severus asked icily, his cold black eyes piercing into the other man's eyes. Vexus grin became strained but he kept it in place and looked around the hall.

"Nice place you have here, Severus. Not many of us are lucky to inherit such a place along with well trained house-elves. Amusing yet strange at the same time," he commented absolutely ignoring the question he had just been asked. "Isn't there somewhere we can talk privately?"

Gritting his teeth to stop himself from lashing out at Vexus, he turned on his heel and walked towards his study, taking a route absolutely nowhere near the master bedroom. He had a feeling Vexus was going to poke around and he had to be on his guard. Why he wanted to smash Vexus' face in, he had absolutely no idea. Anger was boiling up inside of him but he had to keep calm. He showed him into his study, and gestured for a stiff uncomfortable chair in front of his desk. He too sat down, and looked at Vexus expectantly.

"Well? You didn't answer my question. What is it that you want?" Severus asked again, looking at Vexus with extreme hatred. Why? He had no idea. In fact he and Vexus were friends for a small period after he left school but they hadn't spoken since until now.

"I was just in the neighbourhood, taking a casual stroll, and I thought I'd pop in for a chat," Vexus said casually, as if that was really what he was doing. Severus raised an eyebrow and Vexus gave a little chuckle. "I had a feeling you wouldn't believe that. Listen, there is an adolescent girl, aged sixteen, with raven black hair, eyes to match and looks like she hasn't eaten in years, who I am currently looking for. She's my niece and she's done a runner. Normally, I wouldn't care but she knows too much about the Dark side and certain plans which you don't know about. Have you seen her?"

"No. So what's this about her being a spy?" He needed more information on Kiara for him to be able to make his decision. It all, mostly, relied on what Vexus was going to tell him about Kiara. He wondered how on Earth she could be related to him, then it hit him Vexus might be spinning him a story.

"That's just what we tell the oblivious people. Basically, it's just something to get them to tell us if they've seen the girl and they won't want to stash a spy for the Dark Side in their house. I personally don't think she'll blab, and not even a powerful enough Veritaserum will be able to break through unless she wants to tell, and she won't. She knows the consequences and I really doubt she'll say a word."

"So what are her origins? Any parents, or is she your orphaned '_niece_'?

"You always could read me like a book Severus. So, she isn't my niece. Big deal. Let's just say that she would have made an excellent spy for us. The Ministry have no idea she exists." So Kiara had told the truth.

"And does this '_spy'_ have a name? If I see a girl that matches your description I need to see if the name matches as well."

"She might have changed it, but she goes by the name Kiara. I doubt she'll use her father's surname, so you don't have to worry about that. Well, since you haven't seen her, I guess I should be going. You know, we need to take some time to catch up. I'll send you an owl to give you an invite."

"Looking forward to it. I'll be sure to keep an eye out for a paper thin girl, with dark hair and eyes going by the name Kiara. It's been nice talking to you. I'll show you out." What he had just said was the truth but slightly twisted. He looked forward to getting the invitation and then burning it, he was keeping an eye out for Kiara and it had been nice talking to him about Kiara for more information.

"Oh, no. Don't wear yourself out. I'll show myself out," Vexus insisted getting up and shaking Severus' hand. Knowing Vexus, Severus didn't trust him one bit to go straight towards the door and out. Snooping around was probably his main hobby.

"It's no problem. I insist. What kind of person would I be if I didn't show my visitors to the door?" Severus gave a strained smile, and led Vexus towards the door, and made sure he was out of the grounds before turning on his heel and back to the master bedroom.

* * *

"So you didn't get any information?" William Brentwood asked his advisor, Vexus Ripley, whilst pacing about the room in an annoying fashion. He hadn't been able to do anything until he had some news about his daughter. He needed to know whether she was dead or alive.

"A hunter said he had seen a girl in the woods, but he hadn't paid much attention to it. We asked the residents in the surrounding houses and nothing although they all say they'll keep a look out," Vexus answered praying that his friend's anger wouldn't flare again. His prayer wasn't answered.

"Wow, a hunter saw her in the woods. That's great information! AND I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT IT! We already knew she had been in there, and that's not really going to help. You know that right now I really want to wring your neck don't you?"

"What a nice thought, but you have to be reasonable. She won't say anything, and people can't get information out of her unless she wants them to, and that's unlikely. Those spell paid off."

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I. WANT. TO. KILL. HER. MYSELF. Is it that so hard to understand? I blame you for this. Giving her all those books to read, they gave her ideas. And she became smart enough to escape. Why on Earth did I bother with education?"

Vexus just stood back as William waved his arms about frantically, and grumbled on about what he could have done to prevent her escaping. It was a bit late now. He should have listened to him in the beginning. Should have raised her properly instead of telling everybody she had died along with her mother. They were short of Death Eaters and she would have done perfectly. Hopefully the plan would work. Any minute now. Suddenly, one of Vexus' men burst into the room, looking as if he had very important information to give them.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we have found something," he said just as it had been rehearsed. "We were scouring the forest again, and we went into a wolves cave. There we found pieces of robes ripped to pieces. We picked one of the pieces and we saw the logo that is imprinted onto her clothes." He reached into his pockets and pulled out a piece of cloth and handed to Mr. Brentwood before departing.

"I'm so sorry. It seems as if the wolves got their first. At least now you know she's dead, so we can get back to work. Making you Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic. I'll give you a moment or so to compose yourself but after that it's down to business," Vexus stated, trying as hard as he could to add a note of sympathy to his voice. He left the study with a smile on his face.

William Brentwood stared down at the piece of cloth he was holding. It looked like hers alright, the same worn out black that now looked greyish-green, with the initials **_B.M_.** sewn onto it. So he didn't have to break his promise, she had died of somewhat natural causes. Tomorrow he would bury it. He had hated her, but everybody deserved to be laid to rest.

* * *

"Will you please stop asking questions? You are giving me a headache which could be avoided. What happened to your promise of only three questions a day?" Kiara was asking Severus as he gave her the third degree. She rubbed her forehead and looked as if she was going to cry.

"Fine, but please don't cry. I really cannot handle tears, whatever you may think. Perhaps you should go to bed. You're still recovering," Severus replied changing the subject, although inside he really wanted to ask questions until he knew everything. Why was she so important to Vexus?

He had been asking her questions ever since Vexus left, all through dinner, and now whilst they drank hot chocolate and tea. Asking her questions was like talking to a stuffed toy. Kiara just sat there fidgeting, and said nothing. Vexus had given him more data than Kiara herself. However, he did not blame Kiara for her secrecy. First of all, she didn't seem to really trust him. He had seen this the previous day when he had asked her who she was, and she had carefully dodged it. There had been something more than innocence in her answer. Vexus had also mentioned that she knew that there were consequences. He couldn't even begin to imagine what these 'consequences' could be.

Her hot chocolate finished, he took the cup, and tucked her in. Severus had something to tell her and he didn't exactly know how to. If he was too blunt then maybe it would unnerve her, but if he avoided it......... Why were things suddenly so complicated? Kiara watched him bite his lip, then frown, gritting his teeth as well. It wasn't reassuring seeing him like that.

"Is something the matter? You look awfully stressed out," Kiara asked, putting him out of his worry of how to tell her. After all, she had asked.

"Now you ask, yes, there is something. Tomorrow, Albus Dumbledore will be coming here. He would like to get to know you," Severus explained, even though that was only half of it. Kiara looked at him suspiciously and he quickly added, "He doesn't bite, and he's quite friendly. A bit on the nutty side, but an alright person to talk to."

"_Why_ does he want to get to know me?" It was not everyday people wanted to get to know her. Actually, not many people knew she existed. Severus sighed, and wished he didn't feel like he felt. He felt sort of exasperated for some reason.

"You see, I......because um......you know how......Kiara, how would you feel if I said I wanted to adopt you? Make you sort of legitimate?"

Kiara looked at Severus blankly, and opened and closed her mouth with no sound coming out. She had no idea what to say. _He_ wanted to adopt _her_? But why? There were many kids out there, much sweeter than herself wanting to be adopted. Why her? Kiara began to feel dizzy and she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N**-- There you have it. Remember to review people and I should have the next chapter by Thursday considering that is read-only on Tuesday and Wednesday. Pretty pretty please review. I'm down on my knees here. Thanks for reading anyway.


	4. Hating Dumbledore

_**Disclaimer**_- _You know the drill. I don't own anything in this story except for the characters that are figments of my imagination. Don't sue._

**A/N**- Did I say Thursday? I meant Friday. Anyway here's Chapter 4 and I'm not sure it covers the genre, but it could. Sorry for all those Dumbledore fans out there but I have my reasons and so does the character.

**hunni07 – **I updated, and I hope this is soon enough. Oh, and I'll be updating the other fic soon as well. Got over my writer block. Very slowly.

**stocktonwood – **Thank you. I wouldn't call it very good, but thanks anyway. Glad you're enjoying it, I enjoy writing it. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**Hating Albus Dumbledore**

A delicious smell wafted up the sleeping girl's nose, and the morning birds outside produced a sweet but somewhat annoying melody. The night before had not gone exactly how Severus had planned it. She hadn't expected the girl to faint of all things. He hadn't bothered waking her up until now. There wasn't much point in it. At least she had gotten time to think about it. It was a reasonable enough suggestions and he hadn't really thought she would faint on him. Right now he was trying to lure her out of sleep with the smell of delicious hot chocolate, which she had seemed taken to the day before.

Her nose twitched and then her eyelids slowly began to open. Kiara sat up, and looked at the man who had been so kind to her holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate. He handed it to her, not saying anything. Simply waiting for her reaction. Kiara took it, carefully examining Severus as she did. They were both waiting for a reaction. Taking a sip of her drink she eased out a small smile, and decided she had to air her feelings out with him, before it was too late.

"I am really sorry about what happened last night. I suppose I freaked," she explained, crossing her legs and taking another sip of her drink. "Let's say I wasn't expecting for you to ask me that."

"I understand. Well, not really, but I can imagine how it must feels to have some guy you don't really know asking you whether it was alright or not if he adopted you," Severus answered rather too casually and calmly. He was trying to hide the disappointment he was feeling, but Kiara could see right through him. "Perhaps, I'll help you find another home. Start a new life off for you."

"It's not that I don't want to be adopted, but I don't want to risk your life. I've got a feeling..." She trailed of her sentence, unable to finish what she was saying. She went back to her hot chocolate, and let the steam rise into her face. Kiara didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she just had a feeling. A feeling that if she didn't leave soon, she'd end up losing him. If she left, at least he'd be safe and they could stay in touch. She wondered when she had gotten so sentimental.

"I've told you. Nothing will happen to me, and whilst you're under my care and guidance, nothing will happen to you either. But if you are really intent on keeping me safe then I can't do anything about it. Tomorrow we'll remove the bandages on your feet and take you down to the Ministry to get you a new family." Kiara drank the last of her hot chocolate, and really wished he would stop being so kind.

"Please, stop being nice to me. I don't deserve this. The Ministry are going to do this big enquiry and I'll end up back where I came from. I wouldn't have left if I wanted to go back. It's going to take more than blistered feet to keep me from moving on. Can't you see that I won't ever belong if you do adopt me? I'll just be wasting your time and money." This was the angriest Severus had ever seen her be. She had a frown on her face, and she didn't look delicate anymore. Instead, Kiara's cheekbones became sharper and her eyes darker.

"My apologies, but I was only trying to help by-"

"Stop helping. I don't need your help anymore. You saved my life, and I'm grateful, but you want to bind me here. I have been bound too long, and now I'm free, I can't let that happen again," she snapped immediately, cutting him off halfway through his sentence. He sighed, and wondered why he had bothered being nice in the first place. Teenagers were all the same. Stubborn, thinking that they could everything.

"Look, I'm sorry, so if you want to go, then leave. Just tell me, and I'll get you some shoes, robes, some money, and you can finally leave and be free. That's what you want isn't it?" He let his feelings get to him, and now there was no way he could stem them. Once he had started, he just went with the flow. "I guess I thought you would be pleased, but obviously I was wrong. When someone runs, then they just keep running the rest of their lives. I should have known that. I really don't know why, but you have softened me in the week I have known you. If you hadn't been hurt that night, I would have slammed the door in your face, but look at me now. I don't even have the heart to shoot the birds down anymore. It's not like you care anyway."

Severus got up and went to the window. For some reason it stung. Deep down he knew he was a softie. Only one person had ever brought that out, and he had been hurt. The pain he had felt then he felt now, but not as acutely. He was reminded how it felt to be hurt, but why he felt hurt now, it was completely different. He had made the mistake of getting his hopes up, and them being crushed like a person squashes a bug. But sometimes the bug could carry on living if it wasn't squashed carefully. Maybe there was still hope for his hopes.

Kiara watched him from the bed, and wondered why she had reacted like that. It wasn't like her to get so angry. She was angry with herself now, for speaking so horribly against such a good man. Kiara knew much more about him than she let on, but he didn't know about her. To even the scores maybe she could trust him and get it off her chest. All that she knew was that it was a huge burden. And to be able to let go off it, or maybe loosen it a bit by telling Severus would be great. No, she couldn't. Her nature forbade her from doing such a thing. Putting down the mug on the bedside table, and swinging her legs over the bed, she tried to walk without making any sounds. Severus was concentrated on looking out into his gardens so he didn't notice. Since it had been a week since she had walked, she tottered about a bit, but reached Severus fine. She reached out and touched him gently on the shoulder. He flinched at the touch, and didn't turn to look at her. Wow, she had done more damage than expected.

"So you can walk. I wouldn't have recommended it but since I can't stop you, go ahead. I don't want to make you feel like your bound to this place. I don't even like being bound here," he sneered, resting his hands on the windowsill and keeping his gaze out into the gardens.

"I made a terrible mistake losing my temper like that, you just don't know how I feel. There are too many things I've seen and heard. I want to put it all behind me, and I thought that by running as far as possible from it, I'd forget about it," she patiently explained, really meaning everything she was saying. "But I was wrong, it'll follow me everywhere I go. It followed me here, and you cared enough to try and help. I guess I blew it, didn't I? Though, I was thinking of you. I do care, and that's why I'm saying sorry. I wish there was a way to make it right."

"How sweet, but you made something quite clear. You don't trust me, and I should have considered it before I asked you. I see it every time I ask a question. Your very quick, and I give you praise for that. Always find a way round my questions and never answer them directly, or you start a different subject. You're hiding something, but then who doesn't have a deep dark secret?" He gave a deep sigh and finally turned to look at Kiara. "Look, forget I asked anything. I'll help you get to wherever you're going, and then leave you alone to be free."

"But I'm not going anywhere. I can't trust you because; I don't know _how_ to trust. It's not as easy to me as it may be to you. If I'm to learn to trust, then I might as well learn from someone who cares for me. Like you." Severus looked down at the girl standing there looking at him with her big round eyes, the eyes that always did the trick. He sighed again, and then looked away. This was too complicated, but then again so was his life. "I knew I blew it. At least do me one last favour. Before I leave, can we at least be friends?"

"No, there won't be any need for that. I don't want to be friends with you," he said turning to Kiara with a frown on his face. Kiara struggled to hold back tears. She closed her eyes but when she looked up at him, she found that he was smiling. "I want to adopt you, meaning that you're going to stay right here. Oh, how could I ever stay mad at you?"

Kiara smiled the biggest smile she could muster and let her emotions take over her. She wrapped her skinny arms around him, and gave him a hug. Severus caught up in the moment as well, returned the hug. This was the first time Kiara had properly been hugged, and it felt great. It made her feel warm inside, and she felt safe. Perhaps she could trust him, whatever trust really was.

* * *

They were both in the study when Albus Dumbledore Apparated into the room. Severus didn't bat an eyelid but simply went on reading a book, but Kiara jumped at seeing the man with the long silver beard and twinkling blue eyes standing in front of her. Kiara waited for Severus to respond but he turned the page and carried on reading the book. Dumbledore turned to face her and gave her a small wink. She didn't know how to respond, and gave a small unsure smile. After what seemed like ages Severus put a bookmark in place, and put the book down.

"Good afternoon, Albus. Nice of you to pop in," Severus said and shaking Dumbledore's hand as if it was the first time he had seen the man in a long time.

"Oh, it was nothing. Had some spare time on my hands, and I thought why not visit you, and meet the lovely girl you have been telling me about," Dumbledore replied an almost too normal answer. He turned to Kiara and shook her hand. It was cold and rather bony, but the handshake quite strong. "It's a pleasure meeting you. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, but my name is Kiara. It's nice to meet you too," Kiara replied, only saying it because Severus was watching and she promised she'd at least pretend she liked the man, and pretending was what she was doing.

"I heard Severus might be adopting you. You must be happy." Kiara's eyes narrowed in irritation. How did a man she had only heard about, but never met, know all of this? It wasn't any of his business if she was happy or not. She turned her gaze to Severus who sensed she was feeling annoyed. '_Be nice_' he mouthed, and pointing to his mouth as if to say she should smile. Kiara forced a smile then answered the question.

"Yes I am. Over the moon. Absolutely overjoyed." She might as well have said she hated the thought because that's what it seemed like as she said it. Again she glanced over at Severus still behind his desk.

"Albus, why don't you have a seat? No need to stand all day," Severus said relieving Kiara from her faltering act. After this morning, Severus had learnt that Kiara could become angry like any other person. Albus took a seat in the chair next to Kiara's. "Would you like anything to drink? Have a lemon drop. I'm not in short supply." Severus offered the box of lemon drops to Dumbledore who took one, and passed it on to Kiara. She took one and put it back on the table.

"Thank you, and a nice cup of tea would be delightful." Severus sent for a tray of tea and biscuits, and in two minutes the house-elves had brought the tray and left, bowing low and awkwardly upon arrival and departure. There was an awkward silence as Dumbledore drunk his tea whilst Kiara and Severus simply stirred in the invisible sugar.

"So Dumbledore, what have you been up to?" Severus asked trying to break the tension that Kiara was creating. He usually enjoyed talking to Dumbledore, but with Kiara's look's that ranged from '_Why do I have to be here?_' to '_Give me one reason and I swear I will yank his beard as hard as I can_' didn't exactly make it easy.

"Just the usual. Sorting out problems, trying to guide the stubborn Ministry of Magic in the right direction, and popping in to visit good friends," Dumbledore said, his vice so casual as if those things were normal. What he added convinced Kiara even more he was a madman. "I did however have a weekend off. Went swimming in the Arctic Ocean. You should go there once, though the night can get quite chilly."

"Yes, sounds like the perfect spot for a vacation, though I prefer a slightly warmer climate." Severus tried to keep a smile on his face, but Kiara now looked scared, and looked at him with a look of bewilderment. Maybe he should leave them alone. He looked at his watch (ignoring the fact he didn't have one) and stood up. "I just remembered. I have a cake in the oven. I don't want it to burn. Be back in a moment."

"Look forward to tasting it," Kiara said as he walked past her on the way to the door, knowing perfectly well that Severus was not the cooking type. "Actually, you know what, I'll go and check for you. Don't bother with trivial things like that."

"Nonsense, it's my cake. You stay here with Dumbledore. He doesn't bite, is house-trained, and very friendly. Trust me." He walked out of the study before Kiara could argue any more. Great, she was stuck with somebody who was described like an animal. Kiara drank some of her tea eve though it had gotten cold. Anything that meant she didn't have to talk to him.

"He is right you know. I don't bite. I was simply wondering I we could have a talk," Dumbledore said watching Kiara over his half moon glasses. "About you."

"I was always taught not to talk to strangers," she replied curtly not looking at Dumbledore, but her gaze focused on the pattern on the cup. Even if he wasn't a stranger she had no intention of talking to Albus Dumbledore of all people.

"It's not the fact that I'm a stranger, but the fact that you don't really like me, do you? Perhaps you would care to enlighten me on the reason why. Perhaps you think I'm a silly old codger, or there's another reason."

"Going swimming in the Arctic sea is quite crazy, but it's not that," Kiara mumbled wondering whether to politely excuse herself to the toilet and never come back or tell him what he wants. Dumbledore asked for it, so she couldn't be blamed. "It's because I've grown up knowing you as a threat. My f- the people I lived with previously, told me that you had landed many of their friends in Azkaban and they would land in there too because of you. They said you were leader of some sort of organisation called the Order of the Phoenix pent up on destroying their rather important plans. Adding to that, you were classed as an ingenious lunatic."

"Oh, I see. And what did they tell you about Voldemort?" He expected her to flinch at the sound as most people did at the sound of Voldemort's name. Dumbledore watched as she finally turned her gaze towards him, but didn't seem to be looking at him, but through him.

"Not many people dare say the Dark Lord's name, they fear his power, yet you do not. I would not say he is good, because he is part of my suffering but I partly understand his cause. To rid the world of those who are not pure." Her gaze finally focused on Dumbledore properly and she looked into his blue eyes. "But then, they would have to get rid of me too, because I am not entirely pure. True, my parents were born from a pure-blood family but I am a traitor. I don't understand."

"Perhaps you do, but you need help to understand the difficult. If you told me where you came from, exactly who you are, I might be able to explain to you," Dumbledore said softly, trying to get Kiara to trust him. She had information that could be valuable in the upcoming War.

"It is not that simple. I cannot bring everything up, not now, and perhaps not ever. I know what is going to happen if everything goes to plan, and I have no right to prevent it. What's going to happen to Harry Potter, he deserved it," Kiara retorted angrily. Not being in human contact from since she can remember, she began to miss the peace of her dark cellar. The silence had been soothing but now it was broken by the voice of somebody she considered an enemy.

"Is that how you really feel or is it how you have been taught to feel? You have obviously been hurt, but you're in the safest hands here. It's time you let go of how you were taught to feel, and feel for yourself. Do you really think Harry Potter deserves to suffer when you could stop it?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know. Look, I can't change what I grew up knowing in just a moment. Maybe it's not fair on him, but the fact he's alive isn't fair on me either. As long as he breathes, I won't ever be able to go back to where I'm from. Not that I want to."

Kiara crossed her legs and turned her gaze back to the open window. Why did he have to bring everything back up to the surface? She was trying to forget not remember. She didn't ever want to go back, but she couldn't betray her father even more. Running away was a mockery for everything he had ever done for her. It was true she should be grateful he had kept her alive, but he should have let her die instead of letting her sit through horror after horror. He would have been doing her a better favour. Just then a sharp pain swept through her mind images passed through her head and she couldn't control them.

_Kiara was five, and back in the cellar. Somebody had her in the Cruciatus. _Why was she remembering this? This was eleven years ago, it didn't matter.

_Eleven years old, and was ripping her sheet to use to stop the bleeding caused by being thrown at the wall more than once by her father. She hadn't wanted to do what he asked._ The pain intensified as more images sprung into focus.

_Her watching a young man of about twenty being held in the Cruciatus as she watched. He twitched and shouted in pain, but it continued........._ No, she didn't need to remember that. It was her past. She didn't need to, and she wouldn't.

The pain came as suddenly as it went, and she felt dazed. Kiara turned to look at Dumbledore, and the her eyes met with his. She noticed a flicker in his eyes and wondered what it had been about. One minute his eyes were deep, and in serious thought, and the next they were back to their cheery self. Her eyes asked the question that was on her mind. _'Did you do that?'_ and from the look he gave her, she knew the answer right away.

"How could you? It's an invasion of privacy, and I don't even know you. Look, I don't know what you were trying to find out but you went about it the wrong way. Entering my mind isn't going to work," Kiara said, enraged that he would and could do such a thing. She stood up and made her way to the door. "I have to get away from you. How can I change what I grew up knowing you as, when you make that image worse? I have to go."

She left the study and walked towards the bedroom letting her feet take her, and concentrating on what had just happened. This is why she couldn't trust. She had nearly trusted Dumbledore, fooled by his calm voice, and cheerful twinkling blue eyes. She felt shaken from what she had remembered. No matter how much you try to forget something it always comes back, one way or another.

At the speed she was walking at, by the time she got to the bedroom, she had mulled things over in her head so many times, and had brought memories flooding back, her face was moist with tears. Now there wasn't anybody to tell her off, she was crying almost every day, a relief from not being allowed to cry for a little more than fifteen years.

Severus was sitting in his armchair next to the bed, and looked up as she walked in. he heard her sniff and wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her robes before sitting on the bed, hugging her knees to comfort herself. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea after all. He put down the newspaper he had been reading and went over to Kiara. She was upset. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. She was upset but why? He sat down next to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. This seemed to cause more tears to flow down her cheeks. He wasn't good at comforting.

"By the way, Dumbledore is waiting for you to get back from checking your cake," she mumbled. It was barely audible. Something had happened between her and Dumbledore. Kiara wouldn't cry unless it had something to do with her past. Oh God, even after telling him not to, he had talked about her past.

"Hey, don't cry, please don't. Tell me what happened and I'll sort it out," Severus said trying to stop the girl crying. She sniffed and looked at him. He knew he couldn't really fix it, since the damage had already been done. Her eyes were red and puffy, and it made a contrast to her pale skin. At that moment he just waned to hug her tightly, and tell her that he really could fix everything.

"I don't like him, and never will. Why did he have to bring everything back up? Whatever he wanted to know, going into my mind didn't work to his benefit, and certainly not to mine. I wish he would have just left me alone." Severus didn't need to hear more. So Dumbledore thought that a spot of Legilimency might help him find out exactly what was in her mind? Severus gave Kiara's arm a pat before making his way to the study.

Severus found Dumbledore sitting quite comfortably, studying the book on Greek Mythology that Kiara had been so fascinated by the day before. He didn't look up as Severus went and sat on his chair behind the desk. He glared at Dumbledore, and waited until he spoke. Dumbledore knew very well that he had crossed the line, and was probably thinking of some good reason to justify his actions. It would have to be pretty good to stop Severus from killing him.

"I didn't intend for it to have the effect it had on her, and even though I only caught glimpses of what was in her mind, it was very useful. You have your reasons of trusting her, and now I have mine," Dumbledore said closing the book and putting it back on the desk where he had found it.

"I don't care if you trust her or not. I specifically told you not to go too deep into her past, and did you listen to me. No. Could you not see it was upsetting her?" Severus answered, trying to keep himself from shouting. After all he had told her about Kiara, Dumbledore had to go into her past.

"Yes, but it had to be done. In fact, she has helped me find the next Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." He paused to let Severus make a comment, but none came apart from the gritting of teeth. "You see, in her memories, I recognised a young man called Damian Rominsci, who was caught prisoner in the aftermath of the First War, and two years ago he showed up apparently with no recollection of what had happened. The same happened when I tried to see if I could get snatches of memory from him. The only one I could get was one of a little girl with black hair, and eyes and the palest of skins."

"Kiara. So he doesn't want to tell anybody and nobody can force it out of him. Clever spells."

"They both know much that could be used for our advantage in the Second War. Bringing them together might jog their memories and convince them to speak. I have no doubt that Kiara was brought up by people who believe are Death Eaters or believe strongly in Voldemort's cause."

"But if they both know so much, won't it be dangerous bringing them together? She's still vulnerable and I'm not sure she'll be able to handle the outside world. I was thinking of having her home-schooled or something. "But if you are certain. Perhaps it's safest at Hogwarts." Severus paused to think about what he had been told. Thoughts mulling over in his head. "If he too knows so much, why let him go? And if Kiara knows enough to jeopardize their plans, it means they will stop at nothing to track her down."

"Exactly."

* * *

**A/N**- This wasn't up to it's usual standards, but it was a chapter nonetheless. A friend read this and said it was a bit confusing. Do you think so too. Tell me whether you like it or not in a review, and I'll be very happy. Now I'm giving up chocolate and sweeties, what else is going to make my day? Even if you're a horrible meanie because you won't review, thanks for reading. 


	5. Lousy babysitter

_**Disclaimer:** Me own nothing or I would be incredibly rich right now and I'm not. I said I own nothing so you, whoever you are, have no right to sue._

**A/N-** Yeah, I've got Chapter 5! I was a bit miffed at the amount of reviews I got, but I still got one! Thanks **hunni07 **for that review. It made my day. As for all you people who didn't review. Review now! It won't hurt. Anyway, this is another chapter brought to you as fast as possible.

**

* * *

**

**Lousy Baby-sitter**

Severus sat in the armchair beside his bed, watching Kiara's chest rise and fall as she breathed. He was thinking about what had happened yesterday. Was Dumbledore right? If he was to be adopting her then would he really be able to make sure she's safe. There was still a long time until school started, but he wasn't sure she would be ready. He sat up as Kiara cried out and then calmed again. There was another problem. Her nightmares. Sharing a dormitory with other girls with those nightmares wouldn't be doing her any favours.

He got up from the chair and went over to the bed. Making sure he didn't wake Kiara he sat on the edge and watched her carefully. She had a pained expression on her face, and it didn't suit her delicate face. Severus moved a few loose strands of raven black hair out of her face, and tucked them in behind the ear. He felt as if he had seen her before, but it was impossible. He never forgot a face, and he would know if he had seen Kiara before. Kiara rolled over and now lay on her front, hair now covering her face. Again Severus moved them out of her face, and off her neck just in case it tickled her. On her shoulder he noticed something like a scar or birthmark that he hadn't seen before.

Acting cautiously, he lowered the nightshirt of her shoulder and wondered how on Earth he would have missed it. Kiara and he were similar in more ways than one. On his back, he had a birthmark that was very similar, almost identical, to the one she had. It was very rare to see such a defined birthmark. There, as clearly as his, it was in the shape of a sword with a snake entwining it. Perhaps there were other people out there he didn't know about with the same birthmark. It happened.

He sat back, and again watched her breathing. He could do this all day, but there wasn't enough time. It was still quite early in the day, around seven in the morning, to be exact, and he was already up, dressed and had eaten breakfast. This was because at eleven he needed to go down to the Ministry and sign some adoption papers. He only had four hours to make sure she was up, dressed and fed. Then make sure her babysitter got here. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kiara, but he would feel better to know there was someone looking after her. Severus felt a hand take his own and looked down to see Kiara smiling, although her eyes were only half open.

"Morning," Kiara mumbled, closing her eyes and rolling back over. Even when you were fully awake, shaking of that sleepiness was a hard job. She yawned and stretched out, giving Severus a small kick.

"I take it that was my 'thank-you-for-waking-me' kick. Your welcome, even though I didn't do much," Severus said smiling as Kiara sunk lower underneath the covers. "Now don't you make me come in there. You don't want your babysitter to find you like that, do you?"

"You got me a babysitter? I'm too old for a babysitter, Severus. I can take care of myself." Kiara's words were slightly muffled. Kiara had never had a babysitter, but she knew what they were, and she also knew she didn't need one. She gave Severus another soft kick, and added, "Plus, where are you going?"

"Ministry of Magic. I need to go sign some papers and stuff And will you stop kicking me? I'm giving you to the count of five to get out of the covers. It's still my bed until I say so." Kiara wriggled further down into the bed., ignoring what Severus had just said.

"I'm tired, let me stay down here."

"You'll run out of air. Now get out from there. Count of five, Kiara."

"I don't want a babysitter."

"One."

"It better not be Dumbledore as my babysitter. If it is, I'm leaving."

"Two."

"Why can't I come with you? It'll be so much easier."

"Three."

"Can I at least go into the gardens when your gone. I'll be fine. I don't need some lousy babysitter."

"Four."

"I'm going nowhere."

"Five." Severus reached into the covers, found Kiara's hands and pulled her up with one move. God, she was so light. He would think her cushions were heavier than her. She groaned, and tried to go back under but he stood up, dragged her out of bed and deposited her on the floor. At least the floor was carpeted. "Next time, do as I say, and I won't have to drag you out of bed."

"Not fair, Severus. So very not fair," Kiara said as she sat up, and sat crossed legged on the floor, trying to shake the sleepiness out of herself. "Who's this babysitter anyway? I'd prefer it if I could just stay with the house-elves. Then, I can form my own little army of house elves."

"You can dream, Kiara. Now, up off the floor, and into the bathroom. There's a bath waiting for you," Severus said pointing to a door that Kiara had seen but wondered where on Earth it led to. Even though she was curious, laziness swept over her, and she refused to move.

"Honestly, Severus, I am rather tired, and I can't get up. Oh dear, it looks like I'll have to stay down here on the floor." She started to get up, and halfway there, she fell back, as if to illustrate the point that she was tired. Severus sighed. Being difficult was Kiara's speciality, and he really wished it wasn't. He gave her an odd look before holding out his hand to help her up.

"Kiara, if you would stop acting like a five year old for a moment, then you might realise that if I miss this appointment, it might be months before I get another one. So, quit acting childish, get your butt of the floor, and into the bath," he said, still waiting for her to get up. She looked down at her feet, and began playing with the bandages. They were coming off today. Severus waited, slowly losing his patience. "NOW!"

"Alright, I'm getting up. Did you know stress is created by lack of control over anger?" She took hold of his hand, and he pulled her up. She continued talking as he pushed her towards the bathroom. "And stress leads to high blood pressure, and that leads to heart attacks. Not a really good way to die."

He pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door. Was she just beginning to show her true colours, or maybe she'd awoken on the wrong side of bed. Maybe that quiet girl he'd known two days or so ago, was beginning to come out of her shell. He hoped she stayed in that shell for the sake of having to wake her up in the mornings.

"There's soap, and it comes in a variety of scents. Choose one, or use them all. You have three quarters of an hour or I'm coming to drag you out of there. Oh, and the pink toothbrush is yours, as well as the pink flannel and the pink towel. Anything that's pink is yours," he said loudly enough to be heard on the other side of the door. Mrs. Weasley had been helpful and sent over girl's stuff, from underwear to robes, just enough to tide her over until he took her shopping, something he wasn't looking forward to.

'_Stress_', he thought as he made his way to the library to find the books he wanted, in fact, needed Kiara to read for her own benefit. '_Is caused by being around adolescents, or having children_.'

* * *

Kiara sat in the study, surrounded by piles of books, which she would have been happy to read, if they weren't Apparently, she had three weeks to cram five years worth of Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy, to take her OWL's. Why he had selected so many subjects for her, it was hard to understand. Right now, she was reading '_A History of Hogwarts_', ignoring the fact she was meant to be revising.

"Your meant to be revising," Severus said as he entered the study. He took the book from her hands, and snapped it shut, putting it on his desk. She frowned, and picked up a thick text book from the piles, and opened the first page. It was Arithmancy and the figures just seemed like a lot of nonsense. She'd come back to it later.

"Why did you choose so many subjects? Were Arithmancy and Muggle Studies really necessary?" Kiara asked as she closed the textbook and picked up a relatively smaller one. '_Muggle Studies: The Basics_'. This seemed easy enough to understand, but she couldn't be asked to read it so she put it down. "Why do I have to be revising indoors on a sunny day like this?"

"Because, you just begged me to give you those books when you were acting so childish. Getting on my bad side in the morning isn't going to get you any treats. Think of this as a punishment that's going to last three weeks." Kiara groaned and picked up another textbook, and groaned as she saw the subject. History of Magic, her least favourite subject.

"Pretty please, at least let me finish '_A History of Hogwarts'_ and then I'll read the rest, although I really don't want to. Choose a subject, and I'll spend the whole day studying it." That was a lie, and since he would be gone for at least three ours she would be free to do whatever she wanted, whatever the babysitter said. Now she wasn't locked in a cellar, she should enjoy herself.

"Nothing apart from those textbooks, and I'll be sure to tell your babysitter, if they bother to show up, that you are not to do anything else but study, so don't think you'll worm your way out of this. Maybe, if I see there's progress I'll let you off, but right now, I'm not exactly happy with you."

"I'm not happy with you either. You got me a babysitter, at my age. That's an insult. I can look after myself." Severus raised an eyebrow at the last comment. In the last couple of week, he had been the one looking after her, and this morning hadn't been exactly at the peak of her maturity.

"We're not discussing this any further. Open a textbook, and read. And if you don't pass Potions with at least an 'E', there will be trouble. Sitter should be here soon." Kiara sighed, and began reading about the Middle Ages, wishing there was some way he could let her off the hook. This guy was strict, but nice. She concentrated on the book , and soon enough she was engrossed.

She was so engrossed, she didn't notice a house-elf come in and tell Severus that the babysitter had come. It was only when Severus poked her in the back that she looked up to see a man looking at her with a small smile on her face. She could see tension between and wondered why Severus had asked somebody he didn't like to baby-sit her.

"Kiara, this is Remus Lupin, and Remus this is Kiara," Severus said through pursed lips. She didn't know whether it was her behaviour or the presence of the man. Kiara put the book down, and stood up to shake his hands. Sitting back down she took the time to look at him properly. He looked young but his sandy brown hair was streaked with grey hair, there were bags under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept for a long time, and yet he had a smile on his face.

"When you said you needed me to baby-sit somebody I thought you were talking about a little five year old or something, not a teenager," Remus said casually, trying to lighten the mood. Severus threw him a look and Remus quickly added, "Not that's anything wrong with teenagers."

"That's your opinion. I'm going, and I'll be back late afternoon since I need to stop in Diagon Alley." He gathered the papers off his table and dumped them as neatly as possible in a drawer before slamming shut. He stalked out of the room, but before he shut the door he turned to Kiara. "You revise, or you'll be in trouble if I find you haven't ." The door shut behind Severus, and Kiara closed the book and threw it on the floor. History of Magic was interesting, but boring at the same time.

"I take it you're going to ignore what he just said, and not revise," Remus said settling in an armchair opposite Kiara's after removing the books. Kiara stretched out, and reached for the box of lemon drops, before offering one to Remus. "No thanks, but you know he'll kill you if he finds out you're not revising."

"Oh well. Be a lot of bother killing me after adopting me. Bet all he'll do is take away the lemon drops," Kiara replied, getting up and opening the window. Fresh air came in, and the sound of birds singing came through.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Congrats on getting adopted, but if I were you I'd have chosen somebody who's less of a git, but if he's nice to you, I'm not complaining. That's more than I can say for us unfortunate people he doesn't think are worth being nice to."

"Oh, I sense some hostility towards my dear Severus. Care to share?" If she wasn't going to revise she might as well listen to stories featuring Severus. What a way to spend the morning. Very interesting.

"I would but he'll skin both of us alive if you don't hit the books. I used to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts so I might be able to help you. Throw us a couple of books, and I'll see what I can do." Kiara returned to her seat and gave Remus a few textbooks. Maybe having a babysitter had it's advantages. Especially if they could help you with your revision.

* * *

They'd been studying for over two hours when Kiara had decided she was hungry. Having to walk down to the kitchen because as Severus had said, the house-elves still weren't used to her. Kiara knew everything, she just didn't think she'd be able to pass her OWL's with the score Severus wanted. It was a bit too much to ask her, but it was in her best interests. Somehow.

"So, a Patronus reflects somebody's personality?" Kiara asked sitting crossed legged in the drawing room, eating grilled chicken salad, with a textbook open in front of her. Just because she was eating didn't mean that she should stop studying.

"Yep," Remus replied, his mouth full of ships. Taking advantage that he wasn't paying for the food, he had ordered a very big lunch and was now enjoying it. "It reflects the person. I don't know what Severus' would be but it would be some kind of amphibian. Slimy."

"He's actually quite nice if you give him a chance, although I can't say I like the whole revision thing. My head's hurting already. I know this stuff, but it's just so complicated when you're learning for a test. Not for the sake of learning. And he shouted at me this morning."

"Are you sure you want to be adopted by Severus Snape? Death Eater dude, really spiteful, hates everybody with the exception of you and Dumbledore."

"Why? Do you think, you'd make a better father Mr. Lupin? I prefer Death Eater than Order of Phoenix. Anything ran by that crackpot old fool."

"Call me Remus. How did you know about the Order? Severus didn't tell you already did he? I didn't think the guy had a mouth. I mean he's so tight-lipped about everything. I had to basically drag it out of him to find out if you were a girl or a boy."

"People I used to live with were very nosy. I can tell you about every single Death Eater, and all of those on the Death Eater's most wanted list and stuff like that. I was probably raised to be a Death Eater or something."

"And you ran away? What made you do that? The people couldn't have been that horrible. Were they family or have you always been an orphan?" Remus was prying too much into her past and Kiara began to feel nauseous. She stood up and went over to the window for air. "Are you alright? You suddenly don't look to well."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't want to talk about my past. It's happened and I can't change it. No-one can," Kiara explained taking a seat once more. She still felt sick, and all of a sudden the tuna salad became unappealing. "So what were we talking about. Patronus. I really do hope I'll get to practise these for my practical exam. Need a wand first."

"Don't stress. Severus will be disappointed, but what's best is that you try as hard as you can, and if you fail, then it's life and you move on. Now, should we move onto studying werewolves and vampires. I'll be able to help a lot on that one," Remus said, stuffing a mouthful of chips in his mouth before turning the pages of a textbook. "I'm not sure about vampires, but werewolves are a easy. Since I'm one."

"I was waiting for you tell me. As I said, I know a lot about people, and you're no exception. You've had quite a few Decrees past against you and others. Poor werewolves. We should pass Decrees against Decrees."

"You never cease to surprise me," Remus laughed looking up at Kiara, but she wasn't laughing. She had a pained expression on her face, and she looked paler than she had done before. She was clutching her sides. She let back and groaned. "Kiara, are you sure you're alright?"

"I think I've done too much reading today. I'm going to rest awhile and see if it's not due to fatigue." She walked past him, and made her way up to the bedroom. Remus followed her, to make sure she didn't drop dead on the way there. He would have a lot of explaining to do if she did.

The minute she reached the bed she dropped onto it, her legs unable to support her anymore. She was really tired for some reason. Remus spotted the armchair and sat down, watching Kiara get into bed and under the covers. He would have to stay here just in case she vomited or something similar. Minutes later he heard her breathing calmly and evenly, even though her breathing was sort of heavy, and he knew she was asleep. He picked up an outdated copy of the Daily Prophet he saw lying in a neat pile beside the armchair, picked one up and started reading it.

It was about an hour later when Remus put down the newspaper and looked up Kiara. Was it a crying noise he just heard? It was. He heard her properly this time, and it was a loud moaning. He walked over to the bed, to see if she was alright. At first he couldn't see anything, but then he saw that the green covers were an awfully weird shade of green. He slowly pulled back the covers to see if anything was wrong, and something was wrong alright. Kiara was surrounded by a pool of blood that was growing at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Kiara, can you hear me? It's Remus," Remus said, snapping his fingers to see if she was awake. Kiara slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. She reached out and touched his arm to show him that she could hear him. "Alright, I want you to show me where the blood is coming from, okay?

"It really hurts. It's so painful," Kiara said so softly it was barely audible, touching her right side with her hand, and flinching. Taking a deep breath she pulled up her robes, and pulled up a blood soaked new top, that she had only worn today, to reveal an area neatly bandaged up, although the bandages were now red.

"Shit. Kiara, I'm going to put new bandages on to try and stop the bleeding. You've lost so much blood. Stay with me." With a quick spell the bandages were changed, but it wasn't doing much for the bleeding, except perhaps stemming it a bit. "Kiara, I'm going to have to get you medical attention. I'm afraid I'm not really good at this. Kiara?"

Kiara didn't respond at all because she was unconscious, laying in a pool of her blood, losing more and more at an incredibly fast speed, whilst Remus did all he could to stem the bleeding.

* * *

**A/N**-Oh no! Poor Kiara! Is this the end for our heroine? Will Remus be able to stop the blood? What about Severus? Will he let Remus live it down if anything happens to her? Obviously not! Find out what happens in the next chapter of: My Saviour! Only available if reviews come through, but even if no-one reviews, I'll still write. Thanks for reading this anyway!


	6. Meet the Golden Trio

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except things that you have never seen in the Harry Potter books written by some person. I have stated this, so you have no right to sue._

**A/N: **Yeah, so many reviews by my usual rate. Did people just wake up and smell the good story? Anyway, I know I said that I would answer to the reviews, but when they get so much, it gets tedious. So I'm saying thanks to all of you who reviewed and also gave constructive criticism which I have taken into consideration. Sorry if my grammar is still iffy.Anyway, review as well as you did for the last one even though it's not as good. On with Chapter 6!

* * *

**Meet the Golden Trio**

Kiara slowly opened her eyes, and looked down on the man asleep at the foot of the bed. Severus' hair lay sprawled on the whiter than white covers of the bed she was in. Where was she? She sat up and looked around the room. It was a pretty big room, and she wasn't the only one there. Other people, some of them surrounded by people, others asleep like she had been a few moments ago, lay in beds with the same white sheets. People dressed in lime-green robes walked in and out of the doors, and talked to the patients if they were awake. A second question came into her mind. What was she doing here? She lay back down, closed her eyes, and tried to remember exactly what had happened. She could remember books, a lot of them, and then a pain in her side, very painful. After that, everything was black.

Opening her eyes she saw somebody put some flowers on the table next to her bed, which was already laden with flowers, all of them different and looking beautiful. Now yellow roses were being added to the collection. Kiara studied the person, a man to be exact, and wondered if she knew him. The sandy brown hair, the ragged robes and the heavy bags under his eyes were familiar. They had met before.

"Hey," she said, and found her voice was very hoarse. The man jumped and looked at her. A smile lit up on his face, even though it seemed tired, and he walked closer to her bed. She sat up so that she could talk to him easier and perhaps identify him, but being careful not to wake the sleeping Severus.

"Hi, how are you doing? I thought you'd enjoy the flowers," he said pointing to the flowers. Kiara nodded and smiled, wondering how many flowers somebody could buy in a matter of hours. It was only this afternoon she'd been taking in here. Right? "I'm really sorry for what happened to you. It's my fault; I should have checked what was wrong. Is there some way I can make it up to you?"

"I'm fine, and thank you for the lovely flowers. It wasn't anybody's fault but my own, so do not worry." She looked at him carefully and noticed that he had black eye but it wasn't noticeable with the heavy bags under the opposite eye. "What happened to your eye? It looks like a black eye."

"That's because it is. Once the realisation sunk in that you may not wake up sunk in, Severus turned to somebody to kill, and I was the lucky chosen one. Got thrown out of the hospital because of that." He grimaced at the thought and Kiara remembered who he was. Remus, her babysitter. "Can't blame him though. He's just finished adopting you, he comes home, and there's me trying to stop you losing buckets of blood, and you looking whiter than a ghost, and skin as cold as ice. And I was meant to be looking after you."

"I'm sorry to have scared you all like that. Honestly, I thought it was just a normal pain, and nothing else. I know I should have told you, but I didn't want to cause too much trouble. How long has he been at the foot of my bed?"

"Well, I've been visiting you ever since you've been here, and he hasn't gone home, so that means he's been here about a week," Remus explained, frowning as if the mental work was too much. He lent over Severus and took a rather loud sniff. "And he certainly smells like it too. Maybe I should go tell a Healer that you're awake."

Kiara watched him go back through the door he had come from and focused her attention on Severus, his face not visible since he was facing away from her. His dark clothes contrasted with the brightness of the room, but he was not wearing his usual robes, but a pair of dark trousers and short sleeved black shirt. They actually suited him. She reached down and touched his hand lightly, and he moved slightly at her touch. Soon he was shaking his greasy hair, and looking up, expecting to see a sleeping girl.

"So you're awake. How have you been?" she asked casually, smiling sweetly at him. He blinked once or twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming, pinched himself, and then finally smiled. He stood up, and wrapped his arms around Kiara. Kiara flinched as he hugged her a little too tightly, but didn't say anything. It was good to be with him again.

"How have _I_ been? What's more important is how _you_ are. You are alright, aren't you?" Severus said finally letting go of Kiara, still looking at her as if he wanted to keep her in his arms forever. That way nothing would happen to her. "This is the last time I leave you with a blundering idiot like Remus Lupin. I should have known he wasn't capable. I'm sorry for making such a mistake."

"The mistake your making is blaming him for what happened. I'm not exactly sure _what_ happened, but what I do know is that Remus had nothing to do with it. He was at the wrong place, at the wrong time, that's all." Severus looked like he was going to argue, but the serious look on her face told him not to. He nodded and smiled, giving in just this once as Kiara had asked him so nicely. "Good. So when he comes back, you can apologise for the black eye, and then take me home. I assume I'm now adopted."

"Yes. You now officially exist, under the name Kiara Eloise Snape. I hope you don't mind me having added the middle name. It suits you perfectly. But Kiara is the name that describes you the best. You are now my dark little one." Severus smiled and took his now daughters hand into his own. They were still so pale and thin, but Severus was getting used to it now, and it didn't worry him as much as it had.

"Thank you. For everything. I hope I can live up to your expectations. With my OWL's in two weeks, how on Earth am I going to pass them? You could always have me home-schooled; it will be so much easier. And then you can come down in the weekends or something."

"Don't worry about it. We'll talk when we get home, and I hope that's soon. Sleeping at the bottom of a hospital bed has got to be the most uncomfortable feeling. And about the tests, I've hired some help, don't worry."

At that moment Remus came back followed by two Healers; one a man in his late thirties with greying dark brown hair, and the other a woman in her mid-twenties with short curly blond hair, both wearing the lime-green robes and sporting a clipboard. Looks of moderate hatred were briefly passed between them, until Severus forced a smile, which Remus uneasily returned. The man Healer walked over to Kiara, and smiled a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Hello Kiara, I'm Healer Boons and this is here Healer Melius," he said pointing to the Healer with the blond hair, who looked up from checking the graph at the foot of Kiara's bed and smiled the same smile as Healer Boons. "It's good to see that you're awake, meaning that you're definitely on your way to recovery. What happened is that your wound wasn't able to close up, and you lost under half of your blood. This meant that not enough blood could get to your brain and for a moment your organs failed. Luckily we were able to revive you and you fell into a coma. We weren't really sure whether you would pull through, and you proved us wrong."

"That means I can go home right? I'm awake so I can go home and get some rest there," Kiara said, looking hopefully at the Healer. She didn't much like this place as it was full of people she didn't know. Too many people for her liking.

"Well, you can go home, but not today. We want to keep you here tonight just for observation, so you'll be free to go tomorrow. There's also some things I need to talk to your father about, and Healer Melius would like to talk to you." Boons turned to Severus, and instead of smiling at him a serious look came onto his face. "Mr. Snape, if you would like to step this way into my office. There are some small issues I need to discuss with you."

Severus followed the Healer, a look of suspicion on his face, and Remus excused himself saying that he needed to go do something, not saying what exactly. Now, Healer Melius and Kiara were alone together and Kiara felt uncomfortable. The Healer conjured up a stool and sat next to Kiara, clipboard and quill poised, and it was obvious Kiara was going to be questioned.

"So, Kiara, how are you feeling? You must be feeling groggy after being out like a light for seven whole days," she said, acting as if they knew each other very well, and that annoyed Kiara. She played with the bandages on her wrist. Why was that there?

"I'm fine. I just want to go home and stay there. I don't really like being surrounded by people," Kiara answered, but not looking up at the woman. She could hear the scratching of a quill, and suspected that Healer Melius was writing down whatever she told her.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to go home soon, if the tests come back clear. You like your home though? There's nothing there that troubles you? Your father seems a grumpy bloke. Is he always like that?" Kiara looked up at Healer Melius with a confused look on her face. What were all these questions for, anyway?

"No, he isn't always like that. He's quite nice actually. The nicest person I know, and I enjoy living with him. I hope that answers your question whether I like home or not. I do."

"And he treats you well, does he? You see, after we revived you, bruises appeared all over your body, and it looked like you've been kicked and come into contact with hard objects. Now, we're not saying anything but it looked to us as if you've suffered abuse. Can you verify this?"

"Are you implying that Severus abused me? Well, you should know this. He's a good man, and he would never do anything to hurt me. Plus, I've only been living with him two weeks if you count this week. In that week he was good to me and did nothing but look after me. He's only been my father for a week now." Kiara was shocked that they could think that Severus could harm her. In fact, she was sure Severus wouldn't harm a fly – if it didn't annoy him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU ACTUALLY THINK I WOULD DO THAT TO HER. NO, I WON'T CALM DOWN. WHY SHOULD I? GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" came Severus' distinguished voice up the corridor. The shouting continued but it became quieter until it could be heard no more. Kiara shook her head as Healer Melius gave her a knowing look. It didn't look good for Severus, him getting so angry.

"Oh, dear, he does have a temper. Are you sure he's been treating you well? You don't have to be scared. He can't hurt you whilst you're in here," Melius said, laying her hand comfortingly on Kiara's shoulder. Kiara tightened at the touch and moved away from her.

"Get this through your head, Healer Melius. I know you think you are trying to help, but you're not. He is the best thing that has happened to me in my whole life. He has done nothing but help. Two weeks ago, I ran into his life and he's been taking care of me since. What happened before him in my life is over. Don't go into it much."

"Very well, but if you ever wish to talk, ask for me. Just because you're going home, doesn't mean you can't reach me. Kiara, whatever happened to you before you were adopted, you can't deal with it by yourself. Even if you don't like me very much, at least talk to your father or to your uncle. They are there to help. I'll come check how you are in a couple of minutes, and bring you some food. You're awfully skinny." She got up and Kiara breathed a sigh of relief. Thankfully she didn't have to talk about it, unless she wanted to. She looked up at the door and saw Remus walking through an amused look on his face. He must have been watching Severus' outburst.

"Looks like I'm taking you home tomorrow kiddo. Severus' little outburst just got him a two-month ban at the hospital. You should have seen him being dragged by security after trying to strangle that Healer for suggesting he hurt you," Remus laughed, marking this as a moment he'll never let Severus live down and then a serious look coming onto his face. "I don't know what you've done to him, but keep it up. Two weeks ago, he would have never let me step foot into his house or talk to me without stringing an insult in at every other sentence. He dint even smile. You've made him soft, and that takes skill. That's also the reason why I know he wouldn't have hurt you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. He was like that when I met him," Kiara said cheerfully, happy that somebody didn't think he could lay a finger on her, intentionally. "Remus, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, if I can answer it. Is something worrying you about Severus?" Remus looked down at her with a worried look, and wondered what exactly was worrying her.

"Yes, I mean, he won't hurt me, will he? I am sae with him aren't I? It's just everybody here seems convinced that he's the one that gave me all these bruises, I'm wondering if he could hurt me."

"I don't think he will. He'll probably get grouchy on a bad day, but otherwise, I don't think he'll hurt you. Shout at you every now and then, but not hurt you. I know everybody keeps telling you not to worry, but don't worry."

"I was just wondering. And there's something else. I'm not sure what to call him now he's my father. Should I keep calling him Severus or Dad?"

"It's entirely up to you, but I think he'll be flattered if you call him Dad. Don't tell him this, but I always thought Severus was a very gay name. That's why a couple of friends and I thought it better to call him Snivellus. Suits him don't you think?"

* * *

The sun was in the sky, the sky was clear with cloud in the sky, and the Snape gardens were perfect for a girl who hadn't had the privilege of going outside to see the wonderful things the world had to offer, nature being one of them. Kiara wondered through them alone now, since Severus had shown it to him the day before after she had gotten home. She was wearing a thick layer of sun cream and a hat, but she didn't care if she was outside enjoying the colours of the flowers, the spikiness of the grass, and the shade of the orchard. Right now she was on her way up to the manor, and would first put the flowers she had gathered in a vase and arrange them in her room before going to annoy Severus in the study. Being in there most of the time couldn't really be healthy could it?

What had been Severus' room two weeks ago, was now hers, and had been ever since she got home yesterday. He had repainted it a pale blue and everything in there matched, from the silk covers, to the navy blue carpet. Even the bathroom had been redone and wasn't olive green any longer but white and sky blue. Kiara put the white lilies in a vase and put them neatly on a bedside table. They went well with the room. She couldn't help thinking how lucky she was to have Severus. He hadn't bothered her about studying any more, but she had gotten through History of Magic, the most boring subject in the planet yesterday, and this morning. This had been achieved by skipping subjects she knew well already and concentrating on the ones she didn't. She took her hat off and let her hair down before going down to the study.

* * *

"So you've brought us here to ask us whether we'll help your daughter because you think we're the best people for the job?" the girl said in a know-it-all voice surveying the man sitting in front of him carefully. "And we get paid?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. A hundred galleons each plus any expenses that there may be. Such as the travel costs for Mr. Potter to take her to places, the cost for food that Mr. Weasley will give her, and the books and equipments you will need," Severus answered trying hard to get them to agree. After five years of being nothing but horrible to them, he didn't know what to expect.

He had brought Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger into his office to discuss whether they wouldn't mind helping Kiara get settled into a normal life. As far as they knew, Severus had given up Kiara as a baby when her mother had died, and she had come back into his life. Only thing was that the people he had left her with hadn't taken care of her and she needed to re-adjust to normal life and that is where they came in. What they didn't know couldn't hurt them.

Harry Potter would take her to visit places that he thought were good. Even though Severus wasn't particularly fond of the boy, he had no choice. This wasn't for him, but for Kiara. It would be to help her, not himself. Harry had been listening carefully to what Severus had o say, and not interrupted unlike Ron and Hermione, with his arms crossed, looking at Severus with outmost hatred.

Hermione Granger was to help her with her studying since her test were coming up in two weeks, and she needed to get a wand. With that she would take Kiara shopping for equipment and as well for clothes. At least this way he didn't have to endure the busy streets of Diagon Alley, or the looks he would get from shop assistant if he was asking about women's clothes. And being the insufferable know-it-all she was, there wasn't a doubt that she would be a great tutor for Kiara.

Ron Weasley was to help fatten Kiara up, seeing how he loved stuffing food into his mouth at an alarmingly fast rate. He would take her to eat ice cream and introduce her to the food she had missed. Mrs. Weasley was also a great cook so she would be able to whip up all different kinds of food that his house-elves could not. Personally, Severus didn't want any of them near Kiara, but they would be great company for her.

"So would you mind doing it? It's not for me, it's for Kiara. She would really appreciate it if you said yes," Severus said looking at each one of them in turn. Ron was looking doubtful, Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face, and Harry looked as if he was ready to kill him. Severus forced a smile, and reminded himself that this was for Kiara's sake.

"Well, I don't see the problem why not. Although, if I may say so Professor, you haven't given us nothing but misery in the past, we shouldn't hold it against her that her father is a respectably greasy old git," Hermione answered. Ron sat up and looked at Hermione bewildered. Not because she had said yes, but because she had finally told Professor Snape what he should have been told ages ago.

"Yeah, if Hermione's in, them I'm in. How hard can it be? And if we're getting paid then the better it is," Ron said, blushing as Hermione turned around and gave him a smile. If Ron backed her up then Harry was sure to follow. They hadn't seen each other since Harry was at the Dursley's, but he seemed pretty reserved, and to be honest, depressed. Seeing a loved one die tended to have that effect one people.

"Whatever. It sounds alright . Just keep in mind I'm not doing you a favour; I'm doing Kiara one. Whoever she is," Harry said, that being the first time he spoke since he'd been in that study. Severus now didn't have to force the smile, it was as real as it could get. With all of them agreed all he had to do was find Kiara. But he didn't have to as her head appeared through the door as it was pushed open.

"Dad, are you going to spend all day in there. It's a beautiful day and you don't get out enough," she said, unaware that there were other people in the room. She entered and immediately blushed as she saw three people looking at her curiously. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you had visitors. I'll come back later."

"No Kiara, come in. I want to you to meet Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," Severus said pointing to each one as he said their name. Kiara came forward and shook their hands in turn. "They're here to help you."

"Nice to meet you all. I've heard quite a bit about all of you," Kiara said nervously as she went to stand next to Severus, aware that all eyes were focused on her. She had heard a lot about them yesterday, as she and Severus walked through the gardens. It was the main topic of the conversation. Her eyes met Harry's and Dumbledore's words came back to her. Could she really dislike Harry without really knowing him first? In his eyes she saw great sadness and pain.

"What about you got out into the gardens and get to know each other better. It's quite stuffy in here," Severus said the silence getting a little bit more than unbearable. Thanks to an excellent gardener, the gardens were probably the best feature at Snape Manor. He could probably send some drinks there for them to enjoy.

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful. I saw the gardens in a window on the way here. They look wonderful," Hermione said smiling sweetly at Kiara. Kiara smiled back, and took an instant liking to Hermione. Ron and Harry had a suspicious look on their faces, and Kiara had been told by Severus not to mind them. Being the daughter of the most hated teacher in Hogwarts, they had their reasons.

"Well, follow me then. And don't listen to any of the portraits; they like to shout out odd profanities at you. A lot," Kiara explained, before walking towards the door. Hermione got up off her seat followed by Harry and Ron. But as Harry was about to go out the door with the others, Severus stopped him.

"By the way Potter, don't mind Kiara if she acts a bit off with you. She was raised by people who taught her you were a threat, so give her some time to get to know the real you," he said as he began to re-arrange some papers on his desk.

"More like what you've told her about me. You're not exactly going to tell her that I'm your favourite pupil are you? Don't try and pretend, because it would be a lot easier if I go the truth," Harry answered coldly, not able to erase that look of hatred of his face.

"Look, Potter, I'm not trying to cause an argument here I agree I haven't been exactly nice in the past five years, but I am trying. What Kiara thinks of you has nothing to do with me, but other people. Not everybody thinks you're a hero."

"Say what you want, but we both know that you wouldn't want your daughter to think of me other than a threat to you and the guy you do or at least used to worship. I'm not stupid you know."

"Really? I could have said otherwise. I know you hate me Potter, and I don't exactly like you either, but this isn't about me, it's about Kiara, and I don't want you upsetting her because she acts a little off with you."

"We'll let her decided shall we?" With that he walked out of the study slamming the door shut. Severus shook his head, and wondered whether having Kiara make friends with the Golden Trio was a good idea.

* * *

**A/N**- What will happen between Kiara and Harry? Is there any sign of romance? Or perhaps Ron and Kiara? Or will they just stay friends? Find out in the next chapter of: My Saviour! Only if you review of course. (Tee hee hee, I'm horrible)


	7. Comic Relief

**A/N-** I don't know what the heck this chapter is about. It just popped out of my head, whilst I was indulging on sugar mind you. So it maybe a little weird at points. And as a reviewer pointed it out my grammar's bad. Actually, worse than bad. Although I love to **be** a BETA reader, I actually **need **one because I can't read my own work and spot the mistakes. So if there's anybod out there, help!

_**Disclaimer:**You know the drill. I own nothing. You can't sue._

* * *

Comic relief

Kiara sat on the grass, looking out into the tunnel created by the trees, standing in a neat row going as far as she could see. At the end there was light, and there she knew was the manor. She suddenly remembered something that somebody had told her, a couple of years ago. Somebody she had been rather close to. Not Elvin, they had been close, but not as close as this. She struggled to remember who it was but soon found her mind filled with thoughts she wanted to forget. It didn't matter who it had been, but what they had said. _'It's always darkest before the light.'_ She had been through sixteen dark years and finally she had found the light in Severus. He had saved her twice now, and she didn't know how she could ever repay him.

The problem she had was that the light didn't seem so bright. It was dim. Severus had been right when they had argued for the first time. She didn't trust him. After what she had been through, she found it hard to trust anybody. And what if they found her? What would happen then? They would kill her and Severus since he had lied for her. Kiara sighed and wondered whether she was doing the right thing. Maybe, if her father saw how much stronger she was, and that she could be of some use to him, he would change his mind. He would finally be able to look her in the eye and call her his daughter. But she was dreaming, wasn't she? About everything. Any minute now, she would wake up, and find herself nearing death just a little bit more. Lying on the cold cellar floor, and wishing she could just die now.

"Hey, Earth to Kiara. Anybody home?" somebody said pulling her out of her thoughts. She blinked to focus and blushed as she realised that she had been in a daze. She sat back onto her hands, the grass tickling her palms slightly. She never thought she would say this, but the guy that was currently sitting a few feet from her, wasn't that bad a person.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about some stuff," Kiara replied, still looking at the light at the end of the orchard but still paying attention to the person she was sitting with. He gave her a curious look and shifted his position until he was looking exactly at the same place that Kiara was looking. She threw him a puzzled look, and just had to ask. "What are you doing?"

"I was just wondering what stuff I would think of if I was looking in that direction, and the only thing that came into my head was: What are Hermione and Ron are doing right this minute in the library, all by themselves?" he said forcing a look of total concentration on his face. Kiara laughed for probably the first time in awhile, and was surprised by how good it felt to laugh. "So, tell me. What were you thinking?"

"It's complicated, Harry. I don't know if you'd understand." Harry gave her a look that clearly meant '_Try me_'. Kiara sighed and sat up trying to think of a way to explain it. "See, somebody once told me, '_It's darkest before the light_' and as I was looking down towards the manor that's what it reminded me of. And so did my life. I spent my whole life in the dark, and I'm suddenly in the light, but it feels like a very dim light. And I have no idea why I just told you that."

"Hmm, interesting. You are very complicated, but I think I get you. You're trying to say that all your life you lived in fear and pain and then suddenly, Snape comes into your life and your pain and fear is gone. The problem is that you don't know how long that will last, so it's very dim. Am I right, or am I right?" Harry asked proud that he had actually figured that out what exactly Kiara had been thinking, and by the look on her face, he knew he was right.

"Yes, you're right, but how did you know that? I wasn't that obvious was I?" Kiara asked, curious to find out how he had been able to translate what she had said into something that actually made sense. A serious look came over his face and he looked back at where Kiara had previously been looking at. There was only one answer to that. At least one he could think of.

"I knew that because I feel like that a lot of the time. Never knowing when I'm going to lose the people I care for, or whether I'm going to die anytime soon. It's not easy being Harry Potter, the friggin Boy-Who-Lived." He tensed and then relaxed, laying down on the grass and laughing as if something was really funny. "Hey, you know what? Let's swap and I'll be in your shoes, and you can be the Girl-Who-Lived."

"Thanks for the offer Harry, but I enjoy myself way too much having to hear my father's mini-tantrums, and having to study ten subjects in two weeks for my OWL's which I missed due to certain circumstances. I can't give all of that up," Kiara said, trying hard to look as if she was sad that she wasn't like Harry. She really longed to tell him to be careful because if everything went to plan, he would die a horribly sticky end. A very sticky one indeed.

"Kiara, can I ask you something? Something that your father must never know I asked because he doesn't think highly of me already, and he'll just think I was trying to stir things up between you. Which I am not. I wouldn't dare. Even though the git doesn't deserve a daughter as nice as you, and it would serve him right, but that's not the point, and-"

"Harry, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're ranting and getting as far from the point I think you are trying to make. Just ask me the question, and no, I won't tell Dad. I know he doesn't like you, and you don't like him so whatever you ask won't offend me. Just perhaps him."

"Well, hopefully it won't offend any of you. Kiara, why is it that apparently you don't like me very much? It's alright, because you're a Snape and everything but I hoped you had a reason that you could tell me."

"Who told you this? I have no problem with you. Now. It's just the people I lived with before were anti- Harry Potter, and I was brainwashed. But now I know you let's just say my father has competition in my good books," Kiara said as she stood up wiping the grass of her bottom, and hoped there were no grass stains on her light blue trousers. "Come on, let's go back to the manor, and finally answer your question. What are Ron and Hermione doing in the library?"

"Did you just mean what I thought you meant? You like your father more than you like me? That's unbelievable. Who on Earth, apart from the evil dudes, likes Severus Snape more than me?" Harry asked standing up, somewhat bewildered. Sure he was acting vain, but it was only a bit of fun. "Come here and tell it to my face, Kiara Snape!" Kiara had started walking away from Harry towards the manor and there was a considerable amount of space between them. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You want to know, you'll have to catch me first!" She started running towards the castle, her long black air billowing behind her, turning back to see whether Harry was running after her or not. He just stood there looking at her with a peculiar look in his eye, and he had a peculiar feeling in his stomach. "Come on Harry! Last one there has to hug Severus, and tell him he's looking uglier than usual!"

Harry shook the feeling aside and started running. The last thing he wanted was to insult Snape after hugging him. He shuddered at the thought and picked up the pace. Maybe he was hungry. Sure the Dursleys fed him, but it wasn't enough for a growing boy like him. For some reason a smile crept up on his face as he saw Kiara running in front of him. He had made a new friend.

* * *

"What were Ron and you doing in the library, all on your own, for that long?" Kiara asked Hermione who was sitting cross-legged on Kiara's furry blue rug, sorting out the textbooks that were now littered in Kiara's room and drawing up a revision plan she expected Kiara to keep. Kiara sat on the bed watching Hermione work and asking odd questions like this one.

"He was keeping me company whilst I looked up some more books that would help you. Just for some light reading. I told him to bring them up here and deposit them somewhere neatly but I don't know where he's put them. When they come back from the horse riding I'll have to ask him," Hermione said not taking her eyes of the timetable she was conducting. She had to be rifling through her twentieth or so book. There were fifty in total which Kiara had to read. "Tell you the truth I never knew Harry and Ron were interested in horse riding. Harry looked so furious when he left, I wondered why on Earth he was going."

"Yeah......about that. Harry didn't want to go, not really. So I asked him really nicely and he told me he'd do it even if it meant that Dad might not come back in one piece if he gets on Harry's nerves. Nice guy Harry is," Kiara explained sliding of the bed and going to her wardrobe. She had a feeling that Ron had left the books in there, and sure enough they were there. "Did you mean these books, Hermione? If you did, then you'd better find another word to describe them because this is not _light_ reading."

"Yes, it's those books, and they are light. There's less than a thousand pages in each, and that's considered light. Pick one and start reading. The smallest has no more than a hundred pages, and that is definitely light. After you've finished reading then maybe we can talk assuming that Ron, Harry and Professor Snape aren't back." Hermione went back to the timetable, and Kiara plonked herself in her armchair and started reading. '_Pure-blood Families Around Europe; A Dying Race_'. How this would help her, she would probably never know. Until she asked that is.

* * *

"Why are you here, Potter? You obviously don't want to be here by that scowl you're carrying on your face," Severus asked as he, Ron and Harry trotted along a canal on horseback. He was enjoying himself, but the look on the two boys with him, especially Harry's was annoying him. It hadn't been his idea in the first place. Kiara had a way of wrapping round her little finger, and persuading him to do anything she wanted. Even be civilised to Harry Potter. Ron Weasley he could stand, but _Harry Potter_? That was a different matter.

"Why, this is but a scowl of pleasure. There's nothing I enjoy more than going horse riding with my Potions teacher who just happens to be a rather unpleasant person to be with. In fact we should do this more often," Harry said sarcastically, still wondering himself why he was there. Horses weren't his thing, and it didn't look like they were Ron's either. He looked scared as he rode his horse.

"Should have known Kiara put you up to this. I was a bit surprised when you suggested we go for a ride. Didn't know you were into horse riding. Now if you'd asked whether I had any brooms so you could fly, then I would understand. Does this mean I can stop being nice to you?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't notice when you started being nice to me. I'm not into horse riding, and I wouldn't be here if your too-nice-to-be-related-to-you daughter hadn't been worried that you don't go out enough. And I've been hired to help her, right? So I decided I'd start by being nice to her father."

"Aw, how kind of you. You know something that would also benefit the both of us? If you jumped of the top of the Himalayas and were never to be seen again," Severus said before picking up the pace and going ahead Harry, who simple followed. Harry wasn't through with him yet.

"That would be convenient for you wouldn't it? Harry Potter dies in a suicide attempt giving Voldemort the freedom to have killing sprees everyday. And since you are a Death Eater, you can just skunk in and act as if you were on their side all along. Tell me, how does it feel to have worshipped a man who has no nose? Just two slits."

"It feels absolutely exhilarating. And tell me how you're going to feel at the bottom of that canal, once I've finished strangling you? I'm sure nobody will miss you really. They'll just sort of sigh because their last hope is gone." Obviously he was ignoring everything he had read in the book, '_The Do's and Don'ts of Sarcasm'._

"Is that meant to be a threat? I've heard worse, and most of them from Filch and Hermione. Kiara won't be very happy if drown me though. She seems taken to me, unlike what _somebody_ told me. She seems quite nice actually. You wouldn't mind if I asked her out?" Harry asked, just waiting to see what his reaction would be. Severus stopped the horse and looked at Harry his face pale.

"What did you just say, Potter? You want to date Kiara? Absolutely not. You will stay away from that section. No relationships, not whilst you're on the job at least. _You_ and Kiara? NO, that will never ever happen. No, I absolutely forbid it," Severus snapped as he thought about it. He felt faint, and held on to the reins tightly so he wouldn't fall. He took a deep breath and caught up with Harry who was also holding tightly onto the reins so he wouldn't fall but for a completely different reason. He was laughing so hard it was hard to balance.

"Oh my. I haven't laughed so hard in ages. But seriously, she's a nice girl. Never in a million years would I have guessed she was your daughter. Let's list the reasons why, shall we?" Harry said, still laughing slightly. This is what he had needed for the past three weeks. Humour. Some comic relief. "Well, she's nicer to look at than you since her teeth are miles whiter than yours, her nose straighter than yours, she's nicer than you, she's less serious than you, she's-"

**CRACK! THUD!** Harry stopped mid-sentence and turned around to see what had rudely interrupted his list that was subtly insulting Severus. On the floor lay Ron who was rolling around in the grass clutching his head. The horse he had been riding galloped off in the direction of the manor, probably thinking it was alright. Above Ron was a tree branch, and it was obvious what had happened here.

"Mr. Weasley? Are you alright?" Severus asked, trying very hard to suppress the laughter that was boiling up in him. He dismounted his horse and walked over to where Ron was groaning, probably in pain. He could not hold it in any longer and he let out a laugh, something that was very rare. Harry dismounted his horse, a smile also on his face.

"See, now there's something you don't see everyday. This will sell big in the magazines. '_Cranky schoolteacher laughs'_. It feels good to laugh, don't it Professor?" Harry said as he crouched down to see how much damage Ron had managed to create. "Come on, mate. Up we get. Or at least let me see your face."

"Harry, when these dots get out of my eyes, and my head stops hurting, I'm going to kill you with my bare hands. All this just to make him laugh," Ron moaned said letting go of his face, and revealing a nasty bruise right in the middle of his forehead. His mother would not be happy. "You owe me. Big time. Kiara better be worth it"

"She is. If it means you have to get hurt, I don't really mind. She's great, you should really get to know her, instead of spending your time ogling at Hermione." Harry reached for Ron's outstretched hand and pulled him up. He had never noticed how heavy Ron was.

"I do not......ogle at Hermione. I just keep her company, unlike you who spends his time flirting with Snape's daughter, and getting his best friend to do what she asked _you_ to do."

"I do not......flirt."

"You'd better not, Potter. Get on a horse and we're going back. I have a few things to sort out," Snape said icily as he re-mounted his horse and galloped past them. As he passed he said something loud enough for them to hear. "One of them is Kiara."

"Do you think she's going got get into trouble?" Ron asked rubbing his sore head absentmindedly. Harry pulled a face and wondered exactly what percentage of the big head of Ron's was actually brain and not air. They mounted the horse, and galloped after Snape who was way ahead of them.

* * *

Harry leaned against the door of the study to see if he could hear anything. He could hear voices, but they were muffled. Severus' voice was the loudest and he caught glimpses of what was being shouted at Kiara. Ron was being nursed and scolded by Hermione who, despite also seeing the funny side, thought this had been a very cheap way to get Severus to smile. Harry had been ushered out, Hermione saying that he was a distraction to Ron's health. Those two were spending an awful long time together. Harry could stand the suspense no longer and pushed open the door slightly. Instantly, he could hear the conversation at more or less, full volume.

"You have some nerve, Kiara. You had Ron Weasley ride straight into a tree branch just to make me laugh. Call me old-fashioned, but that was the most stupid thing you've done since you've been here. What if he had been hurt, huh? Have you not heard of Molly Weasley? Thank God I can get rid of that bruise, but she would have killed me. And all for one dumb laugh, that did not last long!" Severus lectured Kiara. Harry could just about see Kiara through the gap, and she did not seem too happy as she sat on a chair with her arms folded and eyes narrowed.

"Have you quite finished? I just thought you needed to laugh for once, and Ron volunteered," Kiara said putting on a face of innocence. Harry had to say that she looked rather cute like that, with big eyes and a small pout. Severus obviously knew better, and he was pulling a face of serious disbelief which Harry could not see. "With a little persuasion, of course."

"If I needed to laugh, I could have waited until school started and watched my pupils make fools of themselves. You do not, in fact you will not, get people to do your dirty work. Want to make me people laugh do it yourself. If you want to do whatever, do it yourself. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, although I would rather in the future you did not shout at me for such petty reasons. Not like you don't get people to do your work. You have house-elves, therefore what you are telling me is very hypocritical." Kiara had just copied Hermione's know-it-all voice and Harry had to bite his knuckles to stifle his laughter.

"Don't you start with me. Childish behaviour never wins an argument. And for God sake stop pouting. You look silly," Severus said, copying Kiara's face and definitely looking silly. "Potter, you've been standing there an awful long time. Care to join us?" The door opened and Harry stumbled in, blushing deeply as Kiara laughed.

"Eh, hi there. I was...um...just wondering...when...uh...I could...like...go home," Harry said slowly, aware that Kiara was looking at him with those big doe eyes. He felt like an open book, and he was with Severus' Occlumensy thing. He saw Kiara pout and quickly added, "Not that there's anything wrong with this place, but I've got Potions homework that I haven't started and don't want to leave to the last moment."

"Yes, you're absolutely right. Better get a move on then," Severus answered glad to get rid of Harry. Ignoring the fact that he hadn't set any homework for his fifth-year classes. But if it was an excuse that got Potter out of the manor and away from Kiara, he was happy. "I'll go get Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger." With that he swept out of the room, but not before giving Harry a warning look.

"Harry...um...thanks for helping me get him out of the study. You're not as bad as I thought you were," Kiara said smiling at Harry, with a strange feeling in her stomach. Maybe she was hungry. Harry smiled back, and the smile stayed there as he remembered Severus' face when he had asked if he could date Kiara.

"Hey, no problem. I'll be glad to help anytime, anywhere, any day," Harry answered. He put his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground wondering what on Earth he should say. The silence was awkward. "So......I guess I'll see you soon. Probably in a week or maybe sooner. But if you want to stay in contact until then, you can owl me."

"I will do. And between us, I think there's something very fishy going on between Hermione and Ron. Not that it's not obvious to anybody who looks at them. Do you think-" She was cut off as the above mentioned walked in followed by Severus. She blushed a little but quickly regained her composure not wanting to raise any suspicions.

"It was nice getting to know you, Kiara. I'll be seeing you in a day or so when we go shopping for your clothes and equipment. In the meantime, follow your revision timetable and you'll be fine," Hermione said giving Kiara a hug she wasn't expecting. It was one of those girly see-you-later, kind of hugs, but Kiara had never had the chance to experience them.

"Yes, I will. It will be like my Bible. Thanks Hermione," Kiara replied still a bit dazed from the friendly hug, and smiled, happy that she had found a friend . One that was very smart and could help her pass her OWL's. Kiara turned to Ron and couldn't help but blush. "And Ron, thanks as well. You went through a lot of pain for me."

"No problem, but you owe me. Big time. Next time make Harry do it himself," Ron said making a face as he remembered how it had hurt when he had rode straight into that branch. Maybe he should have just fallen off. He looked at Kiara's sweet smile, and found that it had definitely been worth it. "See you later then. Next time we meet be ready to eat. Hey, that rhymes. You know, eat and meet. Never mind."

"Thank you for that, Mr. Weasley. I do believe we all know eat and meet rhyme. So I think I'll take Ms. Granger back home first, followed by Mr. Weasley and then Mr. Potter," Severus said trying hard not to add a sarcastic comment in there. He took a deep breath and turned to Kiara with a warning look on his face. "And you, will not leave the manor under any circumstances whilst I'm gone. Consider yourself grounded for that little stunt this afternoon. If the place burns down, I don't care. You will stay here. In fact, go to your room now and do some reading. Understood?"

"I mustn't leave the manor at all today. Understood," she nodded looking absolutely serious about it. She said a final goodbye to her three new friends. "Well, it was nice having you over here. It was getting dull, not that it's dull around here. Come again some time."

"It was no problem, Kiara. Remember, you can owl or phone if you ever get lonely. Not that you can get lonely here," Harry said smiling sweetly, whilst Kiara tried to stifle a laugh. It wasn't very funny but there was something funny about Harry's sickly sweet smile.

"Yeah, same here. Owl or phone will do, if you need any help on your revision, or if just need to talk," Hermione said suddenly remembering that she too had an owl and phone, which could be used to contact Kiara, and vice versa. Kiara nodded thoughtfully, acting as if that was a brilliant idea, and that she hadn't thought of it before.

"I can send you chocolate and stuff if you owl me. I'm not a writing person," Ron added feeling that if he didn't say anything he'd be the odd one out. This time Kiara didn't say anything but simply gave a small wave and left the study. The minute she had closed the door shut, Kiara let out a laugh. Today, she had felt so happy, so cheerful, so ecstatic. She straightened up and made her way to the bedroom a floor up. She still had that odd feeling in her stomach and wondered if she should go and get a bite to eat. She decided against it, and carried on her merry way.

* * *

Severus was on his last delivery and was starting to get anxious. Kiara was alone, in the Manor, conscious that he had gone, and alone. He had gotten a rough idea and her personality, and Kiara seemed to only obey to his instructions when she wanted to, not when he said so. _Right now she could be halfway to London_, he thought, _why do parents have to talk so long?_ The Grangers had engaged him in a lovely conversation about teeth whitening, and suggested that he give it a go. He had found that somewhat insulting. His teeth weren't that bad, were they? And then Mrs. Weasley had insisted that he have tea and biscuits with him, so that they could discuss Kiara more thoroughly. How he had gotten out of that conversation, he had no idea.

He was walking Harry to his room, something he had no idea why he was doing. The greeting Harry had gotten from the Dursley's hadn't exactly been warm, and they had only been nice to him because they were scared he would turn them into frogs. Now he remembered. He was to give Harry one last warning to stay away from Kiara or he would......he would......he would do something mean. They reached outside the room and stood in the corridor in silence. Until Severus broke it.

"What I wanted to say is simple and quite clear. I want you to stay the hell away from Kiara. No relationships. Nothing. I'll be lenient and you can be friends, but other from that, I will do something that you could never possibly imagine, if you get any closer than you should be. Something very horrible," Severus hissed, trying to look menacing. But Harry simply had a blank look on his face. "Understood?" Blank. "Are we speaking the same language?" Blank. "Why do I bother?" Smile.

"Man, I love seeing you look frustrated. There's nothing that raises my spirits more," Harry said, grinning as Severus glared angrily. "Alright, don't kill me. I'll stay away from Kiara, for the moment. I mean, you won't be able to blame if I do fall for her. She's a great listener, she's nothing like you and she's got pretty eyes."

"Potter, I'm warning you..."

"Fine. For now, I'll have to restrain myself. Such a hard job." Harry sighed and looked as if it was a big sacrifice. It wasn't like he liked Kiara more than a friend. He hardly knew her. Then he remembered something. He grinned. "You know what professor? Since you've been so nice to me, you deserve a hug. Come here, you great oaf." Harry wrapped his arm around Severus who looked scared.

"Would you might telling me what the meaning of this is?" Severus asked obviously confused.

"And Professor, I would just like to tell you, you are looking positively revolting today. Goodnight." With that he let go of the bewildered Professor and went into his room. Severus shook his head and took out his wand to Apparate.

"Weird child."

* * *

**A/N-** Tee hee! That wasn't funny but, tee hee hee. Is that romance I smell? Between Kiara and Harry? Are the hints that obvious? And what about Ron and Hermione? Were they really destined to be together? And Severus, will he always be this horrible, even to Kiara who usually makes him go soft? Tune in next time, on the next chapter of: **My Saviour**! 


	8. Reality Check

**A/N**- _I always knew I hated school. Now I know why. Homework. I would have updated sooner but I never got the time. Well here it is, and yes I know, it's crap and you deserve better and it will get better. Promise. Well on with the chapter!_

* * *

Reality Check

Severus lay on his bed, looking up at the white ceiling wondering what on Earth he was doing. Outside the first crack of sunlight was beginning to appear and he had been awake since this time the previous day. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking, and the thoughts swimming through his head didn't allow him to drop off to sleep. Some thoughts he wished he didn't have, crept up and he tried to wave them aside as much as he could, and others were so complicated he kept that one thought in his head until he could no longer pick at it. But all his thoughts seemed to be centred around one thing. Kiara.

He sat up and went into his bathroom. White and black tiled. He liked it, and would have stood to admire his handiwork if he hadn't had more pressing matters on his mind. He splashed some cold water on his face, and leant against the sink, staring at his reflection in the mirror. What looked back at Severus, he didn't like. He had never liked his appearance and nor had the girls. Except on one occasion, but it wasn't like he needed another woman in his life. He was perfectly happy with one, even if this one was rather annoying at times and was wanted by Vexus Ripley a man you didn't want to cross unless you had a death wish.

Kiara Eloise Snape. Her new name. She would inherit everything under the Snape name when he died. And no one would know she wasn't really his daughter. At least not many. Severus had offered her a new home, a new life, but at what price? For her, she would always walk around looking over her shoulder in case they had found her, and for Severus...well, he had just landed the biggest responsibility he had ever had in his life. Protecting Kiara, teaching her how to trust and perhaps, even love her. He couldn't say he didn't like her, but could he really say he loved her? She was, after all, a mystery to him.

No idea who her parents are or were. No idea where she came from. No idea what she had been up to until he had met her. For all he knew, she could be a spy from the Ministry sent to see exactly what he did in his spare time. Or a thief, just waiting to steal everything in his home. Why was he being so paranoid? He had obviously taken her in because he felt for her. He wanted to care of her. He wouldn't have adopted her if he didn't love her one bit.

"You adopted her because you felt sorry for her. Look what you've gotten yourself into you stupid bastard," Severus said to himself, remembering how he had felt nothing but pity in the first few days whilst she lay asleep on his bed. But that had changed. When he started talking to her and he became protective of her. Severus wouldn't have done that if he didn't love her. "That's because you do. She's my Kiara now. And nobody will take her away from me."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to change. The way he was now, what good would he do to Kiara? Bitter. Cold. Cynical even. She would probably hate him more than she would hate whomever she lived with before. Severus was a father now. He should probably act like one. A proper one. No evil (being a Death Eater not counting), no excessive sarcasm, no being unfair and unjust. Just the father he had always wished he had. Caring, firm but nice; a father that you read about in books. He couldn't be them exactly, but he could try. For Kiara.

He opened his eyes, and again was met by his reflection. He had to have a subtler look. Grabbing a pair of scissors he kept in the cabinet, he started at his hair. Hair fell onto the floor, and when Severus had finished, gone was his shoulder-length straight black hair, and it even seemed less greasy. He had cut it short, but not too short. It looked better than it had been for the past years. He put the scissors down and ran his hand through his hair. What he needed right now was a shower, and to wash his hair thoroughly. When he finished, he would be completely different.

* * *

Kiara shut the big book she had been reading for the past two hours. All this studying was definitely making her drowsy. And this was only Herbology she'd just finished. Half of it didn't even make any sense to her. She yawned and stretched her legs out, which were a bit numb from sitting cross-legged in her armchair for such a long time. Well, she had a five-minute break to just laze about then she was on to Defence Against the Dark Arts – Theory work, for most of the day giving her occasional breaks and time to eat. Hermione really had her on a tight schedule. Walking over to the piles of book on the other end of the room she picked the biggest book and literally dragged it to her armchair. Well, there was no point wasting time. She turned to the first page and she got on reading.

Halfway through reading about the Unforgivable Curses, Kiara heard the door creep open. She knew it could be nobody else but Severus so she didn't bother to look. If she stopped concentrating now, she would give up. Her brain was hurting, and her eyes could barely stay open, and her mouth barely shut from all the yawning. Kiara heard Severus walk up behind her and lean over her shoulder to probably see what she was reading. She would have liked a good morning, but knowing Severus he would wait for another five minutes before he said anything.

"Could you explain to me why exactly the Imperius and Cruciatus Curse are Unforgivable? I mean, their effect can wear off. It's not like the Killing Curse, which is deadly and there's no hope of saving the receiver of the curse," Kiara asked puzzled about what the text was trying to explain to her.

"Their Unforgivable because what they are used for is unforgivable. Take the Imperius, this makes people do acts that they would never commit by their own free will, and the Cruciatus causes pain so intense it leaves the person with a will to die," Severus explained recalling from personal experience. He shuddered and then regained his new composure. "Does that answer your question, sweetheart?"

"Excuse me? Did you just call me...sweetheart? Are you feeling alright today?" Kiara asked, taken by surprise. She didn't think that such a word could come from Severus' mouth. She turned to check if he had a temperature and jumped backwards at what she saw, dropping the book on the floor. "Who are you and what have you done with Severus? Stay away from me. Don't come any closer or I'll.... I'll...I'll do something."

"Calm down, dear, it's only me, Severus. I know I've changed a little, but it's still me on the inside. You'll get used to it. I thought I'd just give myself a little makeover." Kiara narrowed her eyes and saw that it _was_ Severus, but he was so different. She relaxed and looked at him properly, wondering what on Earth had triggered this makeover.

Severus' now short hair had been brushed backwards neatly, no longer greasy, but somewhat normal. This softened his face, and made his nose look less hooked, and his dark eyes look warmer than they had ever looked before. His long black robes had been replaced by an open-necked pale blue short-sleeved shirt, khaki leisure trousers and black loafers. Severus even had a smile on his face, as if this came normally to him. All in all, Severus Snape, no longer looked like Severus Snape. He looked like somebody taken from a cheesy black and white movie.

"What has happened to you? Did one of your potions backfire?" Kiara asked standing up and circling Severus, studying him carefully. His appearance had definitely changed, but had his personality as well? She sat back down and waited for an answer, but when it did come it wasn't the one she wanted.

"Nothing to worry your sweet little head with. I'm fine, and to tell you the truth I have never felt better in my whole life. Why, I just thought we could turn over a new leaf together," he said sweetly, flashing Kiara a smile. He had even whitened his teeth, and straightened them a little. Now, when he smiled, he a set of opal white teeth could be seen.

"What is the point? Turning over a new leaf doesn't mean you have to go and get a different look, and change your personality as well, because at the end of the day, whatever you pretend to be, it's not you." Kiara picked up her book and started reading again. There's was nothing more she had to say or listen to. If he wanted to be like that, she would let him be, but she wasn't going to listen to him use such babyish words with her.

"Don't ignore me Kiara. You know what? Let's go take a walk in the gardens, and I'll explain my new appearance to you, and then you might understand," Severus said, not wanting Kiara to reject his newfound self. Severus knew she loved the gardens and wouldn't miss an opportunity to go out. "Take a break from studying. You know you want to."

"How can I ignore somebody who's offering to let me have a break from studying to go for a walk in the gardens? Come on then, I have not got all day." Kiara got up, slipped on her shoes, and joined Severus who was waiting at the door for her. Together they made their way to the gardens.

* * *

"You see, I want to be the best father I can be, and I can't do that whilst I'm evil, sarcastic and unfair. It's easier for me to be a good father whilst I'm acting like one, and look like one. Kiara, I want to give you love that I never had, you deserve it," Severus explained to Kiara as they walked down the apple orchard, one of Kiara's favourite places. The trees provided cool shade under the noon sun, and the apples would provide a snack if they happened to get hungry before they reached the manor.

"So this drastic change, is for me? You are willing to change everything about yourself to give me the opportunity to have a perfect father? That is very sweet of you but very unnecessary," Kiara answered, still not taken to the transformation. "You've been acting like a father for the past two weeks, and you didn't have to look like you've stepped out of a muggle storybook or act the complete opposite to how you usually act. All I'm saying is, it doesn't make a difference."

"Of course it does. It makes a huge difference. People like me never become good fathers, and I needed to change. Let's sit down here." Severus pointed to a bench and they sat down. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a little jewellery box. "Look, I even got you a little gift, like good father's should. I hope you like it." He handed the box to Kiara, who looked surprised. She'd never received a present before. She opened the box, and pulled out a gold pendant. It was a heart broken in two and she could see that something was engraved on it. She pulled it closer and examined it closely.

"_Severus Snape_, that's what it says on one side, and it says _My Saviour_ on the other side. I know this is true, but I don't get it. Why are you giving me a pendant with your name on it?" she asked puzzled. Severus once again reached into his pocket and this time took out a pendant almost identical to Kiara's.

"That is because I have the other half of that heart. And my one reads _Kiara Snape_ on one side and _My Dark Little One_ on the other. It's so that we never forget the bond between us. Here let me put it on." He took her half of the pendant and put it on Kiara. The gold contrasted her pale skin and it looked delicate. He then put his on, tucking it underneath his shirt. "Promise me, whatever happens, that you will never take it off. This is one of the things that bonds us together."

"I promise. Thank you so much Severus. Even though I'm still not used to your new look, and I can't say I like it one bit, thank you just the same." Kiara leaned over and hugged Severus, who hugged her back warmly. What neither of them noticed was that their pendants glowed before returning to their normal colours.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Kiara looked up from the book she was reading and looked at the source of the noise. At the window were three owls. A snowy white owl, a tiny little fluffy owl doing all the tapping, and a dark barn owl. Kiara opened the window and they flew in, each dropping their packages on the bed. The two larger birds perched themselves neatly on Kiara's empty bookshelf which she had yet to put books on, whilst the small one through around the room creating such a noise that Severus came in. He took one look at the sight and a smile spread over his face.

"Oh, isn't that sweet? Your friends have sent you mail. They must be so tired. I'll send water up for them. Don't just look at the letters, sweetheart. Open them," Severus said before disappearing out of the door. Kiara mumbled to herself, irritated by Severus' new behaviour. It had been like that since yesterday, and she just wished it wasn't. Listening to him, she went over to her bed and picked up the first piece of mail. It was from Harry.

_Hello Kiara!_

_I know I said you could write to me, and then I realised you don't have an owl, do you? And I don't think your father would be very keen on you borrowing his owl. So, I thought I'd write to you, and you can reply using Hedwig. There's nothing much to write about, except to tell you that I will be coming along to Diagon Alley with you and Hermione. I thought I'd invite myself along. Take the opportunity to get my school stuff early and avoid the back to school rush. _

_Yeah, I guess that's it. I'm rubbish at letters. Seriously. It's not like you couldn't tell yourself. I know, to make the letter slightly longer I'll tell you my horoscope as predicted by a famous Seer. Hope you like!_

_**You will take a wrong turn, today, and become hopelessly lost. Eventually you will start a new life in Minnesota, along with all the other people who have little sense of direction. It'll be ok, providing you like tuna casserole. **_

_Well, see you soon!_

_From the friggin' Boy-Who-Lived_

Kiara laughed. Not that the horoscope was remotely funny, it was just that he'd taken the time to make something up. She looked up from the letter and saw Severus giving water to each of the owls. He had even managed to calm down the fluffy excited one. Kiara didn't know why, but it was disturbing her to see him looking so calm and with himself. Severus looked up from what he was doing and smiled at Kiara. She smiled back meekly and went back to her mail. This one was from Hermione.

_Dear Kiara,_

_How have you been? I realised that you probably don't have an owl, so I decided that I'd owl you, using the new owl my parents got me at the beginning of the summer holidays, two weeks ago or so. His name is Midnight, suits him don't you think? Reply using him until we get you your own owl, which is tomorrow. I hope this gets to you in time, but if it doesn't your father should tell you._

_I hope your revision is going well. When I come over I expect you to have finished Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts the theory work, and some of History of Magic. And I do hope you're doing your light reading that I suggested you do. It'll improve your knowledge of the wizarding world._

_Well see you tomorrow!_

_Hermione_

Kiara groaned. How could Hermione be asking her to study as well as do all that '_light_' reading? She looked up from the letter to look at Midnight carefully. The name certainly suited him. Severus was looking out of the window, looking so deep in thought, a frown on his face. This was the Severus Kiara knew and liked. Dark, thoughtful, and cunning. The new Severus was annoying, spoilt her, and simply got on her nerves. There was one last package, and it was from Ron. It was neatly wrapped in brown wrapping paper. Kiara took the wrapping paper off to reveal a tin. Opening the tin, she found a selection of biscuits had been made. On the tin a note was attached.

_Hi Kiara!_

_I got my mum to make you some of her cookies and trust me; they're bloody brilliant. Hope Pig got to you in time. Yes, that ruddy bird is mine, and Pig is his name. I heard you and Hermione were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, so I'd thought I'd tag along. I heard Harry's going as well. Hope you like the cookies!_

_From Ronald Weasley _

Ron hadn't been kidding when he said he wasn't a fan of writing letters. She closed the tin and put it aside. She'd have them later, although they looked delicious. Maybe just one wouldn't hurt. She put them way aside, on the other side of the bed to be exact and went to join Severus at the window. The owls could rest awhile before she returned the letters. Kiara really needed to talk to Severus.

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow when I'm out with Hermione Ron and Harry? And please don't tell me not to worry my little head with it, because I just want to know," Kiara asked pulling Severus out of his concentration. He frowned for a moment and then that look of inner peace washed over him. His peacefulness could have rivalled Buddha's.

"Well, tomorrow, I'll be over at the country club, just a few miles from here. They've been sending me invitations each year and I've decided I might join. Play a spot of golf; talk politics with people like myself. You know, the whole package," Severus answered acting as if that's how he really wanted to spend the afternoon. "In fact I'm rather looking forward to it. A chance to socialise with some of the neighbours."

"This has got to stop. I know that you think it's helping and I'm grateful that you're trying to give me the best life I can have, but it's not you. I...I just think that perhaps you're not trying the best father for me, but becoming the father you've never had."

"You thought wrong, Kiara. What is it that I'm doing wrong? Tell me, and I'll sort it out. I'm trying here, I really am. This, the person I've become, was for you. Now don't turn around and say that it was all for nothing, because I swear-"

"It _was_ all for nothing! It was never my idea in the first place. It's not too late to change back Severus. And this time it will be my idea," Kiara pleaded him. He looked like he had when Kiara had refused to let him adopt her. He looked hurt. Severus run his hands through his hair and turned away from Kiara. "Please, don't turn your back on me either. I'm only asking you this for both our sakes."

"No. It wasn't for nothing. I have a reason to change now. To stop being the dark moody guy. You never know. This is maybe who I'm meant to have been. President of the Country Club, popular with everybody. And whether you like it or not, I'm not going to change back. I promised to myself yesterday that I would completely change."

"No, you don't. Your being the father _you_ want to be. Not the father _I_ want to have. You said it yourself. You want to be the father you never had. I have talked to Grandpa Charles and he is a nice man. You just never wanted to get to know him."

"How did we drag my father into this? Kiara, whatever he told you, when I was young my father hurt me pretty bad. I don't want to be the same for you. I don't want to ever hurt you," Severus said smiling and wiping a stray hair from Kiara's face. "When I was young I said that if I had children, I would never lay a hand on them. Your no exception."

"Then why can't you do it whilst you're being your normal self? When I was old enough to promise myself things, I promised myself that if I reached my sixteenth birthday, I would leave hell, and find somebody who cared. And that's what I did," Kiara explained. She knew she was digging further into her past but she had to say it. "Please don't send me back to hell by being fake. I liked you for who you were. Don't change."

"God, when you put it like that, you sound like I've caused you so much pain. Hey, I'm sorry. I'll change back to who I was, but I'm keeping the clothes. And I'm going to play golf. And you're staying with Harry for the next week." Severus pulled Kiara into a hug, hoping that what he had just said would sink in slowly. And it did.

"What? Why am I staying with Harry? Where are you going? Explain," Kiara asked, pulling out of the hug and looking slightly shocked. What was so important that he had to leave her for an entire week with Harry?

"I have a Death Eater meeting after the afternoon of golf, and it will take a week for me to get over the aftershock of meeting the Dark Lord. Don't look so worried it's not like their going to kill me." Kiara flinched and looked very fearful. She opened her mouth to speak but no noise came out. "What? You know something, don't you?"

"I wish I didn't."

"Just tell me what it is."

"They're...Severus, you are in more trouble about loyalty than you've ever been in. If, you're lucky their torture until your hanging to life by a thread. If you're not...they're going to kill you."

* * *

**A/N-** Gasp! Shock! Severus cut his hair! He wants to play golf! And he's a dead man walking! What will happen to Kiara? What will happen to Severus? Will tommorrow go smoothly? Tune in for the next chapter of: **My Saviour! **


	9. Seeing an old face

_**A/N-** Yeah! I finally updated. it's been like years since my last update. This is a weird chapter written whilst i had chest infection. I got a BETA reader but can't promise anything. Anywayz, read on and don't forget to review!_

**

* * *

Seeing an old face**

The next morning Kiara's mood had decreased by a reasonable amount since the previous day, and if that was anything to go by Kiara was somewhat depressed. She hadn't slept all night and as he helped her pack a few things he couldn't help notice that all the warmth and glow in her that had taken Kiara three weeks to achieve had drained away in a single night. Severus didn't blame her. He too felt like sitting down and crying for his own safety but he had done it too many times to care. Go to Death Eater meeeting that is, not cry. He didn't care whether he lived or not, but she certainly did. As she fumbled with the zip of her overnight bag, she broke down and started to cry. Tears streamed down her face and she hid her face in her hands, as if she trying not to show Severus that she was crying. It was impossible not to notice she was. He sat down next to her on the bed and put his arm round her. He had done this so many times now, but he still felt out of character. As if it wasn't really him.

"Kiara, it'll be okay. I'll probably be battered to near-death and brought home to die, but I'll be fine after awhile. I'll find a reason for them to keep me alive, don't you worry," Severus said leaning his head against Kiara's. He knew he was making an empty promise, but he had long enough to think of something. There was a chance he could die, but Kiara didn't need to know that. "And if I do die, which I won't, you'll be the richest girl in Britain. That reminds me that we have to find a suitor for you, but that can wait."

"I don't care about money. I want you to be safe. Go into hiding, or something," Kiara answered through sniffs. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and pulled out of Severus' hold. She had just got an idea. It was a sure way for her to die, but then she would die knowing that Severus was safe. "You could…uh… show your loyalty by bringing me in. I've been enough of a burden."

"Kiara, you're crazy. Never in a million years would I risk your life over mine, and you know that, so stop being so damn pessimistic when I'm being optimistic for a change. Plus, you'd miss out on the fun of going out with friends, and spending your, well my, money. I bet you'd never done that before, have you?" Kiara shook her head and lent back on Severus. She didn't want him to leave, but his mind seemed to be made up. "That's my girl. Oh, before I forget, here's your school list. You don't need the books because I got unused copies in my library. Just the other stuff, and here's the key to your vault. You get a quarter of your inheritance now, another quarter when you turn of age, and the other half when I die. Okay? Now get off me so we can go."

Kiara took the key and put it safely in the pocket of her jeans. Severus stood up and sighed. Kiara knew that heavy sigh meant that he was either nervous or very worried. Probably both. He was now stood in front of her full-length mirror, spiking up his now short hair making sure it was presentable. He was dressed in khaki golf trousers, lime green open-necked shirt and a tan wool v-necked jumper. Once he had finished making sure his hair was fully spiked he slid on his brand new golfing gloves. Kiara walked up behind him and pointed at the back of his head.

"You missed a spot," she said pointing to an area that had been neatly brushed. Only the front of his head was casually spiked up. Severus immediately turned around and tried to see the back of his head in the mirror. Kiara raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I'm only joking, you vain idiot. Your hair looks fine. Even though I don't like this new muggle image, it kind of makes a nice difference to see you in colours that aren't black."

"As long as I'm a handsome vain idiot, I'm fine. What do you think people's reactions will be when they see me in my new style?" He grabbed a golf club and struck a pose. Kiara couldn't help giggling. She knew that laughter would be one of the reactions.

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we?"

* * *

"Bloody hell, Professor! Did one of your potions backfire or something?" Ron exclaimed in shock. He was the only one that spoke. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Remus stood in the living room of Grimmauld Place looking at Severus with a look of utter amazement. Not even a hello had come out of their mouths yet. Severus sighed and checked his watch waiting for them to snap out of it.

"Yeah…um…Severus. What happened to you? You look…" Remus stuttered, the first to break the silence. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a low whistle. He really didn't want to admit it but he had to. "normal. Not like a freak no more."

"I'll take that as a compliment. No, my potions didn't backfire, they never do. I just rethought my wardrobe and my image. As the new member of the Country Club, I need to look presentable," Severus said briefly, not wanting to plunge deeply into he reasons behind his new look. "Which reminds me, I have a golf game in ten minutes so I best be on my way." Turning to Kiara he enveloped her in a hug, and didn't care whether his students and former enemy, were blinking to make sure it was their Potions master. But as he went to pull out of the hug, he saw a tear fall down Kiara's face. Looking up at Remus he made eye contact and simply stated. "Just give us a moment please."

Remus nodded and led the three curious teenagers out of the room. He sat down and motioned Kiara to do so too. That was the second time this morning she had cried, and Severus didn't mean to be insensitive but how many tears could this girl hold? He knew that Kiara was wearing her necklace, he could see it quite clearly hanging round her neck, and that would be a reminder of him, but maybe something else would comfort her as well. He looked at his hands trying to think, and there he found the answer. His ring. He never took it off, but he could on this one occasion. Taking off his gloves, and then the silver ring with a Celtic design engraved into it, off his little finger.

"Kiara, look, crying isn't going to stop me going but if you want you keep my ring until I come back, you can. If it will make you feel any better." He offered the ring to Kiara who lent on him, admiring the contrast it made on her pale skin. It was a surprise it fit any of her fingers. To Severus they seemed so skinny. Kiara stopped crying and again wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"You never take this ring off," Kiara mumbled, still recovering from the tears.

"I know, so keep it in a safe place and when I come back, give it back to me. It's just so that you have more hope in me coming back home to you. There's no way I'm going to die without that ring on my finger."

"And if you do die?" Kiara, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't see a way Severus was going to live through this.

"I won't. Say goodbye to the others. I love you, Kiara. I really do." Severus kissed on her on the forehead before standing up, putting on his glove and Apparating from the room. Kiara sat for a while playing with the ring on her finger, thinking about the words he just said to her. How could three words that felt alien to her, affect her in this way? I love you. Severus knew she had no idea what those words meant. That's probably why he hadn't waited for a reply. A final tear fell down her face and she wiped it away quickly and stood up to go and see where everyone else was.

As she opened the door though, Harry and Ron fell forwards and landed on top of each other. Harry struggled to get up as Ron had fell and landed on him rather awkwardly. He punched Ron on the arm and he struggled up, Harry following. Kiara looked at them suspiciously, knowing that they'd been eavesdropping. They blushed a nasty shade of pink, which killed their efforts to look innocent. All they needed now were crooked halos to complete the effect.

"Whatever you think we weren't eavesdropping. We were casually leaning against the door and you opened it," Ron blurted out, only to receive an obvious hidden kick from Harry. He flinched and pulled a face. "What I mean is, are you alright?" Again Ron flinched and tried again. "Do you want to go now?" He flinched again but this time he stepped away from his attacker. "Harry, stop kicking me and talk to her yourself. Look, we were eavesdropping, Hermione too, but she's smart enough not to lean on the door. As much as I hate your father hope he's well for your sake." At that Ron left the room, so Harry was standing there blushing, with Kiara wishing she didn't feel so strange inside.

"Yeah…uh…right…so…you…um," Harry babbled staring at the floor. He didn't know why he was feeling so tongue-tied, but it may have had something to do with Kiara's hurt look, her big dark eyes glittering with tears. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Are you alright?"

"I will be. It's just with Dad going to this meeting thing, I'm not sure he'll survive this one. I know it's silly but I can't help feeling down," Kiara answered smiling weakly at Harry. He avoided her gaze and looked at his shoes. They were so interesting. "Is there something wrong?"

"Your father…I…him and I… maybe it's better if I didn't say anything. You're upset enough as it is. You don't need me to make it worse. Let's just go find the others and get some shopping done." He took hold of Kiara's hand and tried to pull her out of the room but she was fixed firmly to the spot. What could upset her anymore? "Look, I shouldn't have started saying what I was going to say. You shouldn't hear it. Not when it's about your father."

"You're right. You shouldn't have. But now you've started, you'd better finish." Kiara clenched and unclenched her fists, anger pumping through her. She didn't know why she was angry now, but she knew she was definitely going to be. She took deep calm breaths and regained her calmness.

"Alright, if you really want to know. I don't care if your father dies Kiara. I really don't. See this house? The guy that used to own it died partly because of your father and his hatred for him. That guy was the only family I had, and your father took that away from me. I'm sorry, but I couldn't lie." Memories that he tried hard to push away came flooding back and he felt sadness as well as anger. Sirius was dead because of that poor excuse for a human.

"You know what they say. The truth always hurts. I'm sorry for your loss, and I'm sorry you don't care if Severus dies. It's your choice and I can't do anything about it, so I'm not bothered." Once again, Kiara mustered a weak smile and fought back tears and there was no way they would win for a third time. "One thing is funny though. No matter how much he hates you, he would do anything to make sure you lived. Anyway, maybe we should go."

"Yeah, we should." With that, he turned and left the room, Kiara behind him, trying hard not to think about Severus. Today was meant to be filled with excitement, not worry.

* * *

As they stepped into Diagon Alley, Kiara was too taken away from the noise and excitement to care about Severus or the fact Harry hated Severus to the point he wished he was dead. She had never been around so many people or seen so many things in her life. She wanted to see everything right now, but first they had to get the money from Gringotts, the wizarding bank. If they had known how much money she had in there, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks and even Harry wouldn't have gone down there. If that was only a quarter of her money, they couldn't imagine how much she had in total.

As the cart containing Harry, Kiara and Remus drew up to vault two hundred and eighty three (283), the goblin got out. The cart containing Ron, Hermione and Tonks came up behind them (since they couldn't have possibly all fitted into one cart) and they all watched as the goblin unlocked the door. Green smoke came billowing out and as it cleared everyone gasped. It was hard not to. The whole vault was piled high with golden galleons, a few silver sickles here and there and hardly any bronze nuts visible. Kiara was amazed at how much money she had been given. Severus was one rich man. She hurriedly stuffed money into a bag and got back into cart. She was aware of how much they were amazed. Compared to her, Harry was poor and Ron was, well, in poverty. Kiara wished that she hadn't been the first one, especially as Ron collected a few galleons from the Weasley vault, she couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

Their first priority was to get a wand, and it was best to get it out of the way since it would probably take the longest. Mr Ollivander was quite unpredictable. It could take the whole day to find the right wand. The place was half full, with what seemed like an entire family present. There seemed to be an argument going on between the mother and presumably the eldest son.

"If she doesn't want to get her wand now, let her be. I don't want to get mine now either. September is light-years away, so hold your horses," he said, rolling his hazel eyes and pulling a face. Another girl returned the face. She was obviously the sister, since the mother turned around and scowled.

"You two always gang up on me. Why if your father was here, you wouldn't be doing this to me. So are you getting your wands now, or am I going to have to resort to blackmail?" she snapped looking from her son, to her daughter. Nobody noticed the old man, with big pale eyes walk out of the shadows and stand between the two groups. At least not until he spoke, and they all jumped.

"Who will be going next? Time is ticking away," Mr. Ollivander said looking at both the groups in turn. Nobody answered, a silence ringing through the gloomy shop. "No volunteers? Now let me see. You look like you could be tricky. Come and we can get started." He pointed to Kiara before walking over to the counter. She followed nervously, but was reassured with the fact that Harry and Remus were on either side. "Wand arm? Stick it out so it can be measured."

"Right," Kiara answered, sticking out her right arm. A tape measurer appeared and measured from her shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, and knee to armpit before falling to the floor. Kiara lowered her arm uncertainly and watched Mr Ollivander looking along shelves, taking out and replacing boxes.

"Ah, this should do. Maple and unicorn hair. Nine inches. Very flexible and whippy. Give it a wave," he said handing her a wand. She waved it and a lamp shattered. As if it was used to this type of things, the lamp quickly rebuilt itself. "No, no, and no. No maple."

Kiara blushed with embarrassment but Harry smiled. He remembered when he had got his wand. A high pile of wands had quickly built up, and Kiara's pile of tried wands seemed to be piling up as well. He turned around to see what the others where doing, and Tonks was entertaining the family that had been in the shop before them by switching her look every two seconds and Hermione and Ron were sat in a corner talking. Harry saw less and less of Ron and Hermione apart. There were more arguments but they were petty little ones. If he wasn't a big fan of romance, he could have sworn there was love in the air.

"I knew you were going to be tricky. I always have the same problem with particular families. Your not a Potter or a Weasley, so you're either a Richmond, Brentwood, Snape or a Longbottom. Or you're just a really difficult person. Take your pick. It might help me a little." Kiara's eyes widened and she looked to Remus for help. What was she meant to say? Of course Remus had no idea she was –used to be- a Brentwood. She could say she doesn't know, and that would mean telling Harry the truth.

"I'm a Snape," Kiara said, ignoring the knowing look she got from Remus. All this wand had to do was to be the right one. Mr Ollivander handed her a wand that looked very similar to Severus and She gave it a wave. Nothing happened. He snatched it away from her and climbed to the top of the ladder and retrieved a wand right on the top shelf. He looked at Kiara and then back at the box.

"This should be it. Only a few of these were ever made and belong to a mixture of two powerful families. What makes this so special is that it has two magical cores. And usually the person who gets the wand, their parents will have had one of the cores. If this is not it, I will hang up my boots."

Kiara took the wand, and instantly felt a warm feeling pass through her fingers. She waved the wand, and bright sparks like fireworks came out, blinding everybody within a meter away. The word 'finally' spread across the room, and once Kiara's vision returned to normal she saw that Mr Ollivander had a strange look in his pale eyes.

"Ebony and unicorn hair and phoenix feather, ten inches. Springy. Do you happen to know who your mother was?" Kiara shook her head and suddenly Mr Ollivanders eyes began to water. "Of course you don't. Sad…so very sad. Yes, well that would be eight galleons."

The money was gladly paid. Anything Kiara could do to get away from Mr Ollivanders gaze. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see that it was Remus. Kiara got a feeling that he was the only that understood what she was going through. He smiled before asking for her list. The day was still young but they had quite a lot of things to buy. Apart from what she needed for school, there were still her clothes and extra stuff to buy. After all, she had the money.

* * *

The whole of Diagon Alley later, Tonks, Hermione and Kiara were in Oxford Street gazing at all the selection they had. They had ditched the boys who had gone home carrying all of Kiara's stuff. Including her unusual ginger tawny owl, rather large selection of robes and cloaks, and books. All that was left now were her muggle clothes. Converting a quarter of the wizarding money she had taken out into muggle money, had given her enough to buy a whole shop.

"Hermione, where do you reckon we should go first? I mean, Kiara's full of money, there isn't a cheap store in sight, where are we going?" Tonks asked as they looked through every shop window they passed. Kiara had never seen so many clothes. Hermione cocked her head thoughtfully and smiled.

"Why, FCUK of course. And then Top Shop. We've also got to get some Timberland boots and get some sports gear from JD Sports. Does that sound good to you?" Hermione answered stopping in front of a shop. Tonks smiled and all Kiara could do was nod. FCUK? What was that?

Air conditioning seemed to be on at full blast when they went in, and it felt like stepping out of a frying pan into a freezer. Goosebumps appeared on Kiara's arms but she was more interested in looking at the clothes than whether she was cold or not. They were looking at a couple of jeans when a voice came up behind them.

"Can I help you ladies?" said a guy in his early twenties. He had a name tag on so he must have worked here. He looked at them carefully in turn, sizing them up so he was ready to help. If they needed any help that is.

"Yes, my niece needs a whole new wardrobe. We need something from your summer range, and something from your winter range. If that's possible," Tonks said pointing to Kiara, who blushed. The guy nodded and went through the shelves and racks pulling out items of clothing.

"A size 8 most probably. We have nice pastel colours to go with her pale skin. Here you go, these should do. The dressing room is just this way," he said leading them to the end of the shop. "If you need any further assistance, don't hesitate to ask."

"Well, what do you think? Isn't Auntie Tonks just the best?" Tonks asked Kiara as she tried on the clothes she had been showered with. Kiara stared at her reflection in the mirror and couldn't believe it was her at all. She had put on a little weight but the baby pink miniskirt with the white top and pink velour jacket still looked good on her.

"Everything looks alright. I'll take the lot!" Well, she could. Money was no issue.

* * *

Shopping bags at their feet, Kiara, Tonks and Hermione sat outside a café drinking cool freshly-made lemonade and eating the best muffins available in the muggle world. Kiara couldn't believe that she was actually outside, enjoying herself with friends and a vault of money that was full to the brim. There was a random discussion ranging from clothes to ice cubes. Everything was going fine until a man wearing jeans, a plain blue summer shirt and a baseball cap pulled over his eyes, pulled up a chair and sat at their table.

"Excuse me, can we help you?" Tonks asked politely although through her head other less polite words were running through her head. What gave him the right to wander here and decide to plonk his butt at their table?

"No not really," the man answered not looking up. A smile appeared on his face.

"Well, then why don't you leave?"

"Oh, I just came here to say hello."

"To who?" Hermione asked halfway between curious and annoyed. Tonks just needed one more word out of him and she would launch a full strength attack.

"Why, your charming young friend Kiara. Enjoy your freedom while he still thinks your dead. Until then have fun, be sixteen, have sex, get drunk, be wild. Ohand say hi to Severus for me." At that the man got up and left the table. Kiara had gone pale and her eyes had widened in shock. Who was this man? He knew who she really was, and there were only two people who did. Her father and-

"Wait! Who are you?" Kiara shouted after the man. She got up nearly spilling her drink and ran after him, not really caring that she might be putting herself in danger. The man carried on walking, acting as if he couldn't hear her. She caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Tell me who you are."

The man lifted his baseball cap, and Kiara immediately let go of his arm and started backing away. No, he couldn't find her. Why was he in London anyway? Dressed as a Muggle? Their eyes met and Kiara just couldn't pull her frightened dark eyes from thosedark green ones she had spent so many hours with. Him trying to give her an education that her real father didn't want her to have.

Standing in front of her was Vexus Ripley.

* * *

**A/N**- Dum, Dum, DUM! What will happen after their little encounter? Will Kiara be captured? Will Severus be found guilty? Will Kiara everfollow is advice and have sex, get drunk and be wild? Most importantly be sixteen?Find out in the nextinstallment of: **My Saviour!**


	10. The Vision

_Disclaimer: Nobody in this world truly owns something soI dont own anything that you may recognise or basically anything at all._

_**A/N-** I haven't updated in aeons but I lacked motivation. Now it's back and running. Should have new chapter here sometime next week. Though I'm not promising anything coz I'm facing suspension. Oh dear. Anyway, read on.

* * *

_

**The Vision**

The day hadn't really got off to a good start and it certainly wasn't getting any better. At least Kiara thought so. She had spent most of the way back from London getting an earful from Tonks about her running off like that. The cab driver had given her a sympathetic look as he drove off. Even he felt sorry for her. Hermione had tried to intervene a couple of times but she got her head practically bitten off by Tonks. As they entered 12 Grimmauld Place Tonks really let it rip. Kiara simply ignored her as much as possible and walked through into the living room where Harry, Ron and Remus were sitting Harry and Ron playing chess whilst Remus had his head buried in a book.

"Hello guys," Hermione said cheerfully and deposited her bags near the door before sitting down on the sofa. Remus looked up from his newspaper at Tonks who was currently hissing at Kiara who looked bored. He heard Hermione sigh.

"Tough day?" Remus asked a grin playing on his face. He didn't know exactly what he found funny about the situation. Maybe it was because Tonks was usually the one being shouted at and not the other way round. Hermione nodded and as if on cue Tonks really started shouting. Remus went back to his book. "Oh boy. This should be interesting."

"Just leave me alone will you! It's my life and I put it in danger when I want to," Kiara said as calmly as she could with all the anger she was feeling. Tonks sighed deeply and for a minute it looked like Kiara had shut her up. Fat chance.

"You put your life in danger and ours as well! If you want me to get off your back just tell me who the fucking guy was," Tonks said, well mostly shouted. She was giving back on speaking rationally. What she at this moment wanted to do most was strangle Kiara because Tonks found her so frustrating.

"Your lives weren't put in danger because he has no interest in you or Hermione. If he wanted to he would have gladly killed you then and there, but he didn't. So do us all a favour and do SHUT THE HELL UP!" The last statement caused Harry and Ron to look up from their game and take interest in the argument. Remus was still engrossed in his book.

"You make me feel so MUCH BETTER with that! You really are SELFISH, YOU KNOW THAT AND-"

"What is it to you whether I get myself killed or not?! IT'S MY LIFE AND I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!"

"You are nothing but a spoilt brat! Your father probably spoils you rotten judging by your totally selfish-"

"Don't you DARE bring him into this! At least I'm not an bossy poorly mannered cow." Tonks looked taken aback by what Kiara had just said and it took Kiara to take in exactly what she had just said. She was angry and upset and Tonks was doing nothing to make it better.

"Oh no you just didn't call me a cow-"

"Yes I did and I will do it again. You know NOTHING about me and I'll let you on a little secret. I am spoilt but I'm not a spoilt brat. However, you are a pathetic cow who has nothing better to do than stick her ever-changing nose in where it doesn't belong."

"That is it! At least I know where you get your tongue from but that is no excuse. I am going to give you a slap that you should have probably been given ages ago." Before Tonks could carry out her threat Remus had put the book down and jumped in between them.

"Relax ladies. Starting World War III when everybody else will be arriving anytime soon is not a good idea. In fact, it's a very bad idea," Remus said fully knowing he was the only thing standing between a catfight. Enjoying to watch but not a lot of fun to clean up after. "Would one of you care to tell me what this is about?" It was a general question but it was more aimed at Kiara.

"Nothing. Did you know that shouting is a very good way of strengthening the vocal cords?" Kiara answered trying to change the subject. This way she wouldn't have to lie and she wouldn't have to tell the truth. Not that it ever worked out that way. "So who's this everybody else you're talking about?"

"Don't change the subject. Hermione, Ron, Harry would you mind going to do something that doesn't involve eavesdropping of any form?" The three were reluctant to leave but seeing how sensitive this situation could get and Remus' serious face, they thought it best to leave. Once they were out of the room, Remus relaxed a little. "Kiara, I know you are stressed about Severus but there is no need to take it out on Tonks."

"I'm not stressed. And if I am it's because I'm not allowed to have any say in what I do. It's do this, tell me that. What happened in London was purely a warning to be on the lookout. Not an attempt to lure me out, kidnap me then kill me." She shot a glare at Tonks as this had been one of her many theories on what could have happened. "Overactive imagination."

"Don't you start on me again. I'm pleasant if you're pleasant to me but otherwise I can get very nasty. This wouldn't have started if you would just tell me who that man was. A name, a link, anything," Tonks said as she sunk down into an armchair. What she really needed right now was a massage and alcohol.Lots of it.

"Before Kiara kindly sits down as well to tells me everything, I think apologies are due. Kiara, apologise to Tonks," Remus said taking control of the situation once more. He wanted to fire a dozen of questions at Kiara but he knew he had to restrain himself otherwise he'd never be able to squeeze the truth out of her. "And please. No argument over this. A simple _'I'm sorry for calling you a cow' _will do."

"I'm so very sorry for calling you a bossy poorly mannered pathetic cow although I think it's not that far from the truth and for causing you stress by not telling you something which I quite frankly think that you don't _need_ to know, you just _want_ to know." Tonks didn't know how to respond to that and she simply nodded in acknowledgement. She had never been apologised to whilst being insulted in her life. It was either one or the other.

"Good. Now sit and tell me exactly what happened and who is this man person that the identity is unknown." Kiara sat down, clenching and unclenching her hands in frustration. She took a few deep breaths but didn't say anything. "I am waiting."

"This guy is used to know came and sat down at our table and just told me I should enjoy my life and freedom. He left, I followed him and then he Apparated as soon as Tonks showed up. There's nothing much to it."

"Well, who was he?"

"Somebody I used to know. I'm going to say this once and only once. You may exert a certain amount of control over me because you are looking after me but you are neither my father or a legal guardian and nothing you say or do is going to make me tell you who exactly that man was," Kiara answered but not exactly answering the question. She waited for Remus to say something but he simply looked at her with this look in his eyes. It looked very my much like sympathy. Pity even.

"For one minute, stop thinking about yourself and think about others. If you are in some sort of trouble, now they know what company you are in. It doesn't take an idiot to work out that if you're with us now, you're going to be with us a hell of a lot more," Tonks hissed having partly recovered from the previous shouting. All of a sudden she began to feel sorry for Severus. If Kiara was like that with her, what stopped her being like that with her father?

"Let it drop Tonks," Remus said quietly but strongly. This surprised both Kiara and Tonks. Tonks was going to say something but Remus raised his hand to silence her. "I was going to tell you this a little later when you'd settled in but it's now or never." Remus ran a hand through his sandy-brown hair and tried to think on how he would phrase the next few sentences.

"Why do I get the feeling what I'm going to hear isn't what I want to hear?" Kiara asked narrowing her eyes and trying to think of all the things that could come out of Remus' mouth. Most of them weren't good.

"You are right. I have no legal guardianship over you. None of us in this house at the moment have. When you're father is away on 'business' due to the large possibility of him dieing and the fact that he is the only relative you've got, all guardianship goes to your assigned guardian."

He paused and wondered how exactly he was going to tell Kiara whom her guardian was. Remus had a feeling she wouldn't like it. If he had the choice he would have been her guardian but he couldn't. Harry was a touch more important than her. Harry needed Remus more than Kiara did. The pause turned into a long uncomfortable silence as Remus thought out his words carefully.

"Your guardian has been personally chosen by Severus and what you must understand is that nobody in this house had a say in it so please refrain from ripping everybody's head's off. Severus thought wise that Dumbledore be your guardian." It took awhile for it to sink in. Kiara's eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief.

"No…no…this cannot be happening to me. What you are telling me is that…that senile old coot can tell me what to do? He has the right to do anything as long as he believes it's in my best interests?" Kiara looked like she was going to faint. Instead she got up, picked up her several bags full of shopping. "Mark my words, if they don't kill Severus, if I'm still as angry as I am right now, I will kill him myself." With that she strode out of the room, slamming the door firmly behind her.

"She's a passionate character ain't she?" Tonks asked as Remus sat back down to continue his book. He knew the other three would look after her so there was no need in worrying. He quite enjoyed muggle books. His current one Great Expectations by a man called Charles Dickens.

"Quite. Yet, I don't think we've seen the full nature of her personality just yet."

* * *

Hermione helped Kiara unpack, as she was too frustrated to do anything that involved concentration. Her hands shook every time she simply thought of Dumbledore being her guardian. It would have been much better if Severus had told her before. Then she would have been too angry to miss him. Hermione simply sat there and waited for Kiara to calm herself down. She didn't really see what was the big deal was if Dumbledore was her guardian. 

"It's not the end of the world. Dumbledore may be a little eccentric but at least you know you've got somebody to fall on in case your father does die," Hermione said forgetting that Severus Snape was a touchy subject. Kiara glared at her and she quickly added, "But I'm sure he won't. Then you won't have to worry about Dumbledore."

"It's just the fact that I don't really like Dumbledore and wished Dad had told me before instead of leaving it to Remus," Kiara ranted, finally relaxing enough to sit down and answer Hermione's questions without getting angry. "And it's not very sensible. Dumbledore could decide he wants to push up daisies instead of be Headmaster."

"Kiara!" Hermione threw a pair of socks at Kiara who dodged them narrowly. "I highly doubt that Dumbledore is going to die anytime soon. Changing the subject, how much have you revised?" It was Kiara's turn to throw the socks at Hermione.

"How could you possibly be thinking about revision? Don't worry. I'll pass my tests with at least an Acceptable. Changing the subject once more, wouldn't you say Ron is very attractive?" This caught Hermione by surprise and made her go deep red. This was not the kind of question she had expected Kiara to come out with.

"Um…he's…Ronald Weasley is alright looking I suppose," Hermione answered trying to regain her composure. Kiara couldn't help laughing. It was so obvious she thought Ronald Weasley was more than just all right looking. "And what do you find so amusing?"

"The fact that you are very bad at lying about your crush on, affection for, whatever you want to call it, on Ron. I'm not going to comment on what I think but you are so sweet together. Is it that hard to ask him if he feels the same way?"

"Yes, because if he says no it'll be humiliating. Plus, it would ruin our friendship. And leave Harry out of the picture. I don't want to risk that."

"Alright, but it's your loss." Kiara looked around and taking in the size of the room and the bed. Considerably smaller to what she had been sleeping in the last couple of weeks. Bare wooden floor and boring cream paint. Nothing much interesting. Three beds crammed into such a small space, each taking up one wall a small cabinets expertly positioned at the foot or top of each bed. "Who is the third person sleeping here?"

"Ginny Weasley. Ron's little sister and the youngest of the Weasley's. I think you'll get along fine with her. Just don't tell her, or anybody that I fancy Ron." This would have been a perfect opportunity for Kiara to continue her teasing but she had something else on her mind. Something a tad more serious and important.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anybody without my say-so?" Hermione put away the last of Kiara's clothes and nodded, interested at what Kiara was going to tell her and honoured that Kiara had chosen her as her confidant. "This involves the Weasley's and I'm not sure if they should know or not. Percy Weasley is applying to become Junior Undersecretary to the Prime Minister and then move his way up to Senior Undersecretary."

"And this is a bad thing because…?" Hermione didn't doubt her sources. She just wondered what Kiara thought was so bad about being Undersecretary. All Hermione knew was that Mrs. Weasley would be glad to hear news about a son she hadn't heard from in almost a year.

"You may not believe me but the Ministry is chaotic at the minute. Fudge is hanging onto his title by a fingernail. You-Know-Who is soon going to have control over the Ministry and he's going to do this through the Undersecretaries and the new Prime Minister."

"That means…"

"You're a smart witch Hermione. Figure it out. If Percy is going for those jobs, it must mean…"

"It must mean that Percy is in league with You-Know-Who. But surely not. He wouldn't turn sides just like that. It's unthinkable. Why are you telling me this anyway? Shouldn't you be telling a Member of the Order?" Hermione asked still honoured that Kiara had come to her but wished she didn't have that on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Dumbledore will find out that you're hiding something just by looking at you. For the meantime, I want to change into something else." Hermione sighed but helped Kiara choose what she wanted to wear. Kiara wanted to make a good first impression.

* * *

By the time Kiara was satisfied with what she was wearing everybody had more or less arrived, and after being warned by Hermione to beware of Mrs. Black they crept down to the kitchen quietly. She had selected a pair of black hip hugging tracksuit bottoms (if only she had hips), a pale blue top with a sad smiley on the front and simple black trainers. Hermione had even put her hair up in a bun with a few strands of hair coming down the side of her face. Everybody was dieing to meet Severus' mysterious daughter and as she soon as she walked in there was a hush. It was probably because nobody had expected her to have such a similarity to the greasy obdurate git. 

"You must be Kiara. I'm Molly Weasley. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Mrs Weasley said, saving the poor girl from the embarrassment of having to introduce herself to a room full of people. She gave Kiara a bone-crunching hug, which she had used on Harry moments earlier. "God, you look like you need to eat quite a lot of my meals before I approve of your size. You look so skinny, why-"

"Mum, if she wanted a dietician she would have gone to one. Hi, I'm Bill Weasley," a man said pushing his mother out of the way and shaking Kiara's hand politely. He had the trademark bright red hair except his was longer and in a ponytail. Something that Kiara was quick to notice was the fang shaped earring. "Don't eat everything my mother gives you. You'll end up the size of a balloon at the end of the week."

Kiara didn't know whether to laugh or be wary. In the next ten minutes, which seemed more like hours to Kiara she was introduced what Hermione had earlier referred to as the 'close' order. Those who spent more time at the base than on missions. In those minutes she was introduced to Arthur, Fred and George Weasley who were a little reluctant but as Kiara replied warmly they began to doubt whether she really was Severus' daughter. Along with that she met Mundungus Fletcher, a crook who she knew had quite reputation and quite unluckily Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody. She didn't even get an awkward hello from him.

"I'll be watching you. If you're a child of that scoundrel Snape then I'm betting you've been up to no good these past years," he growled his vivid blue glass eye looking straight at Kiara. Whatever he was attempting to find it was no use. "I will find out exactly why you've suddenly come into his life and I won't be none too happy if you've been lying."

"Now, now Alastor. Do remember paranoia is not a good thing," someone said behind Moody. For once, Kiara was actually glad Dumbledore was there. Moody grumbled and walked away, sorry that he couldn't finish threatening Kiara. He knew if Severus found out he would be mad, and Moody had nothing better to do these days than aggravate Severus. "Now you've gotten acquainted with everyone present, maybe we could have that lovely dinner I've been smelling."

As they all settled down to dinner, with Hermione, Ginny and Kiara helping to bring it in and set the table there was a noticeable silence. This was the first dinner they had all had together without Sirius. It was like a small tear in a painting. It was barely evident, but it was there. Conversation was kept going as much as possible everyone trying to find out more about Kiara but not really prying. In-between answering questions, Kiara kept prompting Hermione to think about what they had talked about earlier. She was certain Dumbledore would pick up on it any time soon. As they tucked into a fabulous ice-cream sundae dessert most people were comfortable with Kiara and convinced that she was like Severus but then again not like him. She had the experience of an adult but the innocence of a child and was actually fascinated as Fred told her about their shop. Or at least she acted as if she was.

As they were going to start going up to their bedrooms or to the living room to play a quick game of wizard chess, Exploding Snap or Gobstones or leaving, Harry grabbed his scar flinching. The pain worsened and soon he couldn't see through the white-hot pain that was searing through his head. They also noticed that Kiara was having difficulty breathing. Remus had not intention having a repeat of last week and focused his attention on Kiara whilst Dumbledore handled Harry. The rest stood back and wondered whether it was a joke or if something was really happening to them. Simultaneously Kiara and Harry fainted and no one was to know what they were thinking.

_Harry opened his eyes to find he was sitting on some kind of stone throne at the end of a large banqueting hall that looked as if it hadn't been used in hundreds of years. Cobwebs hung everywhere but that was not the focus. Harry was focused on the man lying in front of him struggling to get up. There were several other men, standing in a semi-circle, all dressed in black robes with hoods and white masks. Death Eaters. _

"_Get up Severus. At least have some dignity before you die," Harry found himself saying. Severus struggled to his feet but by some miracle managed to stand. "Any last words?"_

"_It'll be so veryobvious why I suddenly appear dead my Lord. Think this through carefully. Kill me and all those not loyal to you will pretend to be because they fear you will kill them," Severus said breathing very deeply whilst struggling not to fall. "You let me live and they will slip up. Then you will see who is truly faithful to you and your cause."_

"_He has a point," somebody said from the semi-circle. Harry recognised the voice as that of Lucius Malfoy._

_Kiara opened her eyes to find that she was on her feet but swaying. She stood in a fairly dark hall of some sort facing a stone throne. She could barely make out who was sitting on the throne but she knew it was Lord Voldemort. She must have spoken because Voldemort stood up and walked towards him._

"_Yes, you do have a point. You think quickly. For that, I will spare your life." Kiara felt herself breath a sigh of relief. "However, my dear Severus if you happen to be found guilty of being a traitor, you will be dead before you can say Crucio." As Kiara felt a pain sweep through her body she looked up to see the eyes of her tormenter. Instead of the red she was expecting, she saw familiar emerald green eyes_

_Harry felt a sense of power spread through him and as he looked down at the twitching Severus Snape he met his gaze. But he didn't see the expected cold black eyes that belonged to him. Instead he saw big warm slightly less dark eyes that he had been looking into only a minute ago._

As Harry came out of the trance or vision or whatever it was he sat upright, sweat trickling down his face, the white-hot pain in his scar subsiding. Kiara took slightly longer to wake up, her hand twitching uncontrollably. When she did Harry wasn't sure he wanted to face her. They had just more or less seen the same thing. Kiara looked at Harry with a mixture of emotions. There was relief, surprise, anxiety and many more.

"Be thankful he's not dead," was all Harry could whisper, much to the confusion of everyone else in the room apart from Dumbledore who seemed to understand perfectly. Kiara managed a smile.

"I thought he was a goner," Kiara answered still aware that her hand was still twitching.

"Lucky bastard."

* * *

_**A/N**- Awww, a bond between Harry and Kiara. Hermione has a crush on Ron but does he feel the same way?!?! How will the Weasley's take thenews on Percy's new social status? Is Snape really a bastard? Dind out in the next chapter of: **My Saviour!**_


	11. Sleep is more comfortable in twos

**A/N**_: I updated this one a little later than expected, but I'm just 5 cm away from suspension. Hopefully I'll be fine but that still won't stop me from updating. Will update early next month or late this month. Anywayz, enough with the chatter. Remember to read and review to make my day. On with the chapter! _

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing._

**Sleep is more comfortable in two's**

Kiara sat on the living room floor, using the couch to prop her up and stared into space. It was really late and everybody had gone to bed. She was dressed in green silk pyjamas and should have been fast asleep but she wasn't. There was too much on her mind for her to sleep peacefully. Kiara didn't want anybody to know about her 'little' nightmares. So far no more than five people knew about it and she wanted to keep it that way. Sleep was something she was willing to sacrifice if it meant not having to go through terrifying nightmares that seemed so real and possible. She twirled Severus' ring round and round her index finger. It was a relief to know he wasn't going to die at the hands of Voldemort, but he had been reasonably hurt. Only time would tell.

So deep in thought, she didn't notice Harry come and sit down next to her until he sneezed. It made her jump but Harry was in a train of thoughts himself. His emerald green eyes were dark, and it wasn't just the fact that the only light in the room was a candle but because his thoughts were dark. Being in Grimmauld Place hurt. It hurt so much all he wanted to do was scream in agony all the time, but he couldn't. He wanted to cry a river, but he couldn't. He wanted to bring Sirius back, but he couldn't.

"Penny for your thoughts," Kiara said softly bringing him out of his trance. She smiled at him but there was a hint of sadness in her smile she couldn't hide. The smile was returned and it had an equal sadness to it. Sighing, Harry run a hand through his hair and wondered which of his thoughts he could share. He decided not to say anything. Now was not the time. Instead, he changed the subject that had barely begun.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he asked in an equally soft voice, although his had a rough edge around it. His voice had decided to deepen dramatically in the past few days and it sounded like he had a sore throat of some kind. "I came down to get a glass of water and found the door slightly open. I peer in, and there you are."

"I can't sleep. I really can't."

"Maybe some warm milk will help?" This always made Harry drowsier if he couldn't get to sleep. It wasn't as good as a sleeping potion, but it was the natural alternative and it worked at the best of times. Kiara shook her head and blinked hard to stop tears from escaping. She'd had been fighting a losing battle from the moment Severus left but so far she had managed to keep the tears well and truly back. Yet Harry was the only person she felt could understand what she was going through, and had to struggle not to pour her heart out.

"It's not that I can't sleep if I tried. I don't want to sleep. I have nightmares you see. Really vivid ones, rather violent at times and I don't want to wake anybody up with my screaming." She remembered how it was with her nightmares. Severus seemed to sleep in her room because he was always there to stop it before it got too much. Then again, she hadn't had nightmares in awhile but she knew that if she was stressed they were bound to make an appearance. She continued to twirl the silver ring round her finger. "I'm really sorry you know. For the person that used to live here to have died because of my father. If you feel that strongly against my father, then I'm sorry that he didn't die."

"You don't have to apologise for that. I don't like him but I never actually wish he were dead. At least not that much," Harry told her reassuringly. In a way he was surprised because he didn't know many people who actually apologised for their parents not dieing quick enough. "About the guy that owned this house; his name was Sirius Black. I guess I don't really need to say anything more." A frown built up on Kiara's face as she tried hard to think.

"Sirius Black…heard of him…but there was something else…something recent. Sirius Black, last of the Black family, was in Gryffindor House at Hogwarts, and was charged for killing 13 people in an open street." Kiara paused as she tried to remember more personal facts that she knew about Sirius Black. When it came to Arithmancy, she was useless but when it came to knowing personal facts about people, she was highly skilled. "Sirius Black was best man at your parent's wedding, was your godfather, and was an Animagus. There's something else…something more important. He…um…didn't kill all those people."

"But how do you know? All that stuff about him being my godfather and him not killing all those people?" Harry was amazed. He didn't show it through his frown but he had respect for her all of a sudden. He didn't know why, but it may have been due to the relief that she didn't think Sirius was a murderer. "Is that all you know?"

"Let me think…he belonged to a group named the Marauders whilst he was at school, he was never one to like my father and he died this year, at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries. I'm not sure how though. Something about a prophecy." Kiara finished mentioning all the facts she knew about Sirius that she found worth mentioning. A tear rolled down Harry's cheek and immediately she placed a hand on his arm and apologised. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's alright. I'm fine. I…I wasn't crying. I had an eyelash in my eye." Harry cleared his voice and sniffed softly. Kiara wasn't so convinced but didn't say anything. Instead, Harry put his hand over her hand, which was still on his arm and gave it a small squeeze. "You and me. We'll live through this. All these visions and all these problems. We'll live through them."

"I know," Kiara whispered before stifling a yawn. She didn't want to sleep. Her eyes were beginning to drop but she bit her lip so that the pain kept her awake. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Kiara guessing what he was going to say, spoke first. "I know I look tired, and sound tired but I can't sleep. I just can't."

"What I was going to say was if you sleep on the couch, I'd be here to wake you up if you start screaming or something." Kiara frowned but noticed the concerned look in Harry's eyes. That was exactly the same look Severus gave her when he thought she wasn't eating enough. "I won't tell anybody."

"Okay, but promise me that you'll wake me up before I wake everybody else up." She was already on the couch, her head resting on the arm, her body curled up into a ball. Deciding to make her more comfortable, Harry lifted her head gently, sat on the couch and put her head slowly and carefully on his knee. She adjusted her position, not saying anything. Before Harry could answer she was out like a light.

"I promise," Harry finally said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

As Mrs. Weasley woke up the following morning to start on the housework, she never once entered the living room, therefore it wasn't until she and Remus went to de-Bogart a drawer in there around noon that they found the two teens, fast asleep, looking as peaceful as you could get if you were Harry Potter or Kiara Snape. Harry had his hand protectively over her shoulder, as Kiara lay on his knee, relaxed but still tense. She jerked suddenly, and then began to wake up.

"Looks like you had a nice night," Remus commented trying hard to control the laughter that was boiling his way up. Whether it was her hair standing on end, or the bewildered look Harry had as he slowly woke up, Remus couldn't say which. Realising what it must look like, both of them jumped up, faces bright red. "Oh, you didn't have to wake up on my account. The couch is quite comfy to sleep on actually."

"We…I…what happened was…um…" Harry began saying but had no luck finding the right words to come out. Kiara just looked everywhere but at Remus and Mrs. Weasley. Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment, and Harry wasn't much different. "What I mean is…we…we…we…"

"Just go and get cleaned up for lunch. Consider yourself lucky that it was us who found you and not the others," Mrs. Weasley said relieving Harry from having to explain why exactly he and Kiara slept on the couch together. They left as quickly as they could without seeming rude and they could be heard running up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley sighed and before beckoning to Remus to start doing some work. Remus nodded, the laughter still wanting to escape but not as uncontrollable.

Lunch was as small as it got with Mrs. Weasley cooking. She shoved food under everyone's nose, especially Harry and Kiara, but Kiara the most. She'd lost count after the third helping. Kiara's face had to turn pale green before Mrs. Weasley realised she was going to be sick if she ate anymore. As everyone began to finally digest, Dumbledore came in. This was the second time in a week, and last year it had been a miracle to get him here unless it was for a meeting.

"Sorry I'm late, but my lunch with a friend was delayed. I'd just like a cup of nice strong coffee before I do anything if you don't mind Molly," he said, his voice sounding like any other normal person and the twinkle in his eye dull. He finally looked his age, and Kiara began to wonder whether she was right. He should have croaked years ago. Finally, he acknowledged that there were other people at the table, not just Mrs. Weasley to make him coffee. "How incredibly rude of me. How is everybody?"

There were mutter of '_I'm fine_'s and '_Could be better_'s and Dumbledore simply nodded his eyes on Kiara and Harry. His coffee arrived, and he drank whilst everybody sat silently waiting for him to mention the purpose of his visit. Kiara and Harry seemed the most obvious reasons, but Dumbledore was unpredictable. More than the weather. At last, he put his coffee down and he told them why he was here.

"I've decided to hold a meeting tonight. I know this is not the day we usually have a meeting since things have been awfully quiet lately but I have reasons to believe it won't be any longer," he said answering the question that was on nearly everybody's mind. "Fred and George will be able to attend but they won't be made full Order members until their mother agrees or they turn twenty." He paused to let Fred and George cheer but was somewhat surprised they didn't. Instead, they nodded seriously which was highly unusual. He then turned his attention to Kiara. "And so will Kiara."

There was a silence as everybody turned to look at Kiara. She too was amazed. After what Hermione had told her about these meetings, only the Order members were allowed. Kiara didn't say anything but simply blushed and looked at Dumbledore waiting for an explanation. Everybody followed suit and they too looked for an explanation. When none came, Ron was the one to make the point clear if Dumbledore had happened to miss it.

"You yourself said that we were too young to attend the meetings. Why is it fair that Kiara can attend them and we can't?" Ron asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice. Not that the jealousy didn't have a reason.

"I will be back this evening. Until then, good day." Before anybody could ask any more questions or make any complaints, Dumbledore was out of there before you could say his name. Kiara excused herself and went up to the girls' room to study. That's where she stayed all day, avoiding the curious looks she was sure to receive.

* * *

"Does anybody have any news?" Dumbledore asked sitting at the head of the long table. He sensed Kiara didn't want to be here at all by the pout she wasn't trying very hard to hide, and he knew perfectly well that what Kiara knew was all the news he needed.

"The Ministry fired Umbridge though it has yet to be announced. Her replacement is currently unknown to everybody apart from Fudge himself and his advisors. Lucius Malfoy is one of the advisors if I might add," Arthur Weasley said running his hand through his increasingly thinning hair. "People are beginning to say Fudge is next to be replaced and I doubt it will be somebody we can trust. Security's increased by a lot but it's still easy to walk in and out of the Ministry without being noticed. I think another attack is expected."

"I think Arthur here's right. Old Bill's been saying something dodgier than me dealings is goin' on," Mundungus Fletcher said sleepily. No one seemed to notice that Kiara sat up at the mention of Old Bill. "He's got eyes and ears about the place, Bill has. If anyone's gonna attack, he'll be the first to know, and he's on our side."

"Mountain goblins are all for You-Know-Who after that business with Ludo Bagman. Death Eaters are rich and that's all they care about," Bill said, remembering his recent meeting with the leader of the mountain goblins. He hadn't been able to talk for days. "The other goblins still have faith in Dumbledore, but unless something is done about it, it's only a matter of time we don't have."

"Less and less Dementors are being seen around Azkaban. Guards have to be used instead. I think an escape is definitely underway," Tonks said, her face at the moment, pale and her hair shoulder length and mousy brown. Kiara instantly regretted having caused her so much grief yesterday. "The guards can't be alert all the time. It takes a lot out of them just to be around those things and I'm talking from experience."

Nobody else spoke and there was a silence as the news just received was taken in. Dumbledore looked deep in thought and as he had done earlier this morning, he looked his age. Kiara played with the silver ring she never seemed to leave alone and contemplated whether or not to say anything. What they had said, she knew most of it and a lot more. Yet she couldn't bring herself to tell them because she felt that coming from her, it would be regarded a lot of rubbish.

"It has been confirmed that Severus is now at home, healing, but is being supervised by Lucius Malfoy. He won't be back for at least another week and that means Kiara will be here longer," Dumbledore said, and some of the twinkle in his eye returned as everybody pretended to be pleased that Severus was coming back because Kiara happened to be sitting there. Remus gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "But I have some bad news regarding Percy. He has joined or will be soon joining Voldemort's highest rank- those not bound by the Mark but by blood. He plans to move up the Ministry ladder and those high in the Ministry are indeed working for Voldemort. Apart from Fudge who remains ignorant."

"You must be mistaken Dumbledore. Percy is power mad but he isn't stupid. I know him and he would never do that. He just wouldn't," Mr. Weasley said sounding like he was convincing himself more than anybody else. Mrs. Weasley looked close to tears but kept a straight face.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, but I wouldn't tell you if I didn't have inside information," Dumbledore persisted breaking Mr. Weasley's bubble of hope. Dumbledore shot a glance at Kiara who would have gladly had the floor swallow her up as Mr. Weasley nodded crest-fallen. His fists were clinched tightly but not as tightly as the three Weasley brothers who's knuckles had turned white. "Before I assign jobs for everybody, is everyone sure they have nothing more to report?" There was a silence, people looking around to see who would speak. "Kiara?"

Kiara turned red as all eyes fell upon her, curious to know what she could possibly know. She met Dumbledore's gaze and wished more than ever that he wasn't her guardian. She finally realized he knew that she knew exactly what was going to happen. Kiara swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry and her palms sweaty from the pressure.

"I…I know no more than I've just been told," she muttered quietly but loud enough for the whole table to hear. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. He wasn't going to let her leave this meeting before she told them at least two or three pieces of useful information. "I have my suspicions on who will be the next Senior Undersecretary but it's better I didn't say anything."

"It would be interesting to hear what you think," Remus told her, smiling encouragingly. From the time spent with Kiara, he had an inkling that Kiara knew a lot more than she let on. "It might help, you never know."

"William Brentwood, former Minister of International Secrecy who resigned due to personal reasons, and the main candidate against Cornelius Fudge in the next elections. The last time I heard, Percy Weasley resigned as Mr. Fudge's assistant and has been working in International Secrecy since. He is applying to become Junior Undersecretary."

"I never heard of this," Mr. Weasley challenged, not entirely sure whether he wanted to believe what a sixteen year old girl was saying. He was just starting to come round to the first shock when this was thrown at him. "I work in the Ministry and I should have heard of this."

"Not necessarily. I highly doubt higher ranking Ministry officials would tell you the time if you asked. Deal with Dumbledore, pay the consequences. You'll find out soon enough." Kiara didn't mean to say that much but it came out. She wanted to tell him straight that working in the department he was, and with his status, it might've been too late when he found out.

"And how do you know this?"

"I don't. As I said, I'm making assumptions and they are best waved aside. It's not like you can act on any of this. You'd be foolish to. If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gets wind that the Order of the Phoenix knows what he is planning, something unexpected will happen."

"Pretty high assumptions to make. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a spy," Moody grumbled, looking straight at her. There was a mutual dislike and it was increasing. "Your father being the two-faced scum he is, I'm wouldn't be surprised either."

"You seem to forget that I haven't lived with my father for 16 years. I lived with people who consider each person in this room their enemy. I lived with people who taught me to hate Harry Potter. To loathe Dumbledore and all associated with him." Kiara paused to stop herself from growing angry. She ignored the wary looks and continued. "I risk my life to be here and tell you what I know so that you stay one step ahead in this war. I wish you luck without me, because if this is the thanks I get, I don't want to be part of this." Kiara got up from the table and walked out of the room, slamming the door firmly behind her. All eyes turned to Dumbledore for an explanation.

"I would trust Kiara with my life. She may be young with a temper and tongue to match her father's but she is the only hope we have to winning this war. Kiara deserves as much respect from you as you give me because she has been through more than some of you can even begin to imagine. Don't let your doubt be the reason why the innocent die."

* * *

Sure enough, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny wanted to know what had been said at the meeting but as Kiara stormed into the girls room before the meeting had ended, mumbling some mild and some rather vulgar profanities, it would have been a good idea to wait until she calmed down. They were smart enough to wait until the swearing stopped though.

"Did you get kicked out?" Ron asked bluntly, not even mincing his words. Kiara pulled open her trunk and searched for a jumper. She finally pulled out a navy blue hoodie and slipped it over her head.

"No, I left," she answered curtly, not in the mood to converse. She undid her hair and shook it, letting it fall around her face for a moment before putting it in a ponytail. Thank goodness for the mirror in the room, even if it was cracked. "And before you ask why, let's just say, adults weren't very keen on me being there and what I had to say."

"Did you tell them?" Hermione asked, catching on to what may have caused Kiara to have to leave. Ron, Harry and Ginny looked confused, wondering what they might be talking about.

"Partly. Dumbledore told most of it, I just filled in the details." Kiara searched for her wand, which was hidden under a pile of boxes on the bedside cabinet. The others wondered what she was doing. After locating a light drawstring sports bag, putting in an extra t-shirt and socks, and a purse of coins, she sat down on the bed opposite of where Ron and Ginny were sitting. She sighed and wondered whether she was doing the right thing. "Do you want to know any news about Percy?"

"What's happened to Percy?" Ginny asked, her hazel eyes looking into Kiara's dark ones, looking for an answer to her question. Kiara's eyes were used to hiding emotions and were blank. She took a deep breath, choosing her wording more carefully than Dumbledore had.

"Nothing life threatening at the moment." Ginny sighed with relief and Ron relaxed a little after his body had gone tense at the mention of Percy's name. "Percy has joined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's highest rank, and is constantly progressing up the Ministry ladder. He's on his way to becoming Junior Undersecretary."

"How's mum?" was all Ron could asked. Like his brother's, he clenched his hands in fists so tightly, that his knuckles turned white. He was trying to control his anger for Ginny's sake, who was on the verge of tears. Kiara wanted to comfort her, but didn't exactly know how.

"She's keeping a straight face, but you can see she wants to cry. Your brother's look like they will punch the next person who talks to them, and your father is in denial. I am so sorry. I really am." Ron nodded and put his arm around Ginny. Kiara grabbed a hat, put it on and stood up. "If I'm not too late, I can help your brother. At this moment, I'd do anything to make sure your mother isn't hurt anymore than she needs to be."

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry asked stepping in front of the door before Kiara could open it. Kiara didn't say anything but simply looked straight at Harry. "I've done a lot of things thinking that I'm helping, but in the end I make things worse. Don't make the same mistake."

"I'm going to get fresh air and sort some business out. You'd be welcome to come but I doubt you can go anywhere without bodyguards. If I don't go now, any chance of Percy Weasley staying on Dumbledore's side is gone. If I don't go now, I won't know what's happening."

"Don't be stupid. Percy made his choice, and it's not your job to correct it," Ginny said laying a hand on Kiara shoulder. For a moment Kiara wanted to shrug her away, but didn't. "If you try and correct everything that happens all around you, you won't have time to sort out your own life."

"But-"

"But nothing. You leave, Order members will be around you before you reach the end of the road and they'll be watching you every single moment of the day."

Kiara turned around and saw that everybody was so sure that her leaving would be a bad idea. She sighed and took of the bag and hat. Taking her hair out of the ponytail, she was unaware of how much Harry looked at her. Ron had to elbow Harry to stop him from staring too much. Kiara wasn't going anywhere just yet, but she still had business to sort out. And she knew whom she needed to talk to.

"I think the meeting's over now. I need to have a quick word with Mr. Fletcher." She walked out of the room before anybody could stop her or comment on how weird it was to hear Mundungus called Mr. Fletcher.

* * *

"So you want me to go up to Bill Nought and tell him that Little Damned Lady wants a word with him about security," Mundungus repeated again, trying to see if he understood what Kiara was telling him correctly. Under his ragged robes and musty breath, he had a brain. And when it came to dealing with dodgy business, he was as sharp as anybody could be. "Tell me again what yer gonna do after I've delivered the message?"

"I'm going to have a word with him. Please Mr. Fletcher. I'll put in a good word for you with Bill and Mrs. Weasley if you want. Just as long as you deliver that message to him by tomorrow evening, I'll do anything," Kiara pleaded; frustrated at the fact that Mundungus was so sensible. "Wouldn't it be nice for Mrs. Weasley to stop giving you disapproving glances every two minutes? And all you have to do is deliver that message."

"Alright, since you asked so nicely. But you best not be sending me into a trap. I ain't gonna be too happy then. You have my word. And I ain't going to break it." Mundungus was taken aback as Kiara hugged him. He hadn't had one of those in awhile. "No need to thank me just yet. Getting to Bill will be hard."

"Just say the Little Damned Lady sent you and you'll be fine. Keep quiet about this and everything will be fine. You will be staying for dinner right?" Mundungus nodded. He wouldn't miss a free home-cooked meal if his life depended on it. "Good. Be prepared to help me study for my Potions exam. I know under there you're not so dumb."

As Kiara left the narrow hallway they had been talking in, Mundungus couldn't help wonder how she could be involved in such business. Bill Nought was the leading man in everything dodgy that happened in London. He could do anything illegal better than any man could. He'd once been ruthless but after being captured by Death Eaters (or so rumours said) he'd gone soft but was slicker than ever.

* * *

That night, as Kiara crept downstairs into the living room after making sure that Hermione and Ginny were fast asleep. She sat on the couch, hugging her knees, and thinking about what had happened today. She didn't know whether she was imagining it, but at dinner, everybody seemed to act a whole lot nicer towards her. Mrs. Weasley certainly warmed to Mundungus as she saw him helping Kiara with her revision. What surprised Kiara was the fact that Moody showed her a picture of the old Order of the Phoenix and told her how much he missed them and how Mr. Weasley bothered to go to a great deal of trouble to explain the Weasley family tree. When he explained about Percy, he couldn't help but ask her if she knew where his son was. Kiara did but thought it best if she didn't say anything. Rotten eggs should be left alone to decompose.

Kiara heard the door open and turned her head to see Harry sit down next to her. She could tell he wanted to ask so many questions but he held back. Harry had noticed a lot of things at dinner. Like the glances shot between all those who had been at the meeting and the forced smiles aimed at Kiara. What exactly had happened at the meeting?

"Anything you'd like to tell me before we go to sleep?" Harry asked Kiara bit her lip as she thought about what she could and could not tell Harry.

"I need you to be ready to ask to take me to Hogwarts. I have some business to take care of and the only place I think there won't be a there won't be more than one Order member present is Hogwarts. From there, I can sneak away to Hogsmeade," Kiara said, just getting to the point. No need to beat around the bush. "That is if you don't mind."

"If you tell me what kind of business, then I might consider it."

"I need to talk to the leader of all organised crime in London about enhancing protection around Diagon Alley and King's Cross Station from now until you are safely at Hogwarts. Don't ask me how I know Bill Nought, just do me this one favour."

"And what do you gain from this apart from an angry Dumbledore, an even angrier father and an equally agitated Order?" Kiara turned away from Harry and it was obvious she wasn't going to answer that. She stared into space, thinking how she could change the subject and coming up with nothing. "By the way, you looked pretty today. The way you had your hair down really suited you."

That comment came out of nowhere and Kiara felt her cheeks burning. Nobody had ever said she looked pretty. Ugly and a piece of shit, yes, but never ever pretty. She didn't know whether to repay the compliment or what but found it hard to speak anyway. She was literally speechless. Faking a yawn, she pretended she was tired.

"Thank you Harry. That's one of the nicest things anybody has ever said to me. Now, how about we get some sleep." Harry nodded and tonight they got into more comfortable positions than yesterday. Both Harry and Kiara lay sideways out on the couch, rather close together, Harry's arm holding Kiara close so that she wouldn't fall and so that she felt safe. It was a normal-sized couch, with not much space to move around on, but they both slept like logs. Little did they know that Hermione saw them as she came down to get a glass of water. The door had been left ajar and it took all her power not to wake Ginny and tell her what she saw. From her point of view, it definitely did not look innocent.

* * *

_**A/N-** Not innocent, eh? And who is this Bill Nought, and what is his connection with Kiara? Why is Kiara all of a sudden so sure of herself if not bossy? Is this author losing the plot? Tune in for the next instalment of: **My Saviour! **_


	12. Moving on

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this story. I simply have an imagination. A crap one, but it's mine._

**A/N-** Sorry for the major delay. MAjor tests. Major writer's block

**

* * *

**

**Moving on**

Harry felt himself being shaken awake. He didn't really want to wake. It wasn't that he was tired but that was the best night he had had in a long time. There was something reassuring in waking up in the middle of the night and watching Kiara sleep in your arms, and being the one to help her calm down after having a nightmare. He opened one eye and caught a glimpse at the person who was trying to wake him up, and prodding at him with his finger. It was Remus, and he looked like he himself had just got out of bed. Remus sensed that Harry was awake and began to tell him what brought him to the living room at 6 in the morning.

"Harry, I know you're awake so listen closely. I don't know what's going on between you and Kiara-" Harry opened his mouth to interrupt but was silenced by Remus "-and nor do I particularly want to know at this moment. What you need to do, is get you and Kiara back into bed before Molly comes round to check," Remus whispered glancing at the door, just waiting for Mrs. Weasley to jump out and yell 'Gotcha!'

"Why is she checking?" Harry asked, gently getting up and making sure that Kiara was comfortable enough. He had some stiffness in his neck but it would pass soon. His hair stood on ends, and he had opened the buttons of his pyjama top due to the heat. Realising that Remus had a questioning look on his face, Harry quickly buttoned up and blushed. "It's not what you think."

"I'm not here to judge, but I'm sure Molly will really approve of this- not. There won't be any 5-course meals for any of you after this." Remus wasn't sure that saying that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't stuff them with food anymore was a good idea, because Harry looked pleased and seemed to be considering the possibilities. "You either sleep in your own beds or you find a bed to sleep in."

"And where exactly are we meant to get a bed?" Harry answered, frowning. He wanted to be there for Kiara, and hopefully for her to be there with him. He enjoyed the smell of her shampoo, and the feel of her silk pyjamas. He loved to hold her in his arms and protect her. He would prove Severus wrong and show him that Kiara cared for Harry. As Harry thought of this, an idea came into his head. "Sirius."

"What about Sirius?"

"His room. There's a king-size bed in there. All that need to be done is change the sheets, dust a little and it will be habitable." Harry seemed to be fine at the idea, but Remus had his doubts. Was Harry really ready to be back in Sirius' room? Be constantly reminded that Sirius had once been here? He watched as Harry soothed Kiara as she began to kick. _'That must be the reason why they sleep together'_, Remus thought. _'Interesting'_

"Are you sure about this?"

"I can't live in the past, Professor. And I'm not the only one here. As far as I'm concerned, Sirius' room will be put to better use rather than gather dust. Sirius' death may have partly been my fault, but I can't keep feeling sorry for myself. Not when people are depending on me."

"Harry, you know Sirius death was not your fault. If he could choose the way he died, then he would have picked that way."

"I know, you said so many times. If it's possible, I'd like to start clearing things out today."

Harry stood up, and sweeping Kiara into his arms carefully. She looked so fragile and small under his toned muscular body that was still growing and toughened through Quidditch. For a second, Harry faltered and looked at Kiara with a look Remus couldn't read before reaching for the door.

"Harry if you need anything, or if you just need to talk, I'm here for you." Harry nodded, and careful not to bump Kiara's head into anything, walked out of the living room. He could be heard whispering to her as he climbed the stairs. Remus sighed and felt just under his eye where Severus had landed a perfect punch on him just a few weeks before. He was sure he would be receiving another one when he found out he supported the whole Kiara/ Harry thing. Remus prayed it would be Easter when Severus finally recovered. That would give Remus a good head start to run and hide.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want anymore eggs?" There's plenty more where that came from," Mrs Weasley asked looking rather dejected as Kiara refused her fifth egg. Her plate was still full and she looked like she was going to puke. Breakfast, lunch and dinner were always nauseating affairs for Kiara. There were points when she wished she wasn't being fed at all but they quickly went away as an interesting conversation started up. "Suit yourself then. If you do need anything, I'll be doing some laundry."

As soon as she was out of the room, Kiara sighed, relieved that this was her last helping. Yet despite having eaten so much in the space of two days, she hadn't put any weight on. She did look much healthier though. Harry was sitting in-between her and Remus, and whilst Remus talked to Bill Weasley about something, he swapped the plates.

"Thanks," Kiara said, and ate the toast Remus had yet to eat. "How can I tell Mrs. Weasley gently that I rather prefer eating normal portions of food at a time? I can't keep feeling sick after every meal." Harry couldn't help but laugh as Kiara clutched her stomach and looked like she was going to bring back up her entire breakfast. There was a lot of it.

"Harry, that's not funny. You weren't laughing last year when it was you in her position," Hermione snapped causing Harry to laugh a lot harder before calming down. "I don't see what's so funny anyway."

"Her face…it's priceless. I'm sorry Kiara, must be the immaturity gene kicking in. July 31 coming up very soon. In fact it's in two days." He looked around the table expecting everybody to start saying how he was growing up and was one step closer to being of age, but nobody spoke. They simply looked at him in confusion. He realised with a pang they must have forgotten. "Never mind."

"Did you sleep well tonight Harry?" Hermione asked, her tone lighter and a rare smirk on her face. It was Harry's turn to be confused, but Kiara's face stopped looking green, and she stopped feeling nauseous long enough to sit up and give Hermione a knowing look. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she knew.

"Um…yeah. I guess I must be getting used to Ron's snores." Harry glanced at Kiara who looked better and was trying hard not to look concerned about what the conversation was going to lead to. The only thing that gave her away was the hard grip on her chair.

"And you Kiara?"

"Well…I'm used to my own bed but it's been alright," Kiara said aware that everyone was now focusing on the conversation. Remus was shovelling the greatly accepted food into his mouth, Ron looked as puzzled as usual, Ginny had received a hint from Hermione that this conversation was going to happen and Bill simply looked as if he was staring into space.

"Is that so? I have reasons to believe that you Mr Potter and you. Miss Snape were nowhere near your beds until 6 this morning." Hermione smiled as Harry groaned and Kiara sighed rather loudly. "Would you mind telling the rest of the household where you were or do I have to?"

"Hermione, it's none of their business. What we get up to has nothing to do with anybody." Harry attempted to shut her up but weeks of not being a total know-it-all had taken its toll on Hermione. She knew something most people didn't and it was her duty to share it.

"It's not like they've been sleeping together," Ron pointed out only to receive pieces of toast thrown at him. Harry scratched his head and tried not to cringe as Ron realised why Hermione was looking at him with amazement. He was a slow one but he finally got it. "Eeeeew! Yuck!"

"Ron! You are so incredibly stupid, slow and immature sometimes. I don't know how I put up with you every summer," Ginny moaned rolling her eyes. Even she had managed to get it. After a lot of hinting from Hermione. "You're lucky you're my brother."

"I've been trying to follow this conversation and I still don't get it," Bill spoke up. So he hadn't been staring into space after all. Ginny shook her head, realising that her brothers were total nincompoops, and she was probably the only sane one in the family.

"Kiara and Harry have been sleeping on the couch together for the past two nights," Hermione said clearly. Kiara blushed a colour that had never been seen in her cheeks and Harry banged his head on the table. Why did Hermione have to have such a big mouth? It was everybody else's turn to laugh as Harry lifted his head up revealing ketchup smeared on his forehead.

"The things that happen in my absence." The laughter stopped immediately as everyone recognised the voice. There standing in the doorway, dressed in black jeans and a black short-sleeved shirt, looking good although several cuts on his face and arms gave him away, was Severus Snape. He was leaning on the doorway, and by the way he was standing he certainly looked like he needed to lean on something. The initial shock of seeing Severus wearing off, Kiara jumped out of her chair and hugged Severus tightly. He flinched and Kiara let go of him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Kiara said noticing the pain in his eyes. As fast as it had come, it went. Severus drew her into a hug and she could feel the bandages around his chest, but didn't really care. Two days had seemed like years. "Broken ribs. Whoever fixed these is good. And broken nose, which has had to be repositioned. An immense number of cuts. You've been twitching since you got home, and still are."

Severus smiled as he learnt something new about Kiara. A talking medical encyclopaedia. Realising that everyone was wondering where the mean old Professor had gone, the smile disappeared and was replaced by a sneer. It just had been so good to be able to know whether Kiara truly missed him, or whether she couldn't care less.

"If I had the time and strength Potter, you would be dead. And as for you Lupin, hope your eye's healing. I just came to say hello to Kiara. As far as Lucius is concerned I'm having a bath." It certainly explained the fluffy black slippers he was wearing. "Don't worry, it'll be a while before I'm back. Until then you can relax." He glared at Harry menacingly and shot Remus a warning look before he walked out of the room. Kiara had the feeling he wanted her to follow.

"Are you alright?" Kiara steadied Severus as he nearly fell down. He grimaced in pain but that wouldn't stop him from being there. "Sorry, stupid question. Dad, I'm sorry about what's been happening between Harry and me. He's just there in case I have a nightmare."

"I know, don't worry. But if it goes any further, I will kill him." He smiled as Kiara gently put her hand on his arm. They seemed less bony than he knew them, and warmer. It felt good to be called Dad by her. "I wanted to ask you about that night I went to the meeting. Where you there?"

"I wasn't there exactly. I was here-" she motioned to the kitchen "-and I think here." She put her hand where his heart was. "I don't know how, but one moment I was sitting in the kitchen, and the next I was in your body, your mind."

Severus didn't say anything but simply nodded. They stood in silence for a while until Kiara took his hand and put the ring into the palm of his hand and closed it into fist. She hugged him once more, taking in the smell of his surprisingly soothing aftershave.

"Go back to your 'bath'. He might think you've drowned." Severus still didn't say anything nor did he put the ring back on. "Take care of yourself Dad. I'll try not to cause too much trouble." His eyes glistened with tears and as Kiara walked back to the kitchen, Severus cried a tear he had been holding back for God knows how long. Everyone needs to cry at least once every ten years.

* * *

Anybody who had heard about the redecorating taking place was stationed around Sirius' room waiting for Harry and Kiara to appear. They'd been talking in the room upstairs since breakfast apparently grooming Buckbeak. Remus was about to go up there and tell them that if it was to be done today they had to hurry up when Harry arrived leading a slower Kiara by the hand. His face looked set and if he was feeling anything he didn't show it.

"Harry are you sure you want to do this?" Remus asked resting his hand on Harry's shoulder. He nodded and put his hand on the doorknob but didn't turn it. "We'll all understand if you're not ready."

"He's right Harry. There's no need to redecorate Sirius' room just yet. I'll survive, but what's more important is that you do this when you're ready not when you feel you have to," Kiara said squeezing the hand Harry still held onto gently. He smiled and blew a strand of his over messy hair out of his eyes. Any longer and he would be growing a mullet.

"No, he's wrong because for one, it's not Sirius' room anymore. It's ours and I am ready to move on." He turned the doorknob and opened the door. Nobody apart from Harry had been in there since his death a month or so ago.

One of the walls was covered with photos of Harry, the Marauders and Sirius himself with James and Lily all framed. A big king-size bed stood in the middle of the room with small bedside cabinets on each side of the bed and a reasonably sized wardrobe in a corner. The rooms were cream and the floors creaking wooden floorboards. There was a silence as everyone acknowledge the fact that Sirius used to be here and wasn't now. They waited for Harry to break the silence but he was looking at the bed that he was going to be sleeping in. He felt it like it was some kind of betrayal, but he would be betraying Kiara if he didn't get over it. Feeling her lean against him reassuringly gave him the encouragement he needed.

"Right then. We needed to get his clothes, and belongings into two separate boxes. Put the photos in another box but we'll put them back up," Harry said walking into the room, everybody else following. He took a good look around. "The floor needs polishing and the walls need to be painted. I think I'll go for a light yellow with red swirls in each corner."

The jobs were divided amongst them and they got on with it in mostly silence, a bit of polite chatter here and there but that was all. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione worked on folding the clothes by type into a box and sorting his belongings by size and importance. Kiara, Ginny, Ron and Remus worked on painting the walls and Harry and Bill, who was lying low at the headquarters after some troubles with mountain goblins, nailed down any loose floorboards. Harry came to his tenth loose floorboards and checked under it to find something he wasn't expecting.

"Remus, come here," Harry said, his voice quavering as he reached in and pulled out dusty Gryffindor Quidditch robes. Remus wiped paint off his hands on his trousers and examined the robes. He pointed to a name sewn below the word Captain. _James Potter._ "Dad. His old Quidditch robes. Sirius never told me he had them."

Harry dug in there, and in the five minutes that followed he pulled out a pocket watch that had also belonged to James Potter, a spare copy of the Marauders map, Harry's baby blanket and last but not least Sirius Black's will. As Harry began to cry, the redecorating was abandoned to leave Harry alone, each person patting Harry on the back and offering his or her condolences. However when Remus and Kiara went to leave he asked them to stay.

"Harry, I am so sorry. I really am," Kiara said kneeling down where Harry sat looking at the will but hardly reading it. She patted him awkwardly, not really sure what to do in this situation and was surprised that he lent on her and cried his eyes out. All Kiara did was hug him and let him cry on her shoulder. "I am really sorry. He was a good man. I didn't know him but he obviously loved you very much."

"Yeah…I guess he did," Harry answered wiping his eyes with his t-shirt. "I can't read it. Read it to me." He handed it to Remus who quickly looked over it before he started reading.

_To my best friend, the last of the Marauders, Remus Lupin, I leave you my property in Northampton. It may need fixing up but it still stands strong. It's also worth quite a bit. Also I leave you my collection of fungi. I know how it fascinated you._

_To the greatest teacher and advisor I had, Albus Dumbledore, I leave my property in Broughton considering it's close to Hogwarts and great for holidays. Thanks for being there when I thought I was alone._

_To the Weasley family, I leave you a quarter of my inheritance money. I insist you accept it. Renovate your home, buy whatever the money can buy and have fun. You're the only people who I know don't want to ever take money, but I insist._

_To Severus Snape, the person who I hated as much as he hated me, I leave you Kreacher, the painting of my mother and my dust collection. May it bring you joy. And I hope we meet in hell or heaven so I can strangle you once and for all._

_And finally, to Harry, I leave the remaining three-quarters of my inheritance money, as well as 12 Grimmauld Place and my old motorbike. Until you become of Age I leave the money to Remus Lupin for safekeeping, who I hope you will come to consider as your godfather. He will do a much better job than I could have ever done. Hopefully he's still around._

"He really is gone, isn't he?" Harry mumbled looking at Remus for an answer. Remus nodded his head, he himself trying hard to stay together for Harry. He wanted as much as Harry did for Sirius to come bounding into the room and laugh his near-death off but they both knew he was gone.

"Is there anything we can do Harry?" Remus asked sitting down so he was level with the two teenagers. He neatly folded the will and put it in its envelope. Dumbledore would have to see it. Harry took Kiara's hand in his and enjoyed the coolness of her hands on hisown that were hot and somewhat sweaty.

"I want you to be my godfather as Sirius wanted it and I want this room finished today if that's alright with you." Remus nodded, squeezing Harry's shoulder before exiting the room to get the others. Harry turned to Kiara and hugged her. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being here. For making me feel like I'm actually helping someone. For apologising for you father's fatal mistake."

"I hope you don't forget I'm not Severus Snape. At least not entirely." Harry smiled and got up pulling Kiara along with him. She was so light to pick up. "Shall we get on? Our room could be finished today."

"Yeah…Harry and Kiara's room."

* * *

Dinner was a rather sombre affair, with Dumbledore explaining the will. Nobody spoke, hardly anybody ate and everybody looked like they'd been hit round the face with a wet fish. The only highlight for Kiara that dinner was Mundungus delivering a message back from Bill Nought. He had to help Kiara with Muggle Studies so that they could be alone. Mrs. Weasley was certainly starting to see him in a different light. Kiara hated being reminded that her OWL's were next week.

"So what did he say?" Kiara asked once she knew the coast was clear. Mundungus took out his pipe, and Kiara didn't seem to mind the smell of over worn gym socks as long as he told her.

"You gotta meet him somewhere out of London 'cause he's not gonna be seen round here with ya. And he says he's glad to see you out of that horrible place. He's countin' the day till he sees you. He's missed you like hell apparently," Mundungus said taking a pause between each sentence to take a puff of his pipe. "How come you seem to be so close to him?"

"Ah, now that would be telling, would it not Mr. Fletcher. Everyone has their business and people, especially crooks like you and Bill Nought, and it is better to keep shut than risk being caught," Kiara said, smiling at the frown that appeared on Mundungus' face. "How is the smuggling business going? Last time I heard, you'd been stopped in Dover after the French wine you were smuggling got on the wrong boat."

"Well, bless my Sickle! How did you know that? You ain't a spy, are ya? Why I ain't told that to no one but my uncle in France who's supplying and Old Bill 'cause you've gotta tell him everything or it's your head. And none of them would talk unless they knew I were dead."

"I hear a lot of things. It wasn't from any of them because Bill is so tight-lipped, he wouldn't tell you the date if you asked and Pepe Fletcher is as slippery as an eel when you start asking questions." Mundungus eyed her suspiciously but shook her out held hand. "From now on, nobody knows what we're doing. I'll inform you when I want to go tomorrow. For now, goodnight Mr Fletcher."

She left Mundungus puffing on his pipe thoughtfully. She was one tough girl. Kiara seemed to have more connections in the Dodgy Business than he had. She also seemed to know a lot more than everybody in the Order (minus Dumbledore) put together knew. _'For a girl,_' Mundungus thought, _'she's the most dangerous you can get. Sweet but deadly. I sure hope Harry know what he's doing._"

* * *

The room looked wonderful. The walls were a light yellow that went well with the red swirls that Kiara had expertly painted on which matched well with the finally polished pine floorboards. The bedside cabinets had been polished as well along with the wardrobe and Mrs. Weasley had bought a red and gold rug to put at the foot of the bed. The photos had been rearranged so they were spread across evenly, Harry adding a few of his own photos. Kiara stood in the doorway admiring it when Harry came to join her. He always found it harder to slip away after dinner because everybody insisted he talk to them or play chess with them.

"It certainly looks different," Harry said remembering how it had looked a few hours ago. "Are you going to go in or do you prefer just to look at it?" Kiara blushed for the hundredth time that day and followed Harry as he sat on the bed. It felt weird now they were going to be sleeping on the same bed, not just on the couch.

"Harry about going to Hogwarts, I was thinking the first of August because it gives us two days to get permission from Dumbledore and Remus," Kiara said carefully avoiding July 31 because she was fully aware it was his birthday and had been told to keep quiet about it. She had no idea what was going to happen but she needed to sort out his present and soon. "And my exams start the day after so I've got a clear mind when they come."

"Yeah sure. I'm coming with you though. I'm not going to let you go and see some ring leader by yourself," Harry answered trying to hide the disappointment that Kiara had said nothing about his upcoming birthday. "I am telling you that somebody is going to blow a fuse when they find out."

"Not when I tell them it's Order business they won't. They'll just have to pray that I'm not setting up a trap for them." Kiara smiled as Harry gave her a wary look. As soon as he realised she was joking he laughed and lay back on the bed. It was a definite improvement from the couch.

"I don't think some of the Order, especially Moody are prepared to trust Snape's daughter."

"It's not like I trust them either. If I can't trust Dad, there's no reason why I should trust anyone. Life's treated me badly. I can't afford to trust anybody."

"Not even me?" Harry sat up and looked into Kiara's warm eyes. She smiled and traced the outline of his scar with her thumb. She wanted to say yes, but could she really trust Harry Potter after what she had been taught? Kiara just wanted to tell him everything and get it over with.

"I trust you a little. I trust you to wake me up when I have a bad dream and I trust you not to tell anybody about the illegal trip to Hogsmeade we'll be taking but I wouldn't trust you with my life." Harry took her hand away from his face and tried to think of a reply to that. Did he himself trust Kiara? "If I hadn't been raised the way I was, things would be a lot different."

"Would you leave your life in Snape's hands?"

"No," Kiara answered realising just what Severus had meant before he adopted her. There was an issue of trust. "I think we should get some sleep. We've done a lot today and you've been through a lot." Kiara got up from the bed and went to her recently bought trunk. She pulled out some pink silk pyjamas with little hearts everywhere.

Harry turned around as she pulled them on, staring into the opposite direction and Kiara did the same as Harry pulled in his blue and white striped pyjamas. As Kiara climbed into bed, her top lifted leaving her back bare. Harry saw selection of bruises, some newer than others and he now knew what she meant when she had said life had treated her badly. Kiara caught him staring and quickly pulled down her top. He got into bed and wanted to ask her so many questions but held back. A few dozen would do.

"Does anybody know about those bruises?" Harry asked softly. He didn't expect an answer but was hoping for one. The thing about bruises was that they could only heal naturally unlike broken bones so they would take a long time to heal by the looks of it.

"Severus, Remus, some Healers at St. Mungo's and now you. I'm careful not to let anybody see them. They're a part of my past and don't hurt anymore so they don't need to be brought up again," Kiara answered secretely glad that she didn't have to hide it from him anymore.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I just want to sleep and pretend it never happened. I've got to move on because living in the past is not going to help anybody." Harry grimaced as he realised he'd said the same thing earlier that day.

Kiara rolled over and went to one side of the bed and Harry to the other, turning off the light. There was something not quite right about this. It felt empty and they might as well have been sleeping in different beds with the space that was in between them. Harry rolled onto his back and sighed. He wasn't going to get to sleep this way.

"Kiara? Are you asleep?" he asked staring into the darkness of the room.

"There's something about sleeping like this I don't like," she answered moving over until she was close enough to Harry to feel his body heat. That was quite close. "Maybe it's the fact that when we slept on the couch we were close together and now we're miles apart."

Kiara moved closer, until Harry could get his arms around her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and he could once more smell her shampoo. There was something about her shampoo he just loved, it was almost like a tranquilliser. The funny thing about it was that any other two teenagers in this position would have had several awkward thoughts running through their heads whilst Kiara and Harry were thinking almost innocent thoughts.

"Is that better?" Harry asked as he felt sleep come over him. Kiara let out a yawn indicating that she too was tired.

"Much," Kiara answered before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Harry lay awake for another few minutes thinking about what secrets the girl he currently had in his arms held. He couldn't help wondering whether she was covering up for Severus but the way they had hugged each other that morning it just didn't seem possible. Harry held onto Kiara a bit tighter and for once in the past five years he was grateful to be who he was because he couldn't begin to imagine what it was like for Kiara.

* * *

"I'm telling you Mr. Brentwood that you're worrying for nothing. Anybody could have leaked it out to the press that you were up for her position. You know how assistants like to gossip," Vexus Ripley said calmly as William Brentwood passed around his office trying to figure out who had told the Daily Prophet that he was most likely to become Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Dolores Umbridge had never been the same since she came back from Hogwarts. Some might say she had lost her sanity.

"Do you never wake up at night and think that Kiara is sitting in Dumbledore's office telling him all our plans? Or that she might be doing something to ruin everything we've spent the past 6 years planning? That she might not be dead after all?" William asked running a hand through his blonde hair. He was sick of walking in the streets and seeing Kiara's face appear for a second ten disappear. It was if she was haunting him.

"I don't have a guilty conscience therefore I don't need to be haunted by Kiara," Vexus answered returning the glare that William now shot at him. He sighed and shrugged continuing to explain his theory. "You see, I spent the last 15 years educating Kiara and despite following _your_ orders to torture her for the slightest mistake, I actually treated her like a human being. I did the best I could for her and now she has escaped and died as naturally as possible.I have a clear conscience."

"You are meaning to tell me you would rather have her ruining us so that you can sleep easily at night?" William snorted and sat down on the edge of his desk. "Kiara deserved to be treated that way. She killed my wife. Eleanor gave up her life so that skinny little brat could live."

"Stop being so damn pathetic. Eleanor died because she was ill giving birth to Kiara. It's the way any mother wants to die. Giving birth to a child. If the poor girl had known what she was in for, I doubt Kiara would have lived either." Vexus was losing his calm and he didn't care. All these years he had gritted his teeth and watched Kiara suffer. She reminded him so much of her mother but bore no resemblance to her father, William. There were times when Vexus did wonder whether William really was the father.

"All this time, I thought you were on my side…but that bitch has you wrapped round her little finger like she has every other prisoner we cooped her up with." A frown spread over his smooth forehead, causing several creases to appear. "Tell me Vexus and tell me the truth, is my daughter still alive?"

Vexus contemplated whether to tell Mr. Brentwood that his daughter was in the hands of the Order but thought against it. He had told Kiara to enjoy being 16 and he would hold William back long enough for her to experience being at school with other people her age and at least her first Christmas. Vexus would have to tell him she was still alive but not where exactly. At least not until William had the position of Minister of Magic secure. He was unofficially already Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and only a few steps away from reaching his goal.

"Yes, I'm afraid she is. I don't know where she is but the last time I saw her was in Manchester. I doubt she's dumb enough to be in London." There was no reason for William to know the truth about his daughter's location for the time being.

"Very well. The minute I'm Minister of Magic, my long-lost daughter will make an appearance in my life. She'll be good for publicity and perhaps I could use her to settle the rift between Britain and Bulgaria. She might come in useful."

As William Brentwood thought about how useful having Kiara around could actually be to him if she was known to the public, a smile crept up onto Vexus Ripley's face. At least he would feel less guilty about lying to his best friend and not feel responsible for Kiara's suffering. Vexus sat down and helped William come up with more ideas, most of them to do with publicity. With the job of Senior Undersecretary secure, all that was needed was Fudge to make a major slip-up and cause an emergency election. That was possible with a few owls here and there. William Brentwood would be Minister of Magic by January. Even if it meant people would die.

* * *


	13. No problema señorita

_**Disclaimer-** I said it before, I'll say it again. Me own nothing. Don't you dare sue._

**_A_/N-** Hey guys! Since I was feeling nice I gave you all a double update. Hopefully I'll update some time in the near future

**

* * *

**

**No problema señorita**

Kiara turned over carefully to look at Harry, deep in a slumber that looked peaceful, but judging by the way his jaw was clenched, was everything but. She'd woken up with a start halfway through the night and hadn't been able to fall asleep again. Instead, she had spent a long time thinking about what this thing called trust was. Severus trusted her not to be a spy, Dumbledore trusted her to only tell the essential parts of the Order meetings to Harry and Harry trusted her not to be like Severus. People had trust in her but she had no complete or even some trust in people. She hoped Mundungus not to tell anybody about what she was but it wasn't really trust because she expected him to finally tell at one point. She did however have trust in Severus the most. She trusted him not to abandon her, not to ever hurt her like her own father did and not doubt whether she was a spy or not. Around dawn, Kiara had come to realise she could finally tell Severus she trusted him.

Now she watched Harry's toned chest rise and fall evenly. Like the previous night it had been like a sauna in the room, and he had removed his pyjama top. Kiara watched carefully until the image was etched in her mind. She had only watched one other guy so carefully as he slept but there was one big difference. Her stomach hadn't felt funny at the time. Deciding she was hungry, she took a quick shower, also taking advantage of the fact the water was still hot, got dressed and made her way down to the kitchen. Only to find it was empty apart from Remus.

"Good morning Remus," Kiara said as she sat down on the table, opposite Remus. Today there didn't seem to be a huge amount of plates topped with food, only what looked like stale bread, several boxes of cereal, fillings for a sandwich and a pot of tea. Mrs. Weasley was nowhere to be seen. "No Mrs. Weasley then?"

"She's decided to take today off and go help clean Fred and George's apartment before they move in. According to the note she left, it's in a worst state than this place was. She could have at least left us some food," Remus grumbled although he had a smile on his face. He was eating some cereal but to Kiara it looked like bits of paper put in milk. "Anyway, how was your first night sleeping in a proper bed with Harry?"

"It was fine. Harry seemed to really doze off. I wasn't that sleepy." She avoided Remus' gaze as she helped herself to some cereal as well. 'Choc Balls' they were called. Kiara hoped they weren't meant to be chocolate because they certainly didn't taste it. She ate it anyway, used to being starved and not really caring whether the food tasted that bad.

"I've been wondering the last few days, not that it's any of my business, if you and Harry are an item." Remus expected an answer but instead he got a puzzled look and a frown. "Like are you and Harry together as a couple?" Kiara still looked blank. "Are you dating?" Still confused. "Let me make this easier. Have you and Harry kissed?"

"What? And have Severus kill him?" Kiara said suddenly, finally clicking to what Remus was asking. She shook her head and blushed as she remember looking at Harry's bare chest and thinking how good it looked. "I mean it's not something we have talked about or crossed our minds…at least not mine."

"What if I dealt with Severus and have him take it out on me? Would the thought cross your mind then? You're already sleeping together so…" Remus ducked as a piece of the stale bread flew towards. "All I am saying Kiara, is that you two are pretty close already."

"And so are you and Tonks but I'm not saying anything." Remus blushed, despite his attempts not to, at Kiara's retort. "It isn't like I could disappoint Severus because he hates Harry and vice versa and I'm meant to be looking for guys somebody of equal status and wealth."

"Pureblood issues if you ask me. Anyways, what are you getting Harry for his birthday?" Remus asked changing the subject to a slightly more comfortable level. Everyone was currently acting as if they had forgotten so that the surprise party would be more of a surprise. "I think I'll get him some aftershave but I don't think you'll be allowed out to the shops for awhile after the last time you went shopping."

"Um…I was thinking of getting a big sheet of white card or paper and drawing all the people I think he cares about. For his parents and Sirius I'll use photographs and for everybody else I'll have to get them to pose one by one."

"That's a good idea but-" Remus stopped talking as Harry came into the kitchen. His hair was standing up and he looked like he was still half asleep. He managed to get the just-out-of-bed look perfectly. Harry muttered a 'good morning' before settling down next to Kiara. He chose wisely (unlike Kiara and Remus) and went with the stale bread and a large amount of jam to take away the taste of the bread. After taking his first bite, he watched, slightly amused, as Kiara and Remus ate soggy cereals.

"You look laid back today," Harry told Kiara. Her long back hair was hung in a rather loose ponytail and she sported a pale blue velour tracksuit with matching slippers. To him it made her look more relaxed and slightly more feminine.

"Thanks, I think. I didn't think I would be doing anything special today so I thought I might as well not take the trouble to dress up," Kiara answered blushing slightly as this was the second time Harry had noticed how she looked. She wanted to reply but couldn't think of a compliment. He was wearing an over washed blue t-shirt and jeans with more holes than Swiss cheese. He did however look more handsome for some reason but Kiara didn't think there was any need to tell him that.

"I think I'll go read the newspaper in the living room since you two aren't hogging the couch anymore." Remus winked at Kiara before leaving the kitchen. Kiara blushed again as she thought about what she and Remus had been discussing about before. She was going to have to stop blushing at every embarrassing thought that came into her head or she'd be blushing forever. There was an awkward silence as they looked for something to say.

"So…why are you up so early?"

"It's a big bed. It felt empty when I rolled over and couldn't smell your shampoo." Harry realised too late what he had just said and it was his turn to blush, creating another awkward silence. Kiara decided to change the subject since she didn't wish t discuss about Harry's need to smell her shampoo to sleep easy.

"Harry, who are the people you care about in this world?" Kiara asked deciding to gather information for his present. It didn't hurt to know what she was going to do exactly.

"Even if they are dead, I care about my parent and Sirius. Then there's Ron who's like a brother to me and Hermione is the over-protective sister I never had and Remus…he's basically the only one who has a real link to my parent's left." Harry paused to think about whether those were the only people he cared about but realised he cared about most people he knew closely. "The whole Weasley family in fact, minus Percy of course, Mood, Tonks and Mundungus I suppose."

"No Dumbledore then?" Kiara didn't mean to sound sarcastic but it did. Everyone here seemed to worship the ground he walked on so it was surprising Harry didn't care about him. "Not even my father?"

"Don't push it you. I guess I might care about Dumbledore though I'm still pretty angry with him. Snape, your father, is somebody who there is a one in a trillion chance of me caring about. No offence." Harry smiled to show he was only teasing but Kiara was too deep in thought to return it. She didn't look offended. She didn't look as if she'd heard any of it. "Penny for you thoughts?" Finally she turned and smiled but she looked like she was going to cry any minute.

"You know, the chances of me finding my father were one in a trillion, but I found him. Just in time actually. One more day in that place and I…" Kiara broke off unable to finish the sentence. Harry wasn't sure she didn't want to finish it or she simply couldn't. He placed his hand over hers reassuringly.

"I'm here if you ever need to get it off your chest. It might help to talk about it rather than bottling up. You might end up pushing away those who care about you." Harry spoke from experience. He was being slightly hypocritical but not that much.

"Where I used to live, I was hurt so badly. You saw the bruises but worse things happened to me. I swear to you, one more day…just one more day and I…I…I would have completely lost the will to live." As soon as she'd said it, for some reason Kiara regretted saying it. She stood up, hoping to get out of the kitchen as fast as possible but Harry held her hand with a firm but gentle grip. "I'm sorry Harry. I need to be alone for a while. I need to stop thinking about the past."

"Come here. It's alright to be upset." Harry stood up and pulled Kiara into a hug. Silent tears streamed down her face and Harry felt them soak through his t-shirt. "If you try to never think about the past or try to forget it, you'll never have the time to think about the present or the future. It's a part of who you are. No matter what, it'll always be there."

"I felt like I would just give up fighting for a life that brought nothing but misery and pain. Give up resisting Death that's hovered over me ever since I can remember. Finally stop resisting the Cruciatus and let it kill me. To finally stop wishing I was dead and actually die," Kiara mumbled although Harry could hear her perfectly. Crying harder, her body shook and Harry enveloped her delicate physique in a big warm hug. It was the least he could do.

"Shh, it's over now. Your father would never hurt you. You are probably the only person he's genuinely nice to. The most important thing is that you didn't give up and survived," Harry reassured her. The tears declined and she looked up. Se had to because Harry was at least a head taller than her. "The way I look at it, you're the Girl-Who-Lived and I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. We both survived death."

"I've just never though of it that way." Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, Kiara looked so vulnerable and frail, Harry just wanted to hold her in his arms forever so that nothing would ever hurt her. He knew however, that if he tried to protect her, he'd only end up suffocating her. "Thank you for being there for me."

"No problema señorita." Harry winked and laughed as he realised that he'd been watching too many Spanish soaps. For some strange reason, the Dursley's had decided to buy Harry fiftieth-hand television. He was quite surprised until he realised that there were only Spanish stations, which was rather strange. Therefore he had spent the fist weeks of the summer holidays watching non-stop Spanish television. Harry was glad for it because it kept him occupied and the Dursley's were glad because Harry was in his bedroom most of the time.

"I think I'll go wash my face. I look a right mess and then I'll be in the study all day revising for the test which is three days so it's best if you didn't disturb me." Harry ruffled her hair playfully, definitely not improving the messiness. He had been stressed enough studying for his OWL's in around nine months so he couldn't imagine what studying for it in a couple of weeks was like. "Thanks again. I'll probably see you at dinner."

Harry sat back down and ate the rest of his breakfast. The everyone else would be down in a minute. At least he'd have time to think about what he was going to do to help Kiara trust him. He wanted the trust Ron and Hermione had in him from Kiara, but if she didn't trust her own father there was no reason for her trust him. The hatred for Severus Snape Harry had increased as he wondered how a father could give his own daughter away to people who had done more damage than he knew the Potions Master was capable of doing to Kiara. It took a lot of pain and depression to nearly lose the will to live and it could have been avoided if it wasn't for Severus Snape. Just thinking of him made anger boil up inside of Harry. Without warning, he picked up his cup and threw it, smashing as it made contact with the wall. How Harry wished it were Severus' face.

* * *

"Do you really think you're ready for the OWL's? I mean, Professor Snape gave you as many as I took and that's quite a lot," Hermione said, trying hard not to move as Kiara sketched her face. Kiara would put more detail into the picture when she transferred it onto the card. "You could always ask for an extension. In your circumstances they have just got to allow it. It must be because they seem to take years to send you your results."

"I do think I would know if I wasn't ready. I'm not but that's my father for you. Could you stop frowning? You're ruining the peaceful look you had going for a moment," Kiara answered making slight adjustments to her sketch. "Are you and Ron any closer than good friends?"

"You've asked me this before Kiara and no, Ron and I will not be anything more than friends unless I do something about it. He might not even like me." Hermione sighed as she wondered what it would be like having Ron as a boyfriend. He would be the first proper one but it might be weird at first. Ron was also quite infuriating at times. Remembering she was meant to be looking calm and serene, she pushed the thoughts away. Instead she thought of Arithmancy. That always made her peaceful.

"Perhaps you do not have the Eye or your Vision is clouded. The tealeaves tell a different story though." Kiara smiled as Hermione glared. Kiara always found Divination interesting but Severus had decided that it was a waste of time. No daughter of his would be studying a load of hogwash. Hermione obviously thought so too.

"Who told you?"

"That you don't like Divination? Harry may have let it slip."

"I should have known. Only a few days and already you're sleeping together and quite close. Either things are moving way too fast or you were meant to be together."

"I'm done. Could you get the next person you see, who is not Harry, to come up here fore a quick sketch?" Kiara looked at her sketch of Hermione and nodded in satisfaction. It was all right by her standard. She wasn't going to say anything to Hermione's comment. She didn't like Harry in that way. Kiara was still wary of him, even if they slept in the same bed. Forgetting things you had been reminded of every day was not an easy task.

"Alright. We'll talk later." Hermione left the room leaving Kiara to prepare for the next person. She still had a long, long day ahead of her. To get through fifteen odd people with only twelve hours left would be hard work. Kiara wondered if Harry was that special. Maybe.

* * *

Kiara's arm ached as she put the final touches to her masterpiece. She smiled, honestly proud of herself. If it weren't for Harry, she wouldn't have realised how much she liked to draw. Somehow she'd managed to convince Mrs. Weasley to let her eat a sandwich for dinner. Kiara hadn't eatenand whenever she looked up, she could see the plate on the table. So engrossed in getting everything perfect she didn't notice somebody slip into the room.

"You might want to put a little more tone on Hermione's left cheek. It makes it look better," the person said leaning over Kiara's shoulder as they examined the 'masterpiece'. Kiara jumped and sighed in relief as she saw it was only Ron. She followed his advise and saw that it did actually make it a difference.

"I didn't know you were into this type of thing," Kiara said turning to look at Ron. She had seen him earlier in the day and as she had sketched him, Kiara had realised why Hermione like him. He had a dumb sense of humour and he wasn't that bad to look at. His freckled face gave him a cute edge whilst his red hair made him different.

"I didn't know you were either. I used to love drawing when I was younger. I guess I just don't have the time or the energy to spend my time drawing. Not when Harry Potter's your best friend." He smiled and pulled up a chair so he could sit down. Kiara wondered what he wanted but didn't say anything. All she could was wait and see. "Are you and him…?"

"No we are not! Why does everybody insist on asking that question? If I was interested I would have said so, but I'm not." Kiara sighed shook her hair. Halfway through the day she had felt uncomfortable with her hair up and let it down. "Sorry but it's just so terrible when people assume you're together because you sleep together."

"That's okay. I was just checking because Mum was curious and was too humble to come and ask you herself. Do you know how to draw a hippogriff?" Kiara shook her head and wondered why she would want to draw a hippogriff. "I'll teach you. That is if you want me to."

With her agreement, Ron proceeded into giving her step-by-step instructions on how to draw a hippogriff. For a first attempt she hadn't done too bad with drawing the main features. Now she was adding in detail and tone she struggled a bit but Ron helped her. He seemed to burst with energy as he helped her. The same energy if you ever went to a Chudley Cannons game with him. Either he loved art or…

"If you hold your pencil at a different angle to the one you usually do and shade, there's a slight difference even if you use the same technique," Ron dictated looking over Kiara's shoulder as she tried. She couldn't see the difference, or pretty much anything with her falling in the way. Before she could brush it aside, Ron tucked it behind her ear. "Thought it might get in your way."

"Thanks," Kiara answered trying his way again. She still couldn't see the difference with her hair out of the way. "Nope, can't see the difference."

"That's because you're doing it all wrong. Your hand has to be at a slightly different angle as well. Sorry, I sound like Hermione." Putting his hand over hers he showed he which way to do it. Kiara noticed how warm they were. Slightly sweaty if she was being picky. Now she could see the difference. "See, I knew I was right. When it comes to art and Chudley Cannons and Quidditch there's no stopping me."

"What about when it comes to Hermione? If she liked you, would you take the chance and ask her to become your girlfriend?" Kiara asked being as nosy as hell. If she was to stay here for almost all of her summer holiday, she could at least get Hermione and Ron to stop being stupid and admit their feelings.

"No," Ron lied. He knew perfectly well that's what he what he wanted. He'd wanted that since first year when Harry had been hurt and he and Hermione had spent a few days alone. The problem was he didn't have much experience in the dating area. In fact, he didn't have any experience in kissing. Ron couldn't date Hermione if he hadn't even had his first proper kiss. It just didn't feel right.

"Oh…and why's that?" Kiara had thought that Ron felt the same as Hermione did for him. She was either a very bad matchmaker or there was something wrong. Instead of answering he put a warm finger under her chin and made her face him. This would solve his problem.

"This," Ron whispered leaning inand kissing Kiara. Taken by surprise, and not having ever been in this situation before, she didn't pull away and instead enjoyed the softness of his lips on hers. He pulled away but only for a second before kissing her again, this time deeper.

Ron was enjoying his first proper kiss. And Kiara was enjoying her first ever kiss.

* * *

**A/N-** _Writer runs away from a mob of very angry Ron/Hermione shippers all carrying deadly weapons._


	14. In loving memory of

Disclaimer: _You know the drill. I own nada._

_**A/N-** Thanks for all your reviews! (I got two) I will keep on writing though because although its still a bit lifeless, I'm hoping to get some twist and turns in there._

* * *

**In loving memory**

Tears streamed down Hermione Granger's face as she lent against the bedroom door. She couldn't believe it. That morning, Kiara had acted like a friend, a genuine one. Now Hermione saw through her acts; she was just another bitch. The same like the ones at school who complemented her on her hair, then turned around and laughed. Hermione sniffed and tried to stop the army of tears invading her cheeks which had been at peace for several weeks. Until now. Wiping her eyes, Hermione thought of how her dream had been shattered. The dream of her being together with Ron. Double dating with Harry and Kiara. All of that seemed stupid now.

There was a knock on the door. Several actually. Hermione chose to ignore them, having a faint idea who it was. "Hermione, look I'm sorry. Please let me in," came Kiara's voice. For a moment Hermione thought she heard a hint of her being legitimately sorry. As if.

"I wouldn't let you in if you were the last person on Earth, Kiara Snape. Just leave me alone. Haven't you done enough damage?" Hermione answered, tears springing to her eyes. Perhaps she shouldn't blame Kiara. She was a Snape. Rather two-faced, never knowing what their real intentions were until it was too late. Roughly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Hermione swore to herself she wouldn't cry over Ron. He was just Ronald Weasley after all.

"Yes and I'm sorry. I don't like Ron, not in that way. I don't particularly think he likes me either. Are you going to let Ron go because I kissed him. If I married him, then yes, but I haven't. If you truly like him, then you'd fight. Are you seriously going to let _me_ stand in your way?" Kiara was rebuilding Hermione's broken self-esteem although she was insulting herself. Probably encouraging Hermione to fight her wasn't such a good idea either.

"I'm not going to lower myself to your level. Good things always come to those who wait."

"Are you a girl or a boffin? Are you going to bury your nose in a book, hate me forever and resent the fact you let Ron go for the rest of your life? Or are you going to bat those eyelashes, someday forgive me and live with the fact you got your man for the rest of your life?"

"Go away Kiara. I have nothing to say to you."

"Tough. I'm going to sit here all night if I have to. I'm not moving until you and Ron are a couple. I'll do whatever it takes, tell you whatever you need to hear and say what you want me to say. Just as long as you and Ron are happy." Kiara could be heard sliding down the door and settling into a comfortable position.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked adjusting her position on the floor. She was beginning to get cramp up her right arm. The tears had long gone and her eyes were now wide in curiosity. Kiara could have laughed in her face and showed off the fact Harry and Ron both seemed to like her but instead she chose to sit on the floor, talking to her.

"You are the first friend I've had who has any real chance of staying in my life. Remember when we went shopping? You helped me pick out half my wardrobe and I love it. I'm not going to lose that friendship over a misunderstanding, or I think it is," Kiara explained smiling as she remembered that day well. The argument with Tonks also stuck in her mind. "I would rip that sketch I've spent the whole day doing just for you to see I would do anything for a friend. Especially one like you."

"What if I don't believe you?"

"I sit here until you do. Should I ask Ron to come and explain why he kissed me?" Before Hermione could answer Kiara was already calling him. "Ron! RON! Get down here!" Hermione heard somebody come down the stairs and somebody else sliding down the door. She expected it was Ron. It was.

"Hermione, Kiara is telling the truth. I wouldn't lie to you. I shouldn't have kissed her. I'm a guy and I'm not going to deny I didn't enjoy it but I would have enjoyed it better with you," Ron said. Hermione was sure he was going red and sure enough on the other side of the door Kiara was trying not to laugh despite the situation she was in.

"Still doesn't explain why you did it," Hermione said moodily. What if they were both lying but what if they were telling the truth? She sighed and lent her head against the wooden door. Being sixteen was complicated enough with her NEWT's next school year and not enough time to revise without having boy trouble and a Snape as a friend.

"It's embarrassing. I did it because I wanted to be…" Hermione didn't hear the rest and nor did Kiara for that matter. He trailed of and it sounded oddly like troll to Kiara. A lot of grumbling and mumbling. Nothing comprehensible.

"WHAT?" Kiara and Hermione asked in unison.

"I did it because I hadn't had any experience kissing anyone before. I just thought I'd practise before I came to the real and proper thing. Meaning you 'Mione." Hermione felt herself going red. Kiara also but not because she was embarrassed; because it was funny.

"Thanks a lot Ron. I've always wanted to be the practise. See Hermione? I wasn't lying and Ron obviously doesn't like me if I was the practise. If he did he would have used Harry." Hermione had to laugh at that and soon all three of them were laughing. "I'll leave you two to sort it out, but when I come back, you'll be smiling and all happy. And let's keep this to ourselves? Harry doesn't need to know."

"And what if he asks?" Ron asked, obviously not getting what Kiara wanted.

"Tell him you finally opened your eyes to see what was right under your nose. Or just say 'Ask Kiara. She'll tell you' and say no more. It may not come out that good if you say it." Kiara ruffled Ron's hair before skipping up the stairs. Hermione would forgive her tomorrow. Right now there was a sandwich waiting for her and this book on Ancient Spells she had seen. Even though she'd already read it, she needed to refresh her memory. It could come in useful.

* * *

Another sleepless night ensued for Kiara whilst Harry snored rhythmically. It was slightly annoying but it wasn't what was stopping her from sleeping. Thoughts and memories swam around her head, mixing together until there were times she couldn't tell what was what. Kiara wondered what life would be like if her mother was alive. She didn't even know who her mother was. Right now, Kiara bet she'd be on her own queen-size bed, in her own bedroom with a large bookshelf to keep her favourite books on knowing that when she woke up she'd have two loving parents. They'd have mother-daughter moments and she'd always be able to convince her father she was right. It would be like a dream. But that's all it was- a dream that would never come true. 

Or even if her father treated her like a human. Then she would have never run away. She wouldn't have had to. Kiara would have been at Hogwarts or gone to some other school. She wouldn't be betraying her father, going against the family name. She wouldn't be stuck in the middle, wondering what she was doing helping the Order or if she should go back. She wouldn't have been adopted by Severus and he wouldn't have the burden that was she. Kiara would be like every other person in the wizarding world: normal.

Wiping away a silent tear, Kiara slid away from Harry, hoping he wouldn't wake up. He simply turned over and continued snoring away. She would do what she had wanted to do for a long time. Run and not look back. If she were to die tomorrow, then she would have helped the Order as much as she had helped her real father. A little, yet not at all. Getting changed and stuffing change of clothes into a bag, she crept downstairs, cursing the squeaky floorboards. There was a light in the living room, and the door was slightly ajar. Stopping to catch a snippet of the conversation, the topic didn't surprise her.

"I ain't got nothing against her. No siree. Me, I just think Harry oughta be careful. She's a clever minx. Next thing you know, she's cleverer than Dumbledore. She already knows more than this poor thief," she heard Mundungus' gruff voice say. So this is what he really thought of her.

"I have to agree with Mundungus, Remus. It all seems a bit dodgy to me. Now I don't know which side's she's on but I'd put a Sickle on the Dark Side. We don't even know if Snape is really on our side," Tonks said. Kiara wasn't surprised. They weren't yet on speaking terms.

"Sleeping together on the first week of knowing each other makes me think that she's just here to get to Harry. I mean, what if she's meant to get pregnant so that their child is evil and has Harry's blood at the same time and when the child grows up, they'll carry on You-Know-Who's work? OR what if her job is to lure Harry into a trap where they'll kill him?" Bill Weasley piped up. There was laughter but before Kiara could move she heard Arthur Weasley's voice.

"I don't like her. I don't like her one bit. I'm quite certain I like the father better. At least we know who he was, and what he is. With her, you can't tell. Apart from the strong resemblance and somewhat similar personalities, she could be adopted."

Using the back of her hand as a tissue, Kiara slowly and carefully and opened the front door. Stepping out and with equal carefulness as she had opened the door with, she closed it. Remus' ears pricked as the door closed with a small and barely audible thud. He had know somebody had come down the stairs. And now they were gone. Excusing himself_,('I really need some fresh air')_ Remus also left the house. Whoever had gone, although he could guess who, might need his help.

* * *

Kiara sat on a swing staring into the distance and watching the odd car drive past. Everything was silent apart from the occasional car, the creaking of the swing as she swung gently and the rustling of leaves as a small breeze blew them about. She had found this park and thought it a great place to sit and think. Kiara enjoyed the peace and quiet but unlike at the Snape mansion, you couldn't see the stars. Hearing drunken laughter in the distance, Kiara tensed and decided she should move. Alcohol had many effects. Yet before Kiara could put a safe distance between them she had been spotted. 

"Oi! You got any weed?" Kiara heard one of them shut. She carried on walking, slightly faster. Glancing back she saw that it was a group of boys, four of them, slightly older than herself, possibly 18 or 19. "Deaf bird. I know you can hear me so stop turn around and answer me!" Kiara pretended she hadn't heard anything.

"I need a shag," Kiara heard another say. There was laughing and Kiara sped up. If she sped up even more, she'd be jogging. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She knew danger when she sensed danger. Maybe if she ignored them they'd leave. "Come on, give us a shag!"

"You heard him darling! He wants a shag and your going to give it to him." At this point Kiara ran, only to hear the boys running behind her. Tripping on a chipped bit of the pavement, by the time Kiara had pulled herself up, she was surrounded. She could smell the alcohol from a distance, so it was intense when the one who had spoke lent forward and talked, barely five inches away from her face. "We've got you now."

"Gaza, she's only young. Let her go. I know a couple of birds who'll shag the lot of us for a fag," one of the less drunk one said. The one Kiara supposed was Gaza turned around and stared at him in disbelief and irritation.

"He don't want none of your slappers, bonehead. Baz wants nice fresh meat," Gaza told him. He shrugged and looked at Kiara apologetically. For a moment, Kiara thought she knew him from somewhere but she pushed the thought away. She was surrounded and nobody knew she was gone. Panic was forced down and her brain began to work. If she hurt Gaza, none of the others would do anything. Right? Gaza turned back to Kiara. "See what's going to happen is Baz is gonna have you first since he asked first, then me, then Gav and Warren if he wants to."

"I don't think so," Kiara said stomping on Gaza's foot and then aiming where it hurts most. Whilst he was doubled over in pain, Kiara took advantage and barged past one of them. Or at least she would have liked to. Instead, he caught her arm and spun her round so she was facing Gaza who was standing up, even if a little bent forward. She said her prayers and hoped she'd come out of this alive.

"The little bitch can fight. Well fight this." Gaza punched Kiara in the stomach and it hurt more because she couldn't double over in pain. Not whilst being held up. Before she could recover, she felt a series blows to the stomach and a backhand across her face. She was in pain but she'd felt worse. "Can't can you? Sorry Baz, but I think I'll go first since I'm the one who got hurt." Baz shrugged as Gaza began to loosen his trousers.

Even if Kiara could scream, she didn't think any sound would come out. The panic came back, and she closed her eyes waiting for it to happen. It was her own fault and she would take it like a woman which was what the guy who had tried to help Kiara said. 'Shut up and take it like a woman. Talk and he'll hurt you."

Kiara felt a rough hand around the waistband of her trousers and tensed. His hand began to go lower and reached its destination. The other hand wrapped itself round her waist, and she felt the alcohol in her mouth as he kissed her andforced his tongue through. But before he could do anything more, they heard a shout. Kiara didn't hear what was said, but all she knew was that the hands retreated and she was pushed forward. She was free. She watched the boys run off, one of them cursing and the rest laughing. Standing she turned around to see who had scared off her tormenters and didn't know whether to be grateful or run as fast as she could in another direction. Remus reached her, slightly out of breath, looking concerned but a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Are you…alright?" he asked panting. He reached to touch Kiara's shoulder but she flinched. In pain and because at this moment she didn't want anyone touching her. Even Remus. He finally caught his breath and looked at Kiara's eyes which, even in the faint light, he could see were filled with fear, a pain. "Kiara, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just fine," Kiara answered before she began to walk towards the main road. All she had to do was stick out her arm and the Knight bus would be here. Then she'd go to London, spend a night in the Leaky Cauldron and then find Bill Nought. He'd know what to do. And that was not asking obvious questions.

"I know you don't want to talk about it now, but you could come back to Grimmauld Place and we'd talk over a cup of hot chocolate. And you have a nasty cut on your lip." She subconsciously reached for her lip and felt the cut. She knew there was a bruise on her cheek but Remus didn't say anything.

"What if I don't want to come back?"

"I follow you and have Severus bring you back instead. And knowing how weak he still I, it might tire him out." Remus had pulled the guilt card which had a 50 percent success rate, and a 50 percent chance of not working. Luck was with Remus as he watched Kiara turn around and allowed him to take the lead for he knew where he was going.

Kiara trudged behind Remus, trying to think of a way she could outsmart him and run. Twice she tried to make a run of it but he somehow caught up with her and managed to end up in front of her. Her brain had gone on strike and she half-listened to him babbling on about his day and what he planned to do tomorrow. It was obvious he was trying to get Kiara to forget whatever had just happened but he was failing almost miserably. Kiara's face was beginning to ache and sting especially her right cheek, and her stomach ached but in general she hurt all over.

Once inside, Remus checked that the living room was empty before ushering Kiara in and motioning her to sit down. He wouldn't make her talk right now but first he had to make sure she was alright physically first. Mentally would come later. Kneeling down so she had to make some kind of eye contact, Remus talked as gently as he could.

"Listen, I need you to tell me where it hurts. Tell me or point to where it hurts. I'm not a Healer but I've dealt with so many bumps and scrapes I should know what I'm doing. Unless you want me to ask Molly for help," Remus said watching Kiara's lips quiver; her eyes filling with gratefulness. She opened her mouth to speak but instead shook her head. Removing her jumper so she sat in a t-shirt, she showed him the bruises on her arms from being held back tightly, lifting her t-shirt she showed him the red mess of bruises on her stomach, her right cheek which was also red and her split lip which Remus had actually spotted. At least that's where it hurt the most.

"Can I just have the hot chocolate and I'll sleep it off?" Kiara mumbled. She was in pain but she didn't need help. She hadn't had it in years and she didn't need it now. Remus sighed and wondered how Kiara could be adopted when she was so much like Severus. Both incredibly stubborn and refusing help when they needed it most. Remus shook his head almost apologetically.

"No. Just wait here and I'll be back with a cold compress for your stomach and some stuff for your other bruises and cuts. And the hit chocolate I promised of course." He smiled and left the room. Kiara relaxed and thought about whether to make a run for it or sit through some personal revelations. For some reason, telling Remus seemed easier than telling Harry. Perhaps it was the fact that she and Remus weren't that close. Before Kiara could make up her mind, Remus came back, balancing a lot of things.

"Do you need any help?" He shook his head and put everything down on the coffee table. Two mugs of steaming hot chocolate, a cold compress, what looked like a tube of antiseptic cream, a packet of cotton buds and a container of cookies, probably Mrs. Weasley's. Again he knelt down beside Kiara so she was at a slightly higher level and talked as gently as possible.

"Now, I need you to take this cold compress, put it on your stomach and lie back so it just sits there." Kiara did as was told and only flinched a little bit as the coldness spread across her stomach, stinging. Waving his wand, bandages wrapped themselves round Kiara so the compress was held in place. "Now for your face and arms." Putting a dab of the cream onto a cotton bud, Remus put it on her right cheek and her arms. Throughout all of that, he hadn't actually touched her at all.

"Thank you," Kiara mumbled. Remus nodded and pulled up a chair so he was sitting opposite of her. "Does Severus need to know? I know I was stupid to take of like that and if you hadn't come when you did……… things could have been worse."

"If you don't want me to, I won't tell him, but if he asks me then you know I can't lie. Although I will try and avoid the question at first." Kiara wished for a split second that Remus was her guardian but then shook the thought away. He was Harry's guardian and she was simply stuck with Dumbledore.

"Harry told me not to spend so much time trying to forget my past, to talk about it. Since you're the only one, apart from Dumbledore whom I've developed a dislike for, who knows that I'm adopted, can I talk to you?" Kiara asked, surprising herself and Remus. He handed her mug of hot chocolate to her. She loved the smell and the taste even better.

"Sure. Anything you want to get off your chest, now's a good time."

"I don't know where to start. I'm just going to stay it as it is. I was abused ever since I can remember. Tortured, somewhat indoctrinated, left holding onto my life with my nails and more. My earliest memory was when they gave me a teddy bear for my birthday. I think I used to love it so much. Then a week later, they pulled the stuffing out of it, ripped off the teddy bear's head and threw it in front of me. I cried and screamed and I think I bet somebody till they bled. The thing that silenced me was a hard throw against the wall."

"I grew up, got used to it. Don't flinch, they get bored. Don't cry, they give up. Don't talk, they go away. Do something wrong, and you might as well be dead. The first time they used the Cruciatus on me, I screamed till I couldn't any more. Last time, I yelled out in pain and shut my mouth." Kiara stopped to drink some of her hot chocolate. It was still hot but it was drinkable. "They weren't violent. They were just bitter towards me. One of them taught me everything I know though. Day after day, week after week, he stayed with me. He wasn't that much better though. Wrong answer and I got the Cruciatus. He did help me out of some sticky situations though. I have a knack of getting into them."

There was a pause and both of them said nothing. Remus had always thought the students of Hogwarts had it bad in one of Severus' detentions but the Cruciatus for a wrong answer? Unheard of. Kiara contemplated whether to continue. She stared into the fireplace, and held her mug tight. It was somehow soothing. The silence stretched but Kiara didn't continue.

"Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?" Remus asked. Kiara's eyes flashed with the same fear and pain he had seen earlier. She simply continued to drink, avoiding his gaze. That was something she wasn't ready to talk about just yet. "At least tell me why you ran."

"I ran because I'm a traitor. I'm a traitor to the Dark Side. Yes, I was on the Dark Side, but I was no Death Eater. How do you think I know so much? I can't live here knowing if everything goes to plan that Harry won't live to see his 17th birthday and I can't live knowing that I…I…I…just can't live. I ran because I was scared, because Severus took me in not knowing what he was up against. There's more to me than my shy exterior."

"I believe you. That's why you need to go to Hogwarts. You have survived sixteen years of God only knows shit and nearly died twice in a time span of only a couple of weeks. Trust me, Harry wouldn't care if you had killed a whole lot of people. He likes you for who you are, not what you were."

"What? A stupid teenage girl who likes to bend the rues to suit her needs? I knew that I was supposed to stay here for a reason, and I knew London was dangerous but I still ran. Ran straight into trouble. How could I have been so stupid?" Tears streamed down Kiara's cheeks, and Remus didn't know what to do.

"We all do stupid things. We've just got to learn from it and move on. Right now, I can only guess you're upset and even though I'm not entirely sure what happened, feel a little wary of us men. It'll take awhile to heal, but with the friends you have here not too long."

"I think I'll go to bed," Kiara mumbled wiping her eyes and draining her hot chocolate. She briefly hugged Remus and turned to walk out of the room. She had reached the door when Remus stopped her.

"Knock on my door in the morning before Harry wakes up. Then in the afternoon, you'll help us prepare for his party whilst he's out at a Chudley Cannons game. And please Kiara, don't run," Remus said. Kiara nodded and walked out of the living room. Remus busied himself tidying up and a few moments later sat in the kitchen knocking back Fire Whiskey.

He too felt like running. Turning his back on everything and starting a new life. A life where no-one knew he was a werewolf and didn't care enough to notice he disappeared every month. To be able to find someone who loved him, even when they found out who he was. If he couldn't run, he'd like to turn back time. Remus would make sure Lily and James never died, that Sirius never died, that everything bad was reversed. That he never wandered into those woods thirty years ago. He finished the bottle and dragged himself up the stairs whist he still had some sense of direction.

Before he nodded off, he thought about Kiara. Why she looked familiar and why her behaviour was familiar. It was as if he had known her before. Remus knew she bore an uncanny resemblance to Severus but her smile, just wasn't his. He knew he had seen it somewhere but didn't know where. The stubbornness, tongue and knowledge were very much like Severus but her kindness, compassion and warmth was something else. And Kiara's eyes. They weren't Severus', they belonged to someone else.

"Think, you stupid werewolf, think," he muttered to himself before he felt himself switch of. His last thought was _In loving memory of E.Richmond_.

* * *

_**A/N-**_ _Stupid, stupid girl. At least Hermione and Ron are how they should be, Kiara is... well... the angsty OC and Remus is the lovable werewolf. Keep those reviews coming._


	15. Stronger than yesterday

_**A/N**- Yes, I know I haven't updated in years and for that I apologise. Suspension was lifted and therefore I can now put more effort into this. This chapter is just a base for the next and the remainder of the story. I intend to finish this before Harry Potter and the HBP which means I'll have to update more often and cut it slightly shorter. Kiara is a twisted Mary Sue and I wouldn't have her any other way just to let you know. Oh, and I've decided to reply to reviews and they're at the bottom of the page._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing.

* * *

_

**Stronger than yesterday**

The next morning, after her visit to Remus to remove the cold compress on her stomach before Harry woke up, Kiara came to a conclusion. She needed to be a lot stronger. Along with learning to love, she had let her guard down. Yesterday was the perfect example. She had cried in front of Remus and let herself get wound up in feelings she had long wanted to forget. Once Harry had left the house, preparations began but Kiara withdrew to the library, saying she had tons of revision to do. Downstairs she could hear Mrs. Weasley shouting commands, but quietly enough not to wake Mrs. Black who Kiara was unfortunate enough to meet in the morning when she tripped over the coat stand.

Instead of staring at her books and not taking anything in, Kiara chose to look up the ancient spell she had seen in the book she had been reading yesterday. '_Ancient Spells That Have Killed Those Who Attempted Them_' the book was called, and yet it didn't deter Kiara. The spell she was currently looking up was _Scelaratus Sus Ligatio _one that had worked on rare occasions and killed some who had tried. The last person to successfully complete it was Grindelia the Great VII just under a century ago but had died two weeks later after losing her sanity. What had attracted Kiara to the spell was that it could be quite useful.

_Scelaratus Sus Ligatio _was a way of bonding two people together through their magic. What happened was one person would give their positive magic whilst the other gave their hidden dark magic, a magic that was hidden so deep, and brought misery, a part of the person that was sometime forgotten. The positive person would be the stronger of the two whilst the negative one bore the person's pain and usually ended up insane. If she were to perform that with Harry, he would become more powerful and spend less time dwelling on the negative side of life and be more positive. It could be enough to help defeat Voldemort.

The downside to it was that her body could reject such a large amount of negativity and die, she could lose her sanity or she could become a Squib since most magic was positive. The upside was that she was helping Harry, who she owed a friendship. Reading the instructions she concentrated. All she had to do was focus the magic she wanted and imagine it was a little ball and send it to her fingers. She tried positive energy first.

Closing her eyes, she thought of all the happy times, most of them recent, others scattered across her childhood. Rolling those thoughts into a ball, she felt it slowly but steadily make its way to her fingertips from her heart until it came to a spot. Opening her eyes she saw a silvery green ball of what looked like electricity hovering above the palm of her hand, which was stretched out. Closing her hand, the magic disappeared. Next she tried the negative magic. This time she thought of everything negative, which wasn't hard and when she opened her eyes, she saw a black ball of electricity with blood red and green sparks. Kiara was looking at it in wonder when she heard a knock on the door. Quickly she closed her hand and tried to look innocent.

"I know you're revising Kiara but could you come downstairs and give us a hand? We could do some more help," Remus said as he poked his head round the door. He noticed Kiara's innocent look, which he could spot from miles away. She was hiding something.

"Sure Remus. I'll be down in a moment," Kiara smiled closing her book a bit too fast. Remus caught a glimpse of the title '_…Killed Those Who Attempted…_' but didn't say anything. Kiara was smart enough not to try anything stupid. Especially not two days before her OWL's but she had survived so far. Maybe she could pull it off again.

"Ok. Don't be too long though. The match could finish anytime and we still haven't managed to put all 45 of Harry's presents into the living room. Do you want yours in there?" Kiara shook her head and Remus simply shrugged before going back downstairs. It was her choice.

* * *

"Ouch! And that own goal puts the Chudley Cannons behind 60-110. That is the third own goal this match. It's been one hell of an hour and still no sign of that Snitch. Not even a Wronski feint has been attempted of yet. Better not, the Seekers don't seem up to it," the commentators voice boomed through the stands. The Harrow Sparrows fans cheered but they were outnumbered by the upset Chudley Cannons fans as the Keeper was hit in the face by a Bludger. Things were just getting worse for them.

There was a five-minute time-out as the Chudley Cannons keeper was carried of the pitch, his face hardly visible behind the mass of blood. Mr Weasley took this as an opportunity to go to the loo whilst Bill talked to a pretty girl around his age about this being the worst game of the season. Harry took this as a chance to talk to Ron about Kiara. He had noticed a change in her this morning. She seemed less depressed, somehow stronger but not yet happy. The feeling he had got was hard to explain.

"Ron, truthfully, what do you think of Kiara? I know what I think, I just want to know what other people think," Harry asked, blushing as Ron winked and nudged him playfully. Harry regretted having spoken to Ron. Even Remus would have been more mature about it.

"I think that for a Snape, she's a decent person. There's a lot she seems to be hiding but she's good for you. She handles your moods better that the rest of us," Ron answered shrugging although a grin was appearing on his face. He was referring to this morning when Harry had gone into a strop because he had misplaced his wand and he wasn't going to do anything apart from shout until he got it. Kiara had calmed him down by simply placing her hands on his cheeks and looking him straight in the eyes. His wand had been under his pillow. "But I suppose that's because you both like each other."

"What? Do you mean she likes me? Has she told you?" Harry blushed as he realised he sounded desperate. He had certain feelings for Kiara but he wanted to make sure there was a possibility they might be returned. Harry remembered Severus' threat but waved it aside. The more he was irritated, the happier Harry was.

"Harry, be serious for a minute mate. If she didn't like you more than a friend would she sleep with you? At our age, no teenagers of the opposite sex can sleep in the same bed without having some sort of… contact, if you know what I mean. Don't worry, sooner or later, you'll find out." Ron's attention switched back to the Quidditch pitch where the game had resumed. Harry wondered what Ron meant he would find out but decided to leave it. Perhaps he would be rushing thing and there was nothing worse than rushing a relationship. His feelings for Kiara might be feelings of gratefulness for the friendship he and Kiara shared or because she was the only who really understood what he was going through. Pushing Kiara out of his mind he cheered as the Chudley Cannons scored a goal, something that had been rare in this match.

* * *

"**SURPRISE!"**

Harry jumped as he entered the kitchen. He smiled as he saw the decorated table filled with food to fit a king. So they hadn't forgotten his birthday at all, they'd simply been planning this party. His spirits were lifted, especially after that rather depressing Chudley Cannons defeat, and he was grateful to have friends who cared for him so much. It was his first birthday celebration and he was going to make the most of it. For once Mrs. Weasley's hugs didn't suffocate him and he gladly received the birthday wishes and hugs. Kiara's hug lingered a little and Harry smiled sheepishly as he saw Ron wink.

Settling down to eat there was a lot of jovial chatter whilst everyone stuffed his or her faces with Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking. There were quite a number of people there, around 15. The 8 Weasley's, Hermione, Mundungus, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore and one person this time last year Harry wouldn't have thought about or even known existed – Kiara Snape. There was a smile on her face as she talked to the Twin who wanted her to be a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Hogwarts correspondent (apparently a Snape using their product would be a huge sales booster) but Harry knew it wasn't genuine. When she was genuinely smiling, her eyes brightened up and small dimples appeared in each cheek and her current smile had none of that. It was simply polite.

"If you're going to stare Harry, at least don't do it so obviously," Remus said quietly as he leant over to Harry. Ron, who had heard was about to say something but was promptly elbowed by Hermione, who had also managed to hear. So it wasn't that quiet. "Talk to her but just don't stare. People might start getting ideas."

"Ha-ha Remus. Point taken. I didn't realise I was staring," Harry said blushing slightly. He had to stop blushing every time Kiara was mentioned in the same subject as himself or he would be blushing forever. "Hey Remus, do you think that things would have been different if Sirius had lived?"

"For one, there's be a lot more alcohol and it'd be a lot louder. We'd never get any rest because Sirius' hatred for Severus would be projected onto Kiara and I doubt she'd stand for it. You saw how she was with Tonks."

"I hate Severus, Kiara supposedly hated me but we get along just fine. We're becoming like this." Harry crossed his index and middle finger together. It was true; he and Kiara were getting closer every day. Harry didn't know what it was, but he felt like he'd known her all his life, not for a couple of days. There was just something about her.

"Do you really need me to answer that question? Didn't think so. Now shut up and enjoy your birthday. You are restricting my food intake." Harry smiled as Remus returned to his food and shoved forkfuls into his mouth.

After Mrs. Weasley was certain everyone was full and had successfully managed to stuff the last two slices of cake down Harry's throat, they moved to the living room where Kiara had helped to stack all of Harry presents; ranging from a watch to yet another organiser to spy ware. Harry's face was like a little boy on his first birthday as he unwrapped each of his presents. He did notice, however, that out of all his presents none were from Kiara who sat on the floor hugging her knees comfortingly. Harry thanked everyone for his or her presents for being there.

As he said this, all the background noise faded out and so did everything else. He was standing in a white space; everywhere he looked was white. Turning around he saw Sirius yet he had returned to his former self. There was he was smiling and had a peaceful look on his face that Harry had never seen before. It was just himself and Sirius.

"Sirius," Harry said almost asking. Sirius nodded and a tear sprang to his eye. "You're not dead are you? I can still come and get you can't I? Just pull you out of the veil? Can't I Sirius?" Sirius shook his head, his eyes watering as he tried to stay together for his godson.

"Harry, I just came to say goodbye. I need to move on and so do you. But before I left, there are some things I have to tell you. I need you to listen to me. Okay Harry?" Sirius asked stepping forward and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder comfortingly. Harry nodded and Sirius smiled. "Firstly, you need to watch Kiara. Not watch her as in 'she's suspicious' but watch her as in 'look after her'. Don't ask why, just do it. She's an important part to the War and to your sanity. Without her… I don't know what to say. Look after her, Harry. Just don't do something drastic for her."

"Alright. You came here to tell me to look after Kiara. Snape could have told me that."

"I haven't finished. Don't be stupid anymore Harry. Stop playing a hero. Your time to will come and until then try not to jump head first into things. More people could have been hurt. I don't blame you for what happened. In fact, I think I'll like it where I'm going. I'll be back with James and Lily."

"Say hi to them for me."

"I will. One last thing about Kiara. Tell her, her mother says hello and that she wishes that she could be there for her. If she'd had the choice, she would have never died. Tell Kiara not to blame herself and not to do anything stupid. If she's anything like her mother, she'll suffer in silence even if she's about to die."

"We were talking about parents, me and Kiara and she's always wanted to know who her mother was. You couldn't tell me?" Harry asked, remembering Kiara at a time when he'd have thought all thoughts and concerns would be about him. But he had seen Kiara's face when they'd been groom Buckbeak. If Harry didn't know who his parents were, he'd go mad looking for them.

"That would be breaking the rules. I can tell you she was a Pureblood, a rich one at that and when she left Hogwarts and married she donated vast amounts of money to Hogwarts to have the dungeons rebuilt after it experienced a rather unfortunate incident with Cornish pixies and to update the dormitories, Common rooms and bathrooms. She used to be good friends with Remus. If she looks hard enough, she'll find her mother."

"Thanks Sirius and goodbye. I'll see you in a few decades. You have fun. I'll miss you." Harry was hurting badly but he knew this was right. Sirius had to move on and all of a sudden Kiara became more important than mourning. Well, according to Sirius she was.

"Oh, before I forget, ask Dumbledore about another prophecy that has been made. It'll answer some of your questions," Sirius said beginning to fade away. He hugged Harry tightly before walking away. "And Harry, don't give up. You know you like her really."

Harry watched Sirius fade into the darkness and suddenly he was back at 12 Grimmauld Place, a champagne bottle being cracked open. Time seemed to have stood still long enough for him to stalk to Sirius. Excusing himself so that he could get to grips with what happened, he went to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. He sat down and could hear laughter and music coming from the living room. After awhile somebody came in; he knew he should have been in the living room but it took a bit longer than 5 minutes to sink in that you had just said goodbye to your godfather.

"What is the birthday boy doing sitting all alone when there are so many people in there who are here to celebrate his 16th birthday?" Harry heard Dumbledore ask before he took a seat opposite Harry. There was that twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes that Harry hated and Harry remembered what Sirius had told him.

"Just wondering what prophecy I haven't been told about. I assume it involves me," Harry answered icily looking up at Dumbledore with a loathing that could easily rival Kiara's and his loathing was justified. It was partly Dumbledore's fault that he had just had to say goodbye to Sirius. "I was hoping you'd learnt your lesson."

"I was going to tell you when I was sure about a few things. The prophecy involves you and Voldemort but it's about Kiara. I simply had to make sure it was her. You wouldn't want me to make another fatal mistake would you?" Harry glared as Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, almost mocking Harry.

"Go on then. I'm dying to find out what this prophecy says. Before Voldemort can kill me he has to kill Kiara? Or maybe Kiara is the Chosen one and not me?" Dumbledore chose to ignore Harry's remarks and tried to remember the prophecy.

"I'm not entirely sure but I do believe it goes like this:

_As Light and Dark begin a battle,_

_One must defeat the other._

_For this a girl shall be born,_

_But from her mother she shall be torn._

_Dark and lonely will be her life,_

_Till she decides to end her strife. _

_When this shall happen the power inside,_

_Will her loyalty divide._

_The choice is hers,_

_Depending on whom she prefers, _

_She will help one side,_

_Or both destroy in their stride._

_Yet with her success comes her downfall,_

_When many tears will fall, _

_Sacrificing what she holds dear,_

_The pain her heart it'll tear._

"You've certainly been studying it," Harry said, his voice laced with sarcasm and he knew it. "Care to explain what it means?

"If the girl is Kiara then it basically says that during this War, she will either help you or Voldemort or destroy both of you. However, when she as succeeded in doing one of those, she will sacrifice what she holds close. I'm still not entirely sure what that might be," Dumbledore explained. He had spent some time now, pondering over the prophecy and what it meant. There was a pause. "How did you come to find out about the prophecy?"

Harry pretended he hadn't heard the question. "Kiara needs to be told and I'm certainly not doing it. It's your mess. Don't keep her from her or she might end up hating you more than she already does." With that said Harry turned and strode out of the room, head swollen with pride.

Dumbledore lent back in the chair he was sitting on and sighed, Kiara's knowledge of the prophecy was necessary but he didn't know what it would cause her to do. Would she use it to her advantage or use it to make herself a better person. Her hatred for him increased everyday and it scared Dumbledore to think what she would do knowing that she could destroy him. All it would take was changing sides. Yet there was that small ray of hope. The hope she had grown close enough to Harry not to fight him. For the meantime he would inform Severus and make the needed arrangements to ensure she somehow stayed on his side. After that, he would have trouble.

* * *

Harry and Kiara were in bed, Harry sitting up and Kiara with her head leaning against his chest. He stroked her hair absentmindedly as he thought about the girl he was sleeping with and trusted so much for a near stranger. He suddenly wished he didn't know the prophecy. Knowing she could help or destroy him frightened him. He found himself placing a kiss on her forehead. It was a reassuring kiss for him and Kiara.

"Do you like me?" Harry asked. Kiara took Harry's hands in hers and seemed to be studying them as she thought over her answer.

"It depends in what way. As friends, yes. As anything else, I'm not sure. For one, I can't imagine what my father would do and I'm not the best person to date. You don't even know me," Kiara answered letting go of Harry's hands. She sighed and got out of bed. "I still need to give you your present."

"Can't we try and make it work? I mean, as says, we're already quite close and sleeping together. Stuff your father."

"I hope you like it," Kiara said ignoring Harry's remark. She reached under the bed and pulled out the drawing she had slaved over that now was in a thin black metal frame. A smile spread across her face as Harry stared at it in amazement.

"It's perfect. I can't believe you drew this."

"You had better believe it. I worked hard all of yesterday on that. I wanted to give you something special."

"If you were on here, it'd have made it even more special but it's still great. I do care about you, you know. If you were to leave I don't think I'd have anything to live for." Kiara took the present back from Harry and put it back under the bed until they hug it up tomorrow.

"Yes you would. Your life would be less chaotic but you'd live. Are we still on for tomorrow?" Kiara asked remembering what they had planned for tomorrow. It was rather important to her.

"If Dumbledore will let you. It's no secret you two aren't best of friends," Harry answered remembering a rather heated discussion he and Kiara had shared at the party. It was over whether gold or silver was the better colour. Kiara wasn't belittled by Dumbledore's superiority and age. She was able to look him in the eye and argue to her hearts content.

"All I have to do is apologise as sincerely as I can and act friendly and he'll have to let me into Hogwarts. Plus, I need to brush up on my Potions and Charms. He can't say no."

"You are one tricky girl, you know that. And here I was thinking that you were a sweet innocent girl who needs a strong man to protect her."

"Well Mr Potter, you thought wrong." Kiara smiled to herself and snuggled in next to Harry. It was comforting knowing that she had Harry to support her but she couldn't let her guard down again. Kiara was strong and she knew she was otherwise she would have never got this far. Now she had the chance, she would show the world.

* * *

**Review replies- **

**FlameDemon05**- Thank you for that encouraging speech and I mean it. I was thinking of disappearing and never come back but then thought again. Grades have been raised, and writer's block is still there but I'm fighting it. Thanks again. I hope to update soon. And my real name is Cornelia so it's close enough.

**Just Me-** Nope. I write only Mary Sues whether they are angst-y (or try to be) or just perfect. And may I just ask why you are asking this. If you don't like then don't read.

**KornishPixie **– Sorry for the long wait on the update. The next update should be soon. And I was going to pull a twist but that would have dragged the summer on a bit and I was hoping to get Kiara to school soon.

**Lula Summers-** Sorry for not updating soon. And E. Richmond is dead in the story so that might give you a clue to who she is. Hopefully I'll update soon.

**Jackie G-** Thank you for that. I guess I didn't think about it that deeply. Maybe I should have done and given the story more substance but I will try to later on. It was just meant to show that Kiara was letting her guard down after the relief of escaping her father I guess. And not everyone is strong all the time. Your comment was very much appreciated and I will keep it in mind.


	16. Creating a bond

**A/N-** I have no excuse for not having update in aeons even though I wanted to finish it before HBP. Doesn't seem like it now. I am going to finish it and I'll be updating the next few chapters at least one a day until Friday.  
Thanks for reading, and please review. Oh and yes, I am aware Kiara is a bit Mary Sue-ish. Just bear with me. Thank you.

* * *

**Creating a bond**

"I missed you so much," Kiara said as she hugged Bill Nought tightly, tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks. Bill held her as tightly, having missed her too. He had aged since the last time Kiara saw him; his dark brown hair was lined with silver, the frown lines on his forehead deeper than ever and he wore the smile of one that had lived long enough to see too much. However, the love he held for Kiara was visible in his brown eyes.

"I missed you even more. My Little Damned Lady has grown so much," Bill laughed as he held Kiara at arms length to get a good look at her. Her hair shone in the afternoon sun thanks to the shampoo Kiara had borrowed off of Ginny that morning, her skin showed some colour in it and she looked happier than he had ever seen her. She gave off such a warm glow. "Look at you. You look the same but so different."

"I got myself a rich caring father."

Kiara ignored Bill's confused looked and glanced at the two boys standing slightly behind Bill. One looked around her age and the other-Kiara's heart did a somersault, the Wronski Feint and a triple pirouette before returning to its original position. He looked like one of the guys that had assaulted her that night. Pushing the thought aside or at least making an attempt to, Kiara put it down to a coincidence. They might just look like each other. Bill noticed Kiara looking at the boys and set about introducing them to her.

"I haven't introduced my sons have I? This is my youngest, Darren. Great personality, bad attitude. He's your age," Bill explained pulling the younger boy forward. He mumbled a greeting Kiara didn't quite make out and smiled awkwardly. Kiara smiled back and shook his hand. "And this is Warren, my eldest. He's as fast, handsome and cunning as his old man. Have you met?" Bill was referring to the knowing looks Warren and Kiara were giving each other.

"Did I not see you in Diagon Alley earlier this summer?" Kiara said as she briefly shook his hand before wiping it on the back of her jeans as discreetly as she could.

"Yeah, I think so. We went for the same book at Flourish and Botts," he answered avoiding Kiara's gaze. The guilt he had felt yesterday had multiplied ever since he had seen Kiara. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"May I ask why you brought Harry Potter as a bodyguard? I would have considered that a death wish," Bill asked, suddenly noticing Harry who stood behind Kiara looking up at the sky, seemingly staring at a cloud.

"Oh, he isn't a bodyguard. He just wouldn't let me come by myself. Hold on," Kiara answered before turning around. "Harry, come and meet Bill, the old man, Darren, the young one and his older brother…Warren."

As Harry got introduced to the Nought brothers, Kiara and Bill went out of earshot. For awhile they sat there, Kiara resting her head on his shoulder as she had often done but not whilst sitting on a boulder on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Bill sighed deeply and Kiara lifted her head. The frown lines deepened and he stared out into the distance, his mind on something.

"Tell me how you've been. I've been worried about you ever since I left and now I find you looking so healthy and the biggest smile on your face. Not to mention with Harry potter," Bill said, looking at Kiara, his eyes eagerly awaiting an answer.

"I've been fine; you've been worrying for nothing really. Severus Snape adopted me. He isn't the evil snake everyone thinks he is. I'm staying with the Order whilst Severus recovers from an accident which also explains Harry potter. Right now though, I need a big favour from you."

"You went to Snape and yet you completely missed me out? I thought you would have come to me first." He sounded genuinely hurt and Kiara hugged him reassuringly.

"I didn't really have that choice Bill. I nearly died and Severus saved me. I tried to come once but we had bonded too greatly by then. He changed his appearance for me and got me this necklace. He really does care for me. Besides, he has no children, you have two."

"I have three, and you know that perfectly well. Daren, Warren-" Kiara stiffened at the mention of Warren-" and you. If you are ever in trouble or get fed up of him, I'm here for you. You are the daughter I never had."

"Thank you Bill. I'll keep that in mind but right at this moment I need a huge favour and I'm just about running out of time before they realise where I am."

"Fire away Kiara."

"There's going to be an attack on Diagon Alley next week give or take a few days or so. In you and your men to help reduce as many deaths as possible. Basically fight the Death Eaters whilst saving as many people as possible," Kiara said, finally getting to the point of her excursion to Hogsmeade which was going to get her into a lot of trouble. For a moment Bill didn't seem to register what she was saying because he just looked at her strangely.

"You want me to do _what_? Can't Dumbledore or somebody else sort it out?" Bill looked at her, confused by her request. "Do you know what you are asking?"

"The attack is a cover-up. The whole point of it is to kill and injure as many Order members as possible so that when they attack the Hogwarts Express in September, Harry is an easy target."

"Kiara, I'm not-"

"Please Bill. You do this for me- think of it as us being even. We both know that if anything were to happen to Harry, the world as we know it is doomed."

"Alright, but this is nothing compared to what you did for me. I owe you my life." As his eyes became darker, Kiara realised she had touched a sensitive spot and proceeded in hugging him once more. "You were willing to die for me and here I am, scared to fight for a good cause. I'll do it Kiara. And who knows, this old man might have a few tricks up his sleeves."

"Thank you Bill. Now I think you might need to leave before the Order gets her and are tempted to call the Ministry of Magic."

They rejoined the three boys who were in a heated conversation about Quidditch a typical topic for teenage wizards and Kiara said her goodbyes. As she said goodbye to Warren out of courtesy she saw the guilt in his dark brown eyes, quite similar to his fathers. This time when Kiara shook his hand, she held it on for a second longer and smiled it him. There was no point in holding a grudge. She was going to forgive him. Finally convincing Bill that they would get back to Hogwarts safely, the Nought males diss-Apparated.

Getting back to Hogwarts wasn't going to be a problem because seconds after Remus, Dumbledore, Mundungus, and Tonks and to Kiara's dismay, Severus Apparated, Severus looking quite livid. Kiara had known she would be in trouble but she hadn't expected Severus to come as well. She had never seen him so angry before.

"Kiara Eloise Snape! You have no idea how much trouble you are in!" he shouted as he marched towards her, his face etched with what had once been worry but now anger. Kiara grabbed Harry's hand tightly because, firstly, she was scared and secondly, she was ready to do what had been going through her mind yesterday. Now was the time, she could just sense it.

"Severus, shouting doesn't do anything," Dumbledore said calmly although there was a hint of anger in his voice. The rest hung back, relieved to see Harry and Kiara safe although if Severus' anger sparked up any higher, Kiara might be in danger.

"Alright. Kiara, I am extremely pissed with you at the moment. You are coming home with me right now and you will explain to me what the fuck you have been thinking for the past week," Severus said more calmly but Kiara didn't budge. Her hold on Harry tightened to the point where Harry thought his hand might drop off. Kiara flinched as Severus tried to pull her away from Harry. He stepped back in disbelief.

"There's something I've got to do first then you can scream at me all you want," Kiara answered coolly before turning to Harry. "I need you to answer me truthfully. Do you want to become stronger and get rid of your negative thoughts? Your grief even?"

"You can do that?" Kiara nodded. "Alright. Just tell me what I need to do."

"I'm going to say a lot of stuff and then you have to hold out your right hand. I'll put my positive magic into your system. Then you have to focus all your grief, your pain, everything negative into a small ball and push it to your fingers. Then put that ball into my left hand. Got it?"

Harry nodded and Kiara began chanting. Only Severus and Dumbledore could understand what was being said and by the time they had figured out what the whole point of the spell was it was too late to stop it.

Finishing the chant, Kiara once more focused her positive magic into a silvery green ball of electricity. Harry held his right hand, on the inside scared to death because he didn't know whether this would work but on the outside no emotion showing. He was surprised as the ball sunk into his palm that it felt cool. Remembering what he had he gathered all his negative thoughts. His time with the Dursley's, being beaten up Dudley and his gang, seeing Sirius die; everything that had ever caused him pain all rolled into one ball. Closing his eyes, he opened them to find a blackball with red and gold sparks. Breathing in deeply, Kiara held out her left hand. As Harry let the ball move onto her palm, Kiara felt a burning sensation and as it finally sank into her palm, she was propelled several feet backwards onto the floor. As she lay on the floor, everyone came forward to see if she was alright. The spell had sounded complicated but Harry was alright and that's what really mattered to everyone apart from Severus.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked kneeling down next to Kiara and brushing her hair out of her face. She had a few grazes from the fall but she looked alright. He tried to feel her pulse but immediately let go. Siobhan was burning hot, virtually untouchable. She moaned and looked at her left hand where she could feel her little finger pulsing. There was a silver ring with an emerald stone set in it. Using all her efforts she tried to get up but found she couldn't.

"If I'm still alive in a few hours, then I should be fine. If I die now, then I guess I'm not," Kiara replied closing her eyes. Harry had reached Kiara and wore a ring similar to hers but set with an onyx stone. "Hey Harry. How are you?"

"Better than you. I would have never agreed if I'd known this would happen to you. Are you okay?" Harry asked looking so innocent and incredibly…cute. Kiara wanted to hold him if only she could do so without burning him.

""When I can get up I will be but _if_ I do die, then don't blame yourself Harry. I wanted this."

"Why?" Dumbledore asked as he too kneeled down next Kiara. It was a wonder he could still do that at his age. She groaned and wanted to tell Dumbledore to go away but knew she had to offer some sort of explanation for her behaviour.

"What other reason would I perform a spell that has an 80 percent chance of killing me? To help Harry. He could use that magic better than I can. I had nothing else to lose apart from my life anyway."

"That is rich Kiara. It's nice to know that I'm just another random person in your life. Of course _Harry_ was the one who stayed with you all the times you were ill, _Harry'_s the one who's rearranged his lifestyle to meet your quite frankly selfish needs and _Harry'_s the one who really cares about you," Severus snapped getting up and dusting his robes. Before he could stalk off, Kiara grabbed his robes and pushed herself up despite the pain.

"At least he shows it better and trusting him is a lot easier. And at least he trusts me as well. It doesn't take a genius to see you don't trust me and I don't trust you either," Kiara snapped back before letting and watching Severus stalk off followed by Tonks who knew a thing or two about annoying daughters. She was had been one herself.

Kiara dropped backwards, not really caring about the pain she felt as her back hit the floor hard. She answered Dumbledore's questions half heartedly her mind buzzing. She heard someone mention something about the Hospital Wing but she wasn't going to move. It wasn't the perfect spot to lie and brood but she was going to stay here until she snapped out of her mood.

"Kiara, you are going to have to move," she heard Harry say. Opening her previously closed eyes she turned to look at him, noticing that the crowd had gone and were standing to one side in a heavy discussion of some sort.

"What's the point?" Kiara grumbled closing her eyes again. She felt Harry take her hand even though she was still burning hot. She quickly opened her eyes. "What are you doing Harry? You'll burn yourself."

"If you're going to stay here, I'm staying here with you. At least until you see sense. You need to go to the Hospital Wing. This temperature isn't natural." He sat crossed legged by her side and looked determined.

"It'll die down. Plus, I don't think I can stay awake any longer. There's this darkness that's just trying to cover me. I'm fighting it but I feel like giving up." Again she closed her eyes, knowing that this was the quickest way to fall asleep but she felt Harry shake her.

"No. Fight it because you have no idea what that darkness it is. It could just be sleepiness or it could be…" His voice trailed off but he continued to hold onto her hand despite the temperature. In fact she was cooling down slowly but she was still hot. There was a silence as Kiara struggled to keep her eye open. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Like?"

"Anything. Do you want to tell me what you meant when you had a go at Snape?" Kiara's cooling temperature seemed to flare up again but Harry didn't let go. His hold seemed to be the only thing keeping her awake.

"No," she snapped. She didn't mean to be like that but she was angry with herself and it was hard not to unload onto someone else. She saw Harry's hurt face and sighed. "I mean it's just something I don't see the point in talking about. I got angry as well and I said something I shouldn't have."

"Do you really trust me more than him?"

"No. What I said was quite far from the truth. I trust him a lot. I know he cares for me. It's just I got used to him being extra nice and careful around me that when he started shouting it scared me. And the look in his eyes, I don't think I'll ever forget them. I don't know what it was but something inside of me wanted to hurt him more than necessary."

Harry chewed his lip and thought about that. He had never seen Kiara do anything that might suggest she wished to hurt anyone but that was what she said she had felt. Then she remembered the spell they had just performed. If she had his negative magic, that could mean she had some of his negative thoughts too. And it wasn't a secret he hated Severus.

"I really think you need to get back to Hogwarts. We can find out what this spell is doing to you and help you get better. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will be able to get this fever down."

"No Harry-"

"Kiara, what would it take to get you up there?"

"If you helped me up there. I don't want anybody else to help me. Dad can as well. That's if he wants to, which I doubt after my behaviour." It would take a lot of effort to get her up there. Maybe if they flew to Hogwarts or something like that. A Portkey would work.

"Alright. Do you think you can walk?" Harry asked letting go of her hand for a moment. His hand was red and sore but he didn't care. Sirius had told him to look after Kiara and that's what he was doing. If she died, he would never forgive himself. If he could save her, he would do anything.

"I'll have to lean on you though."

Gritting her teeth because of the pain, Kiara pushed herself up onto her knees first and then onto her feet, where her knees threatened to buckle under her but she stayed up with Harry's help. It seemed pretty obvious that she wasn't going to stay up long and Harry's thoughts were confirmed when she almost fell. Thankfully he caught her and picked her up into his arms, carrying her towards the adults. Kiara snuggled against Harry and let the darkness engulf her. At least the last thing she would remember was the feel of Harry's toned torso and the smell of his aftershave as she drifted off.

"Severus, Kiara is sixteen and you haven't been with her all those years as she grew up. Whilst fatherly instincts surprisingly come easily to you, Kiara may still be too proud that she loves and trusts you," Tonks explained as she watched Severus stare into the distance, his jaw clenched and his eyes filled with hurt. It was the second time Tonks had seen those eyes show any emotion, so seeing him like this made Tonks wary of whom Severus really was behind his mask of indifference. "Her pride will never let her accept defeat. Her pride will stop her from accepting the fact that there is someone who really cares for her, someone she'll let in close. For 16 years she has had to look out for herself. Don't expect to slot in comfortably into her life."

"How come she can slot so comfortably into my life? Might as well admit because there's no point in hiding it, but I had to swallow my pride to please her. I_ cut_ my hair," Severus replied as if cutting his hair had been a life changing traumatic experience but it seemed to get on his nerves as he stood there clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I never thought someone other than Sirius Black could nettle you so much. Don't go to Kiara, make her come to you. When she does, be waiting with open arms to be the father she needs. From what I can see, you're not making it easy for her either. She doesn't know when you're going to die. Maybe tomorrow, maybe in an hour. She has no idea. And I bet that's eating her up inside as well."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Severus asked suddenly, turning to face Tonks who today was sporting a more subtle dark violet hair do with matching eyes. It had always unnerved Severus how she could change her looks. He wished he could do that. Tonks shrugged.

"I guess I saw who you were really and you still haven't put your mask back on. I saw the hurt in your eyes and realised you weren't the cold-hearted monster everyone said you were. You have a soft spot and she reminded me of me when I was young. Caused my father a lot of grief but then again I knew he loved me. You don't know if Kiara does."

"She doesn't trust me at all so the hope that she loves me is being reduced to a mere atom." Severus sighed and tried to ease away the knife that dug into his heart. He couldn't tell what it was. Kiara's words had hurt him more than he had anticipated. '_…you don't trust me and I don't trust you either'_ Was that really true?

"Don't act so surprised. You hardly trust her with Harry. I know their both at a highly curious age but if you relaxed a little and weren't so hard on the boy, you might be surprised. You might actually learn to _like_ Harry."

"Of course she can't be trusted with Potter. They're sleeping in the same bed already. Lord knows what happens in that bed." Anger flashed in Severus' eyes and he struggled to maintain his cool and try to relax by clearing his mind. There were too many emotions for him to handle.

"I saw your face when Kiara reached for Harry. I saw the anger in your eyes as she refused to move. I heard the hurt in your voice when she implied that you weren't important to her. I have to admit it; you scared me."

Severus thought over what had happened and registered each emotion and saw Tonks was right and that scared him as well. He had sworn to himself that if he ever had children he would never hurt them. He had sworn to himself he would never become like his father. That's why these emotions frightened him. He had wanted to slap that stubborn look of Kiara's face as she stood by Harry. Severus had felt a burning anger not towards Harry but to Kiara. If he hadn't gained control of his anger at that point, there was no doubt he would have had to be held back. Severus would have done anything to scare Kiara into listening to him. That was what frightened him; what made him shiver even in this afternoon sun.

"Do you think I could have hurt her?" Severus asked his voice barely a whisper but Tonks heard. She swallowed and frowned. Part of her didn't want to tell him the truth. The Severus Snape she knew had already broken, she had no idea what this would do to him, but it was unfair if she didn't. The truth hurt, but it was better he knew rather than found out.

"If we hadn't been there, we both know you would have. You would have hurt her until you were satisfied she got the message or maybe until you saw a familiar look in her eyes or her pleading finally broke through the shell of anger. Only then would you have stopped."

Tonks left Severus with that thought. He waited until she was out of hearing range before letting out a sob. He quickly held it in and walked towards his favourite place where he always sat when he needed to think. Settling on the edge of a cliff, his felt dangling of the edge, he looked out into the lake. If he were to jump would Kiara really miss him? He didn't know how long he sat there but when he finally stopped thinking and got up, night had fallen. Severus was afraid – not of his father or his sudden sensitivity no matter how much it had shocked him; but of himself.


	17. Abnormal pigeons

**Abnormal pigeons**

"Well Miss Snape, under the circumstances you have done extremely well. You will receive your test results as soon as possible," the examiner told Kiara as he led her out of the classroom which had been used to sit her OWL's for the past four days. He smiled and held open the door for her. "You can rest easy. I wouldn't worry too much about your exam results. One could say you did as well as your father."

"Thank you," Kiara replied and walked out of the classroom. As the door shut behind her she did a little victory dance and skipped all the way to the Hospital Wing where she was now staying. Madam Pomfrey insisted that Kiara must be at Hogwarts until her temperature stayed constant and she kept food down. Severus had also stayed but on the grounds that he had work to prepare. Not that he wanted to stay with Kiara. He had distanced himself from her.

Kiara was happy to see that Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had come to see her. Nothing could spoil her good mood today. Madam Pomfrey found it hard to get the girl to sit still whilst she talked non stop about the exams and how well she thought she had done. Even when Madam Pomfrey put a thermometer in her mouth she carried on talking.

"If you don't stop talking I will seal your mouth shut and don't think I won't do it," Madam Pomfrey snapped causing Kiara to blush and the rest to laugh. Kiara hadn't really meant to talk away like she had done. She was just so happy to have finished her OWL's. She couldn't wait to get her results.

"I wonder where our results are. I casually sent an owl to Lavender Brown and she said that she'd got her results weeks ago," Hermione complained looking slightly put off that she still had to wait for her results when others had got theirs weeks ago. She wanted to prepare for whatever she subject she would get accepted in but up until she got her results she was studying every option she had.

"I don't mind. It'll give Mum less time to either act disappointed or to coddle me because I got better scores than the twins," Ron shrugged. Ginny agreed saying how she wished she hadn't been told she was going to be Prefect. Fifth prefect in the family, sixth if she counted her father.

"Well I just want to know. The suspense is killing," Harry said dramatically although he didn't really care. He just hoped he had failed Potions. Another two years of Severus would do him more harm than good.

Their conversation soon turned to Quidditch, and several times Madam Pomfrey threatened to kick them out even though they were the only ones there. It was funny how most topics seemed to revert back to Quidditch. Hermione and Kiara not really seeing the point of it all, preferring books than to go out and get pointlessly muddy and Ginny, Ron and Harry argued their point oh how Quidditch gave you an extra buzz and was more interesting than any book. Kiara was laughing as Harry told her about his second year when Gilderoy Lockhart had made the bones in his arm disappear when Severus arrived, coughing loudly to make his presence known.

"I have a package for you Kiara, from a certain Bill Nought. I've checked that everything is in order. There are matters we have to discuss but I'll leave you with your friends at the moment," Severus said coldly before quickly handing the package to Kiara and stalking out of the Hospital Wing. Kiara made to stood up, an argument in mind but decided against it. If there were matters they were to discuss later, then now was not the time for an argument.

"What is it?" Ginny asked poking the package. It felt like material. Of course Kiara knew what it was. She had asked Bill to send her anything he did through her Severus so that he could check it for tampering. Bill hadn't been happy at first but he had relented.

"Present. For each of you," Kiara replied opening the package carefully. She slid out five slimmer parcels each with a name on. Handing each one to the correct recipient and keeping her own with her, she watched them open it. Each of them had a cloak, their name written on the inside and customised to what Kiara had thought they might need. Each had a place for their wand either up to sleeve or down the side, hidden pockets which only they knew were there and the ability to change colour at the owner's wish.

"Thank you. I really needed a new cloak," Ron said smiling although he really couldn't see why Kiara had brought them cloaks. Nor could anyone else for that matter.

"It's not just any cloak. I went to a lot of trouble having these made for you," Kiara answered, taking out her own which had her name stitched on in green silk on the inside. "Every one of these cloaks was made to suit the individual. They are lined with protective spells so that most spells are deflected although the Unforgivables aren't. They change to what colour you choose them to be. All you have to do is put it on and will it to be."

"Can you will it to be invisible?" Hermione asked curious at what this simple cloak really was. She willed it to turn pink and slowly changing from its original black it became pink. Kiara shook her head at that question though.

"It's not an invisibility cloak unfortunately. Only few were made originally and are scattered over the world.And tomake an invisibility cloak is of course possible but risky business. I might try it one of these days. Only joking," Kiara added seeing the looks on their faces. It was almost impossible for her to make an Invisibility cloak. Some of the ingredients for the potion a cloak was dipped in could only be found at the top of the highest mountains and she certainly wasn't taking up hiking.

They talked some more about the cloaks, each turning it a different colour and testing it out by punching each other as hard as possible to see if they felt anything. Once they had seen some of the things the cloak offered they were thankful. Harry knew it would come in useful, he just had that feeling. After awhile, the conversation turned to talk of the Order and what they suspected Voldemort was up to. Kiara said nothing. The attack was scheduled for this week. Something had to happen soon. People took her silence as a wish not to talk about it because it hit quite close to home for her, but she was watching the door, waiting for someone to come in.

And they did, just before Madam Pomfrey was due to bring them tea.

"You are unbelievable you know that?" Severus shouted as he stormed into the Hospital Wing. Kiara stood up and scowled, aware that everyone was looking from her to Severus, waiting to see who would burst first.

"What are you talking about?" Kiara said innocently although she had an idea what he was talking about and Severus knew that. He took a newspaper from his hand and opened it to the front page.

"This. '_ATTACK ON DIAGON ALLEY- PRESSURE ON FUDGE_' You knew this was going to happen Kiara, and you said nothing. I should have known you were meeting Bill Nought for a reason. Sure he saved a few lives but we could have saved many more. If we had known that is."

"If I had told you, the amount of Order members that would have been lost would have been significant and they are needed. Do you really think that this is the only attack? I know a lot more than you do, _Dad,_ since you didn't even know this attack was happening."

"At least I would have acted on it. You sat here, knowing it was going to happen and said nothing. That's what I don't get. Did you want these people to die? Is that why you sent a thief and his measly men to see if they could stop them?"

"The last thing I wanted was for people to die but it can't be helped. A war is a war Dad. People die. I'd rather they died than Harry died. The whole point of me sending the Order on a wild goose chase around Scotland was for none of them to get injured. They need to protect Harry and the Hogwarts students when they attack the Hogwarts Express in September."

"And you only say this now?" Harry asked obviously offended that Kiara had only chosen to share this information right now. Only two weeks left until school started and if it wasn't for Severus Harry doubted she would have said anything.

"For once Potter actually raises a valuable point. What more are you hiding from your friends? What are you hiding from me?" Kiara was taken back by Severus' show of emotion and she saw the public mask slip once more and his eyes were questioning her, scrutinizing her actions. She opened her mouth to answer but found she couldn't answer. "Well, I'm sure I'm not the only one who's waiting for an answer?"

"Why are you putting me in this position? There's a lot about me that I hide and I have good reason to. I refuse to be judged for what I did. Judge me for my actions now but you will thank me one day." With that Kiara stormed past Severus but he wasn't done with her. He followed her thinking how to snap her shell. If she could do it to him, he could do it to her.

"How do you expect me to trust you this way?" Kiara stopped and turned to glare at him. What was it with them? They had never had these disagreements before; they had only started five days ago. She sighed and turned to carry on walking. She had no idea where she was going but she was letting her feet carry her.

"You just have to trust my decisions. If you don't I understand. I wouldn't trust myself either. I don't know why you're following me either because I don't know where I'm going." Severus seemed to stop for a minute to take in their direction but continued to follow her. He had a feeling where she was going.

"I trust you."

"Nice try but that doesn't excuse the fact that you put me in an awkward position. How am I meant to explain to Harry why I didn't tell him? I did what I thought was best but I guess it wasn't really my decision to make. I guess Dumbledore isn't extremely happy about having been in Scotland whilst the real drama happened here in London."

"You know you broke his trust in you."

"What he has in me is not trust. He knows I could solve most of this war and he's waiting for me to but I won't. It's not my war. It's not his. It's Harry's."

"I wouldn't say its Potter's war entirely. It's yours now too. Have you quite forgotten you have part of his magic? And he has part of yours? You made it your war as well. You became a traitor to the Dark side to help who you thought was right, despite knowing the consequences. You should be proud."

"What?" Kiara stopped and found she was in the dungeons. Despite the fact that it was dark and gloomy, it welcomed her. She had grown up in a dark cellar. Severus noticed how she suddenly relaxed. Reaching out to touch one of the walls, the stone soothed her constantly sore skin and even though it reminded her of her past, it comforted her.

"Kiara? Why did you walk to the dungeons?" Severus asked looking curiously at this girl who had become his daughter. She sighed and lent against it, resting her forehead on the stone wall. He saw her relax even more and when she finally lifted her head, she smiled. It was a tired smile but she was smiling at least.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I followed my legs and whilst we were arguing I guess I came to the only place at Hogwarts which made me feel at home." She took his hand expecting him to flinch from the heat but instead he smiled. "Am I not burning you? Madam Pomfrey said my temperature was still not normal."

"It's normal right now. Do carry on walking and talking. We seem to tell each other what we think better." Kiara smiled and instead on thinking where she was going thought what to say. Should she tell him her feelings on being a traitor? Or was this the time to tell her what she thought?

"How did you live knowing you were betraying everything you had grown up knowing?"

"I did it through my own actions. I didn't have to join the Dark Lord's ranks, I chose to. I didn't have to join Dumbledore. I chose to. You've had no choice, have you?"

"I guess not. I just wish I didn't feel like I ought to be going back. It was the worst life ever but perhaps if I went back things would be different."

"Do you regret letting me adopt you?"

"Do _you_ regret adopting me? When you distance yourself from me I hate it or when you are angry at me but I know it's only temporary. You can never be worse than my past company. You're too good for that."

They came to a painting of Salazar Slytherin, a smaller one than one that hung in the great corridor which held paintings of all that had helped make the school what it is today. The man sat there twirling his wand in hand and looking bored. Kiara eyed it curiously and Salazar eyes Kiara as curiously. Severus did nothing but watch Kiara to see what she would do next.

"Good afternoon Salazar," Kiara said politely. The man in the portrait stood up from his plush chair and scrutinized Kiara, not knowing whether to respond or if this was one of Severus' annoying tricks. Having been the Potions Master at Hogwarts for almost two decades now they had gotten acquainted.

"Humph. Another Snape. I thought I saw the end with this insufferable know-it-all who they made Professor here. What is it you want?" the man said arrogantly and grumpily before settling back in his chair. Kiara smiled at hearing Severus referred to as he referred to Hermione Granger.

"You are the great Salazar Slytherin. You must know what I want."

"Indeed I do. See Severus, it never hurts to pay compliments." The portrait swung forward leading way to a passage which Kiara curiously entered. Severus was impressed. Kiara had managed to get into his quarters without even requiring the password. She stood in is living room and looked around her in awe. She didn't know how a place could be so cold yet so inviting.

"How did you do that?" Severus asked very curious now. She shrugged and sunk into the sofa. She was tired; he could see it in her face. Going over and placing a hand on her forehead, he found she was beginning to burn up again. When would this temperature ever stay regular?

"I don't feel too well Severus. I think I should go to the Hospital Wing."

"Go to sleep. You're in no state to walk up there. I'll have you transported there," Severus soothed, stroking Kiara's hair until she closed, a small smile still on her face and her breathing even but shallow. Severus couldn't believe how much he had missed her. It was funny how he had gone expecting to have a fight that would finish any relationship they had managed to build but had only managed to strengthen it. "I don't know what I would do without you Kiara. I trust you with my heart. Don't forget that."

"I won't because I trusted you with mine."

Severus hid his hurt the next morning when she said she could only remember up to the point she had entered into his quarters. He would tell her again, but not now.

* * *

September 1st came fast enough. Harry forgot all about Kiara not having told him about the attack and spent the rest of summer brushing up on his spells. They had gotten their OWL results and they had all passed even if it meant they might all be in Severus' NEWT classes if he lowered his acceptance grade to an 'E'. Harry prayed he wouldn't. Even if Harry couldn't practise the spells he discovered at least he knew what each one did. In this excessive studying, he was joined by Hermione, Ron and Ginny who all wanted to be ready for anything if it happened. Kiara joined them on occasions but she spent so much time in Order meetings and came back looking so tired they didn't want to disturb her.

Her temperature had not been regular since she had performed the spell but she was getting used to going from piercing hot to icy cold to normal. Mrs Weasley fussed over her skin giving her all different types of skin cream to use to keep the occasional flaking to a minimum. Perhaps it was because she burning on the inside but Mrs Weasley had hoped Kiara would tan but she remained pale and even her attempts to fatten Kiara up were failing. Kiara could only keep down half a plate down at a time.

However, Severus had taken to spending more time at the Order headquarters and this helped Kiara keep happy a lot of the time. At first everyone had protested against it but after being scolded by Mrs Weasley and threatened that they would be cooking their own meals everyone had agreed. They were surprised when Severus had actually been civil to everyone, although it was unnecessary to say that he favoured Kiara over all of them. And he didn't even say anything when he found Kiara asleep, her head resting on Harry's lap, Harry reading a book. In fact, he had just settled into an armchair and read the newspaper without a word. People were suspicious of this new-found kindness and were always brought back to earth when they could hear a bitter argument between himself and his daughter. It was always sorted by the time they both resurfaced though.

Harry's escort was unbelievable. Everyone had made sure they were packed and ready the night before, and getting everyone out of bed was simple. A quick breakfast and they went out. If they didn't want to attract attention, they were going the wrong way about it. There to mainly protect Harry but also including, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Kiara in the package, there stood around ten people around them and Kiara could sense other people around them. The presence of so many didn't sooth Kiara for some reason and found it put her in a bad mood. Being left alone wasn't hard since Mrs. Weasley had fussed greatly about her high temperature that morning and everybody knew a high temperature often put Kiara in a bad mood. A frown appeared on her face as she sat by the Ministry car window, watching the London streets through the rain that had began to fall.

"You all right?" Harry asked her, taking one of her hands in his. She shook her head but didn't offer an explanation or turn from the window. Harry realised that he had been so caught up in learning spells that he had not noticed how ill Kiara actually looked. Her hair was tied up in a bun something she had told Harry she hated because it made her face look much slimmer than it was and Harry had to agree. She looked gaunt and her pale skin did nothing for her really. It had lost its radiant shine. He wished she would smile that infectious smile she had had only a few weeks previously but Order meetings, the bonding of their magic and being a teenager with Severus as her father had taken its toll on her.

They drew up to King's Cross Station and most things seemed ordinary. There was the usual late morning bustle as the last of the Muggles went of to work and the array of Hogwarts students and their relatives pushing luggage and pets whilst trying to blend in as they made their way to platform 9¾ where the scarlet Hogwarts Express stood waiting for them to board. For a fleeting moment Kiara thought she saw Bill Nought in the crowd but waved it aside. Why would he put himself in danger right now? That wasn't like Bill so Kiara waved it aside and focused on getting through the barrier which she had been nervous about.

Getting everyone through the barrier was no problem but everyone seemed to tense. There was no sign of trouble yet but there was bound to be. Kiara knew she wasn't wrong. And even if she was at least they had prepared even for the worst. A frown appeared on her face once more as she tried to figure out how Death Eaters could hide on a platform without getting noticed. Especially with the place laced with Aurors called in to tighten security measures, more than enough members from the Order and Bill Nought's men who managed to look like anxious relatives, given away only by their sideward glances.

A feather fluttered down onto Kiara's face as she stood waiting with the others for their various pieces of luggage to be put on board the train. Looking up in the rafters above the platform she saw pigeons. Yet there was something about the pigeons she couldn't quite place. How they looked so dark and clean when she had grown to know pigeons as dirty scavenging birds or how they stood together so tightly was not heard of at all. And she was pretty sure normal penguins would have taken the time to excrete or at least aim to, excrete on several people's heads. Then it hit her. What if they weren't pigeons but Death Eaters? She quickly spun around and saw that there were pigeons sitting on the train as well.

"I think we'd better get on the train. Now," Kiara said quietly trying to look as calm as possible. Remus turned concerned. His look was quizzical. Up until now, she hadn't minded the slow process of getting to and on the train. "The pigeons aren't normal. We've got to get on the train before-"

Kiara was cut off as pigeons swooped down at once, many transforming into their human forms as they fluttered down. The big clock on the platform said 10.50. There was ten minutes to get onto the Hogwarts Express. Panic ensued as relatives tried to get the remaining children on the train, screams filled the platform and soon spells began to be exchanged and they sure as hell weren't friendly.

"We've got to get these kids on the train," Moody could be heard grumbling as he deflected two spells at once. The Order surrounded them, creating a shield around them that seemed to be stopping most spells. Nevertheless they put the hoods on the cloaks up and stood with their wands ready just in case. They watched as the shield began to flicker probably as someone from the Order was drawn away so they no longer formed a protection around Harry and his friends. Harry got a foreboding feeling that there were just too many Death Eaters. He dreaded to think what would have happened f it was not for Kiara's warning. It would only be a matter of time before those protecting them were reduced to a measly few.

"We aren't going to hold on forever. Not the way they're attacking us. When the chance comes up all run to the train, get on it and stay on it," Tonks said whilst trying to fight off a particularly persistent opponent. She was pretty sure she had hit him with several Stunning spells but he seemed to come back.

It wasn't likely an opportunity would occur. They were surrounded and quite far away from the train. The answer came in the form of Bill Nought and several men Apparating in the right spots so that they created a passage for them to pass through. Kiara had been right. Bill was risking his life to be here. They ran in a line towards an open door whilst they warded off Death Eater's alongside the Order. Hermione went first followed by Ginny and Ron and they all got through no problem, any stray spells bouncing nicely off their cloaks. Yet Harry was attacked with more strength and as he tried to defend himself, wand arm out from the protection of the cloak he was hit on the arm several times. He didn't feel a thing and carried on running.

Instead it was Kiara who had to grit her teeth in pain as she felt as if several knives had cut into her arm deeply. She could feel her jumper soaking up the blood. She felt dizzy and before she could reach the door, only about halfway there, she fell to the floor. The cloud clearing from her eyes she found a Death Eater stood over her and fear spread through her. Her wand was in her cloak and it was no use anyway since her she was her wand arm happened to be her right arm as well.

"I thought we made it perfectly clear what happened to those who talked, Kiara? If you had just kept your mouth shut, then he might have left you alone, he just might. I was working towards your freedom but you had to save your new friends didn't you?" the all so familiar voice snarled placing a booted foot on Kiara's chest and pressing hard so that her breathing was restricted. Kiara wondered why no one was helping her. Could they not see what was happening?

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked hoarsely because he was making it hard to breath, therefore hard to talk and her temperature often required her to drink plenty of water for fear of her dehydrating. He laughed and put more pressure on her chest.

"I could you know, but I won't. That wouldn't be fair. Even you deserve a chance at a real life." For a moment he seemed to lift his foot a little and Kiara was able to breath but she soon found pain shooting through her and intensifying as the Cruciatus took place. She had almost forgotten how much it hurt. "You will come back to us. Sooner or later."

"The child is never coming back to you!" Kiara heard a gruff voice shout but she was just happy to be out of that torture as brief as it was. The boot lifted and she was able to crawl towards the door. Glancing back she saw Bill duelling it out with her tormentor. Using all her energy, she somehow got to her feet and pushed herself inside the carriage where Harry was anxiously waiting. She waved his concerned looks aside and looked out of the carriage door window and watched to see who out of the two men would win.

Kiara focused solely on that fight. She didn't concern herself with anything else, even her bleeding arm but watched fearfully as spells were exchanged. What happened next happened quickly but as Kiara watched the events, they seem to unroll in slow motion. Bill was disarmed and he dodged the spells as best as he could but as the whistle went signalling one minute to eleven there was a flash of green light and just before the train began to move, Kiara watched with despair as Bill Nought fell to the floor.

* * *

_**A/N**_ - Strange chappie. I was never good at keeping people in character.Sorry for the strange title but I was lacking inspiration. Thanks for the reviews. Maybe I deserve it, but where did all the reviewers go? Well thanks for reading anyway. Next chapter Kiara makes friends. 


	18. My bed or yours?

_

* * *

_

**My bed or yours?**

_I owe you my life._ These words echoed through Kiara's mind as she allowed Madam Pomfrey to patch her up, complaining that it was only two weeks ago she had been in the Hospital Wing and here she was getting herself in this state. These words didn't matter though. Inside her head she kept remembering the green flash of light and as he fell through the air, probably dead before he hit the ground.

"It's all my fault," Kiara said although she had only wished to think it. Madam Pomfrey looked at her sympathetically and for the first time, Kiara didn't want any sympathy. She didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her. Madam Pomfrey shook her head and finished wrapping the third layer of bandage around her cuts and handed her what she had said was a potion containing mild sedatives that would help lift the shock and the pain she must be going through.

"It wasn't your fault dear. It wasn't your fault," she said before moving on to the next patient. The train was full of them. It was just that Harry had come to fetch her saying that Kiara had been hurt and garbled things that Madam Pomfrey had hardly caught except for '_lots of blood_' and '_burning hot'_. Knowing Kiara's special condition she had come immediately but was more worried about Kiara's state of mind than anything else really. Her arm would be in a sling for a few weeks because the cuts had got deep enough to cut through muscle and Kiara couldn't move it but it wasn't known when Kiara would get over whatever she blamed herself for. There was a way Madam Pomfrey could heal the muscle but it would cause more pain than necessary.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were making Prefect rounds, handing out potions for shock to the first years especially who hadn't been expecting this on their first day of school and comforting those who were in hysterics about their relatives. Harry went into the compartment after Madam Pomfrey had let him in and he felt sort of guilty. If only he had made Kiara go first so that when he was hit she had been in the safety of the train. If only he hadn't been so stupid and kept the cloak wrapped firmly around him.

"If only we could make '_if only_'s come true," Kiara muttered clocking onto what Harry might be thinking. She smiled reassuringly and told him her arm would be back to normal in a few weeks maximum.

"I'm sorry for your loss Kiara. You and Bill seemed close," Harry said after a silence where they sat staring out of the window. Tears welled up in Kiara's eyes but no tears seemed to fall. That wasn't like her either. In the first few weeks Harry had known Kiara she had been very emotional and cried at a lot of things. Now she seemed withdrawn, not bright and bubbly any longer.

"We were." Was all she said on the matter. Harry brooded on how he should have done more research on the spell. And it was in a way logical. Pain was negative but Harry hadn't thought she would also be receiving his pain along with his negative magic. It would certainly explain why she looked like the it was pouring down with rain every day whilst he felt optimistic about a lot of things. Even thinking of Sirius didn't hurt him as much. He guessed he had let go. But the pain that was transferred was only magical. He had certainly felt it when someone had shut his fingers in a compartment door.

"I'm sure everything will settle once we get to school. You'll be Sorted into your House and then there'll be a feast and then we have to go to McGonagall's office. I'm sure it'll be fine," Harry said, trying to start up the conversation once more. She looked up this time and again smiled. It didn't reassure Harry for this smile was tired and drained but her previous smiles had been bright and carefree.

"Have you thought about what will happen to our friendship if I'm Sorted into Slytherin?" she asked quietly watching him closely as his eyes darkened and he thought about it. She wasn't sure which House she would be sorted into for she had never heard of her actual father talk about Hogwarts but she was certain Vexus had been in Slytherin.

"Can't say I have. I suppose I just assumed you'd be put in Gryffindor with you being so nice and everything. But with the bonding thing and everything, I guess there's a higher chance you'll be in Slytherin." He looked miserable as he thought about it more and more. He had heard talks of them having their own quarters with the possibility to share a bed like at Grimmauld Place but not of them being in the same House. "Especially since you're father's Snape. Head of Slytherin, Slytherin through and through."

"Do you think we'll just pull apart?"

"Why are you worrying about it all of a sudden? You never asked me about it all summer."

"I've just realised how much I'd miss you to being able to talk to you without disapproving looks." Harry thought about this. The Potions Master's daughter and the Boy-Who-lived suddenly becoming friends instantly would raise a few eyebrows and as much as he hated Severus, Harry had no wish for him to die any time soon.

"Maybe we could set an example."

"What kind of example?"

"If we got on, even had a little bit of romance in the mix, people would see that opposite Houses aren't that bad. You just have to act like a mini-version of your father until classes start and we get the chance to be friends."

Kiara considered this and thought that if that's the way it had to be for them to carry on being friends properly, then that's the way it was going to be. She had spent long enough with Severus to know what he acted like most of the time. Withdrawn and quiet but when spoken to, spoke with arrogance and sarcasm. That wouldn't be difficult. She had this strange feeling she belonged in Slytherin.

"Very well Potter. If I must, the deal is done."

They shook hands (left hands because of Kiara's handicap) and Harry made himself scarce. It would not do to be seen together just yet and he wanted to see if there was anyway he could help. Kiara continued to dwell on what her life was now going to be like at Hogwarts.

* * *

By the time the train arrived in Hogsmeade, Kiara had managed to get herself known so that there were already talks off Severus' daughter coming to school. It hadn't been her fault really. One person had come to ask her whether she was new and who she was and soon crowds were coming to ask her whether she really was Severus' daughter. At this point she snapped at the them, threatening a miserable life in Potions if they didn't shut their mouths and go gawp at someone else. She thanked whoever was watching over her life that she got a few moments peace and managed to make acquaintance with a rather podgy looking Slytherin girl with black hair cut into an unsightly bob, greedy looking eyes and a smile that Kiara could only endure for so long. At least this Millicent Bulstrode would secure her a place somewhere in the Slytherin social crowd. 

This year first years didn't travel across the lake in a rowing boat for some of them looked very faint and perhaps that excursion would have tired them out even more. A message had been passed down the train that this years Sorting ceremony would not take place today but in two days time, allowing the students to heal and get over the shock. Kiara didn't know whether she was grateful or not as she sat in a carriage led by these strange looking horses, if that is what you could call them, trying to listen to this girl talk about her summer which had been spent in France. When asked where she had spent her summer she had offhandedly replied at her father's mansion and at a friend's of her father's from the golf club. Millicent had then launched into this whole description of her father's golf club and how she would invite them over that summer. That was if Kiara didn't kill the girl first.

The Great Hall was not laid out into it's usual four Houses but there were dozens of smaller but large enough tables so that family members could stick together regardless of their Houses. It also gave a chance for first years to be comforted by older siblings, some who they had not seen since they were on platform 9¾ earlier that day. Hair neatly pulled into a bun, her posture giving off an air of arrogance, Kiara ignored the stares and muttering coming from tables as she walked to a table half filled with Slytherins. Millicent babbled excitedly how the table would like her and Kiara was quick to notice the platinum blonde hair that could only belong to a Malfoy.

"I was wondering whether the rumours were true. Our dear Snape has a daughter," Draco Malfoy smiled as he Kiara approached the table. She smiled back and hoped that it was like her father's enough. It did not have to be identical but there had to be something in there. "Do sit, Miss Snape. I personally welcome you to Slytherin. Even if you have yet to be Sorted, it's not very likely you're Sorted into Gryffindor is it?"

"No, Mr Malfoy, it isn't. Call me Kiara though. I don't need a reminder that my father is Severus Snape," Kiara answered, charmingly enough. There was a small laugh and any tension that had might have occurred with the arrival of a stranger seemed to dissipate.

"Call me Draco. And these are what you could call my Inner Circle." He introduced to Crabbe and Goyle, two beefy looking boys who were his companions but acted most of the time as bodyguards; Pansy, a blonde girl who would have been sitting on Draco's lap if she edged any closer; Blaise Zabini, an olive skinned boy with a mess of dark curls and a constant frown; Millicent Bulstrode who Kiara was already quite acquainted with and another boy who's name Kiara didn't quite catch. She nodded a greeting but didn't shake any hands. She wasn't sure of her temperature and now was not the moment for them to find out.

"It's funny how Snape never let on about having a daughter. It must be a pain living with him. He's bad enough as a teacher let alone a father," Pansy said raising a valid point. What story was she going to spin them and would it match the story Severus would later spin them? She smiled and glanced up at the teacher's table where Severus sat, looking like he could probably kill the next person who talked to him.

"You get used to it. And I'm quite sure my life at Hogwarts won't be that bad. Not with me in Slytherin and my father Head of it." She smiled at her new friends, if that was what you could call them, and remembered that if she was going to be a Slytherin, she had to be cunning and manipulative. "I pity those who get on the wrong side of me. I can get pretty angry when I want to. Angry enough to land people unnecessarily in detention and cause them to fail at least one subject."

"I'd like to see you try," Blaise Zabini said and Kiara turned on him, her eyes glaring. For moments she held his gaze, black eyes against black until he turned away.

"Come again?" Kiara dared him to repeat what he had just said but he waved it aside, returning to brooding silently. If he wanted a challenge, Kiara would gladly accept it. And it wasn't like he was Draco Malfoy. Kiara would never dream of starting anything against Draco. He worked too well as an ally.

"Now, now. Kiara, you must forgive Blaise here. He doesn't do well when he sees girls doing better than him. It makes him feel small. And I think we can all imagine what could happen if a petty fight broke out into a House war. That bleeding Sorting Hat would never stop singing about the Houses being divided." Kiara took note that Draco seemed to finalise most things. She would have to go to him if she were to befriend Harry without the House turning their back on her.

With that cleared up, they talked generally about holidays. France seemed a popular destination as Kiara was the only one who had not spent at least a week there. Golf clubs were also popular amongst them, and they talked social gatherings for awhile. Thankfully, before the conversation could turn into anything about that morning, Dumbledore stood up, a hush spreading over the Great Hall.

"Welcome back to another school year. Unfortunately, it did not start as well as hoped, with an attack launched on Hogwarts students and their relatives. To give a chance for those injured to seek further medical help and allow contact to be made with loved ones, the Sorting Ceremony will not take place until Tuesday, lessons beginning Wednesday," Dumbledore said looking around the tables. Kiara felt a loathing for the man, wondering how he could keep smiling at a time like this. "But for now, let's try not to think about it and fill our empty stomachs."

Food filled the dishes and Kiara watched the people on her table help themselves to large quantities of food whilst she felt queasy. Picking at the mashed potatoes on her plate and arranging it so that it looked like she had eaten something, Kiara listened to accounts of hysterical students who had watched their parents hit. She was remembering Bill's death when somebody asked her a question. She hadn't even realised they were talking to her.

"How did you get that bad arm? I would have thought your father would have arranged it so that you were safe," Draco asked, interested. Kiara wondered how she would get herself out of this one and shrugged, wishing that was an adequate answer. Draco's eyes unnerved her. They were so grey, almost colourless.

"Father wanted me to come to Hogwarts yesterday of course but I couldn't be asked. I thought I would be alright. I would have been if some idiot hadn't shut the door in my face so that I was trapped outside. Of course it's only torn muscles and a few cuts," Kiara said in her new found offhand manner. "And he's bound to fuss over me a lot more if I look like I've been wounded seriously."

"You are a strange child. I think we could get along," Draco laughed and returned to his food. Kiara felt herself breath a sigh of relief and found she was indeed hungry but was still cautious at the amount she ate. Puking right now would be embarrassing and hard to explain. Once the last of the puddings was cleared from the plates, Dumbledore stood up again.

"I'm sure that has filled you up nicely but before I send you off to sleep I have a few announcements. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students hence the name, and as Argus Filch, our caretaker, wishes me to remind you, magic between corridors is also forbidden along with all items from Weasley Wizard Wheezes and the other 999 items on his list located outside his office," Dumbledore announced with what seemed like a wink at some Gryffindors who began to shift around in their seats. "I'd also like to welcome a new member of the staff. He will be taking the Defence Against the Dark Arts post after last years loss of another talented teacher. Let's hope that Professor Damien Rominisci stays with us."

There was deafening round of applause as a man, perhaps in his mid-twenties stood up and smiled. The applause came mostly from the girls for this teacher was handsome. He had neatly spiked dark brown hair with matching eyes that smiled at you but not as widely as his opal white grin set of by a tan he must have got on holiday to some exotic location. Unlike the other teachers, he wasn't dressed in robes but Muggle attire of shirt and jeans. Kiara wasn't easily impressed and she scoffed.

"Nothing but a pretty boy," she muttered not aware that Draco was listening to her. He would definitely like her. She wasn't easily swayed and her status made her valuable to him. He did believe she could make his life at Hogwarts living hell but not that much. Severus was his godfather after all. There was a limit to how much more Severus would favour his daughter over his prized godson. Or so he thought.

"Second year and upwards will go to your normal dormitories. Prefects will accompany you for password purposes. First years will sleep in temporary accommodation until they are Sorted appropriately. If any illness is experienced during the night, the Hospital Wing is open and someone will be there," Dumbledore concluded. There was the scrape of benches being pushed back and the sleepy chatter of students. It had been a long day for them. However Kiara stayed seated, remembering that she had to go see McGonagall right now and was waiting for the Great Hall to empty so she and Harry could go together.

"Aren't you coming? I suppose you're in my dormitory," Pansy said as she got up to leave with the rest. Kiara shook her head.

"I have to talk to Professor McGonagall about making arrangements for my condition. I need my own room," Kiara explained but didn't offer any explanation on what condition she had that required to sleep by herself. Pansy shrugged and went after Draco, who was more important to her. When the Great Hall was completely rid of students, Harry came over to Kiara.

"Miss Snape," he acknowledged although there was a grin on his face.

"Mr Potter," she nodded amused by this formality that they hadn't even had when they had first met. They had gotten along so well, like tea and sugar.

"How do you like the Slytherin crowd?" he asked as they walked towards the McGonagall's office. She shrugged because she wasn't sure she actually liked them. They would certainly come in useful.

"I fit in. I wouldn't say I like them but I fit in," Kiara answered. All she needed really was a holiday to France and she would be one of them. They seemed to accept her, even if for now she was only Professor Snape's daughter. Harry knocked on the door and McGonagall called them in.

The office was typically Gryffindor, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. She sat in the gold, yellow and red office, a contrast to her black robes. She smiled as she saw them, her usually pursed lips relaxing some of the harshness leaving her face. Kiara thought the bun McGonagall had was perhaps a bit too tight but didn't say anything.

"I'm not sure whether this was mentioned to you but it has been arranged for you to have your own rooms. There will be a small common room for private use also. This arrangement will stay the same even if Miss Snape is Sorted into a different House," she said looking from Harry to Kiara. They both nodded, Kiara thankful she would not have to share a room, especially not with Pansy and Millicent.

"I understand why Kiara has to have her own room but I'm just wondering why I do," Harry said and McGonagall nodded as if she had been expecting this question. It was a fairly obvious question to ask after all.

"Professor Dumbledore thought that you might prefer to be by yourself sometimes in light of situations that may arise. And of course Miss Snape, there is direct access to the Hospital Wing from your quarters so that if you may need Madam Pomfrey you are close to her."

"Thank you," Kiara said managing a small smile.

"If that is all, follow me and I will show you to your quarters. The beds are up to standard and Miss Snape's room is at a slightly cooler temperature for comfort. It would be best not to reveal your password to anyone although you may explain the conditions in which you have your own rooms."

Their luggage had already arrived and Kiara spent a good time staring at the room she was to sleep in. It was considerably cooler than Harry's room but it felt good against her skin. As she stood in the doorway, he came and wrapped his arms around her thin frame.

"My bed or yours?" he asked, wondering who's bed they would be sleeping in. It had been easy to decide before because there was only one bed or they had to sleep on the sofa.

"I think tonight Harry, if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep on my own."

* * *

_**A/N**_- Another chappie just for you. I felt lazy but then I realised I owe readers several chapters in wait time. Thank god I'm not JK Rowling or it would take years for my books to come out. Well, thanks to my reviewers and thanks for reading if you are like me and sometimes are just too lazy to hit that purple button and review. Next chapter, I'll be rustling up a bit of friendship and frustration. I think so anyway. 


	19. Three Letters

**

* * *

****Three Letters**

Harry hadn't slept well that night. He had woken up several times and gone to check in on Kiara. A little vial sat by on her bedside table and he assumed it had been filled with a sleeping potion which explained Kiara's calm state. He wondered why today had been different. Why she had wanted to spend the night alone instead of how they had been sleeping together for at least a month. Her temperature had been normal as he had come to check, which was rare these days, and for awhile he wondered whether it was him who made her temperature rise. Yet he and Severus were the only ones who could touch her when she heated up. It made no sense.

At breakfast, he knew he must look a state whilst Kiara was fresh eyed and laughing with her '_friends'_. He sat picking absentmindedly at his food, not aware of Hermione's concerned looks. Ron was more concerned in the bacon and eggs he was currently attacking. However, when he did look up and see Harry looking so glum, he said exactly what he was thinking.

"Harry, you look like shit."

"Thanks Ron, as if I didn't notice when I looked in a mirror this morning," Harry replied, slightly amused by his friend's lack of sensitivity. Glancing over at Kiara who was whispering something to Pansy whilst looking at him. He could have sworn she winked. At that sight, Harry felt he could no longer eat and pushed his still full plate away from him. Even if it was his idea, he didn't think he could be as good an actor as Kiara. Then again, it must have been in the Snape genes.

"You and Kiara had an argument?" Hermione asked, really worried. Usually he would have shovelled down food as quickly as Ron unless it was the morning before a big Quidditch match. Only then did you have to pry his mouth open to get a bit of toast down his throat.

"Could say that." He yawned and rubbed his eyes, hoping that doing so might wake him up. He gratefully received the cup of coffee Hermione handed to him even if it tasted nasty. As long as it kept him awake. "Or you could say she realised that I was Gryffindor scum and she was Slytherin royalty."

"Kiara would never think like that. We all know she's not like that."

"Think about it Hermione," Ron said, suddenly serious and philosophical. "All summer she was hanging around with us. She didn't have to worry about Houses. Now we're at Hogwarts, she realises that she Snape's daughter and she and Harry can't really be seen together."

"I still don't think-"

"Look guys, just forget it. And Hermione, you wouldn't really understand. The reason why I'm down is more a guy thing, than a general thing."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron winked. At least that had shut them up. When an argument started between them two, it was hours before they shut up and agreed to disagree. He refilled his coffee and realised that he was down for nothing. Wasn't he miffed because Kiara hadn't let him be the big strong guy and hold her whilst she grieved? Instead she had pushed the grief away by acting like everything was alright and depending on a sleeping potion to get her through the night. Well, he could act too and he could and would show Kiara he was better than some sleeping potion. He laughed to himself for that thought was funny. Realising just how hungry he was, he pulled his plate back towards him, and ate it gladly.

'_Boys,_' Hermione thought to herself '_And girls are meant to be the ones with the supposed mood swings_.' But as she glanced over at Kiara's table, she couldn't help thinking Ron was right about something for once.

Post came halfway through breakfast and the older students couldn't say they had ever seen so many owls before. Everyone got something, whether it was a letter from home, a newspaper or magazine subscription or the last thing you wanted to get, there was something. Harry groaned as several owls flew in carrying between them a large brown bag marked 'Fan mail'. He should have realised he was bound to get some after yesterday's attack. He should have also realised that there was going to be 'Hate mail' as well for moments later another bag was dropped before him.

There were tears, some quite hysterical although they didn't go without justification. Some people had lost their parents or close relatives yesterday whilst they got the students on the train before Apparating away if possible. Some cried out of relief when they got letters from home saying they were perfectly alright or from St. Mungo's saying they would pull through. Hermione, who had been quite worried about her parents, was glad to find out her parents were alright except that they would be closing the dental practise for a week to get over the shock. Hermione was so glad she hugged and kissed a bemused Ron.

Kiara was the recipient of three letters. Whilst others opened parcels with expensive hot chocolate and tea in case the Hogwarts supply wasn't up to their standards, Kiara wasn't sure whether to open the letters then and there. Excusing herself she went to hers and Harry's quarters and sat in a comfy armchair by the fire. Taking a deep breath she opened the first letter only to sigh a breath of a relief as it was from Severus.

_Kiara,_

_You seemed to be settling in fine yesterday but I'm free today after dinner if there is anything you wish to talk to me about, anything at all. Even if you just want to talk about how much you hate the school food. If there isn't, I'm sure you wouldn't mind some hot chocolate. _

_Dad_

She smiled seeing that he had signed it off as Dad and not as Severus. It made her feel warmer inside. It was nice that he had attempted at something that seemed like it was supposed to be a joke but also a plea for her to talk to him. Shaking her head at his bribe of hot chocolate she put it aside and opened the next envelope which contained two letters. Picking up one, she started reading, hoping that it wouldn't be too bad.

_Dear Kiara,_

_I hope this letter reaches you since we're having a bit of trouble with our own personal owl service._

_I don't know if you know this but Dad, Bill Nought, died yesterday. One of our men there said that he was killed after saving you or something of the sorts. Try not to blame yourself, I think that's the way he would have wanted to go. Fighting with the guys whilst protecting the innocent as he always put it. The funeral won't be held until next month for certain circumstances, but you are welcome to come and I'll keep you informed with the date. I think he would have wanted you there, and I would appreciate it if you came, even if only to say goodbye to him. _

_We went through the will yesterday and it seems you have inherited a large amount of Dad's wealth. Of course I wanted to tell you before our lawyer contacted your father about looking after the money until you come of Age. It seems I'm going to take over where he left off. It's a huge responsibility but I realised I've got to be responsible for my actions._

_I know this letter probably doesn't make any sense but I hope you can decipher it in some way._

_Write back,_

_Warren_

_PS:- I'm sorry._

Kiara bit her lip in order to stop the tears welling up in her eyes and breaking free. This made it all so final. Bill was really dead and it was her fault. No matter what he said. The next letter that had been in that envelope agreed with Kiara's thoughts.

_To the bitch that got my Dad killed,_

_I hate you. I hate your fucking guts. You had to go and get my Dad killed didn't you? After all these years, and he had never got more than a few broken bruises and bones._

_You had to ask him that favour. All he ever talked about when he was freed was how this little girl had saved his life. We all thought he was delusional you know. After awhile he seemed to think he'd dreamt it as well. I got sent off to this special school and didn't see him for two years right, so you have to get that it was a huge shock hearing how we were going to finally meet this Kiara._

_I thought it was a joke and you are a joke. Where were you to save his life yesterday? Don't bother to answer because we all know he died saving you. _

_Warren seems to think we shouldn't blame you. But why not? If Dad had never got wind of this, he would have never died. And it's bad enough you got him killed but you're on the will as well. Muscling in on everything. You show up to the funeral I don't know what I'll do. Kill you or kill myself. _

_I hope you get the message._

_Go to hell,_

_Darren, _

_the son of a man who died without reason _

_PS:- Did I tell you how much I hate you?_

So one brother forgave her and the other one hated her. Kiara struggled even more to stop the tears so she opened the next envelope, thinking it would be better than the last letter. Anything had to be. Nothing could be worse than being told you were the reason someone father had died, right?

_I know where you are now Kiara. You will never be safe. One day, when you least expected, he's coming to get you. Think Snape can protect you? Nothing can protect a traitor. Enjoy being sixteen for it sure isn't going to last. He gets more impatient everyday. I want to be anyone but you when he finally gets his hands on you. You ruined our plan yesterday. Potter got away but not a lot of parents did, did they? Certainly not Bill Nought. The Order must be kicking themselves. How I laugh at their attempt to protect themselves and the "_innocent"_. Bill Nought did better before his unfortunate demise._

_Remember Kiara: I know where you are, who you're with and I can easily find out what you're doing._

It wasn't even a proper letter but when Kiara put it down, she found she was shaking. It had shocked any tears away. All these '_what if_''s and '_if only_''s filled her mind and she felt cold despite the blazing fire. Putting the letters away, she hugged her knees and weighed out her options. She could pretend she didn't get the last two letters and drown her sorrows by listening to Millicent drone on about her boring but long life. She could share her anxieties with Harry and let him pull her into a hug and tell her that everything's going to be alright. Or she could hold on until this evening and talk to Severus about it. He was bound to be more understanding and less sympathetic than Harry. She didn't want o need anyone's sympathy. Kiara thought over that last thought again. When had she began to feel like this?

"Kiara? What's wrong?" Kiara hadn't heard Harry come into the common room, and he instantly dumped two large brown bags and came over to her. She attempted to smile and shake her head but it was a useless attempt to assure Harry. Instead he seemed more worried. "Have you been crying?"

"No," she replied nasally, contradicting her previous statement. She looked like she'd been crying. Her eyes were red and her voice nasal, but she might have just been catching a cold. "I just got some upsetting letters, that's all. I'm fine now."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kiara shook her head and got up. "Are you sure? Talking can help you feel better."

"No Harry. Talking never makes me feel better. Talking never makes things better. At least not in my case." She attempted to push past him but he got a hold of her arm. She was cold right now. Her skin seemed to have a bluish tint even if she had been sitting by the fire.

"If it's about Bill, I know how you're feeling. I lost Sirius last year, remember? Someone died because of me the year before that. Knowing that there was something you could have done to prevent it, but didn't, eats away inside you until you can't deal with it no more. Don't bottle it up."

"I can deal with it. It's just another thing to my long list of things eating me up inside. I can't simply grieve about one thing I couldn't have stopped. I'm not regretting what I did, but ever since we bonded our magic, I've had to deal with not only my negative thoughts but yours as well. Dad gave me a dream restricting potion of some sort and that's how I've managed the past few weeks. Imagine having your nightmares and my nightmares combined. I wouldn't survive."

"You should have told me that-"

"I know, I know. I should have told you about the side-effects of this. But you would have never done it if you had known, would you? Whilst you get stronger I struggle to survive. Not very appealing. You would have never even given it a second thought." She laughed dryly, blinking to clear her vision from the renewed threat of tears.

"What's wrong Kiara? There's been something different about you."

"I'm sorry Harry, but my problems, even your hugs can't solve. Not now." She tried to pull out of Harry's hold but he held firmly on, his fingers digging into her left arm. Kiara didn't think he was aware of his own strength. He narrowed his eyes and stared at Kiara, trying to figure out what was different.

"Who's hugs are going to solve it? Your father's? Maybe Malfoy? Anybody in Slytherin?" he asked, searching for a lapse in Kiara's act that would let him see what was wrong. For a moment she stopped struggling and wondered what was wrong with Harry. Malfoy? She had only met Draco yesterday.

"I'd like to know what's wrong with you as well." Giving one final pull, she wrenched out of his hold and disappeared down the flights of stairs that led to a statue of a cherub that had the foulest mouth Harry had ever seen in the statues around Hogwarts. In fact, it was the only one that actually talked to passer-by's.

* * *

"You look like you've just seen a ghost. You didn't run into the Bloody Baron did you?" Draco joked as he ran into Kiara on his way out from breakfast to the Library. He had some books he wanted to take out before Hermione got her hands on them. She always did but it was worth a try. Kiara was strangely pale and shivering, either from the cold or something else. Her face had an unusual blue-ish tint to it as if she was freezing. And when he held out a hand to steady her, she was indeed freezing cold. "Geez Kiara, never heard of a fireplace? Your father will blow the roof if he finds out his House haven't been taking care of his beloved princess."

"I'm fine Draco," Kiara said waving aside his concerned look. He was probably more concerned about Severus' reaction if she said she wasn't being looked after than how she was feeling. She had to admit though, that she was unusually cold, even for her.

"Yes, and I go by the name of Harry Potter. Let's get you in front of a fireplace and see if that doesn't warm you up." It was no use trying to protest as he grabbed hold of her hand pulled her down to the dungeons. They came to a plain wall and there he tapped a few stones in a certain order before whispering the password (_Pureblood Royalty_) before walking into the wall and pulling Kiara through with him.

Despite it being in the dungeons, the Slytherin common was warmer than Kiara had expected. He dragged Kiara past groups of curious students and set her in an armchair in front of the fire. It felt warm on her skin but she doubted that it had any effect whatsoever on her temperature. She looked around and decided she wouldn't mind being in Slytherin at all, considering she would be spending most of her time in the common room of the House she got into. She jumped as Draco put a hand on her shoulder. It had been an involuntary reaction and Kiara asked herself why one Earth she had jumped.

"Are you quite alright? You've been sitting in front of the fire and most people by now are burning and yet-" Draco felt her hands, "-you are still ice cold. Perhaps it would be wise to alert Madam Pomfrey. I'm getting worried, and I never worry."

"There's nothing Madam Pomfrey can do," Kiara said hugging her legs. It was a comforting action that also warmed her up slightly even though it was one armed. She missed having two arms functioning. Draco drew up a chair and sat next to her waiting for an explanation. He was curious.

"So this has happened before?"

"No, I've never been this cold. I don't want a lot of people to know, but since I am going to be in your House and you are a Prefect, I might as well tell you." Draco nodded and said he wouldn't tell anyone else unless absolutely necessary. Kiara didn't believe him for a minute but right now, she needed him to take that false look of concern off his face. It didn't belong on the face of a Death Eater's son. "I have a condition which makes it so that my temperature is never regular. This is one of my bad cases, but it's unusual for my temperature to be normal. It's usually a lot higher than normal. Sometimes it's too high and sometimes it's too low, like now."

"You're saying that your temperature is nothing to worry about?"

"I wouldn't say _nothing_ to worry but it's not a reason to go trouble Madam Pomfrey about. Especially not right now when there are so many people in the Hospital Wing. She'll probably tell me to wrap up warm and send me on my way."

"Strange. Even so, you are not walking out of here until you look normal. People will think you're about to croak and they won't be as lenient as me. I bet a Gryffindor would have forced you down to the Hospital Wing. Lucky Saint Potter didn't see you."

"What makes you say he didn't? A catch of having my own room is that I have to share the common room with Potter, who's also been assigned his own room this year. He isn't too bad, just overly concerned. Like a certain blonde-haired Slytherin."

"I'm not concerned. I just don't want people thinking that Slytherin don't care about each other. Sure we're more likely to have civil wars but we still look out for each other." He smiled and took his cloak that had been hanging on the back of the chair and wrapped it around Kiara. "Speeding up the process here. At the rate your thawing, it'll take all day."

"I didn't ask for this remember? I was going to go ask Millicent or someone where the Owlery is so I could dictate a letter and have it sent of by today. You are the one insisting that I thaw in front of the fire."

"No use arguing Miss Snape. A Prefect always knows best," he said tapping the silver badge pinned to his robes. "I'll keep you company unless you insist on talking about a holiday to France and what dress you wore to a golf club event. I still don't understand why our parents are hooked onto a Muggle sport and insist we come along. I'm more interested in how Potter isn't too bad."

"All I meant is that he isn't as perfect as people make him out to be. And he doesn't act a hero all the time. If he did, I hardly think he would have survived yesterday."

"I see your point. Wait. You're not softening to him are you?" Kiara blushed hoping it had the desired effect. Draco laughed loudly and stared at Kiara in wonder. "Snape's daughter is softening to Potter? You have to be kidding me."

"He was civil enough on the train. I suppose it was because I was bleeding but he did talk to me for awhile. That was before he found out who I was." She shrugged and pulled the cloak tighter around her. She could feel herself warming up at least. "For a second I wished I wasn't Professor Snape's daughter but then I realised I was hardly going to be in Gryffindor and told him so. It would be nice to be known as Kiara though."

"And it would be nice to be known as Draco and not a Death Eater's son but that's the world for you. Can't change it, can't beat it, although many do try and fail miserably."

* * *

The afternoon was passed with general chatter, Kiara being occasionally introduced to other people she should know and talk to, including the Head Boy. Lunch arrived and he insisted someone bring up sandwiches. When Draco was satisfied with Kiara's temperature (although still low she had at least regained normal colouring in her skin), they went to the Library where Draco looked for his books and Kiara just browsed what they had to offer. The Restricted Section was not yet open to 6th years and wouldn't be until halfway through term and Kiara saw that she had covered a large number of books that weren't in the Restricted section. Draco was annoyed that Hermione had gotten the books before him but shrugged it off as much as possible and showed Kiara the Owlery.

Dinner came quickly enough and she ate as fast as she could despite only having the use of her left hand. Severus didn't seem to have bothered showing up to dinner so that must mean that he had given her control of how much time they spent together. Saying she had letters to write, she quickly left the Great Hall and made her way down to the dungeons hoping she would remember where his quarters were. That was the only place she really knew in the dungeons and sure enough, she came to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Good evening Salazar," Kiara said politely, causing the man to stir from his chair where he had been sleeping peacefully. He grumbled and fixed Kiara with a hateful glare that didn't really stir Kiara. There wasn't much a painting could do. A coat of armour would be one thing you wouldn't want to annoy but not a painting.

"You're back. I thought you might have perhaps come to your senses. Two Snape's at Hogwarts, just my luck. I guess he's better than some of the Potions professors that have been hired. Thought I'd never see the day when that old coot went only to have him replaced by the young selfish coot that is your father," Salazar lectured her grumpily. Kiara listened patiently knowing that she didn't know the password and would have to be nice to be let in. "Now what do you want?"

"The great Salazar Slytherin knows what a humble Potions Master daughter needs. I would not dare to question your knowledge by telling you because I know that you know."

"You humour me child." He swung open and Kiara walked through the passage way that connected to the living room. Two mugs of hot chocolate were sitting steaming on the coffee table with Severus hidden behind a newspaper on the sofa. He had got a haircut after letting it grow long for the couple of weeks and wore dark jeans, a black shirt and a black sweater topped off with his fluffy black slippers. He put the newspaper down and smiled.

"Evening Kiara. Make yourself comfortable," Severus said patting the seat next to his. She settled down, and leaning on his shoulder.

"Evening Dad. Tell me, was it really necessary for you to send me an owl?" Kiara asked, just out of curiosity. It hadn't really bothered her. At least it had been the only positive mail she had got that morning. The last letter was folded up neatly into the pocket of her robe where nobody could accidentally stumble upon it.

"No. I don't think you noticed I wasn't there for either breakfast, lunch or dinner. I was having a day to myself and therefore couldn't be asked to leave the comfort of my quarters. Do you mind?"

"No not at all. I was curious." She wondered whether to tell him about the letter. She didn't have to say anything. All she had to was reach in her pocket and give it to him. He would know what to do wouldn't he? "Do you think I'm going to be in Slytherin?"

"Need you really ask me that question?" Kiara stared at Severus waiting for an answer. Clearly she did need to ask the question. "Well, you've already made friends there and there's no way Salazar would let in a Gryffindor to my quarters without a password of some kind. So yes, I do think so."

"I was just wondering. Just to make sure I wasn't making friends with the wrong people." There was a pregnant pause, where Severus wondered what to say and Kiara thought over what she should say. Should she say anything about the letter? Should she drop really heavy hints? Or should she just leave it? She frowned and sighed in frustration. Could this be any harder?

"Is there anything on your mind?"

"Yes there is actually. I've got a question for you. If there was something troubling you, something that made you ill to think about, more than anything else, would you tell someone you can trust? Say like Dumbledore?"

"I don't trust Dumbledore." Kiara punched him playfully, willing him to answer quickly. She really wanted to tell him but she was wary. He laughed and put a serious thinking face on. "If it made me ill, then yes, I would tell someone even if it was only for the sake of telling someone. I would want to sleep easily at night _without_ the help of potions."

"What if whatever you told them could affect the way they looked at you? Their opinion of you?"

"Kiara, if there is something you need to tell me, you can trust me. That's what I'm here for. Otherwise there wouldn't be any point of me being your father." There was the invitation, all Kiara had to do was accept it.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just-"

"Kiara, what is it?"

Taking a deep breath she handed the letter to Severus. She watched his eyes darken as he read and re-read the letter. He tapped it with his wand several times and every time it quivered and then went back to normal. He read it several more times, and Kiara was sure he had memorised the letter. She bit her lip, waiting for Severus response but it was awhile before one came.

"Who's it from?" he asked, his dark eyes sharp as they fixed themselves on Kiara, needing an answer.

"I-I don't know," she stammered, unnerved by his cold voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Who is it from?"

"I don't know."

"Kiara, you have to tell me who it's from."

"I'm telling you I don't know." He stood up, and Kiara watched him pace back and forth, opening his mouth to say something but deciding against it. Severus ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I can't help you if I don't know who it's from or who '_he'_ is."

"Then don't help me. I just thought you might like to know that someone is after me and knows where I am."

"For Christ Sake Kiara! We both know that you know who sent that letter. You just don't want to tell me. What is it? Fear? Are you scared that if you tell me, we're all going to die? That is what might happen if you don't tell me who the fuck sent this letter!"

He slammed the letter than on the coffee table causing the mugs to hold on for dear life. Kiara flinched. She hated seeing him this way. She could stand cold and withdrawn Severus but angry Severus just scared her. That's why she tried to avoid getting him angry unless it was impossible to do so. She stared at him, but didn't answer. Severus was getting angry and usually when people were angry at her, she ended up hurt, one way or another. Her silence angered him more.

"Say something Kiara. Give me a clue. Anything! What do they mean they know where you are now? Didn't they know before? Did-"

Severus stopped mid-sentence and looked at Kiara. Maybe the person that had sent that letter had- no that couldn't be. Kiara would have said something but she wasn't saying much. She looked up and Severus saw fear in her eyes more than anything. Taking a moment to calm he sat down next to her. She waited for him to continue shouting but when it didn't come, she relaxed.

"Did they do that to your arm?"

"I don't know. These are Harry's injuries." Severus frowned in confusion. "No dark spells can injure Harry whilst I'm alive or both of us are wearing the rings. All his injuries go from him and are transferred to me. In a way, Harry's got two lives. Even if he was killed once, he wouldn't die. I would." It was an attempt to change the subject but Severus decided they would talk about this another time. Now was the time to talk about that letter.

"Was whoever sent this letter there?"

"He killed Bill Nought. He was going to kill me and then Bill saved me." Kiara felt the guilt increase. Bill had saved her and died. It was her fault.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not really."

"Kiara, what will it take for you to tell me who it is?"

"Nothing, because I can't. I've said enough. And enough is enough."

That was the most Severus was going to get out of Kiara - for the moment.

* * *

_**A/N**_- Not one of my best chapters. Oh well. All that matters is that it's here. Not sure whether I'll get one up tomorrow but I shall try. And for those wh are reading and hopefully reviewing, thanks. A few more reviews would be deeply appreciated but not necessary. Well, next chapter...it's...err...the sorting and err...first lessons I believe...Again, thanks for reading! 


	20. Being Slytherin

**

* * *

**

**Being Slytherin**

Patting invisible stray hair down, Kiara stood nervously behind the Great Hall doors, waiting for them to open so that she could be finally Sorted. Luckily, she wasn't the only older student being Sorted. The boy they had seen in Ollivander's that summer was going to be in sixth year as well. He too seemed nervous for he kept shuffling his feet and running a hand through his straw blonde hair which was in need of a haircut. Finally, the door opened the boy, followed by Kiara walked up to McGonagall, and the Sorting Hat.

"Sixth year. Jameson, Howard," McGonagall called out. The boy dragged his feet to the three-legged stool and sat down, McGonagall lowering the Hat onto his head. There was a pause and Kiara could have sworn she heard voices.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat cried and Gryffindor burst into applause and cheers. The boy was welcomed with large pats on the back and squashed onto the already packed table. It seemed Gryffindor had received the most students that year.

"Sixth year. Snape, Kiara." Kiara walked up to the three-legged stool as confidently as she could. She saw Severus nod in encouragement and that was probably the only way she managed to not faint from the nervousness she was feeling. Sitting down, she felt the large ragged hat lowered onto her head.

"_A Snape? Indeed, yes, a Snape. Best place to put you would be Slytherin, I suppose. Although…_" the Sorting Hat said, or more thought because Kiara didn't think everyone else could hear the Sorting Hat.

"Please, no _although_. I just want to get this Sorting over and done with. Just put me in Slytherin," Kiara thought back, clutching the stool tightly. She hoped no one noticed this. She was scared the Sorting might not go her way.

"_Your mother was a Gryffindor you know. I could put you there_."

"No, you couldn't. I never knew my mother. There wouldn't be a point in me being in Gryffindor. Slytherin is the place for me_."_

"_Don't you want to even know who your mother was?"_ Kiara took a sharp breath and thoughts raced around her mind. Did she really want to know? All these years she had been blamed for the death of this woman. Did she really want to know who she was? "_She was a Gryffindor who didn't care about the name of the House. She made friends with others. Even those in Slytherin_."

"I can do the same, if that is the only reason you wish to place me in Gryffindor. I can make friends with Gryffindors. Just put me in Slytherin."

"_Well, if you're sure_…"

"I am."

"_Then it'll have to be… _SLYTHERIN!"

There was polite applause mingled with whispers from the other Houses whilst Slytherin cheered and applauded almost as loudly as Gryffindor had done. Kiara walked towards the Slytherin table with a smirk on her face. She had been worrying for nothing. Severus wasn't even bothering to cover up a thesmallbut visiblesmile on his face. He had already scared several students by replacing his billowing black robes with more practical and less intimidating navy blue robes and with his haircut but the whole smiling thing was scarier.

"With the Sorting out of the way, another feast is in order to have you filled up for tomorrow, when minds will be educated with the odd detention here and there," Dumbledore smiled, the sparkle clearly visible in his blue eyes. With a wave of his hand, food appeared on the gold plates. "Enjoy."

"What other House did the Sorting Hat want to put you in?" Blaise asked as he handed Kiara the potatoes she had just asked for. Kiara looked at him, confused. "Unless the Sorting Hat immediately says your House, there's always another possibility. What was yours? Mine was Ravenclaw."

"Oh, that happened to me as well. I almost screamed when that hat wanted to put me in Hufflepuff. Can you believe it?" Pansy cried. Somebody murmured that they could see her in Hufflepuff which caused the table to erupt in laughter. She blushed a nasty shade of pink and concentrated on her food.

"Gryffindor," Kiara replied as if it was nothing. Blaise looked happy at that for some reason but he nodded sympathetically, as if it meant she wasn't a pure Slytherin because the Hat had suggested she go in Gryffindor. "It was a bit obvious I belonged in Slytherin though. That Hat must enjoy messing with people's minds."

"Depends on your parents really. The day a Mudblood finds their way into Slytherin, is the day I ask Granger on a date," Blaise added, casting a glare in the direction of the Gryffindor table. "Which will also be the day the world comes to an end."

"You are negative Blaise. Both my parents were of course Slytherins. That's why it didn't even take seconds for the Hat to decide my House," Draco said, slightly on the boastful side. "I heard the other possibility usually means the other parent. Your mother wasn't a _Gryffindor_ was she?"

"I never knew my mother and Father doesn't talk about her at all." There was an uncomfortable silence. She wasn't about to reveal that she was part-Gryffindor. That was the last thing she needed. "What do you suppose Defence Against the Dark Arts will be like?"

"Better than last year I suppose. Umbridge was good when it came to power but was a rubbish teacher. It's a wonder I got an O really. Mother was pleased of course. The teacher seems like a Gryffindor though." Draco grimaced at the thought of being taught by yet another Gryffindor. "I don't see why the old fool won't let Snape teach it though. Must be scared he'll teach us something dark."

The conversation went to Dark Arts and soon there was a debate whether Dark Arts should be taught in Slytherin. Clearly everyone had forgotten about the Sorting and she was glad. She kept out of the debate only given an opinion when asked. Frankly, she didn't really care as long as there wasn't an exam on it. She looked over at the Gryffindor table and her gaze met Harry's. For a minute, they seemed to come to a silent understanding about something before they were both pulled back to whatever conversation that was occurring on their table.

* * *

"Do not lose these timetables. If you do, I will not be making new ones and you'll just have to try and figure out what classes you're going to," Severus said as he handed each individual on the Slytherin table that morning a lesson timetable. "That means Crabbe, Goyle, that following Mr Malfoy around will not work as you have different lessons." 

The two boys looked stumped and accepted their timetables, oddly aware of the fact that their free periods seemed to outweigh their actual lessons. Those who had passed the subjects they had chosen were just given a timetable whilst others simply had to alter their choices a little. Kiara glanced at the timetable she had been given and groaned at the number of subjects she had been given. There was no way she was going to cope with History of Magic, Astronomy and Arithmancy at a NEWT level on top of Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology and Potions. And in any case, she didn't have books for those with her.

"Anything wrong with your timetable?" Severus asked peering over her shoulder to have a look. He had done it personally, choosing subjects he thought would get Kiara far. She obviously didn't seem to think so, not by the frown on her face.

"Professor, would it be possible to lower the number of subjects? Perhaps dropping History of magic, Astronomy and Arithmancy?" Kiara asked aware that some people had looked up from their timetables to see what Severus' reaction would be. He almost never changed them unless they had failed or really couldn't, and that was rare.

"You may drop History of Magic and Astronomy for you only scraped an 'E' for those." Kiara nodded gratefully and accepted her altered timetable more happily. More free periods seemed to have appeared so she thanked him for his consideration. "Don't thank me now. Thank me when you get your NEWT's." He walked away to go and talk to another student about their failed OWL's and the rearrangement of their timetable.

"Did you pass all your OWL's?" Draco asked as he compared his timetable with hers. The only lessons that were different were her Arithmancy and his Astronomy, which surprised Kiara. He didn't seem to be one for Astronomy. Kiara nodded, noting that their first lesson was double Defence Against the Dark Arts. "Imagine if you had failed Potions, what would he have been like?"

"He would have probably demanded a retake. Or disowned me if that failed," Kiara joked. She didn't even want to think of his reaction when if she had decided she didn't want to take Potions. She would have never heard the end of it.

All Heads of Houses were obliged to do this, and Professor McGonagall at least had fewer timetable changes that Professor Snape's. It was no secret that Slytherin only had the brain power to be ingeniously cunning but when it came to anything academic, they were at the bottom. Hermione was pleased with her subjects and Ron and Harry were only complaining about one thing.

"Why did he lower his acceptance level? Kiara got an 'O' so it has nothing to do with her taking Potions," Ron complained waving his timetable about as if that would make the boxes marked with _Potions, Snape_ disappear. "I bet it was to get more of his House in there."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Harry scoffed looking at his timetable. It wasn't too bad. The free periods certainly cheered him up.

"Actually Mr. Weasley, Professor Snape lowered his Acceptance level so that more people would have a chance of taking his class," McGonagall cut in, unknowingly saving Hermione from having to hear different theories all day on what was going through Severus' mind. "I would like to say he did it voluntarily but it was a unanimous decision, which he tried to argue of course."

"If I didn't need it to become an Auror, I wouldn't take it. Not if it means that I have to spend two more years with that git," Harry grumbled.

"It might be better this year, you never know. And aren't you forgetting Kiara will probably be in our classes? He's bound to soften up," Hermione said confidently. She had watched the way Severus acted around Kiara and she had found he acted like a human at those times. She was absolutely sure he was going to soften. Severus had already began to soften to Harry being friends with Kiara during the holidays, and it wouldn't be different here at school. She just hoped he would look past the House differences.

"Let's hope so." He drained his coffee. He had stayed up for a long time watching Kiara sleep so easily and he was tired. If only she would let them go back to how it was before. "Defence Against the Dark Arts first. Let's hope Rominisci is all that he looks."

"If he teaches as good as he looks, there won't be a problem," Hermione said, having her rare girly moments. Ron muttered something under his breath, remembering Lockhart in second year. Yet this time, the entire female student body had been taken in by the young handsome man who dressed in muggle clothes and talked happily to Hagrid, who didn't look too bright today.

* * *

"Right. For those who don't remember my name, I'm Professor Damien Rominisci. I've applied for you to call me Damien but it seems Professor McGonagall is taking her time with that request so for now, just call me Professor," Rominisci said as he walked over to his desk. Unsurprisingly, most of the girls with the exception of an unimpressed Kiara, had taken front seats and were hanging of his every word whilst the boys scoffed. They didn't like older and smarter competition. "Who can name the last five teachers you have had and in chronological order, saying how well they taught?" 

The girls hands shot up, whilst very few guys even bothered. In a way it was funny but also very sad. Rominisci bit his lip and walked around seeing who he could chose, or who's name he actually remembered. There were only two he was certain of their name but only one had been at Hogwarts for five years.

"Perhaps you Mr Potter could tell me. I have received very high praise for you along with others."

"First there was Professor Quirell, who seemed mostly scared of anything to do with the Dark Arts, then there was Professor Lockhart who taught us from his books that didn't seem really reliable. Third year we had Professor Lupin who taught us really well and so did Professor Moody the following year. Umbridge was the worst though," Harry said grimacing slightly as he remembered last year and how they had been made to read from their textbooks for hours on end. "She was useless, making us read from textbooks and not letting us do anything practical."

"So, it hasn't been smooth sailing? I hope I can beat the curse and last to see you through to your NEWT exams but we'll have to see. I'll just take the register to make sure I have everyone and try to remember names. Then I'll do a little shifting." There were murmurs as he sat down behind his desks. What kind of shifting was he talking about? "The people you see in this classroom are going to be your classmates for two years. I hate all this House rubbish so I'm going to mix you all up."

Rominisci didn't allow for the murmurs to begin again as he immediately began taking the register pausing here and there to make small comments. Harry half expected him to make a fuss over his name but he didn't. Perhaps this teacher was alright. When he was done, he began walking around the room, checking robes and moving them around accordingly.

"Snape. Up here in between Potter and Macmillan. And don't scowl like that," he said standing by the empty seat and watching as Kiara picked up her bag and moved, the scowl on her face seemingly genuine. After all, only Harry knew this was pretend. As she sat down, she heard him mutter, "The wind might change and you'll end up looking like your father."

But before she could say anything, he had moved on. He managed to mix them up so that by the time he had finished, some people wanted Umbridge back. Anything was better than being where they were. Hermione had managed to be seated next to Draco who didn't look to happy about being wedged between Hermione and a Ravenclaw who was known for making snide comments at errors and people's handwriting.

"With that done, we can get down to some work. Perhaps some jinxes that produce amusing results and a Shield Charms? Yes, that'll do. Does anyone have a suggestion for a jinx?"

"Jelly-Legs Jinx? It's funny to see people try and walk," Seamus Finnegan said casting a glance at Dean who he enjoyed practising the jinx on. Rominisci wrote this down and continued to take suggestions then went about pairing the class and gave them until five minutes before the end of the lesson where there would be feedback.

"What are we going to do with you? Can't write, can't perform a spell," Rominisci said to Kiara who suddenly wished her arm wasn't in a sling. She said nothing but glared at him instead. She had a feeling about him. It was as if she knew him but didn't. "I don't see the point of you being here."

"Nor do I but since I have to be here and you have to teach me, figure something out," Kiara replied sharply. She had done nothing to the man except happen to have an injury. "Maybe I could read up on the Shield Charm and some of the jinxes."

"That won't take a double lesson even if you read at snail pace. The homework was to find spells, other than the Unforgivables that will penetrate a Shield charm no matter how strong it is, but I'm pretty sure you're capable of doing that of the top of you're head."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Miss Snape, that the Dark Arts are probably nothing new to you. I bet you would rather be studying the Dark Arts than defence against them. But what else could be expected, with a father like yours?"

"Please refrain from insulting my father, Professor."

"Or what? Are you going to run to Daddy and tell her that Professor Rominisci is being mean? In this classroom, your name is just a name. I don't care that your father is the _evil_ Potions Master. I wouldn't like to meet him on a dark night though. He's scary looking enough during the day." He laughed dryly but Kiara didn't find it very amusing.

"That wasn't funny. Obviously your looks obstruct vital necessities. Like a sense of humour for once. And perhaps a brain."

"Ouch. The similarity is the same right up to the sharp tongue. I suppose you have a Dark Mark on your arm as well then. Perhaps as a family outing you go and pay homage to You-Know-Who. Or go kill a few people. Wouldn't surprise me if you did."

"Insult him and the Snape name one more time and I will not be responsible for my actions. Therefore set me the work and go away."

"Empty threats. Does that run in the family too? Your father did that-"

The students looked up from what they were doing as they heard something crash into the wall. Kiara was on her feet, wand pointed and a slightgroan could be heard from the floor where the crash had occurred. It took a few moments for people to realise that Kiara had just sent Professor Rominisci flying. He stood up, grimacing slightly and wiped dust off his clothes.

"Not as empty as you thought are they?" Kiara sneered although inside her heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest. Had she really just done that? There was definetely something wrong with her reactions. Before, she would have never ever dared attack a teacher. Now...

"Detention Snape at 6. Pack up your stuff and go to your Head of House. You can go explain to Professor Snape why you attacked a teacher," Rominisci said casually, as if this what he was expecting anyway. Kiara put away her wand and stuffed her books into her bag as he wrote out a note. Before she could get it from him he added, "Perhaps you should learn some self-control as well."

"Only when you learn to control your mouth," Kiara snapped back, snatching it off of him. She could feel eyes follow her as she walked out of the classroom as arrogantly as she could. Slamming the door she hoped Severus would believe her side of the story.

Walking down to the dungeons, Kiara hoped that Severus wasn't teaching so it would be less embarrassing. She cursed under her breath as she peered in the classroom through the half open door and saw Severus mid flow of some sort of lecture to what seemed like first or second years. Putting on a what she hoped was a wrongly accused face. Kiara knocked on the door. Severus appeared not every happy to be disturbed half way through a intimidating lecture.

"Why aren't you in lessons?" Severus asked. He was sure he had read that she had Defence Against the Dark Arts first lesson. She didn't say anything but handed him the note she had tried to open but instead got a shock up her arm. He read it and frowned. "You attacked him? '_Miss Snape attacked me. She had the nerve to do so after arguing with me and insulting my teaching methods because I simply suggested she worked from the textbook_."

"That's a lie! I did not argue with him," Kiara said. She hadn't meant to send him flying but how did he expect her to react after he had just been insulting Severus?

"But you attacked him?"

"Yes but-"

"Sit at the back of the classroom and do whatever work he was trying to get you to do. I'll deal with you later."

"But-"

"Do you want Dumbledore to deal with this?" Kiara scowled. "Didn't think so."

Kiara grumbled something and stomped into the classroom, slamming her textbook down as hard as she could manage. Severus shut the door and continued his speech though it seemed he had lost the feeling. He tapped the blackboard with his wand and ingredients showed up. There was the usual scraping of chairs and chopping of ingredients. Soon the classroom was filled with smoke and Kiara watched with interest the boy closest to her as he went through the steps of making the potion. She had nothing better to do.

"Psst! Hello?" Kiara said to the boy as the content of his cauldron began to bubble dangerously. He turned and looked at her, his eyes open with fear. Kiara made sure Severus was distracted with the telling off of a Hufflepuff girl at the front. "Turn the heat down, stir ant-clockwise five times and then add your next ingredient."

"Um… thanks," he followed her instructions, though he wasn't sure they would work. As the potion calmed he relaxed and smiled at Kiara before continuing. Kiara smiled with satisfaction. Helping others made her feel better. It sure beat reading over notes she had read millions of times before.

The end of the lesson came and a total of five potions had blown up, but all thankfully nowhere near Kiara. She had helped those around her as much as she could, hoping Severus wouldn't catch on. For a moment he had lingered a fraction too long in front of the potion of the boy sitting in front of Kiara but he had moved without a word. Slinging her bag over her left shoulder, she walked to the front of the class where Severus was sitting behind his desk rereading the note.

"You have a detention at 6 o'clock tonight and he won't hesitate sending you out of class and giving detentions unless you're attitude improves. Your first lesson and you attack a teacher. Enlighten me. _What_ were you thinking when attacked him?" Severus asked looking up from the note. He wasn't angry but disappointed. Kiara felt a pang of guilt before remembering why she had done it.

"He was insulting you," Kiara said simply. "He carried on even when I asked him to stop. He just carried on and then I lost my temper."

"Why would he insult me?" Kiara shrugged because she had no idea herself. "What did he say?"

"It's not what he said, it's just the way he was referring to you being a Death Eater and saying that it would probably run in the family. It just got to me." Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept all that well last night.

"You've got to understand Kiara that I'm not a lot of people's favourite person. People are going to say stuff about me and you can't go around attacking everyone who does so."

"Why? They shouldn't say it in the first place."

"I'll have a word with Professor Rominisci and try to get the truth out of him. Go to whatever lesson you have now and try to stay out of trouble." Kiara went to say something but he held up her hand to silence him. "Please?"

"Fine."

"And in future, let my students learn by themselves. There won't always be Snape's daughter there to help them." Kiara smiled to herself as she made her way to the Slytherin common room. She had a free period before break and she could read up on what she had supposed to read up on.

* * *

"How was the lesson?" Kiara asked Draco, Blaise and Pansy who were sat around a desk, getting on with what looked like an essay of some sort, joining them. Blaise merely shook his head and smiled, amused by his own thoughts. 

"Better than expected. After you went, Potter spent the whole lesson asking what had caused you to attack Rominisci. In the end, the guy got so fed up, he put Potter in detention," Draco explained, pleased by the fact that Harry was also in detention. "What did Snape say?" Kiara shrugged.

"He wasn't pleased."

"Why did you do it anyway? One minute you're talking to him, then next bang-" He made a motion with his wand, "-he's on the floor."

"No one insults the Snape name and gets away with it. And don't call me sensitive. If it had been you, you'd have probably punched him."

"It's in your blood to defend your family. All Slytherins will do so. I'd be worried if you didn't," Blaise said not even bothering to look up from his copy of _Advanced Ancient Runes_.

"Better watch it though. Carry on like that and he'll be dead by Christmas," Draco added cautiously.

"Is that a bad thing?"

* * *

"A lot of you wish that you weren't here. I personally don't want to be here but we have to be. If any of you are having any doubts, I would leave right now," Severus said walking around. He opened the door and looked around the classroom. "No? Well then. Welcome to NEWT level Potions. I'm here to try and get you up to a standard where the exams at the end of your seventh year will be a walk in the park. Since the class is considerably smaller than usual, my hatred for you all will be considerably less than usual. These next two years are very important and my wish is to get you through them and out of my life." 

He gave them a moment for his little speech to digest. He was being very kind and he wasn't sure whether it was the fact that Kiara was sitting at the back of his class, in between Draco and Blaise or whether he genuinely cared that they passed their NEWT's. Two Hufflepuff's had made it, Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan, several Ravenclaw, a few Gryffindors and only three Slytherins. He didn't know whether he was disappointed or what but he had not wished to have more Gryffindors than Slytherins.

"Opening your copy of Advanced Potions, I am giving you the choice to make any of the potions in this book, since it is the first lesson. The potion will not be marked on its difficulty-" He stopped to cast a glance at Hermione, "-but on how well it has been made. You may decide to make a simple sleeping potion but if that potion does nothing but make the drinker yawn, you will fail this assignment. Any questions before we start?"

"Is this part of our coursework?" Hermione asked. Severus rolled his eyes. She would be the one to ask that even if it was a fairly reasonable question.

"Luckily, it isn't. This will be used to predict your ability. If you fail, I will reconsider you having you in my class or I will arrange for some tutoring. If you pass with flying colours, I will make sure that you keep working at that standard. There's nothing I hate worse than one hit wonders who think that one success in their life is enough for them to ride on." His gaze lingered over Harry before going to his desk and settling himself comfortably behind it. "You have one hour and a half. You may begin."

There was an immediate scrape of chairs and cauldrons and a scramble to get ingredients. There was little and almost no chatter for everyone was concentrating hard on their potion. They didn't want to fail but nor did they want to be one hit wonders. Harry looked for a potion that required the least attention, Ron chose one he had mastered a bit last year whilst Hermione randomly opened a page and began working. She had read through the book several times by now and knew over half the potions by heart.

"Fifteen times anti-clockwise, five times clockwise, two times anti-clockwise, four times clockwise and let it simmer until it turns clear," Kiara muttered to herself as she remembered the instructions for her potion. It was a potion that caused the drinker to hallucinate and although the ingredients required no cutting the process was long and intricate.

"Watch this," Draco whispered nudging Kiara. He rolled up one of his ingredients into a little ball and aimed it at Harry who was sat in front of them next to Hermione and Ron. Kiara buried her head in her book as Harry jumped slightly wiping whatever it was off his neck. He looked around for a moment before going back to work. "You try."

"I'm a rubbish thrower. Ask Blaise," Kiara replied knowing that if she tried she could probably hit Harry but just didn't want to. Severus was busy scribbling something onto a bit parchment and hadn't looked up in ages but she didn't want to get on his bad side as well.

"He can't throw to save his life. I'm pretty sure you can do it."

"No thanks. I'd rather not."

"You're the one missing out on all the fun." He flicked something else at Harry and this time he immediately turned around and glared at their table. "Got a problem Potter?"

Harry shrugged and went back to his potion. Draco continued with great satisfaction, watching Harry shudder as he managed to get an ingredient down his neck. Kiara tried to ignore it and continued to follow the intricate instructions. '_ten half stirs clockwise, five full anti-clockwise, two drops of water, seven stirs anti-clockwise and let to simmer'_ That's all she was thinking. Looking up, she saw Harry turn around again, looking as if he had had enough. Enough to punch Draco.

"Don't you think that's enough Draco?" Kiara whispered, noting that Severus was still engrossed in whatever he was doing and Blaise didn't seem to particularly care. Kiara doubted he cared about anything but himself.

"Are you sticking up for him?" Draco asked looking from her to Harry. He saw her determined face and scowled but didn't throw any more excess ingredients. Kiara didn't answer but went back to reading the instructions. They seemed endless. Moments later Draco asked again. "You were weren't you?"

"Let it drop Draco." Her potion was almost finished but she made it out like she was concentrating. Draco was no fool, no matter what people thought.

"You have that same look Pansy gets. You did stick up for Potter." He laughed in disbelief but quietly so he wouldn't be heard. Kiara still didn't say anything but muttered instructions to herself. If she carried on this way, she would know it off by heart. "Don't ignore me Kiara."

"What is it you want me to say? I just don't get all this House prejudice stuff. I get enough of it at home thank you very much. If you spoke to Potter once in a while you might realise he's no different to us."

"I'd rather eat dragon droppings."

"He can't be that bad."

"You are treading where you shouldn't Kiara. Unless you will one day be able to convince me that the boy who got my father put in Azkaban is worthy of a Slytherin's attention, you will have difficulty getting approval from anyone in Slytherin."

Kiara said no more on the matter. She would have to step carefully around Draco. In only three days he had picked up on her hints that no one else (except perhaps Blaise but he kept to himself) had picked up. There was going to be a long time before she and Harry could openly be friends if this was Draco's attitude. A long time indeed.

* * *

According to her watch, it was now ten past six and she was still standing outside Rominisci's classroom waiting for him to arrive. She would give it until half past and then she would leave. She had three pieces of homework to complete and she couldn't make sense of an of her Arithmancy questions. As she looked at her watch again, she heard someone running along the corridor and turning her head she saw it was Harry dressed in a navy blue hooded top with matching tracksuit bottoms and scuffed trainers. 

"There was no need to run Harry. He's not even here yet," Kiara said as Harry lent on a wall trying to catch his breath. Kiara wondered where Rominisci could be to forget a detention. "Probably exfoliating his face."

"He's an idiot," Harry said after he had regained his breath and was no longer panting. Kiara smiled to see someone agreed with her but he was a boy and most of the boys in the school hated Rominisci but Kiara seemed to be the only girl who did.

"Tell me about it." Kiara took another more careful look at Harry and wondered why Harry was dressed like that. "Where were you?"

"Training. I was made Quidditch captain and I'm really out of shape and they won't let me train any later than six. I just want to be in good shape for the try-outs, to set an example."

"Why exactly did you get detention? Draco mentioned something about you bugging Rominisci."

"Malfoy would say that wouldn't he? I just asked a few times why he thought you'd done what you did and he got angry at me and gave me a detention. That, I wasn't bothered about really." Harry shrugged his shoulders to emphasise the fact that he wasn't bothered about being here. "But then, he kept me behind and said that if I really wanted to find out I should come to detention even though it was obvious with you being a Slytherin and everything but if I apologised for being nosy I'd get let off. Instead I walked off."

"Professor Rominisci has issues. That is all I'm saying."

"Aren't you even going to tell me why you did it?"

"Then what would be the purpose of you serving this detention?" Kiara answered cheekily.

Harry attempted a few more times to tease it out of Kiara and it wasn't until half past six Rominisci came and opened the classroom door. Kiara and Harry had missed dinner unnecessarily and when Harry grumbled this under his breath, Rominisci simply said that if they were going to waste his time, he would waste theirs.

"Miss Snape, Mr Potter and I are waiting and the clock is ticking," Rominisci said to Kiara after she and Harry had been sitting in the quiet classroom, listening to the ticking of a grandfather clock in the corner of the classroom they hadn't noticed earlier.

"Waiting for what?" Kiara asked although she had an inkling.

"Both of us are waiting for an explanation for your actions this morning and I am waiting for a full apology."

"I have nothing to explain and nothing to apologise about." Kiara glared at Rominisci and waited for his response. She expected it to be an insult but remembered that Harry was with her. If he did insult her, there would be an eyewitness.

"Then you and Potter, if he does not apologise, will be coming every day for detention until you do explain and apologise. Your choice Miss Snape." Kiara considered her options. Put Harry through all that and probably get an earful from Severus or just explain and force an apology. "Tick tock tick tock. We are waiting Miss Snape."

"The reason why I sent you flying Professor was because you were insulting my family. I asked you to stop and you didn't, so it was you that provoked me into lashing out. And I had done nothing previously to provoke you to start the attack on my family."

"Nobody likes a liar Snape. Why don't you try again but with the truth this time?"

"That was the truth!" Rominisci narrowed his eyes and Kiara knew that he would in no way shape or for agree to Kiara's version of the story. Feeling Harry's hand over hers under the table, she remembered that it was either lying or spending the rest of the year coming back. She felt sure that for her it wasn't the last detention but it had to be for Harry.

"You don't believe that do you Potter?" Harry shook his head compliantly. "So why did you really attack me Miss Snape?"

"I was angry because I could do not join in with the others and when you tried to set me some work from the textbook, I argued with you. I got so angry I just lashed out. I was entirely in the wrong," Kiara said through clenched teeth. That was as far from the truth as one could get. "It was an unprovoked and unjust attack. I am sorry and I won't let it happen again."

"You'd better not. And Mr Potter, next time, please ask the person in question and don't waste my time in lesson asking me for an explanation because I don't know how people's minds work." He pointed to the door. "There's the door. Use it."

They left gladly, beginning to talk about how much they hated the man already right up until they reached the Entrance Hall. It was nice to talk to Harry after two days of talking about how much Slytherin was better than the rest of the school and the like. With a pang, Kiara realised she missed him but until her arm was somewhat healed it wasn't likely she would let him sleep with her.

"I'm…err…going to the Gryffindor common room," Harry said slightly obviously. This is where they went their separate ways. Harry to Gryffindor; Kiara to Slytherin. Separate houses and yet they were good friends. Perhaps something more.

"You do that. See you later then," Kiara replied, aware that this was an awkward moment. "And we should probably not be seen together. Draco doesn't like you very much and I need his approval before anything can happen."

"I can wait. There's no rush is there? _Especially_ since we're not sleeping together anymore."

"Harry-"

"I've got to go."

* * *

**_A/N_**- _Thought it was about time I gave y'all another chapter. It was nine pages on Word.I am really irregular when it comes to updating. Reviews do prompt me though. Thanks to all those who reviewed. and those who are reading the story. I'm quite random with this story. I keep changing my mind about a lot of things. It will come to a conclusion at some point. I swear. Expect more twistedfluff...I'm changing from angst/romance to drama/romance. It's not very angsty. Well, until next time. _


	21. Girl Trouble

**

* * *

Girl Trouble**

That week didn't improve much for Kiara. For starters, all of her subjects required the use of both of her hands and this meant she was often stuck reading or making sloppy notes with her left hand. Professor Sprout put her in charge of making sure all her equipment came back. Most of the teachers were considerate but by the end of the week, everyone knew that there was some kind of a feud going on between Kiara and Professor Rominisci. At least once a lesson she found herself on the wrong side of the classroom door, cursing under her breath. Severus was not very happy about this. He had tried to guilt her into not answering back to one of Rominisci's taunts by giving her a long speech of how she had been such a sweet girl when he had taken her in but it had done nothing to help Kiara.

Harry wasn't speaking to her much either. They exchanged formalities in the common room but nothing more. He seemed to be waiting for an invitation before he came close again. Kiara was relieved she didn't have to keep saying no but the taste of the sleeping potion was beginning to get to her. She saw Harry everywhere and every time she knew Draco was watching her closely. Blaise had taken to watching her closely all the time and it unnerved Kiara because she had no idea why. Draco hadn't distanced himself from her as she had feared he would but instead spent most of his time talking to her. Kiara enjoyed his company but couldn't help feeling it was only because she was Severus' daughter.

So by the time she was sitting in the Hospital Wing on Sunday waiting to get her bandages changed, she was despondent. She didn't have to come to Madam Pomfrey because Severus could have done it but after their argument on Friday about being sent to him again, she had been coming to Madam Pomfrey. The Hospital Wing wasn't packed as it had been on Tuesday but Madam Pomfrey had so much paperwork to do now.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Kiara asked as the woman was checking her temperature just for safety measures.

"Yes dear?"

"Is there any way that I could be able to use my arm again?" Madam Pomfrey frowned. She had known that she might ask her that but she wouldn't have expected differently.

"Yes but it means the scars it will leave on your arm will never heal and it will be painful too."

"How long will it take?"

"A few hours. If you took the potion now, you'll be out of the Infirmary by dinner." Kiara smiled, suddenly feeling like she could hug this woman who was constantly prodding a thermometer in her mouth. "But, you have to be sure. The scars will never heal."

"Please Madam Pomfrey. I can't bear to sit through another lesson of doing nothing." _And I can't bear to be apart from Harry any more_, she thought although obviously didn't say it.

"Well, alright then. And don't say didn't warn you about the pain."

* * *

Being able to use a knife and fork again was great and Kiara ate happily, not concerned about puking up or anything, even if her arm still ached from the potion. She listened to Pansy happily, not really caring that there was no way to get a word in edgeways. She didn't care about the fact pink satin dress robes made Pansy look fat or that her cousin who lived in Ireland owned several horses and made money by ripping of hapless muggles. All she cared about was getting through dinner and the few hours she spent in the Slytherin common room doing homework. Once or twice during Pansy's monologue, Kiara kept glancing over to the Gryffindor table and watching Harry gulf down food like that would be his last meal.

Even as she tested Draco on his star mapping, her mind wondered to Harry and tried to remember times before the magic bonding. His touch, his warmth of his body, the feel his bare chest as she woke up early in the morning to find herself nuzzled next to him and his arm wrapped around her protectively, pulling her close. Her arm had been the only excuse to not let Harry close and now it was gone, he was all she could think about.

"You are meant to be helping me, not day dreaming," Draco snapped bringing Kiara back to Earth. She blushed and mumbled an apology. "If you were daydreaming about what I think you were daydreaming, save me from the nightmares."

"It can't be helped. Not when we share a bathroom as well. Seeing him in nothing but a towel doesn't help," Kiara answered only to have to dodge a cushion being thrown at her. Draco looked genuinely horrified at the thought.

"I said _save_ me from the nightmares, not _induce_ several nightmares." Kiara giggled as Draco shuddered. It was a private joke they had established but he was still not approving of the idea. "Tell me again what the hell you see in Potter. I don't understand it."

"He's physically attractive and he's a good person. When we've been forced to have a conversation, he's been very nice and hasn't acted anything like the jerk you make him out to be." Draco snorted in disbelief.

"I bet he's slipped you a love potion that's why you like him. I'll bet you anything that it's a bet. Whoever can seduce Snape's daughter gets 50 Galleons. I wouldn't put it past him."

"As if you wouldn't do that," Kiara said huffily. "You're like him in a way. Good-looking, could have any girl you wanted and people willing to see me humiliated. How do I know you haven't got a bet going on?"

"You don't. Besides, _if,_ emphasis on the if, I did approve of it, how do you know Potter likes you back?"

"I just do. Draco, please say yes. It's going to cause a lot of upset Slytherins and the last thing I need is my House to hate me. If you approve, most people will too."

"Only if you say 'Draco is a gorgeous sex god and the only reason why I'm not totally besotted with him is because Potter slipped me a love potion otherwise I would realise Potter is hopelessly pathetic and doesn't even deserve my affection' to everyone in Defence Against the Dark Arts tomorrow."

Kiara almost choked. "No chance. Rominisci would never let me live it down."

"Well then, you'll just have to find another way of persuading me."

"I'll tell Pansy you love her," Kiara teased looking over at Pansy who was sitting with several other girls congregating over several magazines from Young Witch Weekly to Dress Robes Delight to Hair Happiness Today.

"And I'll tell Blaise you think he's hot," Draco answered back, glancing at his friend who was sitting in a corner trying to figure out what the runes he had spread out in front of him meant. He and Kiara had yet to click. There were times it seemed like they were close to a normal conversation and he would clam up again.

"There's no winning is there?"

"A Malfoy never gives up without a fight."

* * *

"Harry?" Kiara said timidly as she pushed open the door of his room. He was sitting on his bed in nothing but his boxers flipping through what looked like a photo album, a smile on his face.

His room was definitely different to hers. His was Gryffindor colours with pale yellow walls and red curtains and carpet, but to Kiara's delight, her drawing had been put up on one of the walls to add a personal touch. Harry put the album away and watched as Kiara crossed the room to his bed, her pyjamas hanging of her small frame. She had a smile on her face, and Harry hoped she stayed that way.

"There's a scary spider in my room," she said although she was smiling and didn't look she'd just been scared away by a spider. "And I was just wondering if I could sleep with you tonight."

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like you're scared of the spider," Harry said trying to be serious, but a smile was beginning to creep onto his face. "I could scare it away and you could go back to your room safely."

"I didn't fool you for one second did I?"

"If you'd said your room's cold and you wanted to snuggle up to me I might have believed it but I know for a fact you are not scared of spiders."

"What would it take to worm into your bed Mr Potter?"

"The truth. It's been a week since we've slept in the same bed because you didn't want to. And now, you want to. Why?"

"I miss you Harry. A lot actually. Just because a potion stops the nightmares, doesn't mean I don't miss waking up next to you."

"But why did you not want me to sleep with you in the first place?"

"It would have been difficult with my arm and I was upset and scared the first night. I thought that with Bill's death and stuff, even you wouldn't be able to stop me from having violent dreams. But now, I don't care. Just as long as I have you to wake me up, it doesn't matter."

"Alright. Only on one condition."

"What?"

"I get a goodnight kiss each night before I go to sleep. You might decide to go out with Malfoy and I still want a goodnight kiss. Deal?"

"Deal."

They shook hands and Kiara placed a small kiss on his cheek before they got into bed. It was no different than before with Harry holding her protectively, whilst Kiara made herself comfortable, but for some reason it was. Kiara was oddly aware of Harry's toned chest on her back and his breath tickling her neck whilst Harry was aware that his hand lay millimetres away from her breasts and of the position of her bottom. These thoughts had not crossed their minds before and only after one week of separation; they were flying around their minds.

"Goodnight Harry," Kiara said quietly as she felt her eyelids begin to close. It was funny how Harry's steady breathing seemed to have the same effect as a sleeping potion. "Sleep tight."

"Goodnight Kiara," Harry answered although he wasn't sleepy. He had won beaten whatever potion Kiara had been drinking. Kiara had come to him like he had wanted but now she was here; he didn't really know what to do. They had a strong emotional connection and some physical but Harry didn't look at her and think phwoar just yet although he loved the way their bodies moulded together.

Despite the fact that seconds before he hadn't been sleepy at all, his eyelids were getting heavier and soon he was asleep.

_Harry found himself in the same white space that he had been in when Sirius had spoken to him the last time. He walked around with his hands out, hoping to touch a wall but it seemed the whiteness as endless. He was grateful that it was endless darkness. _

"_Hello Harry," a voice said behind him. Harry spun around reaching for his wand that he usually kept in his back pocket only to remember he was in his boxers. He took a step back as he recognised the man standing in front of him. It was from this man he had inherited his untameable jet black hair and pretty much everything else except for his eyes. _

"_Dad?" Harry asked, slightly uncertain. _

"_Come here son." James Potter held his arms open, and hugged his son lovingly and rather tightly, as if he was afraid to let him go. "I've been waiting sixteen years to do that. And to hear you say Dad."_

"_I'm dreaming aren't I?"_

"_In a way. This is like when you saw Sirius except I waited for a more convenient moment." Harry nodding, partly understanding. He still believed what had happened with Sirius was sort of a dream. "I'm here because you're having a bit of girl trouble."_

"Girl trouble_?" Harry couldn't believe it. His dad was coming from God knows where to give him help on girl trouble. All the times he could have helped Harry but he only comes when Harry's having _girl trouble.

"_Yes with this girl Kiara. So what's wrong? Excuse me for being so blunt but you're sleeping in the same bed and yet you haven't actually slept with her? Why?"_

"_Dad!" Harry felt himself blush at the thought. "I haven't even kissed her yet." _

"_Well hurry up and do so. She's not going to wait forever and I'm pretty sure someone mentioned something about a guy could Brace Houdini or something like that."_

"_Blaise Zabini?"_

"_Yeah, that's the one. Someone's betting that they get together. So why don't you ask her how she feels before it's too late and kiss her. I can guarantee you she won't say no."_

"_It's not that simple."_

"_How so?"_

"_She's Snape's daughter. He's already given us enough grief over the sleeping arrangements. And she's a Slytherin. Until she can get approval from Malfoy, we can't really do anything." _

"_Yes you can. Just sneak around and hope you won't get caught. As for Snape, I'll try and see if I can have a word with him."_

"_You can do that?"_

"_Yes but it's only recently we've been able to talk to the Living. Some Unspeakable opened a rift between our worlds. Your mother gave her sister a right haunting about the way she's been treating you. It was funny." James grinned as he remembered that night._

"_Is she alright?"_

"_She's fine. She might pay you a visit but only after you and Kiara get it together. In fact, if you get it together, the whole family will come and see you."_

"_Really?"_

"_I promise."_

Harry woke up to find it was still night. Kiara was sleeping quite peacefully and her temperature was as normal as it would get for her. Occasionally she stirred and her breathing quickened but as Harry held her closer and whispered soothing words to her, she would calm again. Harry thought about his dream. Did he really have a chance with Kiara? Well at least he could say his chances of getting together with Kiara were higher than his chances of getting back together with Cho.

* * *

"What's so interesting over at the Slytherin table?" Seamus Finnegan asked at breakfast Following Harry's gaze he saw Kiara in a conversation with Blaise Zabini. Harry didn't seem to hear his question and continued to stare whilst absentmindedly sipping his coffee. "Harry? Don't tell me you're interested in _Snape's_ daughter?"

"What?" Harry asked snapping out of his thoughts. Had Seamus just asked him that?

"You were looking at Kiara Snape and you had a sort of dreamy look on your face."

"No I didn't."

"Hate to tell you mate but you did. It was a sort of '_I'm smitten and have been thinking about her the whole night' _look," Ron added doing nothing to help erase Seamus shocked but amused expression.

"Thanks Ron. You're a great friend."

"So you like her?" Seamus persisted. Harry had an idea. If Kiara was slowly getting Slytherin used to the idea of her liking a Gryffindor what if he did the same? Wondering why he hadn't thought of it before, he allowed himself to blush. "Are you serious?"

"I'm surprised you hadn't noticed. He's been staring at her since last week," Hermione said from behind her copy of _Advanced Arithmancy_. They were having a small assessment to see what they had learned last week and she was determined to get higher than this girl in Ravenclaw who always managed to beat her by one mark.

"But that's impossible. You hate Snape. How can you fall for his daughter?"

"If you accidentally walked in on her whilst she was in her underwear, I think you'd say the same," Harry said remembering this morning with a smile. He hadn't seen Kiara like that before and his gaze wondered up and down her body before he had excused himself blushing. "We share a bathroom and it doesn't lock."

"Harry, some of us are trying to eat." He shuddered and made a face. "Let's say I understand why you like her, what makes you think she likes you?"

"She walked on me in my towel and hardly looked away in horror. I know she liked what she saw." He heard a snort coming from behind _Advanced Arithmancy_. "And I'm Harry potter. I'm irresistible."

"To who?" Dean Thomas asked joining into the conversation as Ginny left to go pick up a forgotten homework in their common room.

"Harry here has got a crush on Kiara Snape and he thinks that she likes him as well," Seamus explained. Dean burst out laughing but stopped when he saw their serious faces. "No, he really does like her."

"You share quarters don't you?"

"Yes," Harry answered happy at the domino effect this was having. Dean would tell Ginny, and they would be overheard by someone who would tell somebody else and the cycle would go on.

"If you like her then we can hardly stop you. I wish you luck getting past Snape and Malfoy though. I heard he likes her."

"_I_ heard Blaise Zabini likes her," Seamus argued.

"I overheard Malfoy teasing her in Potions about liking Harry so there you have it. Kiara likes Harry and Harry likes her. Now will you move on to something more interesting," Hermione snapped finally looking up from her book. The boys looked at her, confused. Ron was the one to air their thoughts.

"I thought you were reading."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Kiara whispered as Harry led the way under his Invisibility cloak. So far they had sidestepped the Head Boy and Girl and were now in a part of the castle Kiara hadn't yet managed to come across. He put a finger to his lips to silence her and continued walking. She decided to just follow him and hope wherever they were going didn't get them into trouble.

It was now Saturday and the whole week rumours had been flying. One rumour said that Snape had given her to Harry to stop a family feud that had been going on for decades whilst another said someone had slipped them both love potions. The rumours had caused outrage from some members of the concerned Houses whilst others didn't really care. Kiara made sure she didn't go to the girls toilets by herself for fear of getting attacked and Harry stayed away from the dungeons as much as possible. Especially after a death threat from Severus.

Harry led her up a narrow and steep circular stairway and once or twice, Kiara lost her footing. Reaching a door, the cold outside air hit them strong and sharp. Emerging from the cloak, Kiara was taken away by the sight. From where they were standing, you could look out over the Hogwarts grounds, the Forbidden Forest thick with trees and on the horizon you could just make out the centre of Hogsmeade all highlighted through the light of the full moon, obscured once or twice by a passing cloud.

"It's beautiful," Kiara said edging closer to the low wall that stopped her from plummeting to a very ugly death. She felt Harry by her side and wrap his arm around her waist. The funny feeling she felt in her stomach when she was around Harry intensified and she wondered what he was doing. She was neither cold, neither needed help standing up.

"I come here to think. About my parents, about Sirius," Harry explained looking out into the distance. "And about you."

"About me?"

"Yes you. Remember this summer when I asked you if we could be something more, something more than friends?" Kiara nodded but didn't say anything. There was nothing to say to that really. "And you said that I didn't know you well enough?"

"Well you didn't."

"I've been thinking and wondering whether I could wait any longer. I like you Kiara, I like you a lot. You're a great friend and this after seeing you in your underwear last week, I haven't been have been able to keep my eyes of your body."

"Harry…" Kiara blushed at the memory but instead of making her look unsightly (which happened to a lot of people), it added colour in her cheeks, making them all rosy.

"I know it'll take a lot of sneaking around but it would make me really happy if you let me be your boyfriend, even if it will be a secret for a while."

"My father will kill you," Kiara said finally seeing as this was her only argument. She wanted Harry and had fought a losing battle to keep les than clean thoughts entering her minds as he lay next to her in bed.

"At least I'll die a happy man," Harry replied, turning Kiara round so that she was looking up to him. Kiara had to admit she had never seen him look so handsome than he did tonight. Perhaps it was the moonlight that seemed to highlight Harry's face in a way that no other light did.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't."

Kiara stood on her tiptoes, supported by Harry's arms which he had wrapped around her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. There was a pause, Kiara slightly unsure. Harry's experience wasn't a lot more than Kiara's but he knew what he wanted. Bridging the small gap that was left between their lips, Harry kissed Kiara gently, just to see her reaction. She seemed to stiffen slightly before he felt her relax against his body. Parting for a moment, their lips met again, but this time the kiss deeper.

A meow from the doorway caused them to part and glare at who had dared intrude. Mrs Norris sat there, her eyes glowing eerily in the moonlight her usual arrogance present. Many people liked to give her a good kick every now and then. The problem was that wherever Mrs Norris went, the caretaker, Argus Filch was sure to follow, almost always ready to drag you to your Head of House.

Harry placed a finger on Kiara's lips to signal to her she shouldn't speak and motioned her to a gap in the wall where two people could fit snugly into and covered themselves with the Invisibility cloak. This put them in very close proximity of each other, acutely aware of their bodies against each other but also aware of the fact Filch was to appear any minute now. And he didn't disappoint them, coming through the door, wheezing from the hard climb. He was getting older.

"So where are they? Didn't jump off did they?" Filch said looking around and peering over the edge to make sure. For a moment, Mrs Norris came close enough to be able to scratch at the cloak but instead she meowed before turning and making her way down the stairs, tail in the air. "Where are you going now? Third time this week this has happened. You ain't been the same since you were Petrified, I'll tell you that."

They waited another five minutes before even daring to breath normally and making an attempt to get out of the gap. As they did so, Harry managed to steal a kiss knowing that it was probably time they made their way back to their quarters. Light-headed by the night's events, Harry took several wrong turns and almost bumped into the Head Boy –twice. The cherub that guarded their quarters had to bribed with promise of more people using that passage to stop it from making more noise than really necessary. By the time they finally climbed into bed, they were exhausted but giggling.

As she fell asleep, Kiara thought how she had to be the luckiest girl in the world. She had a father to be proud of, friends she would never forget, a boyfriend who also happened to be the Boy-Who-Lived and had managed to get this far in life.

* * *

_**A/N- **_puts on puppy dog eyes Why am I not get any reviews? Pretty plwease, can I have some? I thought I'd give you a double chapter to have something to mull over since you all will know my updating is very random. Although a few reviews might help...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading the story, adn thank you very much for getting this far withoutturning back. Bear with me folks, it will get better. I have up to Chapter 25 written up. 


	22. Kiara Eloise Brentwood

**Kiara Eloise Brentwood**

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he pushed to the front of his team, where Ron stood arguing with Draco over something. It was probably just the usual booking clash.

"Nice of you to get here. Third time so far?" Ron snapped as he let Harry take over. Harry ignored his best friend's comment.

Sneaking around was harder than Harry had thought. True to his word, James had brought Harry's family so Harry wasn't complaining. It was nice to know he had once had a big family. He was late to Quidditch practises especially since his practises always clashed with Kiara's detentions. It was as if Rominisci somehow knew.

"Malfoy, I have the pitch now," Harry said stepping up to the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. Harry noted that Draco had sprouted slightly faster than him over the summer and was a few inches taller.

"Correction: I have the pitch now," Draco replied narrowing his eyes. He didn't really have time for this. He needed the pitch and he needed it now. He only wished it was Hufflepuffs he was shooing off. They found him more intimidating.

"I checked the rota and it clearly says Gryffindor. It's not my fault you can't read but stop wasting my time."

"Potter just move. My team are seriously in need of practise, crap if I'm being blunt, and I can't spare this session." Draco pulled the pity plea hoping it might work. Once again, Draco wished they were Hufflepuffs. They were much kinder.

"What are you expecting? Pity? Sympathy? Again, I'm not going anywhere, so you are wasting time. Yours and mine."

"I don't want sympathy from the likes of you. I was hoping you might understand but obviously not," Draco snapped, looking miffed. He'd tried to be civil but it wasn't going to work. "Move or I'll move you."

"Look Malfoy, I don't want trouble okay," Harry said stepping back to show that he really meant it. He didn't want a fight. Especially with Draco. Kiara would not be very happy. "I got the pitch and I intend to use it."

"Let's settle this like Gryffindors and Slytherins do," Draco said handing his broom to Crabbe. "If arguing fails, fling spells at each other until one surrenders-" Draco shrugged "-or gets hurt beyond repair."

"I can't." Those were the hardest words Harry had had to say in a long time. He was trying hard to just resist the temptation of turning him into a ferret once more. His transfiguration wasn't that good but it could work.

"What? The great Harry Potter walking away from a chance to beat me and shut me up once and for all? I must be dreaming."

"At least he's mature enough to walk away," Ginny snapped. Draco snorted and looked at her with a mix of disgust and amusement.

"Little Ginger Weasel kindly go shag someone if you can find anyone in Gryffindor you haven't shagged already. I see not being able to shut up, ugliness and a love for Potter is genetic." Ron made to go forward but Harry held him back. No fighting. He was going to be civil. "But what else is to be expected of the scum Potter chose as his friends?"

"Why are you so eager for a fight Malfoy?" Harry asked calmly, hoping to get a reaction that would tell him something. Nothing. The same smirk and the same look in his eyes. Not even a flicker.

"More importantly Potter, why are you not?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but said nothing. This is what Kiara had been trying to tell him for the past week. There were issues needing to be resolved within the Houses. This is what the Sorting Hat was trying to tell them. How come if there was a practise clash with another House, they played against each other for fun or split time, but with Slytherins, there was a constant battle? He wasn't going to fan the flames any more. Now would be a good time to do what he had set out to do. Two weeks was enough time.

"Come on, we'll reschedule. Good luck with you're team Malfoy," Harry said turning to head back for the changing room. Everyone stared at him in disbelief but didn't say anything. Harry had been acting weird lately anyway. This was the first time he had ever walked away from an argument with Draco. "We can get changed and discuss tactics."

"Not so fast Potter," Draco said, causing Harry to stop and turn around. "Why?"

"I've outgrown this grudge. I'm not going to live forever, we both know that, so why should I spend my time arguing with you?" Harry answered. Draco's mouth dropped and he stared at Harry in wonder. "And this whole House rivalry thing has gone too far. We're meant to learn from the past, but we're just repeating it."

"I gave you a choice Potter. You chose Weasley."

"That would have made no difference. I would have been Sorted into Slytherin and the rivalry would have still been there. All I'm saying is, I don't want to spend the next two years constantly hating and badmouthing Slytherins. It produces some good people once in awhile."

"Oh I see what this is about," Draco said eyeing Harry suspiciously. He looked at the Gryffindor team and the mistake he was just about to make. He was going to be friends with that lot? He burst out laughing. "That's funny because I thought you really meant it for a moment there."

"I did."

"Yeah right. And Muggles ride dragons. I know what's going on and it's going to take a lot more than that to convince me."

"Whatever Malfoy," Harry snapped back before storming off, much to his team's disbelief. Had Harry actually wanted to be friends with _Draco Malfoy_?

* * *

Kiara and Blaise sat on the floor by the fire with their Potions Assignment spread out in front of them. They had been there since the end of Kiara's detention, almost three hours ago, and it was still nowhere near finished even though they had started it five days ago. And they only had until Monday to do it-three days away. This project had done them some good, Kiara and Blaise. Spending a lot of time together had brought them closer and now Blaise opened up to Kiara far more than he did anyone apart from Draco.

"Do you think we're going to need an extension?" Blaise asked as he copied down some information from a big book he had managed to get before Hermione got her hands on it. Kiara looked up from her drawing of the effects of an incorrectly made Lengthening Potion and looked at what they had done so far.

"I don't think we'll be the only ones if we do. No-one can write a textbook in only a week. I'll have the pictures finished by Sunday morning so we can stick everything together. I don't think so really," Kiara answered smiling at Blaise, before returning to her drawing. It was almost done. All she had to do were the extra long fingers and she'd be finished.

"Granger probably could."

"Doubt it. She's working with Harry and Ron. Those two are both on the Quidditch team and lazy with stuff like this. She probably won't sleep at all." Blaise wondered about the first name mentions but said nothing. He didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing. Especially with he and Kiara getting on better than he had expected.

"Should we take a break?"

"I'd love to. Sitting cross-legged hurts after awhile," Kiara answered stretching her legs and noticing that a week of sitting by the fire had put some colour in her skin, a slight tan even. "This coursework deadline is a bit too sudden don't you think?"

Blaise shrugged, getting up and helping Kiara up as well. They sat down in the armchairs, for a moment just relaxing. The common room was empty, especially after Blaise had hexed a few first years who where making too much noise. There were some things he did not tolerate. Unnecessary noise was one of them. Kiara studied him for a moment and watch his eyes at the stared into the fire and further. His jaw clenched and unclenched, something Kiara knew Severus did when he was really frustrated about something. Her eyes were drawn to his neck where just below the neck of his school shirt there was a scar. A fresh scar by the looks of it.

"Blaise, tell me about your family," Kiara said, smiling as Blaise turned to her with a confused look. It was a random question but Kiara just hoped she could break through his shell. He was a friend, and Kiara held friendships close to her heart. The only people she truly considered friends at Hogwarts were Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco and Blaise. She would do a lot for them.

"There's not much to tell," Blaise replied, feeling slightly panicked. Kiara was the first person to ask about his family, seeming genuinely interested. And this unnerved him. He had everything figured out. If one doesn't talk about it, they can push it away. Build walls around.

"That's not true. My family is really just Severus and I still find lots to tell. He's got the complications of a whole family." Blaise still looked uncertain and Kiara placed a hand on his arm. "Please."

"Why are you asking Kiara? What is it you want to know about my family?"

"Do they treat you right?"

"What?" Blaise stared at her in disbelief but she wasn't joking. Her face was serious and her hand was still on his arm, urging him to talk to her. He felt the walls beginning to sink but they wouldn't without good reason. He had worked too long for them to be dissolved by her.

"Do they treat you right?"

"I'm the only person they have left; of course my parents treat me as well as can be expected. They push me to meet their expectations, but so do most parents. My sister left home when I started school. It was a real blow to my parents who had hoped she would marry, but she didn't believe in the Dark Lord and his cause, and wouldn't marry what she called Pureblood scum. Last letter she sent me, I was an uncle."

"Congratulations," Kiara smiled. "It must be hard on you. Knowing she's living her own life, away from you."

"Not as hard as it is on my parents. Father forced her to come home once but she left after only a week. Said she had a life. Asked me to come with her. To save myself when I still had the chance." He paused, his eyes still fixed on the fireplace as he tried to word his story carefully. "I couldn't leave. I couldn't do that to Mother. I'm not saying I didn't try, but when Mother asked me to stay, I stayed. I stayed for her."

"What about your father?"

"Mutual dislike. He doesn't see me as a son but more as an offering to the Dark Lord. Never fails to remind me what a failure I am. I'm always too dumb, too smart, too rude, too shy; too everything. You can't win with him."

"Does _he_ treat you right?"

Blaise narrowed his eyes and shook Kiara's hand off. This was forbidden territory. He tried not to think about it, let alone talk about it. What worried him was that Kiara had guessed pretty much by herself. She had just gone round instead of asking him straight out. He didn't answer but continued to stare at the fire.

"Blaise, some scars, people can see. I just want you to know, you're not alone. I have scars too."

His eyes widened as she lifted the back of her school shirt to reveal a back adorned with scars, even some slow fading bruises. Her back was like his. Each scar representing a bad memory and each bad memory bringing him crashing down to reality. The reality that he was destined to be a Death Eater whether he wanted it or not. The reality he might one day have to watch his sister die. The reality that someone cared.

"Snape?"

"No." Kiara shifted uncomfortable before smiling. "Maybe we should get back to work. We've only got three days after all."

"Yes, you're right. We can celebrate on Sunday when we put the book together. And then we can talk, terrorise first years or just relax all we want."

"Sounds good to me."

As Kiara began to draw she settled on the plush carpet once more, this time he felt drawn to Kiara. Not in a romantic way, there was no way he had a crush on Snape's daughter. Especially since he was certain she was sneaking around with Harry, but in another way. Kiara wanted to know him. As a friend. And they were similar. Blaise studied her face for a long time, noting the large warm eyes she had, those that seemed all so familiar but strange at the same time. His sister had the same warmth but he had seen these eyes somewhere. Somewhere in Hogwarts. Kiara certainly didn't get her eyes from Severus. She got them from her mother, and her mother was somewhere in Hogwarts.

* * *

_Dear Kiara,_

_The funeral is scheduled to take place on the last day of the month. I am aware that Darren told you he doesn't wish to see you there, but he has changed his mind. He was grief-stricken when he wrote that letter and didn't mean it. You don't have to say anything, or even be at the service. I just think Dad would like to have you say goodbye to him on the day he's laid to rest. _

_If you do wish to come, Owl back and I'll arrange something with your father and Professor Dumbledore, or you may do so yourself and Owl back the details or whichever way you want. I am looking forward to seeing you again, even in this circumstance. We have so much to talk about._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Warren_

"I would like for you to go but whilst I am your Guardian, this is only in circumstances when Severus is not able to take care of you and make decisions on your behalf. Severus has told me he doesn't wish for you to go and therefore, there is not much I can do," Dumbledore said, looking genuinely sorry. "I will, however tell the Noughts of your circumstances and offer for you to go another time, when Severus is a little more lenient."

"Thank you, I understand," Kiara replied, slightly disappointed but understood the reasons for this. She made to get up but Dumbledore motioned for her to keep sitting. She obliged, even if she wanted to grab her letter and bolt. As he began to look through his drawer, she felt like she shouldn't have come. And she knew she was right because he produced a letter. The letter that she had gotten at the start of term.

"Kiara, I know you are scared but this letter is serious. We can protect you, but not if you don't tell us what's really going on." Kiara stared at Dumbledore's twinkling deep blue eyes and wondered whether they could be trusted. Yes he was powerful, but what he was fighting was way over his head. Kiara feared Voldemort would win.

"I-I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't trust you with that information."

"What about Severus?"

"I can tell him."

"Why don't you?"

"Because, Professor, there are some things I need to figure out." Kiara sighed and slowly traced the two long scars that intersected on her right arm. Scars that would never fade away. A small price to pay for the use of her right arm. "Like who my mother is."

"We can help you. If we knew who your father was, it would be very easy."

Her eyes flashed with anger and annoyance.

"My father beat the shit out of me for 16 years Dumbledore. Are a few months just being Kiara Snape too much to ask?"

* * *

"I'll catch you guys later. I'm going to the library," Harry said as he finished swallowing the last of his dinner down. Ron almost choked on his food and he stared at Harry as he was ill. He might has well have been. Harry never stepped foot in the library unless absolutely necessary. Hermione on the other hand beamed. She had been trying 6 years to get Harry to go to the library because he wanted to and not for an assignment.

"Have fun, Harry. Take your time," Hermione said proudly. Ron just continued to stare. Harry smiled, picked up his bag and left. He had nothing better to do so this was the perfect time. As he entered the library, he felt wary of talking to Madam Pince. He was hardly a regular. And she wasn't the friendliest of people.

"What can I do for you?" she asked as he approached her desk. She knew who he was of course, but she only ever saw him around exam time like she saw every other student. This was rare.

"Um…I need information on people that donated to the school in the past 50 years," Harry answered, aware of Madam Pince's curious looks but she nodded and indicated for her to follow him. He followed her to the end of the library which looked rather old.

"In this section, you'll find all of Hogwarts information, from former students to donations made to the school. It might take a bit of searching but it's there somewhere."

Harry thanked Madam Pince and began searching the books. Finally he found a book with records of the students that graduated the same year as the Marauders. Sirius had said she had been good friends with Remus. Assuming she had been in Gryffindor, he noted all the girls that had graduated from Gryffindor except for his mum. He was certain _she_ was not Kiara's mother. Otherwise that would mean he had been making out with his own sister. Brushing away the thought, he looked for accidents that had happened to Hogwarts. These were easier to find as there weren't too many. Scanning through the records he quickly found what he was looking for.

_**1978**. Extensive damage sustained in the dungeons due to explosion. _

_Donations received from: _

_Eleanor Richmond_

_William Brentwood_

_Ministry of Magic_

_The Governors_

_Help received:_

_Ministry of Magic and Governors provided temporary classrooms on the school grounds._

_William Brentwood supplied the builders and decorators._

_Eleanor Richmond helped teach Potions until the dungeons were re-built._

Harry took down the only female name there and saw that she had graduated alongside his parents and Remus. It was possible they had been friends. Seeing as she was his only choice, Harry looked for a book that might give him more information than he already had. Checking the student records, next to her name was the date on which she died. She had died a year after this.

Sure enough, he found her but something wasn't quite right. The picture next to the description looked like Kiara enough. The eyes and the smile certainly. He had little doubt this was Kiara's mother but what didn't make sense, was the fact that she was married.

_Whilst at Hogwarts Eleanor was a shy girl but proceeded in making friends with everyone, regardless of House. She won Hogwarts the International Wizarding Gobstones Cup for seven years running and graduated with seven NEWT's. Instead of pursuing a career, Eleanor married William Brentwood, her childhood friend, in 1975. Both were students at Hogwarts, Eleanor a Prefect and William having been Head Boy in the year in above. In 1978, they helped rebuild the dungeons after a bad explosion. Whilst her husband saw to the rebuilding, she teamed up with Severus Snape to teach Potions in the temporary classrooms. Eleanor Brentwood, nee Richmond sadly died two years later giving birth to her daughter, Kiara Eloise, who after complications did not survive. _

And the fact that according to this, Kiara Eloise Snape was in fact Kiara Eloise Brentwood and she was supposed to have died many years ago.

* * *

_**A/N-**_ OO. Cliffhanger but don't expect me to do anything dramatic with it, so don't worry.  
Point of info- I am fully aware that in canon Blaise's mother has had seven husbands who all died mysteriously. I wrote this chapter before I researched it. I am not exactly the best person at keeping in canon but at least Blaise isn't extremely fanon. Just slight.  
Remember guys, reviews do help. Thanks for reading though, even if you don't review. Until next time I decide to update.

_**The Dark Lady of R.**_


	23. Warnings and the Truth

**Warnings and the Truth**

Kiara stormed into her common room, anger boiling up inside of her from her previous conversation with Dumbledore and the fact that the cherub guarding her and Harry's quarters was starting to get rather irksome. Dumbledore's office was a long way away from her quarters and she was certain she had earned herself a reputation as a rude bitch because she had lost count of the number of people she had barged past and had snapped at anyone who dared breathe a word. She was also quite sure she was in a lot of trouble having collided with Professor McGonagall and Professor Rominisci and been quite rude about it, both who weren't huge fans of hers.

"Hey, Kiara, what's wrong?" Harry asked, putting down the book he had been leafing through and standing up. Kiara stopped in her tracks, tempted to barge past him and into her room but not able. His eyes were fixing her to the spot. They were full of concern. So much that there was nothing Kiara could do as she felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Dumbledore…is…an..." Kiara said through the tears as Harry held her close, having covered the small distance between them. She buried her head in his chest, and the last word was lost within the folds of his dark robes. He stroked her hair comfortingly, and cursed Dumbledore for choosing possibly the worst moment to make her upset.

"Don't worry. We all find that out sooner or later." He pulled away from her, and taken her by the hand, steered her over to the sofa, where they could sit and talk. "Want to tell me how he managed to upset Kiara Snape so much?"

"It's alright now. You know anything sets me off," Kiara replied calmly although she was still sniffling. Wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robes, it contradicted her words. She did not look alright. The crying her made her cheeks red and blotchy and it was a look that didn't suit her. "And with Bill's funeral coming up, it just got a lot for me."

"Kiara, remember that little thing we do when you talk, I comfort and then we spend the rest of the week snuggled up closely in bed together? Can we do it now?" Harry winced as Kiara elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "Seriously Kiara, bottling things up never works. I know from experience."

"And remember that thing that's called having secrets?"

"What about that thing where in a relationship you trust one and other?"

"What if your relationship is based with the Boy-Who-Lived who according to sources never managed to complete his Occlumensy course and therefore would be dangerous to share secrets with?"

"Have you forgotten about that little Magic Bond thing we did?"

"We can go on like this for hours and I still mightn't tell you," Kiara said coolly, knowing fully well that the conversation wasn't going to go anywhere if they carried on like that. It was often the reason they overslept on Mondays and had to rush everything. They were tired after spendingSunday evening just arguing pointlessly. "Besides, it doesn't matter whether you know or not. The matter is dealt with."

"How so?"

"Next time Dumbledore decides he wants to upset me I will hex him."

"I'm starting to think you need to have a good long chat with me," Harry said slowly as Kiara lent on him, giggling slightly at her own remark but having forgotten about crying. He stroked her arm, tracing a lightning bolt on her arm.

"About what?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"The fact that Snape isn't really your father."

* * *

Severus opened the door to McGonagall's office, not bothering to knock. He hadn't had time to digest his food and therefore he was cranky. Straight after dinner was always a bad time to talk to him. His eyes narrowed as he saw that McGonagall had company in the form of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Severus couldn't help wondering why this man, if you could call him that, insisted on wearing Muggle clothing. At the moment Rominisci was wearing faded blue jeans with rips at the knees and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. Severus may have graduated from wearing black robes to the dark green he was now clad in, but muggle clothing was another thing.

"Am I interrupting?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow to the two that had been in deep discussion before he walked in. He grimaced inwardly at the thought of anything happening between the Head of Gryffindor and Rominisci but kept his face straight.

"No, not at all. Take a seat Severus. There are matters Damien and I need to discuss with you," McGonagall said, attempting to smile but ending up looking like she was in pain. Severus stayed where he was and the only suggestion that he would sit down was the raise of an eyebrow. "About Kiara."

"I think you will find there is a line. Take a ticket and wait until your number is called," Severus sneered, wondering why they had felt now was the time to talk to him along with several others. The Head Girl had come up to him and given a full account on how Kiara had threatened to curse her to a life of acne if she ever tried to take points of Slytherin. Severus had smirked at that moment and simply shrugged stating that he had no power over Kiara. He had spoilt her too much. The look on the Head Girl's face was unforgettable.

"I remember getting a ticket on the third day of term so you'll find it happens to be my turn," Rominisci said playing along with the sarcastic comment Severus had just made. Severus still didn't move to sit but instead made to turn around and leave. "Snape, this meeting was not called as a teacher-to-teacher but more as an unofficial parent-to-teacher."

"Well as a parent, you'll find I just don't care what you have to say."

"Severus, we both feel that Kiara isn't adjusting well to the school life very well and wanted to take it up with you before we went to Dumbledore," McGonagall snapped making Severus stop, hand on the door handle. "So if you please, sit down and listen for once in your life."

"Very well. If you insist on being so rude."

"Rude? Compared to your precious little princess, that was polite," Rominisci said adding a little chuckle to add to the absurdity of McGonagall being rude. "I have never in my life as a student and a professor seen someone hurl so much abuse at another person."

"Must take after me."

"This is no laughing matter Severus. This evening she will receive her first official warning. Two more and we will be forced to suspend her, even consider expelling her."

"And this warning has been brought up by what exactly?" Severus asked his attention now taken.

She hadn't even been here a month and here she was already being issued a warning. He had been trying the past five years to get one given to Harry with no avail. Kiara had changed so much since he had first adopted her; he guessed he shouldn't be surprised. Especially since the whole magic bonding thing, she had been ruder, as stubborn as ever and very argumentative. He would personally applause the person that managed to shut her up without any force.

"Damien has been petitioning for this warning as vigorously as you petitioned for Potter's on the foundation that she is a distraction in the lessons and he spends half his time sending her out of the classroom than he does teaching, and every time he is answered back with abuse," McGonagall explained, her face turning sour with obvious distaste of the thoughts passing through her head. "I chose not to take him seriously until this evening when, not only did Kiara push me aside as she rushed to God knows where and when I tried to ask her calmly where the fire was, she turned around and said the rudest things a student has ever said to me in years."

"Let me guess. Kiara said you looked like you'd been sucking on too many Lemon Drops?" Severus replied, already bored. He knew the outcome of this. Rominisci and McGonagall would take it to Dumbledore who would make Kiara apologise and that would be end of story. It was the most logical and expected thing.

"You wish. She told Professor McGonagall to go fuck Dumbledore and stuff her bitchy looking face with his fucking Lemon Drops because she needed fattening up. When Professor McGonagall took 50 points from Slytherin for language, she turned around and looked exactly like you before asking what a mere Gryffindor like herself was going to do," Rominisci explained, trying to look angry although he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Have you never heard of a detention?"

"That's all that was going to happen. I heard Kiara's shouting from my office and came to see what was going on. And when Kiara began turning away quite rudely whilst she was still being spoken to, I told her so. True Snape-style she decides that pissing off one teacher isn't enough and launches into a verbal attack on me as well."

"Here I can guess what she said no problem. Something along the lines of '_you are a pompous bigheaded faggot who should step away long enough from the mirror to see that the world doesn't revolve around you. If it weren't for your over-rated looks you'd be nothing but a sewer rat drowning in the sewer._'"

"How did you know?"

"I think exactly the same thing," Severus smirked, Rominisci's attempt at a scary glare failing miserably. "Kiara will apologise once she realises what she has done. We all know Dumbledore will not suspend Kiara so please, save your breath next time."

"Are you aware she's failing every other lesson of hers? The only ones she isn't are Potions, Charms and Arithmancy because these are the only lessons where she doesn't just sit and stare into space," McGonagall said as Severus began to get up. Severus sighed and sank back down again. "Her essays are appalling. Read this one she wrote on Shield Charms."

Severus accepted the essay that had a bright red T on the top of the short piece of parchment. Clearing his voice, Severus read it out loud. "_When using a Shield Charm, the shield is conjured up through the charm created by ones wand. It was discovered years ago and is still used today. There are many spells which the shield cannot shield the wizard or witch from. Especially those that were intended to break through the shield. The Unforgivables are an example. For more information read Chapter Three of Advanced Defence Against The Dark Arts_."

"Five feet would have been acceptable, but not five sentences. If it was Potter that gave that in, what would you do?"

Severus considered his response very carefully. If he said he would let it pass, it would be so obvious he was trying to save Kiara from getting the warning but if he said he would punish Harry and make him do it again, he would be agreeing to them. Personally, if any student gave that in, he would make them redo it and write out the whole of chapter three first by quill, then with a pencil and then with a muggle biro. All in their spare time. And an hour of shouting would ensue. Severus sighed, wanting to get back to digesting before he took action. He was going to have to cave in.

"Rominisci, did you tell her off for it?"

"You could say that," Rominisci shrugged. "I just asked her what she thought she was doing and in her usual fashion started an argument. I never got to properly shout at her. Besides, that isn't the only essay of its kind. Every other essay I've set has been like that."

"Very well. Issue your stupid warning." Severus stood up to leave. "By the time I'm finished giving her a piece of my mind, she'll be a lot nicer and concentrate more in class. Certainly with you Minerva, but I'm not promising Professor Rominisci anything."

He left the office before any of the remaining Professors could say anything.

* * *

"I know I should have come clean from the beginning Harry but I was so scared," Kiara said as she had finished filling in the blanks for Harry. How it was that she was alive, how Snape had come to adopt her and why she was wanted by her father. He had listened quietly, every now and then squeezing her hand in encouragement to keep going. Harry now sat there silently, absentmindedly stroking Kiara's arm.

"You don't need to apologise. You did what was best. All that's left to do is tell Snape and get on with your life," Harry said eventually. Kiara sighed, snuggling further into his hold and wished that her life was easier. So much easier. Perhaps Harry was right. She had to tell Severus. He would be hurt she hadn't told him before Harry, but he would get over it.

"You won't tell anyone else though will you?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Harry. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kiara turned herself so she was able to give Harry a gentle kiss on the lips. That seemed to snap him out of his thinking daze because he looked down at Kiara and smiled. To think only moments before she had stormed in here on the verge of tears and here she was looking a lot happier already and teasing him. What they say is true. Talking does help.

"I don't know but it definitely wouldn't be this."

Harry matched Kiara's gentle kiss and she smiled. He had a point there. Soon, the seriousness of Kiara's situation was momentarily forgotten as they kissed, each kiss deepening, every now and then tongues searching. Never mind the fact they were on the sofa and anyone who had access to their quarters could walk in on them. Whilst Harry's mouth kept busy, so did his hands, running up and down the contour of her slim but shaping body whilst her hands ran through his jet black hair. Air didn't seem important and they would have carried on going for quite awhile if it wasn't for the interruption.

"Kiara Eloise Snape! You had better be studying because if you aren't you will be in a lot more trouble than you already are!" Severus had shouted as he made his way through the doorway. He hadn't yet spotted the young secret couple but when he did he sure wasn't happy. "POTTER!"

"Look… Dad… we can explain," Kiara said pushing Harry aside so she could sit up. His hair was a lot more ruffled than usual and Kiara was aware that she must looked flushed or something along those lines because she certainly felt like it.

"Explain then."

"Well, you see, Harry was comforting me and then well we sort of…"

"Professor Snape, sir, I think you deserve the truth," Harry said bravely, standing up so that he matched Severus in height. Harry was being extremely brave since Severus was still a few centimetres taller and also a very angry father. "I have been seeing your daughter in secret for the past two weeks or so. It was at my suggestion that Kiara agreed to it and entirely my fault. I should have done the honourable thing and come and asked you for permission or at least told you because I know how much you hate me and want the best for Kiara."

"Potter?"

"Yes sir?"

"_Shut_ up. If you expected me to believe that nonsense you just spewed then you have just insulted me. Now if you would leave I would like to have a private conversation with my daughter." Harry hesitated. "Do you have a death wish?"

Harry chose to stay alive and winked at Kiara before running to his room as fast as his feet could carry him, leaving her alone with very pale looking Snape. She stayed seated on the sofa whilst he paced up and down, looked at her, sighed and then carried on pacing. This carried on until Kiara could stand it no longer.

"Alright! Stop pacing!"

"Kiara you are in no situation to be ordering me about. You are heading towards expulsion and I have just caught you with Potter when you know how much I hate him," Severus snapped but Kiara stayed determined. She didn't care about expulsion and getting caught. Kiara felt that now might be the time to tell him.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Who's Eleanor Richmond?"

Severus stopped pacing and slowly turned to stare at Kiara. He hadn't heard her name mentioned for over fifteen years now. He wondered how Kiara knew there was some kind of connection between him and Eleanor Richmond and why she was asking at this moment in time.

"We went to school together and she was a colleague for awhile. Eleanor died around fifteen years ago," Severus explained and watched in awe as tears filled Kiara's eyes. She looked neither happy nor sad. "Why?"

"Eleanor Richmond was my mother."

* * *

**A/N-** Short in betweeny chapter. It's what you get for not reviewing. A total and utter fluffball. I would like to say specialthanks to **Freakstar**, who will finally get to this chapter, since she has been reviewing in every single chapter starting from numero uno even though she only started reading recently. A bit of feedback would be nice guys and gals. Thanks for reading though, I haven't forgotten those that just like to read and can't be asked to review. Thanxies.I'll see you soon enough. 


	24. Not you as well

**

* * *

Not you as well**

_FUDGE RESIGNS- WIZARDING COMMUNITY REJOICES_

_Written by Rita Skeeter, Journalist of the Year_

_Yesterday evening, it was announced by the Ministry of Magic that Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic for fifteen years had finally resigned. Instead of being sad and confused by this sudden event, the wizarding community actually sighed a breath of relief some wondering what had taken so long._

_The past years of Fudge's career are widely-known to have hardly been smooth sailing. Three years ago he made a blunder of catching the then believed to be convict Sirius Black who died under mysterious circumstances in the Ministry of Magic earlier this year. Two years ago he made the mistake of not believing Harry Potter when he told him that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned to life and putting the world at risk from another uprising of the Dark Lord. It was only when the Ministry was infiltrated and attacked by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in question along with his followers, did Fudge admit to having made a mistake._

_Now he has stepped down, the wizarding community can look forward to a brighter future. With a new leader in place, perhaps a full blown War between Light and Dark may be avoided. Preparations for an election in January have already taken place and we already have the names of three most likely candidates: _

_- William Brentwood - Hopefully as good at being Minister of Magic as he is being handsome. Has been part of the Ministry for quite some years now and has experience. According to our sources, he will be one to watch._

_- Percival Weasley - A new talent that graced the Ministry with his presence only two years ago but has worked his way up from errand boy to Junior Undersecretary to the Minister in just under two years. Great things are predicted for this Weasley._

_- Margaret Sinclair – Only female candidate but is well liked amongst her colleagues and is well known and loved as the Head of the Wizarding Community Welfare department or better known as the CWW. Rumour has it that Ms Sinclair had a hand in Fudge's resignation. Whether or not she had, she is still well respected._

Kiara threw the newspaper aside in disgust. How could people not see what was underneath their nose? Lack of knowledge made you ignorant and that's what everybody was. Ignorant. Fudge had been quite awful as a Minister but at least he wasn't out to help a psycho take over the world and beyond. These days he had been influenced by Dumbledore so that had played to their advantage. Now William Brentwood was going to be Minister of Magic they stood little chance unless he decided to kill himself, which was very unlikely.

"He's already started messing with the newspapers I see," Severus said as he walked down from his room in dressing gown. It was Sunday morning and Kiara had spent the night in Severus' quarters at his request. Most probably to keep on eye on her.

"How did you know?" Kiara asked curiously as she watched Severus pour himself some coffee. He had had a long night and he certainly deserved it. He raised an eyebrow as if it was an obvious question.

"Because all of the candidates are little shits and here they're made out to sound as heroic as Potter." Severus settled down onto the sofa next to Kiara. Kiara had to giggle at Severus. He could be so blunt at times. "Who, can I just say, I am not happy about."

"Wait. My father is going to be made Minister of Magic and has threatened to come and get me, and all you can think about is Harry?" Kiara asked quite surprised actually. Severus Snape had struck her as the kind of man that took life very seriously. His eyes darkened and he stared into his coffee bitterly.

"Maybe I'm still trying to digest the fact that you are not dead and I might have to give you back to your father, so I would appreciate it if you worked with me and didn't mention it any more," Severus answered but didn't look Kiara in the eye. Perhaps he didn't trust himself.

Severus had been up most the night thinking he was going to do with Kiara. He had decided that he was going to have to take it each day as it came. Worrying about a future with Kiara that might never exist was useless. He had to worry about the present and make the most of what he had with Kiara now. Of course, when the time came, Severus would fight for Kiara with all he had but if he lost, that was it. He would never see his Dark Little One again. It would take while for him to come to terms that he was looking at Eleanor's daughter and had been looking after her. He was sure if she was looking down on him right now, she would be laughing at his sensitivity.

"I'm _sorry_. Maybe I was being insensitive or maybe I was just trying to worry about my future," Kiara snapped before hugging her knees to her chest. It was her way of warning Severus she might just start crying any minute now if he carried on.

"The way you're behaving you haven't got a future," he scoffed. Kiara looked up, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Don't act like you don't know. Not concentrating in class? Lack of effort in homework? Ring any bells? Kiara, you are failing every other class."

"Not on purpose. I just have a lot on my mind at times. It's not like I'm failing Potions or anything," Kiara replied, quite frankly not bothered about her grades. When the NEWT's came, she'd revise like mad and scrape it. That's if she even got that far in life.

"That's not the point. You're here to learn Kiara. It's time you did just that."

"You try learning when you know any time now the life you're just getting used to is about to be taken away. You try and learn when you have to worry whether you're acting convincingly Slytherin enough. And you try and learn when the teacher hates your fucking guts! It's not as easy as you make it to be!"

Severus' eye twitched.

"Don't talk to me like that Kiara. I am still your father."

"I never said you weren't. I just don't see what the big deal is."

"What the big deal is? _What_ the big deal is?" Severus felt like he could tear his hair out and maybe even strangle her. "Until I've had you for six months, I am under review. Any moment now a Social Worker could come and check how you're getting on. The way you're behaving, I'd probably lose you. Is that what you want?"

"You never told me that," Kiara said huffily, resting her head on her knees. It did ring a bell though and it certainly made sense. At certain moments it felt like she was really his daughter. It was a kind of bond they shared. Adoption issues had been the last of her worries.

"I did. I told you when we were at Grimmauld Place," Severus reminded her. She turned to look at him blankly. No, she could not remember that. "Before we had that rather big and unnecessary row about me being rude to Potter. It was the first and only time you swore directly at me."

"Ah, so you did. It slipped my mind."

"Maybe I should just have you home schooled. It would save me a good deal of grief. And that way I'd be sure that you weren't-" Severus stopped mid-sentence. What he had been about to say would have probably provoked an argument. "It would just be a lot easier."

"But I like being here. It's not my fault McGonagall and Rominisci hate me," Kiara defended, stretching herself out a little, not knowing she'd got herself into a corner that would be hard to wriggle out of.

"How did you know it had anything to do with _Professors_ McGonagall and Rominisci? I never mentioned them. Perhaps you'd like to explain yourself." Severus drank the rest of his coffee, glad they were actually moving somewhere towards his intended destination. Hopefully the next week would start with an apology to said Professors and an improvement in her work.

"Well…it's just…I…well…" Kiara stuttered unable to find the right words. She wasn't sure whether Severus knew about yesterday's incidents or not, so she couldn't chance lying. It wasn't fair lying to Severus. "I was out of line with them yesterday. I used abusive language towards them and it was mostly unprovoked. I just guessed I might have tipped them too far."

"You did. They both expect full apologies-"

"I'm not apologising to that idiot."

"Kiara," Severus said, his voice warning her that he too wasn't to be tipped too far. She scowled but fell silent so that he could continue what he was saying. "And I expect to see a large improvement in your work. All your essays will come through me first so I can check you haven't written absolute nonsense."

"My essays aren't that bad," Kiara huffed in her defence. "Better than Crabbe and Goyle's."

"Well Crabbe and Goyle are exceptions. They're quite frankly idiots."

"That's what you say about Harry and he's a lot smarter than them two."

"But they're not secretly dating my daughter, he is. I haven't forgotten about you and him together." Severus shivered at the memory. He hated walking in on students when they were all over each other. Especially not when it was his Kiara all over Harry Potter. "When were you going to tell me?"

"After we got married." Severus' head snapped to face her, his face livid. Kiara put her hands up, in a surrendering way, laughing slightly. "Joking. We were going to tell you after we got blessing from Draco."

"So he knows?"

"Oh no. He'd kill Harry. He wouldn't think about the consequences. He can't see what I see in Harry-" (Nor can I.) "-but he's willing to warm to the idea over time. It's only been a few weeks."

"You are telling me that you value Malfoy's blessing over mine?" he asked crossing his arms. Kiara groaned inwardly. Big mouth. She had a big mouth, especially when she didn't think what she was saying. Severus was upset enough without this as well.

"Well…" Kiara began, dragging out the word to give her time to think.

"Actually, you know what Kiara, just go."

She turned to him, thoroughly confused. One minute he wanted an answer, the next he wanted her to go. It was on his request she was down here anyway. Kiara searched his eyes for a moment or two and found no emotion. He was hiding them. She hated when he did that because it usually followed some kind of outburst. She reached out and touched him slightly on his arm. He flinched.

"Be like that then," Kiara snapped getting up from the sofa. "Once you've calmed down, come and find me. I'll be with Blaise all day."

Severus didn't respond. Turning on her heels, trying not to show she was about to cry, Kiara stormed out of the room, not caring she was in her pyjamas and definitely not caring to apologise to the painting of Salazar Slytherin she had just pushed forward with unnecessary force. Once she was gone, Severus walked to his desk, searching for some writing paper. When he found it, he took out a quill and began to write.

_Dear Vexus…

* * *

_

"Something's up Kiara," Blaise said as he watched Kiara sigh for the tenth time in the half hour they had just spent finishing up their textbook project for Potions. She stopped shuffling through the papers, and looked up at him, her eyes questioning. "You've been really unlike yourself all morning."

"No, I've been like myself," Kiara replied curtly before turning back to the work. It was Blaise's time to sigh. It didn't take a genius to figure out something was up, even if being quiet, rude and withdrawn was Kiara's actual personality.

He turned back to his book, leaning on the armchair since he and Kiara were sitting on the floor. Kiara had offered to put the book together since she had left him to do all the written work last night when she had to do something or other. With this on his mind, Blaise found it hard to concentrate on his book. It wasn't that interesting anyway. Instead she watched Kiara as she worked, her face partly hidden by her hair and her hands moving with an awkward elegance he only knew in Kiara.

"I'm not that interesting you know," Kiara said after awhile, yet still not looking up from the work. Blaise let a small smile appear on his face. He was finally getting a response.

"You are when you're trying to hide something." Kiara snorted but the wheels in Blaise's head continued working. What could have happened yesterday that made her so upset? She had seemed perfectly alright on Friday. "Especially something like Potter."

That definitely got the girls' attention. Kiara put down what she was doing and turned to Blaise, her face a mixture of emotions, only two that Blaise could easily recognise: relief and confusion. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Come off it. I do have eyes and unlike most people, I do know how to use them."

"I still have no idea what you mean. I may be developing a liking to him but nothing is happening until Draco agrees."

"Oh really?" Blaise rolled his eyes. Denial could be quite tiresome. "And holding hands under the table is just, you know, a friendly way of saying fuck off? And sneaking a quiet kiss between lessons isn't what you do?"

"You're not going to tell are you?"

"Only if you tell me what's wrong."

Kiara weighed out her choices. She could either have Draco kill Harry, or she could trust Blaise. Sighing, Kiara nodded. This was certainly going to be a long day, especially since it had only just gone midday.

Kiara settled on a window seat that overlooked the Hogwarts ground shortly followed by Blaise. At been his idea to come to the Trophy room since he was quite sure people hardly came in here and Filch cleaned to trophies and awards on Wednesday evenings, so they were quite alone. There was a moment or two of silence as Blaise waited for Kiara to speak up and Kiara thought of what she could say that didn't reveal too much about her.

"My father caught Harry and I together last night," Kiara said quietly, her voice barely a whisper, but since he was sitting in close proximity, Blaise heard her clearly enough.

"I'm guessing he's not happy," Blaise said although he wasn't guessing. He knew his Head of House well enough to know he would not be happy and even consider approving of such a relationship. Kiara shook her head, staring out of the window, her eyes focused somewhere in the distance. "I don't blame him."

"Not you as well Blaise-"

Blaise held up a hand to silence her.

"Hear me out. The thing you've got to understand Kiara is that you are trying to cross boundaries that have crushed all those who tried to get past them. All Gryffindor/Slytherin relationships in the past and present have either been kept secret or have failed, bringing them crashing back to Earth. Same applies for Pureblood/Half-blood or Muggle-Born relationship. They never last. And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because that's the way life is, especially if you are a Slytherin or come from a Slytherin family. You should have chosen Gryffindor if you seriously wanted to be with Potter."

"You know I couldn't have Blaise. I had my father to think about and the Snape name."

"Think of what this will do to the Snape name once it gets out? Professor Snape was a well-known Death Eater and some say he still is. His daughter dating the boy that brought the destruction of the Dark Lord will not fare well on the rest of the Pureblood community."

"What do you have against me dating Harry?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to look out for you." Kiara looked at him questioningly, as if to ask how telling her all this was possibly a way of looking out for her. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Why would you not want that? Only a few weeks ago, you seemed to hate my guts."

"Only two days ago, you showed you cared about me."

There was a silence as the two just looked at one another, wondering if they really cared what the other thought, or if they did genuinely care for each other. Kiara scolded herself. Of course she cared about Blaise. He was a friend, and he was probably just looking out for her. And Blaise…well there weren't many people he talked to or even offered advice. Kiara ran a hand through her hair which she had worn down for the first time she had been at Hogwarts. Perhaps Blaise was right.

"I'm not going to get hurt Blaise. What Harry and I want is to stop all this House prejudice rubbish. To set an example. To do something I'll be remembered for," Kiara finally said, although she knew it would take much more than that to convince Blaise or any Slytherin for that matter. "Don't you sometimes wish you could get to know people outside your House?"

"What you are attempting has a high failure rate. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't fall in love with him."

* * *

**_A/N-_** Another short chappie. I give up on reviews. I know you're reading and I guess I'll have to live with that. Unless somehow my reviews aren't getting through. Oh well. I'm gonna concentrate on finishing this thing. My estimate is another 20 chapters max. Yeah! Well, until next time I update. But before I go, do you think Kiara should help Voldie, Harry or destroy them both? I needto knowto continue after chapter 25.Well, even if you don't reply or review thanks for reading, because my stats tell me you are. Bye! 


	25. Quidditch Match to remember

**

* * *

Quidditch Match to remember**

The month of October passed quickly for Kiara. Having started it with at least one apology, her class work and homework did improve, mostly due to the fact Severus was checking each piece of homework and coursework before she submitted it. By the time Halloween had come and past, she was acing most of her classes with the exception of Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was like Rominisci had launched a personal vendetta against the Snape family, and more than once, Kiara still found herself sitting at the back of the Potions classroom, catching up with work. Even Severus had given up on getting Kiara to ignore the idiot.

Her relationship with Harry continued in secret, but Kiara couldn't help but to sit up late at night and watch him carefully, Blaise's words echoing through her mind. She still didn't get by what he had meant that day by asking her to promise she wouldn't fall in love with him. By now, she knew Blaise well enough he hadn't said it out of jealousy which would have been the easy and straightforward solution. Draco had yet to relent, and when it came with anything to do with Harry, Kiara and Severus couldn't agree about anything.

Severus had become rather withdrawn but so had Kiara. Pansy and Millicent thought she wasn't as interesting as she had been to start with. Draco blamed Blaise's bad influence whilst Kiara just shrugged it all off. Even when she wasn't acting the perfect Slytherin, Kiara had noticed that she was still very Slytherin. Sometimes her Gryffindor side did show up but very rarely. She wasn't exactly about to act like the mother she had never known.

Now it was an early Saturday morning and Kiara was sitting with the Quidditch team along with Blaise, offering moral support. Draco looked extremely tired, and he would be. He had spent every last minute trying to whip his team into shape. He intended to win the Quidditch up this year, even if Slytherin probably wouldn't win the House Cup until Harry finally left the school. Kiara was currently trying to coax some food into him.

"Draco, please eat something. What good are you going to be when you faint and fall off your broom?" Kiara said wafting a piece of toast in front of his face. He just scowled but didn't take it. "I won't be there to catch you."

"When have you ever been there to catch me?" Draco retorted, snatching he piece of toast out of Kiara's hand and shoving it into his mouth. With his mouth still full, he turned to Kiara and sprayed her with food whilst saying, "Happy now?"

"You can be so revolting sometimes."

"Thank you."

Kiara shot a glare at Blaise who had a small smile on his face, warning him not to ever bring it up again. She may have now been covered in a few breadcrumbs that had been in Draco's mouth but at least he had eaten and was now reaching for another piece of toast. Draco was through his third piece when a fourth-year Slytherin came into the Great Hall that was empty apart from the two teams playing today – Gryffindor and Slytherin, and a few supporters able to get out of bed earlier than needed.

The boy approached Kiara, who happened to be the most approachable person at the table right now. The team looked like they would clobber anyone and anything with their wands if they were at hand and Blaise was known to be a generally unapproachable person. Kiara was the only one who looked harmless, and considering she was shorter than him, a safer bet.

"Madam Hooch sent me to inform the Slytherin team that she has come down with something and Professor Rominisci will be refereeing the match today," he told Kiara before hightailing it out of the Great Hall. He had a feeling that the Slytherins would be less than happy.

"Um, guys?" Kiara said, getting the attention of everyone on the table. She hadn't realised until then she was the only girl on the table. They all looked up from their food or their conversations and waited. "I have some possibly bad news. Madam Hooch has come down with something, and Rominisci will be refereeing."

"Not that fucker!" Draco groaned. It was now common knowledge that Rominisci hated everything and anything associated with Snape, which meant that he took a dislike to the Slytherin House whose Head was Severus Snape. Rominisci and Severus were in a battle to see who could award and take points away in one lesson.

"You never know. Things might go our way," Dreg Simmons, a stocky seventh year muttered. He had replaced Crabbe as Beater, and he certainly performed better. It also helped that he was able to give and take instructions without a five minute hesitation.

"How can it? Rominisci hates Slytherin."

Dreg shrugged at his anxious Captain. Kiara had no time to consider what he had just said as she was busy trying to get Draco to stop pulling his hair out. It was nice hair and it would be such a waste if it was ruined.

* * *

"**Ladies and gentleman, I am back. Couldn't get rid of me for long could you?**" Lee Jordan commented as the stands began to fill up. The boy with the dreadlocks had certainly grown in the short space that was summer, and he certainly looked every bit the eighteen years old he was now. McGonagall sat next to him as she had always done, making sure he watched his mouth. "**First match of the season- Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Who's going to win?**" 

Kiara sat in the stands between a very grumpy Severus who looked very much as if he'd rather not be there and an expressionless Blaise; not the very best of company but it sure beat sitting with a group of giggling and screaming girls. She was wrapped up warm with a silver and green scarf wrapped round her neck and a matching headband to show her support. She felt nervous as this was Draco's big chance and felt nervous for him but also because Harry was also playing and she was going to have very hard not to cheer if he so happened to catch the Snitch instead of Draco.

"Excited?" Severus asked as it was almost time for the match to start.

"More like nervous for both the team captains," Kiara replied, keeping her eyes on the field where Rominisci was doing a quick check over of everything by flying round the field and the posts. "I can't believe Madam Hooch chose this match to be ill."

"I heard she got food poisoning." Before Kiara could enquire, the whistle sounded and Lee Jordan's commentary echoed round the stands.

"**Time for the game to start. Introducing the Gryffindor team, whom I have fifty Galleons riding on- Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Thomas, Finnegan, Bell and Brown!**" There was an eruption of cheers from the Gryffindor side, all dressed in the house colours of red and gold. "**And the Slytherin team- Malfoy, Pucey, Simmons, Goyle, Nott and two others I've forgotten!**" The same amount of cheering came from Slytherin, clad in the House colours of silver and green.

The two teams had shot up into the air when they had been introduced circled the pitch once and landed in their positions; both captains stood facing each other, Rominisci in the middle. Both teams were glaring daggers at each other, hoping on in the opposition might suddenly have a heart attack or faint but certainly not happy about the choice of referee. Madam Hooch was a favourite but for the Gryffindors it sure beat having Severus as referee.

"I want a clean game from all of you. No cheating," Rominisci said and Draco and Harry shook hands although it seemed they were both out to break each other's hand. They let go and mounted their brooms. "May the best team win."

"**And they're off! Gryffindor is in possession of the quaffle, new girls Brown and Weasley sure play well together with Bell. Bell getting closer to the goal and- oh no! Pucey has taken the quaffle. Weasley had better watch himself. Slytherin has scored. Ten-nil.**"

Cheers broke out from the Slytherins. Only two minutes in and they had already scored. For the first time in a long time, Slytherin stood an equal chance at beating Gryffindor, even with Harry playing, who by chance, even half an hour into the game had yet to find the Snitch. Lee Jordan had tamed his tongue but he still found comments to makes "…_that no good spawn of the devil…would have knocked her clear off her broom if he came any closer…"_ or _"...Goyle is playing quite well despite his brain capacity…must be because he's got a smarter partner now..."_

Harry was circling the field, keeping above the game and keeping a lookout. Draco was doing the same, but considerably lower than Harry since he was occasionally screaming instructions at his team. He was glad that it was warm and only slightly windy but the sun wasn't the greatest condition for playing and winning a game, although it often made the Snitch more visible. As Slytherin scored yet again to make it 90-80 to them, Harry decided to go down and see exactly what was going wrong. Slytherin should have been easy to beat. His team was playing well; it's just that they kept getting veered off course by a Bludger, most of the time sent by Dreg Simmons.

"**And Potter has stopped circling to come down and watch a bit of the action. Personally I'd hate to be a Seeker. Sitting there until you see the Snitch and then plummeting how many feet. Bell is in possession of the quaffle and she's going for it and –**"

There was the audible crunching of bones and everything went quiet. Dreg had aimed a Bludger directly at an unsuspecting Harry who was now falling through the air. He landed on the grass with a thud and it took a few moments before anyone responded.

"**Potter is down! He's been knocked off his broom by the dirty rotten idiot that is Dreg Simmons. Always hated him when I was here. Arrogant fatso**."

Rominisci blew his whistle and signalled for a pause in the game. Everyone waited for a foul to be called, but none was. Instead he walked towards Harry and crouched down to his level. To those in the stands it was impossible to see what was going on. Hermione had already run onto the pitch to see what had happened and Kiara felt a strong urge to do so.

"**Would you believe it folks? It seems the Gryffindor Seeker has been knocked out cold. And why isn't the referee issuing a foul? I'm not one to criticise teachers but there's a fine line between overlooking and being blind. Anyone can clearly see that was a foul on Potter by Simmons. That Bludger was no accident.**"

A lot of people shared this thought and it wasn't only the Gryffindors. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students who had come along just in the name of school spirit were also outraged. Kiara was amongst the scattered few Slytherins who thought the same. Minutes passed and Rominisci still hadn't stopped looking Harry over.

"Shouldn't he be sent to the Hospital Wing or something?" Kiara asked nervously, waiting for Harry to get up and shake the fall off. Severus frowned. He hated the boy and wanted his team to win, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Harry actually needed help.

"Professor Rominisci doesn't feel so," Severus replied but keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the pitch. Both teams had come down and stood around, talking to not only their fellow team members but members of the other. It seemed that Draco and Ron were having what appeared to be a civil conversation.

"Well fuck him. I have a bad feeling about this. I'm going to see what's up."

"Kiara don't," Blaise said, also grabbing her arm at the same time as Severus, keeping her firmly in her seat. She struggled for a bit, but finding that she couldn't resorted to glaring as evilly as she could without looking like she was squinting as some people ended up doing. "Think about this very carefully."

"I have. Now let me get to Harry."

"Zabini, you know as well?" Severus asked, his voice not revealing the twang of hurt he was feeling inside.

"Yes sir. I will gladly discuss this with you afterwards. However, now is the time to make sure Kiara doesn't make a mistake by running onto the pitch. Imagine how bad Slytherin will look?"

Kiara snorted. "How bad? Slytherin won't look _bad_ for helping out a fellow student. I'm sick of this prejudice and rivalry. I'd quite frankly rather shave my hair off than not do anything."

"**What is Rominisci playing at?" **Lee Jordan's voice boomed through the stadium. "**Potter has been down for at least five minutes but he is showing no intentions of sending him to the Hospital Wing or giving that foul. If I knew better, I would never say that I think that Rominisci may just want Potter dead.**"

There were loud gasps, and Kiara took this as a chance to wrench herself out of their holds, stepping on Blaise's foot to get him to let go of her completely. As fast as her feet would carry her she was on that pitch, her heart pounding in her chest and pushing Rominisci out of the way. Blood was oozing coming from a cut on Harry's head and she could see he had broken several bones. And Rominisci had nothing about.

"_What_ exactly are you doing?" Kiara shouted at Rominisci who was watching her, with quite an amused look on his face. "He could die, you dumb prick! And there you are just standing there as if it'll stop the bleeding and fix his bones."

Ignoring the fact that she had just lost Slytherin fifty points, Kiara tried to remember what Madam Pomfrey had taught her in the few weeks she had been in the Hospital that summer and whenever she went for a check-up as Madam Pomfrey had insisted on keeping a regular check on Kiara's temperature. First, she had to stop the bleeding. A simple spell could do that. Waving her wand that she had retrieved from her inside pocket, Kiara groaned with frustration when it didn't work. In fact, all the spells she tried didn't work.

"What? The ever so perfect Kiara Snape can't fix his little cuts?" Rominisci said sarcastically. Kiara glared at him, quite annoyed actually. He knew it wouldn't work but he had let her try anyway, therefore wasting time. "You should have asked. I would have told you."

"**What is going on? Potter is still down, and I am informed that Kiara Snape is down there, but I can hardly believe it's to help. There's probably an ulterior motive. If she's anything like her father dearest, I am definitely praying hard for Potter. I mean…it is a good thing to see someone from Slytherin helping a Gryffindor. Happy Professor?**"

Searching her mind for something that would help Harry, Kiara also transfigured her scarf into a gauze and from the first-aid kit needed at every Quidditch match took out a cleansing balm. Kiara almost cried when it did nothing but clean up the surrounding area on Harry's head wound but not stop the bleeding all together. And there was still the issue of the broken bones. It would be unsafe to even transfer him onto a stretcher.

"Hermione," Kiara called out. Hermione immediately crouched down to Kiara's level, waiting to hear Kiara's request. "I need you to tell me what my body temperature is. Not exactly but something like hot, cool, normal, whatever."

Hermione touched Kiara's arm and by instinct immediately withdrew her hand. "You're burning hot," Hermione said. Kiara thanked her and began wondering if what she was about to do was either smart, safe or worth her energy. Deciding that it was, Kiara concentrated and placed a hand on Harry's forehead.

The effect was instant. The moment her skin met his, she felt as if all her energy was being zapped out of her but right before her eyes, the skin began to heal up, until there was nothing more than a very faint scar going from his hairline to his brow and she could have sworn his bones seemed to straighten out. When it was done, Kiara fell backwards onto the grass, feeling very tired and parched. She had just partially saved her own life.

"**And what is this? Potter is getting up. Everyone, Potter is up. Did Kiara Snape have anything to do with it? Sources tell me she did! Well what do you know? The world is coming to an end. Now Professor Rominisci, about that foul?**"

"Thanks," Harry smiled as he pulled Kiara onto her feet. She could at least stand, which wasn't a bad thing. Kiara smiled back, and for once, didn't care what Draco thought, who was looking at them with a very deep scowl on his face, especially as she leant on Harry for a little support.

"How do you know I did anything?" Kiara asked innocently.

"Because after I was knocked out, I kept hearing this voice going '_if you don't wake up Harry, when I die I am going to haunt you forever' _and there is only one person who would be thinking like that."

"Well, perhaps I was a touch dramatic." Harry snorted. Kiara was one of the most dramatic people he had met. She punched him playfully, but he didn't get a chance to retort before Draco came marching up to them. Kiara tensed a great deal.

"I don't want to hear it Kiara. We'll discuss this after the match," Draco said, as Kiara was about to say something. He turned to Harry, and for a fleeting moment Kiara got the feeling he was going to punch him, but instead Draco held out a hand. "Maybe it's time for that truce you were talking about?"

"Gladly."

"**The world has come to an end. First Potter and Snape's daughter, and if rumour is true they are now a couple, and now Potter and Malfoy are shaking hands. The good old Slytherin and Gryffindor feud has come to an end. Seems Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are joining in too. Am I the only one who hasn't forgotten this is meant to be a Quidditch Match?**"

"Professor Rominisci, both teams agree that Simmons did send that Bludger on purpose therefore I'm replacing him with Crabbe and the Gryffindor team get a free pass," Draco said to Rominisci who seemed to consider this for a moment before mounting his broom and shaking his head.

"Carry on!" Rominisci shouted, blowing his whistle. There was immediate outrage in the stands. Someone started stomping whilst shouting 'FOUL! FOUL!' and soon everyone present was doing the same.

"**I still can't see what this man is doing. He is insisting that they carry on. Professor, do something! What do you mean you can't, it's up to the referee? You have lost your bloody mind. There is going to be a riot if you don't do something. Look, even Professor Snape is going down there at his team's request. Don't just sit there!**"

Rominisci touched down as he watched both the Professors approaching. He touched down with a small smile on his face, looking extremely arrogant despite the situation. Before speaking both McGonagall and Severus nodded and shook hands, even if rather hastily, to show that they too were calling a truce.

"Minerva, Severus, what can I do for you on this glorious morning?" he said cheerfully, enough to make Severus wish he could strangle his younger. "See I'm afraid I'm a bit busy."

"I have no idea what's going on, but if I were you Damien, I would just issue that foul and get on with the game," McGonagall said sharply, racked up that it was her star player and Captain that the team had almost lost, but keeping her temper in quite close check.

"Sorry, no can do."

"What do you mean 'no can do'? Can you not see that they aren't going to calm down until you do something about it," Severus added, personally not bothered that Harry had been knocked off his broom. What did bother him though was that now everyone knew about Kiara and Harry. And that it was their fault he now had to be civil towards McGonagall.

"I am doing something. I'm giving both the teams a choice. Either decide to call it a draw, or play on."

"**Never thought I'd say this but I think I might hate Rominisci more than Snape, and I am being quite serious. Rominisci has decided that it's either a draw or they carry on playing. Even with the truce called, how on Earth are they going to decide?**"

"I say we carry on playing but let Gryffindor take a few easy shots before we carry on," Pucey suggested, flicking his dark blonde hair out of his eyes as both the teams huddled. Hermione and Kiara were the only others on the pitch, standing by their House; Hermione standing by Harry, and Kiara by Draco.

"Yeah right! We could take those easy shots without you letting us. I say we draw. That way it's fair," Ron suggested, quite a surprise for most people. Ron would have usually been the one doing anything to stop them from drawing. Harry had a feeling Hermione's presence had something to do with it.

"I say we take advice from those who would rather be reading than playing Quidditch. Their advice won't be biased," Harry suggested. It took Kiara awhile to realise he was talking about her and Hermione. She didn't know anything about Quidditch, but Kiara also thought it only fair if they drew.

"Draw," Kiara and Hermione both said simultaneously. Kiara smiled and allowed Hermione to continue with her theory to why it should be a draw rather than carrying on. "Look at it this way; we've gained a lot more from this match. We all actually managed a civil conversation with no wands pointed or anything like that. We united against Rominisci just like the Sorting Hat wanted us to do against our deadliest foes. Continuing the game might ruin that."

"Granger has a point, and actually one that I can understand," Draco said after awhile of thinking. Harry nodded in agreement. "All in favour of this, say 'I'." The majority said I, an almost equal number on both sides. "All against, say 'Nay'." There were considerably less, and their 'Nay' faded away as their team members turned to scowl at them.

"**It's all over people. The match is over! A draw has been called, putting Slytherin and Gryffindor both in the first place. Let's just hope the next match, the one between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw isn't the same, or I definitely will not be quitting my day job for this. And where's Professor Flitwick? I want my money back."**

"Later Harry," Kiara said as the teams began making their way back to the changing rooms. Harry stopped and turned to her, his arms wide open and a cheeky grin on his face. This would be their first public embrace.

"Later Kiara," he said as he drew her into a hug. God he loved her shampoo. Pulling apart, Kiara waved him off, a happy feeling in her stomach. She felt like she could shout it from the rooftops. Harry Potter was hers, all hers, and hers alone. Well for the moment anyway.

"I hope you know what you just did," Blaise nagged as she walked over to him where he was waiting in the stands. They had become sort of best friends, as Kiara was probably the only person Blaise talked to about almost everything (he talked to Draco when it cam to male issues) and Blaise was the only person in Slytherin who seemed to look past her surname yet still take account of it.

"Apart from end a really old and pointless feud?"

"Yes, apart from that." Kiara frowned.

"What did I do?"

"You just made yourself a potential target for the Dark Lord. He might use you to get to Potter."

"You know what I think about your brilliant thinking?" Kiara asked as leaning on Blaise for support as they made their way back to the castle.

"What Kiara?"

"I hate it to bits."

* * *

**_A/N -_** Yay! Truce! And thanks for the reviews guys. Made my day and encouraged me to update. D The question still stands. Should Kiara help Harry, help old Voldie or destroy them both? And my chapter will also become considerably shorter so I can update them in a much faster way than I did previously. Well, thanks for reading and until next time!_The Dark Lady of R_. 


	26. Just Kiara

**Just Kiara**

To make the end of the feud official, Hermione came up with a brilliant idea. The week after that memorable match, every person, in every year, and in every House signed a book and made a comment so that November 1996 would be remembered as the year that really made a difference in Hogwarts history. With this out of the way, changes took place. Hogwarts was generally a happier place to be now. It was surprising to see some people even talking to each other. It was still too early for Slytherins to be interacting with Hufflepuffs since a majority were muggle-born, but their interaction with Gryffindor was getting better. Especially one of their own dating the most Gryffindor person on Earth, Harry Potter.

The one person that hadn't noticed that people were getting over grudges was Professor Damien Rominisci. Kiara was constantly badgering Severus to let her drop the subject but he would never let her finish grovelling when she started going '_But Dad…_' in a rather whiny voice. He and Rominisci never saw eye to eye on a lot of things and sometimes arguments in the staffroom got ugly, but nothing physical ever happened. It was halfway during the month, when the cold weather was making everyone snappier than they usually were that Snape finally snapped and let himself get angry.

As Kiara, and everyone else for that matter stepped into the Potions classroom, they stopped in their tracks to stare. Someone had put up an artificial window so that light poured in, air freshener had certainly been used, and someone else was sitting behind Severus' desk,scribbling something down, long dirty blonde fringe covering his face. When he looked up though, Kiara almost fainted.

"I'm Professor Vexus Ripley and I will be your Potions teacher for the next month."

* * *

"Looking through your record Mr Snape, it is a wonder we even allowed you to take Kiara into your care," Gail Hemlock, a rather short and skinny Ministry Social Worker informed Severus, looking at him over her square glasses which were neatly balance her nose. Severus said nothing, keeping his face blank. First he had to deal with the Governors for the school and now this woman. "Former Death Eater, records of several bouts of anger, a recent ban fromSt. Mungo'shospital after Kiara was admitted and now you are involved in a petty brawl with a fellow colleague."

"You forget Ms Hemlock that despite that I am classed as a good father. I have a steady income to support all her needs, I am there to give her the emotional support she may need, and we have got on well from the beginning," Severus replied, forcing him to smile slightly. He needed to if he was to keep Kiara.

"It says here that the first time she was admitted into a hospital it was at St. Mungo's and her body was covered in several bruises. You failed to mention them when you were adopting her."

"I was never asked about that, therefore I didn't feel the need to mention it. When I took her into my care, she only really knew her name, her date of birth and that she didn't want to go back to where she had come from. I ask no questions Ms Hemlock unless necessary."

"Are you willing to take Veritaserum to support your case?"

"I'm afraid I'm allergic. And before you ask, so is Kiara." The woman tutted and scribbled down something.

"I still don't understand why you chose to adopt her instead of taking her to an orphanage. You seem like an intolerant man Mr Snape. Did you not even think of doing a blood test to see if her parents could be found that way?"

Severus hesitated. At the time it hadn't crossed his mind, but ever since he had found out whom her parents were that was all he could think about. Sometimes he took pictures of himself and Kiara taken outside in the Snape mansion gardens and charmed them to fit William Brentwood's face in his space and he just couldn't see the similarity to himself he saw in Kiara. William Brentwood looked nothing like Kiara.

"No. I adopted her because I wanted to. There were no ulterior motives as you so seem to believe," Severus said finally, letting his features soften as much as they could. There was a time to be Snape and then there was a time to be Severus. However, his Severus side made no difference to Hemlock's prejudice.

"If I let every man who said that me get away with adopting a girl with no proper research, especially older ones, then I wouldn't have my job," she replied quite spitefully. She scribbled down some notes and then opened a drawer behind her desk. Severus felt the wild urge to fidget because he was feeling very nervous for various reasons but kept still. "I would like Kiara to keep a diary. I will want to see parts of it in a few months, but I have an exact duplicate which allows you to know what she's thinking and what's going in her life. That way it benefits all of us."

"Does she have a choice?"

"Unless she wishes to be put in an orphanage, then no, she does not." Severus took the small leather bound books the woman handed him and pocketed them. Having access to Kiara's thoughts would be useful, but the fact that Hemlock would see them didn't make it better. He was developing a dislike for the woman. "I would advise her not to tell her you can see it. It might not bode well."

"Ms Hemlock, I'm not sure whether you are doing it tenaciously, but you have been insulting me all afternoon. Do I really look that stupid to you?"

* * *

"Kiara?" Blaise whispered halfway through Vexus' introduction speech.

"Hmm?" Kiara answered not paying much attention to her Slytherin friend. Her stomach was tightening with every word the man that stood in front of her was saying, her thoughts going way beyond the speed limit and her throat thoroughly parched.

"You're burning me."

"Sorry."

Kiara immediately let go of Blaise. She hadn't realised she had been holding on to his hand nor had she noticed her temperature had gone up. Actually she wasn't surprised it had. She was incredibly stressed at the moment and she had good reason to be. Vexus was now leaning on the table, appearing like the nice normal substitute teacher Kiara knew perfectly well he wasn't.

"I went to school with Professor Snape. I'm not going to sugar coat things but he was hardly an agreeable person to be with and he hasn't changed much. He's a perfectionist and can be down-right horrible," Vexus explained. He had already won over Gryffindors. Hatred for the Potions Master usually meant something. "However, he is so for a reason. He wants you to learn and take in the fact that Potions is not an art that comes naturally except to very few, and he wants you to thrive to get better than he predicts you will. He wants to be proved wrong. Imagine how it is for a man of his excellence, to be teaching a bunch of twits. Not that any of you are of course."

Kiara just couldn't believe Severus could have done this to her. Vexus Ripley, at Hogwarts. What next? Her father? Vexus didn't react to her name in any special way as he called out the register, not did he look at her for longer than he did anyone else. This meant that he knew exactly who she was with and where she was. Even before getting together with Harry, she had been a walking target and not noticed it.

"Since I'm going to be here until Christmas, I might as well learn your names. We're going to go round the classroom and you're going to say one truth and one lie about yourselves. That way, I'll associate all that with your faces and so on. And it's a good way to pass time. I actually have no intention of teaching today."

"My name is Susan Bones. I'm a brunette and I'm an excellent chess player." She was in fact a blonde and despite the stereotypes of Hufflepuff, she had even beat Ron at a game of Wizard's chess.

Every single person in the class took part and gladly so. It beat brewing some Potion. The truths were light things like owning an owl, being able to speak languages and so on whilst the lies got more and more eccentric as they went round. Seamus said he was in fact half human and at half moon's he transformed into a girl. Kiara laughed along but when Blaise had just finished introducing himself (he was a Slytherin and he enjoyed socialising) and it was Draco's turn, Kiara couldn't think of anything to say.

"The name's Draco Malfoy. I'm extremely vain but I would gladly be caught wearing second hand robes." It was now Kiara's turn. Taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"You all know I'm Kiara Snape. I love Lemon Drops and I'm Keeper for the England team."

"Snape? What relation are you to Professor Snape?" Vexus asked curiously. Kiara was the last person to introduce herself and she wished she wasn't. Everyone turned to look at her for some witty comment or other. It was obvious to them the relation even if they hadn't known Kiara.

"I have been cursed with having Professor Snape as a father. Don't ask how I deal with it, I'm just extremely tolerable," Kiara smiled slipping into her perfect Slytherin act which she now didn't really need to wear. Blaise recognised it from miles, Kiara just knew Blaise did.

"Daughter? I never saw Professor Snape as a family man."

"He certainly isn't. I should know."

There was an awkward silence as dark green and black eyes met. Kiara wanted to know what was going through his mind. Breaking away, he suddenly smiled and looked around the class.

"I want you all to make name tags in this class all different colours. I will supply cards, but I'm trusting you all know how to make ink. If you finish that before the end of the lesson then proceed in colouring your textbooks or parchment. Just have fun."

With that Vexus sat down behind Severus' desk and began scribbling away again. Kiara didn't know what was unnerving her more. The fact that Vexus was there or the fact that he was there and putting on an excellent act. Nice easy going person indeed. He was either competing with Rominisci for Teacher of the Year Award or doing so to annoy Kiara.

"What's going on?" Blaise inquired once the classroom had filled with enough sound to cover a whispered conversation. Kiara shrugged. She could hardly tell Blaise if she had yet to tell Harry. Actually, she doubted she would be telling him any time soon unless she wanted him to go charging and knocking the daylight out of 'Professor Ripley'. "You don't tell and I will find something to blackmail you with and I'd rather not."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do. The whole Snape's daughter thing and how you gasped when you saw his face. It's like you know him."

"I do. If he knows my father how can I not know him?"

"Then how did he not know who you were?"

"Complicated story which cannot and will not be told in the middle of a Potions class with both Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy ear-wigging."

"You always suck the fun out life Kiara," Draco said, settling back in the chair as he had been leaning over to hear what was going on in the conversation. Kiara smiled.

"It's genetic, I can't help it."

* * *

"Kiara, what are you doing camped out in front of my quarters?" Severus asked as he came back after his fifth and final meeting with someone he would rather bury six feet under. Kiara looked up from her Transfiguration homework due tomorrow morning, and with a click of her fingers the books flew into her bag. It was a neat spell Pansy had taught her a month ago and it had taken her that long for her to be able to do it just like that with her wand and without saying it. "Wandless magic?"

"Waiting for you and the Restricted Area has been open since Halloween. I'd be a fool not to explore my magic a bit further," Kiara replied getting off the hard marble floor. It certainly wasn't the most comfortable place to sit. She should have transfigured one of her quills into a cushion.

"Why didn't you just wait inside?"

"Because Salazar won't let me in. He's still upset about something I did weeks ago and is refusing to let me in without the password."

"Why did you need to talk to me?" Severus asked helping with her bag. It was the least he could do. She said nothing as she followed him into his quarters but just as his backside hit the sofa, she began her explanation to exactly why she had been sitting outside his quarters the past four hours. She had even missed dinner.

"Pardon my language but I have no other way to voice this. What the fuck are you playing at? Vexus Ripley! Vexus fucking Ripley! The same Vexus whose been threatening me! The same Vexus Ripley who killed Bill! How could you do this to me?"

"Don't talk to me like that Kiara."

"Why shouldn't I? Give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn't. You failed to inform me he would be replacing you whilst you got yourself into a fight with Rominisci and you knew that we had a history."

"I said, don't talk to me like that Kiara. I have had a very bad day, mostly because of you. Don't make it worse."

"It's not like you'll do anything. You won't speak to me for a month and then I'll worm my way back into your good books. I know you."

Severus sighed. Kiara was right. She had him wrapped around her little finger and figured out to her advantage. After almost six months of knowing each other it was to be expected. And there was something about Kiara. Perhaps it was her ability to seem innocent despite that she had probably lost most of her innocence that she had left when she had done the magic bond with Harry. She certainly hadn't been the same since then. First of all her mouth had become a nuisance with her constant swearing, her temper was unpredictable and she was extremely melodramatic.

"So I have. I've been given the chance to send you to an orphanage and since I obviously can't cope with you…"

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look anything less than serious? Kiara, you need to learn not to abuse any power you might have. Had a meeting with one Gail Hemlock, your Social Worker. One owl and you could be out of my care and into Vexus' if I'm so bad."

"I hate you sometimes."

"Tell that to the diary," Severus said throwing the diary at her, and she caught it, examining it with a confused look on her face. "Hemlock seems to think you need to keep a diary for some reason, so for the last month of the six months she wants you to write in it daily."

"Why?"

"Because she still won't believe you're a happy teenager who loves her father dearly and that I can look after you properly. She says it'll help you keep emotions in check." Kiara raised an eyebrow. "Dumbledore mentioned something, I didn't."

She muttered something which Severus chose to ignore but was glad as she sat down, calming. Something always managed to bring her crashing back to her humble beginnings. Severus didn't know if that was a bad or a good thing. Kiara had a lot of weaknesses. Harry, Severus, Harry, her friends, Harry and her past. She hugged her knees and Severus was instantly reminded of the scared teenage girl he had adopted not so long ago, all quiet and her large black eyes ever staring, waiting for something.

"Are we calm now?" Severus asked although it was pretty obvious. She nodded anyway, and didn't say anything just in case she got carried away. Sometimes Freedom of Speech wasn't always a good thing. "Good. Now Vexus is on your side. He's been leading Brentwood to believe that you're currently in Manchester. God knows how he's managed to do that, but he has."

"But why?"

"Honestly Kiara. I may be a Legilimens, but I don't know the ins and outs of this man's brain. Ask him yourself."

* * *

Kiara knocked nervously on the office door. She had never been nervous when entering that office before because it was Severus' until his suspension was lifted, Vexus would be using it. Kiara wasn't what you call delighted about that. For one it meant that Vexus would be there for quite awhile. And second of all, it also meant that on Wednesdays, Kiara couldn't oversleep and use the office as a shortcut to Potions.

"Come in."

Pushing the door open nervously, Kiara grimaced at the changes that had taken place. Sunlight streamed in from yet another artificial window and the office had lost Severus' dark touch. Vexus sat behind the desk, scribbling away at something (this man was always scribbling) his dirty blonde hair falling into his face, contrasting terribly with his pale skin. He looked up as Kiara closed the door behind her, and smiled.

"Miss Snape, I thought I might be seeing you," he said cheerfully. Kiara simply stared at him, wondering if that really was the Vexus Ripley that had nearly killed her in September. There was no point beating around the bush and Kiara got straight to the point.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you here?"

"I thought it would have been obvious. I'm here to teach. I'm covering for Professor Snape whilst he's suspended."

"Load of bullshit. There's some other motive and I want to know what it is."

"Ten points from Slytherin. Please refrain from using such language in my presence."

"Fuck. Shit. Bullshit. Fuck shit. Fucking shitty bullshit. Shitty bull," Kiara said ticking off her fingers every time she used a profanity. Vexus crossed his arms, frowning slightly. "If you're taking ten points for each swearword, then that's a ninety points off Slytherin. Right, _Professor_ Ripley?"

"Are you aware that you've just lost Slytherin a hundred points in the space of two minutes?"

"Yes, I am not as stupid as I lead people to believe I am."

"You could have fooled me."

Kiara clenched her fist and stared at the man looking back at her calmly, no trace of anger anywhere. Just perhaps annoyance. He gestured for her to take a seat and she did so, taking slow, deep breaths to keep her mouth shut. He was obviously not one to be provoked into talking. Kiara should have known that. Then again, when she had been under his care, she had been too scared to try and provoke him. Kiara jumped slightly as the door locked with a loud click, and Vexus waved his wand several times, probably placing charms around the room.

"Now you are calm, perhaps you want to ask again Kiara?"

"Why are you here, sir?" Kiara repeated politely, a contrast to her previous demand. He smirked and Kiara finally recognised the Vexus she knew, a knowing almost arrogant look in his eyes. He got up from behind his seat, and leaned on the table, standing in directly in front of Kiara.

"I am here because Severus thought it wise I taught here, and here I can keep an eye on you. Make sure your mouth doesn't run any more than it already has."

"I knew you weren't on my side. Liar."

"On the contrary Kiara, I am on your side." Kiara snorted. "I may not show it but if I wasn't I would have dragged you back home at the first opportunity I got. I am here to stop you from doing anything that will anger your father any more than he already is. He has plans for you and they will stay good only if you are good."

"I'm not coming home," Kiara stated crossing her arms defiantly.

"You are a rude little madam these days. Severus been too soft on you?"

"Severus has been acting like a father should do."

"I'll take that as a yes. His misplaced mollycoddling has destroyed you Kiara," Vexus said getting up and passing around the room. "You are pathetic, weak and extremely rude. When your father gets his hands on you, you won't be ready."

"Says who?"

"Says the person who watched you cry out only a few months ago at a little Cruciatus, not even a quarter of a minute long. This is coming from the person who watched you ask whether I was going to kill you like a weak little nobody."

"Why are you even bothering?"

"Because I promised your mother I'd do everything to look out for you if your father didn't. And if reminding you of where your place is is what it takes I will definitely do so. If removing you from Severus' care is all takes, then I will do so. Kiara, remember who you are."

"I am Kiara Snape."

"No. You are Kiara Brentwood and will always be."

"You're wrong," Kiara replied but she was saying it to stop the feeling of fear she had shed over the past month creep slowly back into her heart. Hogwarts and Severus had given her a false sense of security. Now the real world was coming back, she felt lost and hopeless, with no one to turn to.

No one that she thought would understand.

* * *

_I have no intention of writing my most inner thoughts in this diary. _

_I have no intention of retelling all that happens during the day._

_However, I have every intentions of recording my feelings about a lot of things._

_Today, I felt angry. At whom? I felt angry at Severus for not telling me he was being suspended but not Rominisci who started the whole fight. Something about him knowing better than to indulge in physical violence. Rominisci is an idiot. I don't know why he hates me. _

_I don't know why he hates the Snape name in general. He says it with so much hatred._

_Part of me thinks he's jealous but the rational non-Slytherin part tells me we might have done something unaware to make him feel this way. I don't remember. Maybe that first school day in September, I really had been irrational. I don't know any more._

_I don't know anything any more._

_All I know is that I've got to give up and stop pretending._

_Give up being a Snape and go back to being Kiara._

_Just Kiara._

_

* * *

**A/N**_- Ugh.Not my best work but it had to come out. And all the diary entries Kiarawrites will be written in italics and they should appear in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading, and thanks to all that reviewed my last chapter. I'm doing my best to use that reply feature so if you have a question, feel free to ask. The majority feel that Kiara should help Harry. Do you agree? 


	27. Run in with a father

**Run in with a Father**

"Miss Snape, please stay behind," Rominisci said over the clatter of books and the scraping of chairs as his sixth year NEWT class packed away, talking about the announcement of mock examinations at the end of term. The only that wasn't worried or showed any emotion towards the news was Kiara, who had shown no enthusiasm or sarcasm in over two weeks now and he was starting to get worried.

He watched as Harry gave her a quick kiss, reminding her that he had Quidditch practice followed by a detention with McGonagall and not to wait up for him. Only then did she smile, but she was still a shadow of her former self. Rominisci also noticed that Blaise Zabini pulled Harry aside as they walked out of the classroom together. Kiara came to the front of the class and stood in front of his desk.

"Yes Professor?" Kiara asked rather bored. She had after all been doing this since September. Kiara waited for a snotty remark or a series of detentions for some crime she had apparently committed. None came. He just looked at her, taking in her once again thin frame and how she used her long black hair to hide behind although she could hardly hide the fact that her face was looking gaunt.

"Miss Snape, is something the matter?" he asked, genuinely concerned, his brow creasing, an unusual feature for the young man. He was usually all smiles and grins. It was like nothing stopped him from just bouncing back. She snorted.

"Why did you for one minute believe that I would tell _you_ if something was wrong? You do amuse me. One minute you spend the whole time insulting my family name, get my father suspended and the next you're _concerned_. Really Professor. I expected more from you."

"And so did I. Whatever problem you're having, you're not hiding them very well are you? One minute you're Miss Popular Slytherin with the Boy-Who-Lived on her arm and the next you're Miss Almost Dead. Pardon me if I'm even a little worried."

"You don't have to be. I've just been ill the last two weeks. My condition and everything."

It was part of the truth. Ever since the day that Vexus had reminded her that there were some things Severus couldn't protect her from, she'd stop fighting. Fighting the darkness that threatened her every night. As it had seemed manageable before, now Harry's nightmares, fears and hurt seemed too much as well as hers. Severus and Harry had both noticed of course but Kiara couldn't help thinking that it was because she was back to the Kiara that they had known before. Vulnerable, dependent, someone who didn't argue back constantly.

"Does Madam Pomfrey know?"

"She's busy dealing with pre-Winter colds. Besides, it's not the physical side of my condition, it's the mental mostly."

"How so?"

"I told you I wasn't going to tell you what's wrong so can I please get out of here?"

Rominisci let Kiara go but as he ran a hand through his hair he couldn't help smiling, if only slightly. Kiara had dropped the pretence and so he could he when he found the chance. The only thing that worried him was how she seemed both mentally and physically whatever she said.

* * *

_Today Rominisci asked me if anything was the matter and I felt confused._

_I told him there wasn't of course, because there isn't. I'm going through a rough patch that's all. Besides I have Severus and Harry by me. Whether I need a shoulder to cry on, someone to hold me tight and tell me everything's going to be alright, they're there. _

_Severus. I love him dearly, like a daughter would love a father. I really do. I miss making him tear his hair out though. At times it was funny._

_Harry. I don't know if I love him. I won't let myself. Blaise asked me to promise to not fall in love with him. I never agreed but I never declined either. I'm not going to let myself fall in love just yet. At least not until I'm absolutely sure of my feelings. Love is a strong word._

_Sometimes I wonder if my mother was still alive if she would have loved me. _

_Would she take care of me and hold me tight whenever I had nightmares?_

_Or would she push me away? Think of me as scum? _

_Sometimes I just wish I knew.

* * *

_

Rain pound on the windowsill, droplets falling down the window mingling with others to make a stream that slowly made its way to the bottom. Kiara watched the grey sky, her eyes seeming grey from the reflection of the outside, hugging her knees and waiting for the day to end. She had been sitting there since morning and she was pretty sure it was some time around two in the afternoon. Kiara had heard the usual bustle of student as they made their way to lunch and it was now a few hours after that.

She currently occupied to the window seat Blaise had introduced to her a few months back. September felt such a long way ago now they had entered the month of December. Surprisingly, she and Blaise had made a close friendship. It was close to what she had with Harry but different. If Harry was her boyfriend, Blaise was her best friend. It was a Saturday and whilst she would usually be with Harry, she had chosen to hide out here all day with Blaise being the only one who knew where she might be.

This was because today was the day the candidates for the Minister of Magic position would be making a stop at Hogwarts to boost their campaign. It had been whittled down from three to just the two men – Percy Weasley and William Brentwood. Severus had refused to let her hide away in his quarters just in case William wanted to discuss something with him, her room was an obvious place and Vexus was still unrelenting in saying that she was weak. She should be able to stand up to him by now. A whole month of his pestering had really done nothing. Kiara just clammed up.

"If it isn't little Kiara."

Kiara froze at the voice. She could recognise it anywhere. It was in her dreams, it preyed on her mind, it never left her memories. She started breathing again and counted ten, bristling as she sensed him edge forwards, before turning around to face him. Kiara had never wished for funeral more than at that moment.

William Brentwood stood towering over her, even when she stood politely, and he seemed to have acquired a much deeper tan than that Kiara had known growing up. Apart from that he hadn't really changed. He was still handsome and looked nothing like her. Kiara wondered how he had found her. The Trophy Room was closed off for cleaning (Kiara had got in by luck) and no candidates were meant to wander off as far as she knew. Even if they were, how had he known she would be here?

"Not even a hello or a hug? It's been so long."

"It's only been six months Father," Kiara replied for the first time being able to speak whilst looking directly into his eyes. Six months away from him had done her some good at least. Even if this was all it was. "I didn't think you'd miss me."

"What father doesn't miss their daughter when she runs away?"

"The kind that has come close to killing them many times before," said Kiara bitterly. "What are you doing in here? I thought you would be out there persuading students to persuade their parents to vote for you."

"I was doing that until it came to my knowledge that a certain Kiara Snape was currently studying at Hogwarts. I thought I would check it out and imagine how surprised I was to see you sitting here. You've grown you know that."

"Maybe it's because they feed me."

Brentwood chuckled.

"My, you are so bitter these days. And here I was, hoping we could put the past behind us and start all over again. Be like a family."

"I have a family. You're not part of it."

The smile that had been on Brentwood's face fell and was replaced by a look Kiara only knew too well. Anger, an intimidating anger, but she was not going to let him win. Not now. Before she had quaked at any mention of him, but now he stood there and she realised she wasn't utterly petrified of him, perhaps a little scared, and it gave her the lift she had needed. Gentle but effective.

"I think you'll find you have no choice in the matter. Especially once I become Minister of Magic. Severus won't matter because I'll have him put in Azkaban. And you…I think you'll sell for a pretty high price as a play toy."

"Over my dead body," Kiara spat and almost regretted it when the sharp backhanded blow jerked her head to the side. It stung considerably since it was the first time in quite awhile she had been physically assaulted. "Over my dead bruised broken body. If I outsmarted you once, what makes you think I won't do it again?"

Kiara was sent to her knees by a blow to the stomach followed by a sharp kick to her shins. She didn't have time to breathe before she was knocked properly to the floor. Rolling onto her back in pain, she tried and failed to dodge the kicks reigning down on her. Kiara was pretty sure several ribs had broken but was grateful he wasn't using the Cruciatus. Probably to remain undetected. Dumbledore wasn't as omniscient as he made himself out to be.

There was a moment that was long enough to allow her to take a shallow breath before she was dragged onto her feet. Her father was still able to throw her around effortlessly. The wall became her enemy as Brentwood slammed her into the wall, his hand firmly around her throat and pushing her into the said enemy.

"Cocky little bitches such as you always get their comeuppance," he whispered as he was so close to her face Kiara but she refused to open her eyes. She wouldn't be shocked if she couldn't. She felt like she was dying. Every part of her body ached.

"I guess we do," Kiara replied only to get any wind remaining knocked out of her by a knee to the stomach. She grimaced in pain but right now, her mouth was ruling over any brain that hadn't been turned to mush.

"There is only one way to get me to leave you well and truly alone Kiara. Join the Dark Lord's ranks and it will prove to me that you're not a weakling. All you have to do is become a Death Eater once and for all."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You have my word and unless in extreme cases, I take my word seriously."

"I'd rather be a play toy than join them."

"You have until January to either become a Death Eater or prepare to come home. Have a nice day Kiara."

Letting go, Kiara slid to the floor, and opening her eyes watched him walk away. Not once did he turn back. He wasn't going to get help. She knew that. Doing the best she could, Kiara dragged herself to the window seat and lay down. Blaise would come when he noticed she didn't turn up to dinner when she had said she would. Right now, she was so tired all she wanted to do was sleep.

Closing her eyes, Kiara let the darkness wash over her a small smile of triumph on her face.

She had faced up to her father. He could never scare her as he had once done ever again.

That didn't stop the dreams though.

* * *

**_A/N_**- Shortest chapter to date I do believe. I had to give you something though. Thank you all for reading, and thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter. Review this one as well! D. Written the next few chapters so I will have them up asap. And about the whole "Which side should Kiara choose?" ting, it seems a lot of people are in favour of Harry. I don't know. I think I might make Kiara side with Voldemort. Just to see how it turns out. Well thanks again for reading and leave a review if you can! _The Dark Lady of R._


	28. A pawn in this game

**A pawn in this game**

"Decided to wake up?"

Kiara slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the bright clinical light. The smell of antiseptic filled her nose and she knew she was in the Hospital Wing, having spent part of her summer there. She felt groggy, as if waking up from an extremely long sleep and although she knew where she was, she felt extremely disorientated.

True to fashion, Severus was dressed in all black, something he always was when she woke up after some ordeal or another. She noted he had evidently not shaved in days and had not had his hair cut recently. It was long enough for him to have a fringe that almost fell into his eyes. He looked ill, dark bags under his eyes as if he had not slept properly in days. Knowing Severus, he probably hadn't.

"I don't…feel too well," Kiara managed to croak, surprised at how her own throat refused to cooperate with her. It felt dry and scratchy, as if somebody was rubbing sandpaper on her throat with every word she said.

"I wouldn't expect you to. Especially not in the state you were in," Severus replied, his eyes darkening. Kiara frowned. She couldn't really remember much of what had happened before she woke. Sure, she remembered dreams. Those were hard to forget. But events that took place when she was conscious? That would be tricky.

"What…happened?"

"You don't remember?" Kiara shook her head, but instantly wished she hadn't. It felt like her brain had disconnected itself and hit the side of her skull whenever she moved. It hurt that much. "I was hoping you could tell me what happened."

"SEVERUS SNAPE! What the hell do you think you are playing at?" Kiara winced. Madam Pomfrey's voice at the moment was extremely painful. Severus rolled his eyes, having known the bothersome Matron for almost all of his life. "This is the reason why I never allow visitors. You are all intent on abusing my kind nature. The next time you ask me if you can stay in here by her side, I will point blank refuse."

"I was just leaving," Severus replied seeing that Madam Pomfrey looked extremely wound up. Perhaps it was the fact that at the moment, Kiara was her most critical patient. Colds were hardly life threatening. He kissed Kiara on the forehead. "I'll be back later alright?"

Kiara watched his retreating back wishing he would stay with her, even if only to hold her hand or just be there. His presence was comforting. Her attention snapped back to Madam Pomfrey as she drew the curtains around the bed sharply and began to slowly roll off the blanket covering Kiara's body. She shivered slightly as cold hit her bare arms and legs but wasn't surprised to see the fading marks where bruises had once been.

"Child, why do you do this to yourself? If you had only told me you weren't feeling well then maybe you wouldn't have fallen down the stairs and done this to yourself," she ranted whilst applying a stinging lotion to both Kiara's arms and legs. "Just look at you! All skin and bones. You weren't eating I suppose. Felt too hot so you weren't keeping yourself wrapped up either. You could have died."

"I'm sorry," Kiara said seeing that Madam Pomfrey did care about her well-being and wasn't simply doing her job. However, Kiara was sure she would have remembered falling down stairs or it would ring a bell in her memory somewhere. She did know what the older woman was going on about with the not eating and the not wrapping up. How could she eat when she threw up afterwards? Or how could she wrap up when that only made her temperature soar?

"Just don't do that to your father ever again. I don't know if you notice but every time you get hurt, he hurts as well. He obviously loves you very much. Especially since he's spent the past week sleeping on that very chair next to your bed. Bless his soul. Refused to leave your side in case you woke up and he wasn't there. Apparently he's always there when you wake up."

"Yes…always."

"Well, you should count yourself lucky. Not many people are loved by their father as much as yours loves you. I'd have done anything for my father to have lived to give me as much affection as Severus does."

Kiara felt a new level of respect for Madam Pomfrey. She wasn't just the very annoying and suffocating Head Healer. She genuinely cared about her patients and more often than not, if they came in here more than once, she got to know them slowly but surely. Madam Pomfrey obviously cared about Severus if she was telling Kiara all of this.

"I certainly hope you aren't taking it for granted. He might not always be there when you wake up." Madam Pomfrey applied the last of the lotion and put the covers back over Kiara. "All done. Sleep now and when you wake up, we'll see about getting some food in you."

Drinking down the potion tipped into her mouth with any protest, Kiara felt consciousness leave her and give way to the darkness that, unless she had just been given a Dreamless Sleeping Potion, would soon twist into her latest nightmare.

* * *

"_Dad? Dad? Where are you?" Kiara called out as she searched the highs and lows of Snape Manor for Severus but could not find him. He wasn't in his study, he wasn't in his room, he wasn't in the library, he wasn't in the gardens. He was nowhere to be found and she felt as if she had been looking for hours._

"_Check your room," a portrait behind her called out, causing Kiara to jump. Whirling around Kiara saw it was a portrait of her mother. Kiara tried to edge nearer but she shook her head. "Go to your room. Check your room."_

_Doing as instructed, Kiara walked briskly along the corridors trying to find the painting of the garden that hung immediately outside her door. Her brisk walk turned into a run, running up stairs and along corridors, hoping to find her room. Finally she came to her room, panting, a stitch in her side. As soon as the knob was turned, she heard screams from within her room._

_Walking in, she had to adjust to the dim lighting of the room. The only thing giving off light were the candles on the walls, and those threw eerie shadows around more than they gave off light. Again she jumped as the door slammed shut behind her and the lock clicked. In the centre of her room was a circle of people, all in long robes and white masks, laughing as somebody in the middle screamed. Braving it, Kiara edged forward, surprised she hadn't been detected yet. She was almost close enough to see who was in the middle when a Death Eater (that's what she supposed they all were) grabbed her and threw her into the middle._

"_NO! STOP IT!" Kiara shouted as she saw just who they were torturing. Severus screamed once more, his back arching as pain seemingly passed through him. She knew what the Cruciatus at maximum notch felt like. Kiara got down on her knees before the one who had pushed her in the middle. "I beg of you. Please…stop…"_

"_Pathetic. How you have grown weak Kiara. You should be laughing. Laughing at this pathetic excuse for a wizard. Calls himself a man? Laughable." _

_The man laughed before lowering his hood and removing his mask. Vexus Ripley._

"_Join us Kiara. Laugh and be one of us again. You will never be like him. You will never have double loyalties. Your heart won't let you. It never will. Never. Show me your are no weakling and laugh." _

_The man did as Vexus had done and revealed himself. William Brentwood. All the while Severus screams intertwined with the laughter of the two men._

"_Laugh. Laugh so that you never fall in love with me. Laugh so that you can never lose me. Show me you can never be a Gryffindor like me. Laugh and show me I deserve better." _

_The hood fell and another mask was taken off. Harry Potter. _

_Tears were now streaming down Kiara's face. She was helpless. There was nothing she could do to stop the torture. There was only one person left masked and hooded. There was only one chance left. On her knees, begged once more, just to put Severus out of his pain._

"_I will do anything, just please…stop it." _

_There was a high pitched laughter that echoed through the room. Everything was silent. As that could be heard was the laughter. The last person revealed their face. Kiara gasped as the blood red eyes bore into her own._

"_Join me."_

"_Never."_

"_Then he dies."_

_The monster raised his wand and with a flash of green light, Severus no longer stopped twitching or crying out in pain. He couldn't anyway. He was dead.

* * *

_

Shooting upright and panting for air, Kiara shook, beads of sweat trickling down her forehead and into her eyes. Not used to such an action, her arms gave way and she collapsed onto the pillows, grateful that they weren't too low. It was the first time in weeks she had dreamt about losing Severus. Seeing the Dark Lord in her dreams was nothing new, but this was.

"It was just a dream…nothing but a stupid dream," Kiara mumbled to herself still trying to regulate her breathing. Looking around, Kiara noticed that the lights had been substantially dimmed and if it wasn't for the lamp on her bedside, she wouldn't have been able to see past the foot of her bed. Looking to her right, she saw the man in question, sleeping in what looked like an extremely uncomfortable chair. He would damage his back.

Taking a deep breath, Kiara hoped to clear her mind enough to try and figure out what the dream might mean. One thing was obvious. Her priorities needed a bit of ironing out. She still shook as she thought how she had chosen her freedom over Severus' life. How could she possibly have done that, even in a dream? She was certain Severus would do anything for her if he ever happened to be in the position she had been in. Kiara considered telling him she loved him. At least that way, if she were to lose him tomorrow he would know that she loved him. Yes that was exactly what she would do.

About the people that had been in the circle she didn't know what to do. Harry was a constant worry so it was only natural for him to be there, Vexus was forever nagging her about her weakness and her father…it was weird. His words rang a bell as if she had heard them only recently. And the Dark Lord. She had never been offered to join him in her dreams. Why did it occur now?

"Awake?"

Severus' voice startled Kiara out of her thoughts. She turned to him and smiled weakly. He looked tired. As she nodded Severus stretched himself out of the chair, probably to prevent a stiff neck in the morning. It was a wonder to Kiara how he managed to sleep in a hardback chair without being in pain.

"I had a nightmare," Kiara stated as Severus sat next to her on the bed so that she could lean against him. Madam Pomfrey's healing skills were almost miraculous. Kiara felt way better than she had felt that morning. Or as it afternoon? She had no idea what time or day it was.

"About what happened?" Kiara frowned.

"Didn't I fall down the stairs?"

"That's what we told Madam Pomfrey," Severus explained. "Zabini found you in the Trophy Room battered but living. You've been out all week. I was hoping you could shed some light on who gave you a few broken bones and obviously used you as a punch bag."

"Wait…did Blaise tell you _why_ I was in the Trophy Room in the first place?"

"Hiding apparently."

Kiara thought hard. An image of sitting in the Trophy Room was coming to mind. She remembered it being in the weekend or she wouldn't have dared skip classes. It had been raining because she had watched the small streams of rain form on the window. It had been comforting knowing she was by herself and had time to think. Kiara remembered thinking about hiding from someone. Someone she didn't want to face. Somebody she really wanted to avoid.

"Father…" Kiara whispered, her eyes widening at the revelation. It was becoming clear now. There was only one person after all who knew how to beat her enough so that she felt the pain but survived. And he was a candidate for Minister of Magic. It made sense that he would have been visiting Hogwarts.

"So you remember?"

"Not really. I remember pain, that's quite obvious. And he said something or other. I can't remember right now."

"Did he make a proposition to you?" Severus enquired even more. He had an inkling to what had happened to her and knew what Brentwood's visit had really been about but Kiara remembering it for herself would come a little less as a shock. If she panicked Madam Pomfrey would have his head.

"I think so…he wanted me to come home or something. I really don't remember." Severus sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm afraid that wasn't the only thing. He wants you to join the Dark Lord or go back home."

"And I said no."

The dream made more sense to Kiara now. Kiara didn't really have a choice. It was either join or lose Severus and she would rather join the Dark Lord and become a Death Eater rather than have to leave Severus. Taking a deep breath, Kiara turned to Severus.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Now is not the time to decide and be stubborn about it. Sleep on it."

"No." Kiara shook her head much to Severus' displeasure. "I'm not leaving you and that's final."

"For once in you life Kiara, stop being so obstinate and listen to me," Severus said, his dark eyes boring into Kiara's similar ones. "If you do what I believe you are thinking of doing, you will be condemning yourself to a life without freedom. You will be forever tied to that man and have no way of escaping it. From experience, it will be nothing but hell."

"And what difference will it make if I go home? I still won't have any freedom. Dad…please. I don't want to lose you. I-I-I love you too much."

Tears finally won and Kiara choked, tears falling down her sunken cheeks. Severus held her in a tight embrace, rocking her backwards and forwards to calm her down. Madam Pomfrey was going to kill him when she found out, but right now, he was struggling with what to do. Send her back against her wishes, or once again, spoil her and go with her choices? At this precise moment though, he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too my little dark one. I love you too."

* * *

_Nice to have you back. Nice to be awake actually._

_I'm still in the Hospital Wing but only because Dad and Madam Pomfrey say that I need to fatten up before I go anywhere. I don't disagree with them but I just wish I didn't have so much time to think. Sure, most of the time I'm talking with either Severus, Blaise or Harry or revising for my mocks but there's still too much time left for thinking._

_I thought I had control over my life. _

_That's not possible though. It never will be. Not for me._

_I ran hoping to escape him. I wasn't successful. And now I have to make the biggest decision of my life, and either way, he will win. I follow his rules for now. After that I will follow somebody else's. Until the day I day, somebody or something ill probably tell me how to live my life._

_Until I die, I will probably be a pawn in this game that is life._

_And it sucks._

_

* * *

**A/N-**_ Yay! Another chapter up and posted. I'd liek to thank y'all for reading. Please bear with me, things will pick up in the next few chapters. I still haven't decided where this is goign but who knows...I like to twist things. Review if you wish but the important thing is that you're reading. I realised it would be a bit hypocritical if I begged you to review since I rarely do it myself. I just patiently watch the story develop. So thanks for reading and until next time. _The Dark Lady of R._


	29. Summons

**

* * *

Summons**

"Miss Snape. Nice to see you are well. Hope you've been revising," Rominisci said as he walked to the front of his classroom, noting how Kiara had previously been conversing with not only Harry but with Ernie, a fellow sixth-year but a Hufflepuff. He knew his seating plans would work out. She smirked, and he noticed she looked healthier than he had ever seen her.

"I wouldn't want to fail my least favourite subject Professor. It might give me the incentive to hate it even more," Kiara replied, looking innocent as if that was a normal thing to say. "So yes, I have been revising."

"Excellent. I wouldn't want my favourite student to fall behind. So you will be able to tell us all where Peruvian Premars are usually found and why?"

"Of course Professor. In Chapter 8 of the textbook because that is where the author chose to put it."

"Very funny Miss Snape," he said over the laughter. He knew that she knew. Kiara had handed in an excellent essay about dark creatures around the world that had been O standard work. Of course, she didn't know that. He had graded it an Acceptable even though in his mark book it clearly said Outstanding. That was the grade he had been putting down since October. With the exception of Harry Potter, she was his best student. "So what does it say in the textbook?"

"That despite originating from Peru they are usually found in colder climaxes such as Iceland or reside in mountains such as the Alps. However, I have no idea why. Perhaps they just don't like the cold."

"Perhaps you need to do a bit more revising. The exam is in two days. That is why this lesson will be concentrating on individual revision. Pretend I'm not here. Just don't make too much noise."

The class kept its promise and Rominisci congratulated himself for being such a good teacher. He had a knack for doing this despite his age and lack of experience. More than once, he found his gaze travelling towards Kiara and being amazed by how much she changed. Kiara had come to Hogwarts acting very much like a spoilt Slytherin brat, something he had suspected was just an act and then with the suspension of her father and the arrival of Vexus, she had become quiet and withdrawn. Now there seemed to be a balance.

The sound of the bell startled him out of his thoughts.

"That's all folks. Last lesson tomorrow before the big mock exam. We'll be doing practical revision so come prepared," he said over the noise of scraping chairs, ruffle of paper, closing of books and the mild chatter. He added as an after thought "And Miss Snape, please stay behind."

At this, Kiara sighed. Could the man not go for one lesson without keeping her behind? She told Blaise to save her a seat and made her way to the front where Rominisci sat with his legs on the table, twirling a quill between his fingers. Kiara had to admit, if she didn't have a great mutual dislike for the man she would be like all the girls in the school. He was good looking and the Muggle clothes he dressed him did him as much as justice as when Severus dressed in Muggle clothes as well. Right now his black trousers and khaki roll neck jumper served him well.

"My father always taught me that putting your feet up on the table was rude," Kiara remarked as she reached his desk. Rominisci nodded and placed his feet on the floor where they should be. "Besides, nobody wants to see the underside of one's shoe."

"For once, your father was right," he answered leaning forward so that his elbows rested on the table.

"What can I do for you now Professor? What detention will I be serving or are you once again going to ask how I am despite it being none of your business?" Though Kiara's words were sharp and could have been arrogant, her soft tone of voice and the small smile upon her face, made them none of those except perhaps sarcastic.

"I wanted to make sure you were ready for the exam as it will decide whether staying on this course will be a good idea. If you aren't then I'm sure it can be arranged for you to do it during the holidays. I assume you will be staying here for Christmas?"

"I assume as much. It won't be necessary though. I'm as ready as I ever will be. I am touched that you care though." Shegave him a small smile."Was that all Professor?"

"Yes…yes, that's all." Kiara turned to leave. "And Miss Snape, you really are my favourite student. That is why I care."

"And this really is my least favourite subject. That is why_ I_ care."

Again, Rominisci was left pondering over his actions since September. Perhaps choosing to intentionally be horrible to Kiara and Severus had been a bad idea but he had been angry at both of them at the time. He got out of his chair and got ready for his next class. He would think of a way of spending more time with Kiara so that she would figure out his identity. Maybe extra lessons or maybe even having her, Hermione and Harry, the best sixth years he taught, hold some kind of club for the younger years. He'd figure it out.

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to my humble abode. It is good of you to join me for lunch on such short notice," William Brentwood said as he showed guests into the dining room where they took their seats around the table that was covered in a small banquet. If this was lunch, they could hardly imagine dinner. "Please take a seat. I find that business seems always lighter when discussed over a meal."

The guests took their seats, many nervous, wondering why a man that was supposed to be busy trying to secure himself the post of Minister of Magic would take the time to invite them all to lunch, especially when you looked at who his guests were. They all had two main things in common. They supported the Dark Side, many Death Eaters, and they all had a child in their sixth or seventh year at Hogwarts. It was a surprise to some to see Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe Sr. and Gregory Goyle Sr. sitting there with their wives as they were supposedly in Azkaban. Others included the Zabinis, the Notts, the Parkinsons and a few others. Last but not least, perhaps the only one without a partner was Severus Snape.

"You may perhaps be wondering why I have invited you all to lunch today. No doubt you have worked out the common link between all of you," Brentwood said as everyone had finished serving themselves and were beginning to eat.

"We all have at least one child attending Hogwarts," Severus spoke up, as he knew perfectly well what the intention of the meeting was. After all, his letter explaining Kiara's intentions to be initiated soon must have triggered it.

"Indeed. And what's more, they are at an age where they can be extremely of use, especially to the Dark Lord." There was a small murmur. Not many people had expected him to be on the Dark Side. "Why else would I invite you all here? I am on the same side you all vie for. But my reason for inviting you here is not to make my loyalty known but to make it known to you that the Dark Lord has decided that now is the time."

"For what?" Crabbe asked looking up from his food.

"For your sons and daughters to their place in the Dark Lord's ranks. He is rising in power and to successfully take over his needs his future Death Eater's trained and ready to do his bidding."

"But my son is only sixteen," Narcissa Malfoy said, looking as if the Brentwood had just told her the worst thing in her whole life. "He is still but a boy." There was a murmur of agreement as half of those present were parents of sixth year Slytherins.

"Regulus Black was only fifteen when he joined the Dark Lord's ranks and he was not ready and look what happened to him. I do not think it a good idea to recruit wizards and witches so young and without a complete education," Lucius added in support of his wife. There was more agreement.

"If I had a son or a daughter…" Brentwood said slowly and carefully, his eyes meeting with Severus' as he said this. "I too would be worried, but this was not my decision. Shortly after Christmas, there will be a meeting in which you must bring your son or daughter and the Dark Lord will decide whether they are ready or not."

"And if we do not?" somebody asked.

"Then you will be punished. The Dark Lord is not one to be disobeyed."

"But how exactly will it be possible for them to come to meetings after they are initiated? It would be suspicious and foolish. I am sure the Headmaster would figure it out," somebody else said. It was as if Brentwood was prepared for each and every one of these questions for he answered without hesitation.

"The Dark Lord will no doubt have his favourites." At this he looked at Lucius, Snape, Zabini and Simmons. "They will probably be the ones that meet with him regularly, and will only be a small number. They will only all meet when it safest, mostly during the holidays. And Severus being a Professor there will undoubtedly think of something."

"Yes I will," Severus replied nodding. "Yet I would have still preferred it if they were older.

"I have heard you're rather protective over Kiara. I am surprised you are not looking for a way out of it," Brentwood said, taking a sip of his water. Severus narrowed his eyes. He knew what the other man was trying to do and it would not work.

"It is much easier to go with the Dark Lord's decisions rather than against them. It would happen sooner or later, though later would have been preferable. Besides, I am sure they will grow accustomed to it. They are strong minded."

"Then it is agreed. They will be initiated."

Conversation was small, people concentrating on food rather than on conversing. They were all trying to figure out a way to break the news to their children or why they had ever got involved in such a thing in the first place. Severus was carefully picking at his food, silent but catching snatches of other people's conversations when Lucius said the thing he had hoped he wouldn't.

"I wasn't aware you had a daughter Severus," he said, causing everyone to look up and follow the conversation. In fact, nobody had been aware of Severus having a daughter until now. "You have kept her well hidden."

"I had my reasons," Severus replied.

"Blaise mentioned her in a letter," Mrs. Zabini spoke up, her slanted brown eyes looking at Severus as if wondering how he could possibly have a daughter that had befriended her son. "Apparently she is his closest female acquaintance."

"They are indeed good friends."

"Nothing more?"

"No, nothing more. At this moment in time anyway."

"Severus, I heard through the grapevine that she is currently courting a certain Harry Potter." Severus' hated for William Brentwood tripled and he cursed him for being who he was. Severus really wished the man could disappear of the face of the earth.

"You heard correct."

* * *

The Great Hall was decorated for Christmas and the first time Kiara had walked in, she had marvelled at how spectacular it looked. Garlands of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls and no fewer than twelve Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of small candles and others shining with gold bubbles which she had been informed was the handiwork of Professor Flitwick.

Now, as Kiara walked in for dinner later that day and sat down at the table, she got the sense that there was a tense atmosphere. As she began to put as much food on her plate that Draco would deem satisfactory (he had been told by Madam Pomfrey and Severus to keep an eye on what she ate) the silence was a little too much. Nobody spoke, but between the sixth and seventh years glances were exchanged. Finally Kiara just had to ask.

"What is it?" Kiara snapped, putting down her fork just as she was going to put a forkful of mashed potatoes in her mouth but had noticed Blaise frowning at her. He rarely did it nowadays so it had worried her. Nobody answered. "What? I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

"No but I wish you had," Pansy snapped before promptly removing herself from the table and storming out of the Hall. Kiara looked at Blaise and Draco for an explanation of Pansy's outburst, but Draco played with his potatoes avoiding her gaze and Blaise just didn't say anything.

"Can somebody just explain to me what is going on?"

"Not here. In the common room. Just hurry up and eat," Draco finally said although he was talking more to the potatoes than he was to her. She sighed and ate as fast as she could despite being extremely uncomfortable. Tension always killed her appetite but she knew very well Draco was strict when it came to her well-being and it was no use arguing.

* * *

"What is it?" Kiara asked again, thsi time as she twirled the thick envelope that was made of yellowish parchment around in her hand. Dreg Simmons scoffed as if it was obvious, almost to say that if she was Snape's daughter how did she not know? The seal was plain, dark green with a black rim. No emblem to signify were it was from.

"Summons. They arrived shortly after lunch."

"That's all? All that tension because we have been summoned?"

"Kiara, I don't think you realise what this means," Draco said leaning on the arm of the armchair Kiara occupied. "Some of us are still sixteen and we'll be serving the Dark Lord for the rest of our lives. Some of us had dreams we wanted to follow and now we can't."

"Did you not think it was going to happen anyway?"

"Yes, but not now. Never now."

Kiara looked around the room. There were no younger students, probably all told to scram. All aged between sixteen and eighteen; they looked anxious and somewhat jumpy as if they expected the Dark Lord to jump out of nowhere. She seemed to be the only one not worried what getting summons meant. Then again she had had a week's warning or so.

"So what are you going to do?" Kiara asked the whole room, leaving the question open to be answered by anybody and yet nobody spoke. Probably still trying to figure out whether they could ignore the letter and run as far as they could or to just accept their fate.

"Us?" Simmons asked. Kiara got the feeling this boy did not exactly like her. "You've been summoned as well if you hadn't noticed. What are _you_ going to do?"

"I'm going to the library to revise as you should all be doing and pretending like nothing has happened. Going around looking like we are about to snap at any moment isn't the best way not to arouse suspicion. Dumbledore is most likely now aware that something is going on." People cast shifty looks at their neighbour as they realised she was probably right. "I'm going to the Library; any of youare welcome to join me."

"How can you be so calm about this?" somebody asked as she made to leave the Common Room followed by Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise as she was bound to be. They seemed to always be together whenever she wasn't with Harry. She shrugged.

"I may only be sixteen but I've learnt that it's better just to accept things and go with the flow than to fight them when you know deep down you'd be fighting a losing battle. And that is exactly what this is."

"What? A losing battle?"

"There is a war going on outside of Hogwarts. You may think that I'm a blood traitor and all the sort, but I assure you when it comes down to it, I will be choosing the right side. You all make sure that you do."

"And what if this isn't it?"

"I admit I was wrong, and hope I don't die. Simple as that."

Kiara could hear the whispers as she left the Common Room. She knew it wasn't going to be simple, but putting on a brave face calmed her. It made her more confident. Now she had to make sure she wasn't overconfident because being overconfident was worse than being cowardly and she wanted to stay alive. As they walked towards the library, Kiara absentmindedly touched her left arm. She was going to be a Death Eater but stay with Severus.

She had been summoned. But not as Kiara Brentwood.

As Kiara Snape.

* * *

_Relief._

_Fear._

_Anxiousness._

_Three words to describe what I feel right now. But it will be worth it. _

_At least, I hope so._

_Now I must revise. _

_

* * *

**A/N-**_ Another chapter up. Yay for me. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading as well. It's niec to know people are actually following this. It makes my day. Well, until next time._ The Dark Lady Of R._


	30. Friends?

**Friends?**

Kiara woke up to find she had fallen asleep on the sofa yet again after spending all night revising. Today would be the last test and it was in a subject she should be extremely good at but had taken the precaution of going over. Her father would kill her if her Potions Practical and Theory grades combined together was lower than Exceeding Excellent but then again he would be probably disappointed if she didn't get an Outstanding.

Standing up, Kiara smiled as a blanket fell off her and onto the floor. Harry was sweet like this. As Kiara hugged the blanket, she remembered all the little but memorable things he did. This was one example, covering her up whenever she chose to study into the early hours, leaving a note with a drawing of a Snitch on his pillow when he had early Quidditch practises, kissing her forehead and walking away whenever she was in Slytherin company to respect the fact that that was her House and the list went on. Another was the way he liked to sneak up on her and wrap his arms around her waist protectively as he was doing now.

"Another night on the sofa. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to avoid me Kiara Snape," Harry said placing a kiss on the top of her head, getting the chance to inhale the shampoo he loved so much. Even now, it kept slipping his mind to ask her what she used.

"You could always join me," Kiara replied, running a finger along one of his arm. If she knew Harry at all, it would be awhile before he let her go. She felt him shake his head.

"No. You've gotten a bit podgy these few weeks if you ask me. You might push me off."

This was of course an exaggeration. Kiara may have gained weight thanks to Madam Pomfrey's strict diet of eating anything and everything available and offered to her but she was yet to reach the stage where she could be classed as 'podgy'. If it was anyone else but Harry that said it to her, she would have hexed them but because it was Harry, she gave him a playful slap.

"I'm not that big. I'm the same size as I was during the holidays, in the first few days I was at the Headquarters. Besides, you should never tell a girl she's put on weight. Remember that we wear high heels."

"So you do. But personally, I like you like this. Gives me something to hold on to," Harry said tightening his hold around her waist just to prove how much he liked her new shape. "And now you're getting more pronounced curves, I'm not complaining."

"I am. I can't fit into some of my clothes. I have to use an enlarging charm and that sometimes doesn't turn out the way I want it to."

They laughed, not because it was funny really but because they always seemed to end up talking about the most random things when they woke up and just before they went to sleep. Kiara sighed and turned in Harry's hold so she was facing him. His height sometimes overwhelmed her despite the fact she hung around with the Slytherin boys who were more or less of equal height. She only came to just below his shoulders. She kissed Harry on the cheek and hoped he would let go of her so that she could get ready for class. Kiara didn't doubt that she looked a mess.

"Where do you think you're going? I didn't get a goodnight kiss so I expect a make up one," Harry said smirking as Kiara saw that she wasn't going anywhere because when he was in a playful mood, he was going to play.

"Harry…I have morning breath. You _don't_ want to kiss me with morning breath," Kiara tried. She really wasn't in the mood right now. She was more in the mood for perhaps a shower and putting on fresh clothing. She could hardly wear what she had slept in. People could spot it a mile away. "Trust me."

"Says who? I have a free period all morning and I can wait."

"You have a free period? That means that…SHIT!" Kiara wrenched herself out of Harry hold which had loosened due to his surprise and she bolted up the stairs to her room, shouting all the way up. "I have Arithmancy when you have a free period in the morning! You could have reminded me!"

Harry sighed and sat down; picking up the book Kiara had left there. As he read, he couldn't help thinking that Kiara was avoiding him or that she had something a lot more important than him on her mind that she felt she couldn't share. It was now Thursday and ever since her return to school from the Hospital Wing on Monday, she had been acting a bit distant. He figured she was going through a mood; she'd snap out of it.

She somehow always did.

* * *

"Your time is up. Put your quills down and stop writing," Vexus' voice was heard in the silence of the classroom. There was a small groan of frustration from every other student in the room, and with a wave of his wand all the test papers were on his desk. "Difficult?" Judging by the class' looks it had been. "Well, you have five minutes until the bell goes. Unwind and discuss all you will."

"I knew I should have taken Divination. It would be a lot easier to predict my death than to remember the properties and uses of Austrian Sunweeds," Ron muttered, causing a smile to creep onto Harry's face. He had found it difficult as well. As had the majority of the class, apart from a select few, Hermione obviously included.

"How did you find it Kiara?" Hermione asked turning around in her stool so she faced Kiara. Kiara turned from what from a distance seemed like a heated discussion in whispers with Blaise and smiled at Hermione leaving Blaise to converse with Draco.

"Peace of cake. I worried for nothing," Kiara answered yawning. She really hadn't had much sleep this whole week. It had been spent either revising or holding a debate with some Slytherin idiot who still wanted to find away to avoid the summons. "You?"

"Same. You'd think it was meant to be extremely hard or something."

"Granger, that was hard. Only those who spend all their time studying or have the Potion gene manage to find something like that easy," Blaise said rolling his eyes. Even he had found it somewhat difficult and he had always thought himself an O standard pupil when it came to Potions. "No doubt the two of you will be getting O's."

"I could say the same thing about Ancient Runes for you Zabini. It was as if it was your first language," Hermione retorted. Kiara raised an eyebrow and settled to hear the two argue on what subjects the other was going to fail with shame or pass with flying colours. Draco seemed to be in his own world despite the frequent warnings of staying normal that Kiara kept telling everyone. At the moment, only Blaise was listening to her.

"Before the bell goes, I'd just like to say something," Vexus said again, causing a hush to fall over the classroom. In the month or so he had been here, they had come to respect him and they were quiet because of that, and not because he was in any way intimidating. He did however, have a liking for removing points. "As you may or may not be aware, this has been my last lesson with you. In January, Professor Snape will take back his rightful place as Potions Master and Professor at Hogwarts."

"Do you _have_ to leave sir?" somebody asked, and he laughed.

"Unfortunately but I can assure you it has been fantastic working with all of you. It has been a wonderful experience and I'm quite sad it has to end. I certainly hope Professor Snape will be pleased by the progress you have made and the exam results. Class dismissed."

As the class filed out of the room, glad to be over with the exams and that there was only one week of the Christmas term left, Kiara packed away slowly, telling the others that she would catch up. They were accustomed to her now staying after class to talk to the teachers about something or other. She approached his desk where he was locking away the test papers in what appeared to be the top drawer but once he closed it, it seemed to disappear.

"How may I help you Miss Snape?" Vexus asked, settling down in his chair and looking up at Kiara, a small smile of amusement on his face. It always seemed to be there when he addressed her as Miss Snape, as if it amused him incredibly.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Kiara said, smiling slightly. A look of confusion appeared on his face and Kiara added, "For everything. You taught me a lot, a lot more than you can possibly imagine."

"I was just doing my duty." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I leave on Saturday. You could always come with me. Save you a lot of trouble."

"It's too late now. I chose Severus and it's up to me to deal with the consequences. You taught me as much."

"So I did."

There was a silence between them where they thought about what had really changed between the two. They were still teacher and pupil as they had been for years, yet they had grown to understand and respect each other a lot more. Kiara was grateful for the times she had slipped down to the dungeons to talk to Vexus. He was the only clear connection with her past and between the pestering and scolding he did, he would relay stories about her parents when they were younger. Sometimes Kiara had wondered if she gave him the chance, perhaps her father was up to change but the recent event had made her mind up. Vexus had also managed to curb Kiara's attitude as much as possible. Unlike Severus, he refused to tiptoe around her emotions and gladly ripped them apart until she acted the way he wished her to act. At times perhaps he thought he overdid it, but the result was as expected and even Kiara was grateful. With a little explaining, she had come to realise it was necessary. Her attitude was destroying her.

"Friends?" Kiara enquired extending out her hand. A look of confusion appeared on his features. "I might need your help again and I'd rather call on you as a friend than just a mentor." Vexus scrutinized her hand for a moment but shook it nonetheless.

"Friends." Kiara smiled, her face lightening up in honest happiness. It caused a smile to appear on Vexus' face as well as he did not know many people who could look so happy at simply having made a _friend_. Especially with someone like himself.

"Great. Now I guess I'll be going. Have a nice trip Professor."

"I will do." Just as Kiara was about to leave the classroom, she heard Vexus mutter as he scribbled down something, "Still can't believe she hasn't figured out or come to ask me about Rominisci. Must talk to him before I leave. Might need his help."

"Did you say something?"

"Don't mind me. Just speaking to myself. Keep safe Kiara."

As Kiara made her way to the dinner, a thought passed her mind. Vexus had never spoken to himself and even if it was what he did normally, he had never spoken to himself in her presence. It was as if he had said it so that she was to hear him. Perhaps Vexus had expected her to come see him about Rominisci's increasingly strange behaviour; the way he was starting to take a positive interest in Kiara. However as she sat down in her usual seat next to Blaise, she found she had other, more pressing matter on mind.

* * *

_Should I be worried? _

_About my exams? About spots? About getting fat? About life in general?_

_Thing is, I am but at the same time I'm not. _

_Guess I've just learnt to accept things now. There is just so much I have had to come to accept._

_Like the fact that my biological father will never make as good a father as Severus. Or that despite the truce there will always be tension between Slytherin and the other Houses due to our prejudice. Some people still frown on my relationship with Harry. Just because he's a half-blood._

_As long as I don't fall in love with him, I don't care.

* * *

_

"Got your letter. You wanted to talk to me?" Kiara asked as she entered Severus' living quarters to find him sitting on his sofa, reading the Daily Prophet. He looked and returned the smile Kiara offered him. They had after all not seen each other for almost a week.

Severus had said he had business to take care of back at the Manor and Kiara had told him that she could take care of herself and sent him on his way. Despite the cold, riding out on the vast Snape land had given him time to think whilst enjoying himself. There was nothing he enjoyed more than snuggling up with a good book after a day of riding and experimenting with a few Potions. Now he was back at Hogwarts, he sort of missed the place but was glad to be with Kiara.

"Yes," he said folding his newspaper and allowing her to sit down and lean on him as she always did. It was a habit she had. At least her habit of fidgeting had stopped. Well, almost stopped as she only fidgeted when she was extremely nervous.

"About?"

"About where you're staying during the holidays."

Kiara frowned. "Aren't I staying here?"

"I would have liked you to but with everything that's gone on, I think it might be better if you spent the Christmas holidays with the Malfoys. Or at least a large chunk of it."

"Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy? Blond haired Draco Malfoy?"

"How many Draco Malfoy's do you know of?" Severus asked, rolling his eyes. Kiara's sudden bouts of stupidity never ceased to amaze him. What other Malfoy could she have possibly thought he was thinking of? "I will join on Christmas Eve and stay until you are initiated. Then you'll come back with Draco."

"But Dad-" Severus put a hand up to silence her.

"You will not be worming your way out of this one Kiara."

"Can't I at least try?"

Severus had to smile at that but still shook his head. It was almost funny how she insisted on arguing with every other decision he made despite knowing that she would only win one or two. He was pleased that the amount of swearing she used had gone down a considerable amount but wasn't certain just yet. Kiara seemed prone to mood swings these days.

"I thought you and Draco were friends."

"We are…" Kiara said trailing of as if she was going add something else but decided against it.

"But?"

"Sometimes I just feel he's only friends with me because he's obligated to. And then sometimes I feel like he acts like my bloody older brother or something. He's just so suffocating at times. He's not like Blaise or Harry."

"Maybe that's because he's my godson. What? Don't act so surprised. I did have a something like a heart before you came along. Lucius and I go back a long time, further than Vexus and I. You could say Lucius and I are almost like brothers. That's why he was more than happy to have us for Christmas."

Kiara nodded in understanding. It was the best she could right now. She didn't trust herself to disagree with him because she was bound to get worked up. "It explains it then. So how am I meant to act around them?"

"Your normal self. Just don't swear or anger Lucius. His bout in Azkaban has made him just the tad on the touchy side but he has sworn to me he _will_ treat you like his own."

"Then I hope he treats Draco well."

_I will be spending Christmas with the Malfoys._

_I am overjoyed. As much as I would be if I failed Potions._

_There's nothing wrong with them. I just hoped I'd spend Christmas with Dad._

_After all, it will be my first proper Christmas.

* * *

_

**_A/N-_** I'm so sorry people. My computer broke down and I haven't been able to post anything. Hope you had a good Christmas and have a Happy New Year. Catch you all later. And thanks for reading as always. )_ The Dark Lady of R. _


	31. A Secret Revealed

**A/N: **_I have not updated in like a year or something and I apologise profusely. I have no excuse to present, well I do, but that could take ages. I've just had a lot of things to sort through. Now I'm sort of back on two feet and can update at least twice a month. Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

_

**A Secret Revealed**

The morning before she was due to leave, Kiara rolled over and watched Harry as he slept. It was a miracle they were in the same bed actually. Thursday night she had told him that she would be spending Christmas at the Malfoys instead of at Hogwarts as planned. Friday morning he ignored her. Friday afternoon he ignored her. Friday evening they had an argument which would have ended with her sleeping in her room if she hadn't at the last moment decided to apologise to him. For what, she didn't know or care.

Blaise's words never left her mind. _Don't fall in love with him_. She hadn't promised but it was something that she couldn't help wondering. Why not? What was so dangerous about falling in love with Harry Potter? Sure he came with a few issues like having a madman after him but he was a great person to be with. Quite recently Kiara had even began to wonder if they both survived the War if marriage was on the line. Yet there was always that voice at the back of her head telling her not to be stupid.

She was a Slytherin. Perhaps not born one but she was one now and with the initiation date drawing nearer there was just so much to remind her that the path she was choosing was leading her further and further away from Harry. If it wasn't for the magical bond they shared there probably wouldn't be anything keeping Kiara with him or vice versa. It was just knowing that they shared something special that nobody else had that probably kept them together.

Harry deserved someone better. There was no way she was going to be able to tell him when she came back in the new year that she was a Death Eater. Kiara had a feeling he wouldn't handle it well. He would find out the truth in the end though, like he had about her identity but this time he would probably be more hurt than understanding. Kiara groaned inwardly as she thought of something else. The Dark Mark was hardly conspicuous. They couldn't sleep in the same bed any more; not without him seeing the unsightly mark.

Rolling out of bed and walking into the bathroom to have a shower, she saw no reason beside personal, to stay with Harry. They would still share the bond, and they would still be friends but there was no need for them to be romantically involved. In fact, it was dangerous for them to be romantically involved. Voldemort might use her to get to him as Blaise had predicted and that couldn't happen if they weren't dating. There were a good many excuses she could use if they split up.

Getting out of the shower, Kiara quickly dried herself and wandered into her room and to the wardrobe. It was cold outside but she would be meeting the Malfoys so she needed to make a good impression. After awhile of browsing and pondering, she went for black denim trousers, a white roll neck top, a black cardigan and black boots to keep her feet warm, although they weren't very formal. Packing didn't take too long as she wasn't taking her trunk but a suitcase Severus had given her for the stay and there weren't many clothes that fit her comfortably anyway. Kiara was going to have to go shopping during the holidays.

Closing the suitcase, she left it by the door before wandering into Harry's room. He was still fast asleep, the sheets tangled around him. Looking at her watch Kiara saw that she was due to meet Draco and the rest of them in the common room soon. There they would finalise a few things with the rest of the Slytherins and then set off. Kiara didn't want to wake him but then again, she couldn't go without saying goodbye.

"Harry?" she said softly, nudging his shoulder. He grumbled but didn't open his eyes. "Harry?"

"What?" he mumbled turning his face away from her as if it would block her out.

"I'm going now."

"Going where?"

"Slytherin common room."

"Why?"

"I'm leaving today. Remember?"

His eyes flew open and he stared at her in confusion. For a moment his emerald eyes searched her dark ones and then it dawned on him and he adapted the same hurt expression he had worn on Thursday night.

"I thought you were staying," he said simply, pushing himself out of bed, the sleepiness gone from his voice, his words cutting clear through her conscious. Kiara didn't say anything and simply stood by the bed, her previous thoughts mulling in her mind. "I thought you were staying."

"I told you on Thursday that-"

"I thought when you apologised you were going to go tell your father that you wanted to stay."

"It's not a question of me wanting to go or not," Kiara snapped. How did apologising instantly mean that she was staying? She didn't get it. "It's a question of me having to go. I'm not going to argue with him."

"Why not?" Harry mumbled pulling on his trousers roughly. "You always argued with him before."

"Yes well, that was before. This is now. I've learnt to have better respect for him. If he says I'm going to the Malfoy's for Christmas, it's where I'm going."

"Why? Why do you all of a sudden have to go over there?"

"I was _invited_ Harry. It would be rude not to go. They're like family," Kiara defended, having a feeling it might be useless. "And Draco and his mother are spending Christmas alone. Severus and I have to go."

"Bet they'll probably become actual family soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come off it. I know exactly what's going on here."

"Really? Do enlighten me."

"I was your bit on the side. You knew you were doomed to end up with some Slytherin Pureblood so you though you'd have fun while it lasted," Harry said viciously pulling a jumper over his head. "So who's the lucky guy? Huh? Malfoy? Zabini? Or maybe that Nott guy?"

"Why are you doing this?" Kiara asked following him down the stairs into their common room. He turned round on his heels, looking at her with a look of utter dislike.

"You're hiding something. Have been since the start of the week. And now, it all makes sense."

"But it's a lie! There is no one but you at the moment. Draco is like a brother to me, and will never be anything more. Blaise is my _best friend_. I went to a lot of trouble dating you Harry so don't you _dare_ throw it back in my face! Since the beginning it has been you that wanted me to go out with you. I was perfectly okay with getting butterflies when I was around you."

"So everything's _my_ fault is it?"

"Yes it is!" He turned and stormed out of there, headed for the exit. Kiara followed, knowing that if she didn't finish this now, she would never finish it. Harry's legs were longer than hers but she kept up by jogging a little. "Stop acting like a coward and face me Harry! Say what you're thinking and get it over with."

Again, Harry stopped, this time so suddenly that Kiara was lucky she didn't run into him.

"I am no coward," he hissed, glaring at her.

"It's good to know," sneered, returning the glare.

"Aren't you meant to be leaving? Aren't your precious _boyfriends_ probably worried about you?"

"Not until this is sorted out. I want to enjoy my holiday. Not spend it worrying about how to make up with you."

"Don't worry. You won't because it's over."

"You're splitting up with me?" Kiara asked, her mouth dropping. She had thought that she would be the one to split up with him or that she would chicken out. Although she was relieved it was now and not later but it was still a shock. "_You're_ splitting up with _me_?"

"Don't act so surprised. You may not be a true Snape but you certainly ended up like one. Cold, manipulating and surly. You aren't the Kiara I fell for. Not the Kiara who I raced down through the Cherry Orchard at Snape Manor. You're someone _completely_ different."

"So it's over?"

"It's over as a couple. As friends, we'll see. But as being magically bonded-" He held up his hand to show the silver ring on his little finger. "-it's your choice. I don't care."

With that he stormed off, leaving Kiara staring where he had just stood.

* * *

"Cheer up, will you?" Draco said as he, Pansy, Kiara and Blaise settled into a compartment. Crabbe and Goyle were with Simmons and his lot. They weren't much company anyway. Kiara rolled her eyes and settled down in the window seat. "You've been like this all morning. You'd think I was taking you to your death. My parents aren't that bad."

"It's not your parents," Kiara said, staring out onto the Hogsmeade station. Other students were dragging their trunks off the platform and onto the train, many chatting happily despite the cold. "I'm actually looking forward to having a holiday away from Hogwarts."

"Then what is it?"

"Harry broke up with me this morning."

There was a stunned silence. Earlier that week, Harry and Kiara had seemed like a pretty close couple. None of them would have guessed that by the end of it, Hogwarts most known couple would have split up. Draco still wasn't a fan of Harry but he knew Kiara liked him. After all she had gone through to be able to go out with him, she must have done. That was all that prevented him from cheering and getting out the champagne. Instead he was angry.

"Who does Potter think he is, dumping you like you're yesterday's trash?" he demanded. "If he was on this train, boy would I give him a piece of my mind. Nobody dumps a Slytherin. Especially not a _Gryffindor_."

"I shouldn't have gone out with a Gryffindor in the first place," Kiara mumbled. Kiara was surprised by how hurt she felt. She had been contemplating of ending it with Harry anyway, but now it was done, she felt empty. As if her other half had been taken away. Ever since the summer, Harry had always been there and now he wasn't, she didn't really know any more. It would take some getting used to. "I should have listened to you."

"Darling, don't beat yourself up about this," Pansy said reaching across to take Kiara's hands in hers. "You thought Potter was the one, didn't you? You couldn't have cared less that nothing would come of it. And now he goes and does this to you. He's not worth it if he can't see how pretty you are."

"That's the thing. He thinks I've been cheating on him."

"With who?"

"Blaise and Draco."

"What, both of them?" Kiara nodded and Pansy let out a laugh. "Doesn't he know that if you went anywhere near Draco, I would be the first one to kill you? And Blaise is gay anyway."

"I am not," Blaise said coldly. "If I were gay, I would have killed myself a long time ago. Imagine my parents reaction if I 'came out of the closet'. No, I'm pretty sure I'm straight."

"Oh," said Pansy, looking confused. She had been sure Blaise was gay; as far as she could remember he had never had a girlfriend. Kiara had to giggle a little. Pansy looked so perplexed. "I stand corrected. Either way, Potter should have known you wouldn't do that to him. If he didn't then he certainly didn't deserve you."

"Maybe you're right."

"There's no maybe about it. You're better off without him. You can have any guy in Slytherin, apart from Draco, at the snap of your fingers. Don't worry about stupid Gryffindors, alright?" Kiara nodded and smiled, grateful to have Pansy as a friend. Although she certainly had her ditsy moments, and her 'let's-all-hate-Kiara' days, she could be nice. _Could_ be. "That's my girl."

"Mother will be overjoyed," Blaise said frowning. The fact that his mother was going to be happy didn't seem to bide well with him. "She's been bombarding me with letters asking as to why I had let you slip through my grasp."

"What do you mean?" Kiara asked.

"It means my mother has decided that there is nothing more she would like to see before she died than us married. Now with Potter out of the way, she'll expect me to slowly worm my way into your heart. Or at least hope that the offer my father makes beats all the other offers."

"What other offers?"

"Don't you know?" Draco asked, surprised. "You're one of the wealthiest girls in Britain. Once you're seventeen, Snape will hold a ball and he'll have to choose a suitor for you. However, if you choose before that, you get the choice of who you marry. No nasty surprises unless you were betrothed from the beginning."

"Are you saying I was a nasty surprise then?" Pansy pouted.

"No, Pansy," he sighed. Kiara hadn't realised that there was more than a stupid one-sided relationship going on between them. Draco had no choice but to be with her. It explained so much. "I'm just saying that if Kiara doesn't choose now her father's choice might be ugly. I heard Flint still hasn't found a wife and Warrington is looking. Both are extremely ugly."

"So you reckon I should choose _now_?" Kiara asked.

"What better time? There's probably going to be at least one Christmas event over the holidays. You and Blaise can announce your engagement then."

"Hold on a minute," Blaise snapped sitting up. "Who said anything about an engagement? I'd rather not be smothered to death by my mother. And I never said I wanted Snape as a father-in-law."

"What's wrong with my father?" Kiara huffed, crossing her arms.

Blaise thought of Kiara's usual reactions when people made a negative remark against the Snape name before answering. "Nothing," he mumbled, knowing full well that unless Kiara disagreed this Christmas would be his worst ever; and on top of the Summons as well.

"Well then it's sorted," Draco said, lazily stretching out on the seat and resting his head on Pansy's lap. "Blaise get the ring off your mother, Kiara write to your father as soon as your settled in and once the Zabini engagement ring is on your finger, it's official. It'll be good for the both of you."

"How so?" Kiara asked, again intrigued by how some families wanted their children to marry.

"It'll be good for you because it'll be a good bounce back after your chilling break up with Potter and for Blaise, people will stop thinking he's gay and his status will be raised." Draco shrugged. "At least that's what it should do."

"And if it doesn't do that?"

"You'll be labelled a lying cheating slut and Blaise someone who's trying to cover up his homosexuality. But it shouldn't go that way." He blew a strand of hair out his face and Pansy carefully swept it back, engrossed in his features. "Now can we talk about something else?"

Everyone happily obliged and soon they were far away from the topic of marriage. Once or twice Kiara found herself wondering what Severus was going to be like when she told him. Probably mixed feelings. Blaise wasn't that bad when she thought about it, but he wouldn't have been her first choice. He was alright and everything, and she didn't mind spending the rest of her life with him but she just wished she had gotten to choose someone she was in love with like her mother was supposed to have done.

Kiara couldn't help comparing him to Harry. They were equal on looks. Harry was more pretty boy if anything. Perhaps he didn't intend to, but just like Draco he could well be on the front covers of magazines and be swooned over. From his sheepish grins to his sparkling emerald eyes; there was something about them. Blaise was the dark Italian you secretly wished for. Instead of making you drool, his looks made you wonder.

Blaise was taller than Harry, by a few inches at least, which would have been suffocating for Kiara if she hadn't gotten used to it in the past four months. However, because of Quidditch, Harry packed a lot more muscles and was leaner and stronger. But Blaise made up for muscles in brains. There was no denying that he was smarter than Harry.

In kindness, Kiara couldn't make her mind up. Both cared for her (she assumed Harry still did; he hadn't rejected friendship) and had shown that they cared in different way. Both were good company and she wouldn't have minded marrying either. She wondered how Blaise would have handled the situation and found that he too would have probably dumped her and she was sure he would have done it so that she felt the impact. Blaise had a way of doing that.

When they were close to London, Pansy and Draco left to do a bit of patrolling and look for Crabbe and Goyle; Draco was curious as to what they were up to. This left Kiara and Blaise in the carriage alone, able to talk more openly about the arrangement which Draco, not them, had made.

"No offence, but you weren't who I'd thought I'd marry," Blaise said staring in front of him as he spoke. The whole journey he had been zoning in and out of the conversation, something completely out of character for him. He always followed the conversation, even when reading or doing homework.

"Don't worry, you aren't either," Kiara replied though a tad hurt. She hadn't expected him to voice his thoughts. "Who did you plan on marrying?"

"Sally-Anne Perks."

"What? _Muggleborn_ Sally-Anne Perks? _Hufflepuff_ Sally-Anne Perks? _That_ Sally-Anne Perks?"

"Yes Kiara," Blaise snapped irritably. "No need to be so fucking dramatic about it."

"You are joking right? You didn't _seriously_ think you were going to marry her?"

"Why not? My sister married a Muggle, so why can't I marry Sal?"

Kiara gaped at him in disbelief. "You were the one lecturing me about the failure of these kind of relationships. You made me promise not to fall in love with Harry, which I didn't. Now, as a friend, I am telling you to forget about Perks. It'll only lead to trouble."

"I can't forget her Kiara," Blaise insisted turning suddenly to face Kiara, his eyes pleading with her. "I think I might even love her."

"How long has this been going on for?"

"Since the end of our fourth year."

"Wow, Blaise," Kiara said deeply impressed. "You're an excellent actor. I would have never guessed. The constant hours in the library, the Ancient Runes study group and the week you spent helping Professor Vector, they were all Sally-Anne weren't they?"

"Yes."

"It will never work out. It didn't for me and Harry."

"That's because he's a self-centred pig. Very much like Draco."

"What are you going to do when this gets out, huh? What is your _father_ going to say?"

"I don't care what my father says. Not anymore. After the Quidditch match I realised that if I wanted to marry Sal I could. You went out with Potter in the end and all because you wanted to. What's going to stop me?"

"The fact that you're due to become a servant of the Dark Lord."

This seemed to wipe away the small smirk that had formed whilst he reasoned as to why he could get together with Sally-Anne. Kiara guessed that Blaise was attracted to her mind as well as body. Her wand-abilities were almost to that of a Squib but give her an Arithmancy problem she could solve it in two ticks and according to Hermione, she could read Ancient Runes better than the Professor and even better than Blaise himself. Her Latino roots had given her curves to die for; Kiara couldn't help but be envious.

"I won't then," Blaise said after awhile. She had to ask him to repeat himself in case she had heard incorrectly. "I said I won't join the Dark Lord."

"Are you after a death wish? You can't say no to Summons, we both know that. Your family will pay the price."

"Then let them pay. I have a right to a life you know!"

Kiara sighed as she fixed the broken glass of the compartment door. That was the first time he had snapped at her and she could see when Blaise was upset, he was upset. All this time she had the feeling that Blaise was disapproving of everything she did with Harry when in the end he might have been jealous. She and Harry had been able to date publicly with little scrutiny. They had after all somewhat ended a long-lasting feud between two Houses. Or maybe he really hadn't wanted her to get hurt. Knowing that he couldn't be with who he loved must have been eating him up inside.

"You two aren't even married yet and you're already arguing," Draco said as he came back, obviously satisfied with his little trip around the train. Pansy looked flushed. "What are you going to do when you do get married? Rattle each other up even more?"

"Shut up Draco."

Kiara thought it best not to tell them just yet that if Blaise had his way there was not going to be a wedding. At least not with Blaise as the groom.

* * *


	32. A Warm Welcome

**A Warm Welcome**

A cold wind hit Kiara's face as she stepped out of the black car, the door held open by the Malfoy's chauffeur. They needed some mode of transportation that couldn't easily be detected, and this was it. Draco was waiting for her by the large steps that led to the front of the manor and she linked her arm with his. Thankfully the steps were charmed to be ice free otherwise there would definitely be some kind of accident. The rest of the surrounding area around the building was covered in thick snow.

"You'll love my mother. She has been in need of female companionship for a while now so there is no doubt she will love you as dearly," Draco said as they walked up, slowly but surely. "Around her, you are free to be yourself. Around my father, you will behave like a proper Slytherin. _He_ will decide whether he likes you or not."

"Of course Draco," Kiara answered absentmindedly, not worrying about Lucius Malfoy. Her father had told her that he would treat her like he treated Draco and Draco did not appear to be in any way harmed. Perhaps slightly guarded but he looked fine.

"No swearing either. It's unladylike."

"I know Draco."

"Good. Then there should be no problem."

"No Draco."

He fell silent and they steadily progressed up the stairs. As far as Kiara could tell from the outside, the manor was much larger than Snape manor, and that was saying something. In the car Draco had felt the need to explain that they had moved to this manor, their Lancashire one, after their Wiltshire Manor and estate had been taken under review by the government. And according to him it was bigger than the one they stood before. The journey had dragged so much. Draco could be good company when he wanted to be but that was obviously not today.

Upon reaching the last step, the large oak doors opened by themselves, in such a majestic fashion that Kiara had to wonder whether it was to impress or if the doors always did that. The entrance hall was large and vacant, decorated in deep reds and a hint of gold laced her and there. It did not matter that they were Gryffindor colours. All that mattered was that they looked rich and impressive.

"Drably!" Draco called out removing his outer cloak and gesturing for Kiara to do the same. She noted that he had changed from the jeans and woolly jumper combo he had been wearing on the train to smart trousers, smart shirt and what appeared to be a cashmere jumper, an expensive material, both in the wizarding and muggle worlds.

A small house elf dressed in dark green appeared before Draco. Kiara was forced to remember Elvin who had been the one to help her escape. She didn't know what his fate had been but knowing her father's rage it had either been clothes or he had killed the poor elf. Drably bowed deeply to his master, his nose touching the floor.

"Welcome back young Master," Drably said in a voice that if Kiara hadn't been watching, would have never believed belonged to the house elf. It was high but it held a certain authority to it. He would not disobey direct orders from his master but he was obviously not to be trusted.

"Take our coats," Draco ordered, basically dumping the outer garments on Drably. "This is Miss Snape. She will be residing with us during the Christmas period." Drably made a small bow in Kiara's direction. "Where are Mother and Father?"

"I do not know where your father is and nor is it my business to know. Your mother is in the parlour, awaiting your arrival."

"That is all Drably." With another low bow, a small, almost inaudible _crack_, and the house elf was gone.

Kiara followed Draco to where she supposed was the parlour, all the while not thinking much about meeting Narcissa Malfoy. If she thought about it too much she would become nervous and when that happened, it induced a temperature change in her body. Instead she thought about what had alerted her about Drably. He looked normal enough and apart from the strange voice, he sounded alright. He was extremely polite…and then it hit Kiara. He didn't speak like a normal house elf. He spoke in full sentences with correct grammar and everything. Very unusual.

"Be polite," Draco hissed before pushing open the door they had stopped in front. Kiara didn't have time to respond; instead she put on a shy smile and took in the room. It was also much larger than the main parlour room at Snape Manor. Kiara couldn't help comparing. Until now, she had though Snape Manor was pretty large. "Hello Mother."

Narcissa had been sitting in an armchair, facing the fireplace, her back towards the door and when she stood up, she did it with such gracefulness, and Kiara already felt the utmost respect for her. She was just like Kiara had imagined her to be, tall, elegant and beautiful. Her pale blue robes matched her eyes and went well with her blonde hair. It was not as light a blonde as Draco's, it was more of sunshine blonde.

"Welcome home Draco," she said softly, looking at her son like he was the piece in her life that made her complete. Kiara expected her to hug him or the other way round but they exchanged a kiss on the cheek, quite a cold gesture in her mind. Then again, she could not judge. She had never had a mother to share such a gesture with. "I trust the journey wasn't too tedious."

"It was fine."

Narcissa turned away from her son and looked at Kiara for a moment, scrutinizing her carefully. There were a million remarks passing through her mind to say about being examined but Kiara said nothing. She felt the need to impress the female Malfoy, but for no particular reason. It was just a feeling of instinct. After a silence that seemed to stretch for a good fifteen minutes in Kiara's mind, a small smile appeared on her face.

"Kiara, only a name Severus would have chosen." Kiara was taken back by the remark. Severus had never chosen her name, her mother had but, if that's what Narcissa wanted to believe then she could. "It is nice to finally meet you."

"Thank you for inviting me Mrs Malfoy," Kiara replied smiling at the older woman.

"It was my pleasure, and do call me Aunt Narcissa. We are all family here. At least you're being here will encourage your father to spend Christmas with us; he hasn't done so in quite awhile now." She sighed. "I suppose he's been busy."

"Mother," Draco interrupted, knowing full well that when women started to talk to one another, stopping them was another thing entirely. "Where _is_ Father?"

"I don't know Draco. Even if I did, it isn't up for discussion. What your father does is up to him. He will be home for dinner if you are worried about not seeing him today."

"I wasn't worried," Draco sneered, seeming hurt at the mere suggestion. "Well, I'm going to unpack and get changed. I've decided baby blue and cashmere do not work well together for me."

"Very true," 'Aunt' Narcissa agreed. "Try a darker shade next time."

"I'll see you later," he said as he walked past Kiara, leaving her alone with his mother. She felt quite intimidated.

Aunt Narcissa took this time to further examine Kiara, pacing around her and every now and then shaking her head. Kiara would have felt a lot more comfortable if she knew what she was disapproving of. Was it her clothes? Was it her hair? Was it everything? Severus had always said she was beautiful in his eyes, and Draco had said she wasn't ugly but she hadn't really gotten a female opinion on her looks. Pansy could never be trusted and Millicent Bulstrode said you were pretty as long as you could get her to places.

"You are your father's daughter," she finally said, the same smile reappearing. "Dark hair, though I will grant you that it is less…_silky_ than your father's, pale skin which requires a lot of make up to liven up, thin but there is some shape to you, and that unforgiving slouch. Why is it that you slouch?"

"I slouch?"

"Yes, you slouch. You certainly don't stand tall. If you walk into a room with that slouch you will not turn heads. Nobody will notice you. And you are royalty. You need to be noticed."

Kiara gave her a puzzled look. All this talk of royalty, although she was sure there was no wizarding royalty, and marriages were new to her. Severus had never liked to dwell on it. He had mentioned once about finding her a suitor but nothing more. Behaving like a Slytherin had come naturally. Aunt Narcissa sighed.

"My dear Kiara, it seems that you have gone for too long without a woman's touch. Follow me."

What Kiara didn't know was that she was about to endure the longest three hours of her life. Personally she thought they were a waste; learning how to sit, stand and hold oneself in different company was not how she had expected to spend her Christmas holidays. Yet Aunt Narcissa was nice enough. The name felt weird out loud after thinking of her for so long as Mrs Malfoy but by the time she had 'stopped' slouching it felt natural. And then came choosing robes to wear to dinner.

Muggles, muggleborns and some half-bloods had no idea how lucky they were.

* * *

"Kiara, may I come in?" 

"Sure. The door's open."

Kiara was sat at the desk in the room she had been given, writing a letter to Severus. She was going to let him know of hers and Blaise's intentions but also tell him that nothing was confirmed just yet. It took longer to write than usual for fear of spilling ink on her outfit or getting it on her hands. Uncomfortable was another word that came to mind; she was sitting in an odd position as to not crease her robes too much. They weren't even hers. They were just something Aunt Narcissa had bought in case she didn't have anything adequate.

"Dinner's in ten minutes. I just thought I'd come and talk to you before we went down together," Draco said as he took a seat on the edge of Kiara's bed. She didn't reply instantly, having just a few words left to write and she would be finished. "What are you doing?"

"Writing to Dad," Kiara replied as she signed off before holding up the letter admiringly. It was straight; there were no ink blots and hopefully no spelling mistakes. "About Blaise. Would you read it for me and check it's alright?"

"If you're sure." She was. It wasn't like she had written anything personal. It was almost business like by her standards.

_Dear Dad,_

_I am settling in well. Aunt Narcissa is a very amiable person and we are getting on very well. Draco is his usual self. I am glad that I am spending Christmas here instead of at Hogwarts, and cannot wait for you to join us as well. It would make it even more enjoyable._

_Of course I am not writing solely to drivel on about how I am. I am writing to inform you that of this morning Harry Potter and I can no longer be deemed anything more than just friends. In light of this I have decided that I am going to be serious about my future. Blaise Zabini, one of my closest friends, and I have discussed the possibility of a marriage happening between us in the near future. _

_Nothing has been set in stone yet, but by the New Year, if nothing goes wrong, I should be wearing an engagement ring presented to me by Blaise. _

_We shall talk about it more when you join us._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Kiara_

"Looks fine to me," Draco said handing it back to her. She put it aside to send when her owl got back. She had let her out to hunt and get used to the grounds. "I'm sure you and Blaise will make a lovely couple."

"Like I said," Kiara said standing up to stretch her legs, "Nothing's set in stone. Blaise might decide he doesn't want to marry me or a better offer may come along for me."

"Stop being so pessimistic. Blaise is a bit stubborn. It'll just take him awhile to realise that you're the best girl he's got. And like I said, the better offer isn't often the best. Don't want to marry Blaise?"

"No, not really."

"Who _do_ you want to marry?"

Kiara said the first name that came into her head. "Neville Longbottom."

"WHAT?"

"I'm only joking. I guess I don't feel like marrying anyone at the moment. I'm only sixteen. It isn't something I really thought about before." She walked over to the full length mirror and looked at her reflection. "Until now I didn't even worry about what I was going to wear to dinner."

"Mother did a good job."

Aunt Narcissa certainly had. If this was all for dinner, Kiara hated to think what she was going to be wearing at the Christmas and Initiation Balls that had been mentioned. Her hair had been pulled back into a single French plait, a diamond encrusted clip at the end of it. Her face had been made up lightly so that she appeared to have some colour in her face and the kohl around her eyes made them stand out even more. The robes were peach, a tone that complimented her skin well, but not a colour she would have normally worn given the choice.

"Are you sure I look alright?"

"You look fine. Let's go down to dinner."

Kiara followed him out, noting that he had nothing to worry about. He seemed to look alright in everything he wore, even in the deep green robes he currently sported. Perhaps it was the Malfoy gene. She did her best to stand up tall, remembering what Aunt Narcissa had spent the afternoon beginning to drill into her brain. She was there to be noticed and that's exactly what she had to do.

The two adults were already there, seated at opposite ends of the long dinning table, a small banquet in between them. Upon seeing that Kiara had arrived, Lucius Malfoy stood. The resemblance between him and his son was so uncanny it was frightening. If Draco was to grow his hair longer, they would be twins. Like his wife, his composure demanded respect but his had a lot more authority to it.

"Miss Snape, so glad you could join us," he said sitting down, once Kiara had.

"Thank you for inviting me Mr Malfoy," she replied, saying the same thing she had to Aunt Narcissa earlier that day. She smiled politely not knowing what else to say.

"The pleasure is all mine. Severus and I are good friends, almost like brothers."

"He speaks highly of you."

This seemed to please Lucius for his smile broadened, revealing several opal teeth. "And I of him. Let us eat now and converse later."

So they ate in silence apart from the noise of the cutlery against the crockery. Kiara concentrated on not getting any of the food on her robes, occasionally stealing glances up and down the table. Every now and then she would catch Draco's eye, who was sitting opposite her and he would give her a reassuring smile. The adults kept themselves preoccupied with the food. As the main meal was being cleared away to make way for dessert, Lucius took this as the time to converse.

"How did you find that Miss Snape?"

"The food was delightful sir. It's the best I've ever eaten," Kiara said truthfully. It beat the Hogwarts food and the house-elves at Snape Manor never made anything intricate. Soup, salad, and the standard meals they could do. Vol-au-vent and crab cakes were another thing entirely.

"Good, good. I like my guests to have happy stomachs," Lucius smiled. "When will your father be joining us?"

"Christmas Eve, sir."

"Why not sooner?"

"I'm not entirely sure. He has business to take care of I suppose, I wouldn't know. Father isn't accustomed to telling me his business."

"Severus isn't accustomed to telling anyone his business but enough about him. Tell me more about yourself. He didn't tell me nearly enough about you. How well do you do in school? What are your hobbies? Any aspirations for the future?"

"I like to think I do well in school. Naturally I do best in Potions but I also do well in other subjects. I don't generally like school but Father is adamant I go although he has thought about getting me a private tutor instead," Kiara explained, wondering whether this really did interest him, or if he was just making conversation. "I don't have many hobbies. I like to read and draw but that's it really. As for my aspirations, I don't have many. I don't consider myself a career woman. Looking after my inheritance is my main priority."

"You will be inheriting quite a bit will you not?"

"Yes, sir."

"You are going to need a suitable partner. I sincerely hope that you haven't decided on making _Harry Potter_ that partner?" He said Harry's name with such disgust that even if that had been Kiara's original intention, she would change it immediately.

"No, sir. We are now simply friends."

"Have you put any thought into who will become your partner?"

"A little. I've had an offer but nothing has been confirmed."

As if that was all he had been after, Lucius gave a small nod, and fell silent, diverting his attention to the cheesecake in front of him. Draco caught Kiara's eye and he nodded.

As far as he could tell, his father approved of Kiara.

* * *

_**A/N** - Finally some willpower. I seriously needed to update and here it is. I've written the next 10 chapters. Time will tell whether my laziness allows me to post. I will try and get some stuff up once a week if possible. No promises though. _


	33. Fiance Troubles

**Fiancé troubles**

_Dear Kiara,_

_Good to hear you are settling in well. I will join you on Christmas Eve like I said for I still have business to take care of. I am glad to hear that you and Potter are no longer in a relationship. Perhaps it is not the nicest of things to say but he was a bad influence, a nuisance and unnecessary package. Blaise will be a good replacement and if you are to wear the ring then I have no objections whatsoever. _

_We shall definitely speak later._

_Father_

Kiara stuffed the short note in her trunk as Aunt Narcissa came into the room at exactly two thirty in the afternoon as she had said she would. They were due to set of to buy suitable dress robes for Kiara (Aunt Narcissa had remarked that it was obvious Kiara lacked female guidance) and attire since the rest of her clothes either didn't fit or were too Muggle-like. Kiara didn't mention they had been picked out by Tonks.

"I suppose you have never been to Promenade Alley?" Aunt Narcissa asked, offering the cloak that she had laid out for Kiara that morning. It was light blue, with a thick white lining to keep her warm and also to match with the navy blue robes she was sporting. This would be the first time Kiara had worn robes outside apart from when at Hogwarts. Muggle clothing appealed to her the most although she did not know why. She had after all grown up with more wizarding influences than Muggle.

"No Aunt Narcissa," Kiara answered and took the cloak. It certainly was warm and very well made. It compared nothing though to the older woman's forest green and silver cloak that she wore with such elegance thatKiara was sure in a lifetime she would never achieve.

"Then I am sure you will love it. You and I are going to have…shall we say…a girl's day out. Do something with your hair, manicure, pedicure, shop for robes and anything else that catches our eye and finish off with a drink in the café."

"It sounds wonderful."

Five minutes later, Kiara got to see how 'wonderful' it was. Unlike Diagon Alley, it wasn't bustling with people. A selection of people walked by the neat and expensive-looking shops, occasionally entering. There didn't seem much to do there but she smiled as Aunt Narcissa dragged her to all the places where she thought they ought to go. She was being done a favour and Kiara knew there was no other way to accept it but gracefully.

"Ah, and finally Madam Beauxchaud. She does the finest dress robes in the country," Aunt Narcissa said as the door opened automatically to allow them to enter. The inside was very organised and very large. Robes seemed to be organising by colour and type, so it had to be large. "Camille, how nice it is to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine my dear Narcissa," the other woman replied, kissing Aunt Narcissa's cheek with the warmth of an old acquaintance. Camille Beauxchaud was a tall woman with dark brown hair composed into a neat bun, beautiful yet subtly so, pale green dress robes accentuating her olive skin. "And who is this young lady?"

"This is Kiara Snape." Camille looked puzzled. "Severus Snape's daughter."

"Oh yes of course."

Kiara fought the urge to roll her eyes. Camille Beauxchaud had no idea who she was. Unless it affected them directly, not many people knew that Severus Snape had a daughter. It wasn't a hot topic. Once dismissed to look through the dress robes to see if she could see anything appropriate, she heard them talk about her and saw the sideways glances thrown by Camille. She had made her way through the red section of the dress robes when she heard her name called.

"Kiara dear, do come over here," Aunt Narcissa's said. Her voice travelled the distance Kiara had placed between them but she did not shout. Rhianna gave up on the idea of ever wearing red and made her way back to the front where there now stood three women and-

"Blaise," Kiara said, her lips beginning to curve into a smile but at the curious glance given to her by Aunt Narcissa, she felt a blush creep into her cheeks. She had yet to tell her of the possible union between the Zabini and Snape family (or what was left of it).

"Kiara," Blaise acknowledged with a nod. His wine red robes certainly were different from his Hogwarts ones, bringing out the brown of his eyes. He turned to the woman standing beside Camille, looking at Kiara in the same way that Aunt Narcissa had done the day before. "This is my mother, Helena Zabini. Mother, this is my closest female acquaintance, Kiara Snape."

"It is a delight to meet you," Helena said kissing Kiara lightly on the cheek in her customary greeting. She looked like Blaise but her skin a shade paler, a rich caramel, and she was not tall. In fact, Kiara was taller than her and that was saying something. "My son has told me much about you."

"I hope it has all been good," Kiara replied, a friendly smile on her face. She was going to get on with the woman that stood before her, because by April, Helena Zabini might be her mother-in-law. The thought made her felt queasy but she fought to keep her emotions steady. One day had gone past where she had been able to keep her temperature steady. This would be day two even if it killed her.

"I have never heard Blaise speak ill of you. That I can safely say. You must be a _very_ close female acquaintance."

"I would like to think so."

"Kiara, would you mind helping me to find dress robes?" Blaise asked causing Kiara and Helena to break the gaze that had been between them. Helena knew of her son's proposition and was making sure Kiara was suitable and Kiara was simple fascinated by the storminess of her eyes. They were brown and yet not so. It was strange. "I'm afraid I am awful at these things."

"I am no better but I will keep you company. Excuse me."

The men section was coincidentally placed furthest away from the three women; two mothers and a dressmaker who had nothing better to do with her time than to gossip. Even if they could not be heard, they were in plain view. That didn't matter much though. Blaise and Kiara only needed to talk.

"So what colour do you like best?" Kiara asked to start the conversation. Talking to Blaise was a slow process but after awhile he spoke without being prompted to with a question or a debatable topic. Sometimes they process was fast and barely noticeable, other times it could take a whole hour.

"Yellow," he replied absentmindedly, flipping through the green dress robes, the traditional colour for their House. A Slytherin could never have too many green dress robes or even robes.

"We are _not_ announcing our engagement whilst you are wearing yellow. How about blue? Blue suits you."

"Is that what you want me to wear? _Blue_?" He said the colour with such disgust that Kiara immediately put the blue robes she had thought would suit him nicely back on the rail. Blaise continued to look through the greens, not meeting Kiara's eyes.

"It's better than yellow. It's such a Hufflepuff colour." Blaise tensed his hand stopping in mid air. Kiara cringed at her mistake. "I'm sorry. I never meant-I am insensitive sometimes." She rested her hand on his arm. "Of course you can wear yellow. And when we get married, we can have yellow flowers and we can decorate the home yellow."

"_I'm_ going to wear green," Blaise said slowly, picking out forest green dress robes with silver and black stitching and lining. "_You_ on the other hand, will be in yellow. We will match quite nicely."

"You are asking me to wear _yellow_?" Only last night Aunt Narcissa had been telling her that people like her _never_ wore yellow. Not only was it associated with the relevant House, it was seen to be too cheerful, something that mainly purebloods were not.

"I am not asking. I am telling. If we are to be married Kiara, you _will_ listen to my instructions."

"To wear yellow? Give me some credit Blaise. I know how to dress myself."

"Don't argue. You're wearing yellow, case closed. Besides, the ring will match beautifully."

Kiara watched with some awe as he continued to browse, every now and then pulling one out only to replace it. This was the Blaise she had met on the first day of Hogwarts; cold, aloof and arrogant, everything Kiara knew he was not. This was not the Blaise she wanted to marry. Kiara cursed Sally-Anne. It was the knowledge that he would never marry her that was probably bugging Blaise. She convinced herself that this was an off day. It would take awhile for him over Sally-Anne but it wasn't like this was easy for her either. She wanted to marry for love like every other girl on the planet.

"You choose it then," she said having contemplated this bitterly. She didn't love Blaise more than a friend and one didn't usually marry their _friend_. He turned to her with a confused look, as if only just noticing that she stood there. "If you want me to wear yellow, you choose the dress robes."

"Very well. After you have finished telling me which you think will look best."

He held up two dress robes, both very similar. One set was dark green silk with silver lining that contrasted well and the other was a very slightly lighter shade made out of velvet, and the silver lining more subtle. Kiara who disliked velvet chose the silk one and a smile appeared on his face.

"I see we think alike already. Now come, we must choose something that matches."

"And I though you were simply _awful_ at these kind of things."

"A little white lie goes a long way," Blaise murmured as he began to shift through the yellows. They were now closer to Aunt Narcissa, Helena and Camille who were now sitting down in the armchairs sipping Earl Grey and gossiping. Helena gave her future daughter-in-law (as far as she was concerned) a warm smile when their eyes met. Kiara returned the smile before turning her attention to Blaise's sifting.

After awhile he produced pale yellow silk dress robes with a silvery white sash around the waist that if Blaise stood next to her would give the appearance of being green. Kiara had to admit there was nothing wrong with it but it wouldn't have been her first choice. She would have gone for the classic silver. There was still the Initiation Ball to think about though, so perhaps then she could wear something silver, preferably of silk or muslin depending on her temperature.

"Go try it on."

Kiara didn't bother to argue and went into changing rooms, emerging clad in the dress robes. There was absolutely nothing wrong with it. In fact, it was growing on her. With a little bit of work on the hair, she would look stunning at the Christmas Ball and she didn't care if she sounded very much like Pansy Parkinson at that moment. After all, now she was set to be married, she _was_ very much like her.

"Your son has good taste," Aunt Narcissa said to Helena, loud enough for Kiara and Blaise to hear. His eyes travelled up and down her body, his brow furrowing as he stopped for a moment at the obvious places. When he had finished his face relaxed.

"And now for the other dress robes." He motioned for her to go change and the join him in the men's section. As he walked past her, he whispered, "Sally-Anne would have looked better in those robes."

Pretending that she was not hurt, Kiara went to change.

* * *

"Ms Hemlock is ready to see you now sir." 

Severus gave the secretary a polite nod as he got up from his seat and made his way to Gail Hemlock's office, Kiara's Social Worker, to hand the two copies of Kiara's diary so that she could see that Kiara was happy and get out of their lives. He hadn't read much of it; just on the days he suspected there might have been something important written down. Kiara's entries were hardly novel length but they gave insight to her feelings.

"What are you doing here?" Severus said coldly, his back straightening and the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. William Brentwood put the book he was holding down and looked up at Severus, a smile that the devil wouldn't trust playing on his lips.

"Ms Hemlock took a coffee break. I'll be taking this session," he replied motioning at the empty seat in front of him. "Do take a seat Severus. You don't want Kiara taken away from you now."

"You don't have the power to do so."

"Au contraire, as the Minister of Magic I do."

"You haven't been elected yet."

"_Yet_. A small technicality to be fixed in a week or so. Now sit."

Severus obliged, not taking an eye off the man in front of him. He could not be trusted. He wondered what William wanted now. The last time it had been a proposition. Kiara either became a Death Eater or she was placed back in his care. Kiara had opted for the more dangerous one, and even though Severus wished she hadn't, it made him feel smug. Kiara loved him enough to risk her life.

"Let's get started shall we? Firstly, how is Kiara doing?"

"You ask that like you care."

"Just answer the question Severus."

"She's fine. Staying at the Malfoy's for Christmas."

"The Malfoy's? So she will be attending the Christmas Ball I am hosting?"

"How can she not? Social suicide isn't something I wish for her to commit."

"Is Kiara yet engaged?"

"Unofficially yes."

"To whom?" William asked frowning slightly.

"They're planning to announce it at your Ball. I suppose you'll have to wait until then," Severus said smugly, happy that the smile that had been on William's face at the beginning was starting to fade.

"Maybe after I read her journal, I can take a wild guess."

"What?"

"Since I am taking Hemlock's place, I am going to read her journal like she would have done. Now hand both of them over." Severus hesitated but took them out of his pocket, placing them slowly on the desk. He now wished he had read everything. Then there wouldn't be any nasty shocks, if there were any. "Thank you."

Severus was forced to endure the torture of William, sitting there, reading Kiara's journal, every so often laughing or shaking his head. After it became clear that William intended to read the whole journal, Severus let his thoughts wander. His mind rested on Eleanor. Even now, Severus could hardly believe that the girl he had saved that night months ago, was her daughter. That is where he had seen the smile before; Kiara had inherited her mother's smile along with almost everything else, except perhaps the lack of trust that Kiara possessed but Eleanor had never shown in the few years Severus had known her.

Yes, he and Eleanor had gone to school together, been in the same year even, but she had been a Gryffindor. At the time, Severus had wanted nothing to do with that House, especially whilst the four menaces to society were there. It was only when she returned to help teach Potions that they got to know each other better. He remembered one particular night especially. That night had gone so wrong in a number of ways but had felt so right. That night had been the last night Severus had seen her. The night which the dungeon classrooms were completed and she left to be the wife she was meant to be.

"Not much variety in her work," William said his eyes on an entry. "Each one's the same. _'I hate my father. Severus doesn't understand me. Harry hates me. I think I love him. I hate my father, he ruined my life.' _Not much creativity huh? Takes after my father probably. Not one ounce of creativity in him."

"Maybe not creative but she isn't stupid. Notice that she never says your name."

"She knows I would kill her."

"Hasn't stopped her before though has it?" Severus asked smugly. William closed the diary and threw both the copies in the roaring fire. "What? Were you bored already?"

"Like I said, she isn't very creative," William answered shrugging. "Now, about this 'unofficial engagement' I'm afraid it's not going to happen. See I need Kiara to marry internationally and I doubt this guy will be."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible."

"Why not?"

"I already consented."

"Well then un-consent."

"We both know that it is near impossible to do so without a valid reason. So unless he attempts to kill her in the next six months before the wedding, or the decision is mutual, the marriage is going ahead." He smiled inwardly at the frown that had appeared on William's face. "Besides I thought you were going to leave us alone after your visit to Hogwarts?"

"I was and then I realised I couldn't. A bond between father and daughter is a strange one. I guess I'll never be able to leave her alone."

Severus scoffed. "You are no father."

"Nor are you Severus," William replied leaning back in his chair casually. "At least Kiara is my daughter by blood, something that she will never be to you. Never."

William Brentwood had obviously never heard of the saying 'Never say never'. How wrong he would turn out to be. How so very wrong.

* * *

_**A/N** - Heck. Why don't I just double post while I'm at it. Save me a lot of time and give you more to read. Who knows when my next update will be? Next week I hope..._


	34. Preparing for duty

**A/N- **Since I never update regularly, I decided I'd post the 5 chapters at once, like a consolation prize of some sort. I've actually got written to like Chapter 45 but I'm just so lazy when it comes to updating…I need to make more of an effort. Hope you enjoy though I'm taking the story in another direction, which you may or may not like. Some of the chapters are quite long, just to warn you. And if you hadn't noticed, I've shortened my name from TheDarkLadyOFRavenclaw to Dark Lady of R. which I like better.

Oh and some reviewers, though nearly all seem to be anonymous have been reviewing and saying that Kiara is a complete Mary Sue and I should have a warning. I don't know if it's pointless to say this now but here goes:

_**WARNING**: My character is apparently a Mary Sue. If you choose to listen the 'flames' of some sad anonymous reviewers, then stop reading even though you've got this far. If not, do carry on. Thank you for your time._

_---_

**Preparing for a duty**

Two days after the whole Blaise thing in Promenade Alley, Kiara woke up early in the morning. She could tell it was early without looking at her watch because the sun had only just began to rise. Without thinking too much she quickly threw on some warm clothes, regardless of fashion or anything, wrapped herself in her cloak and left her room. She wasn't sure of where she was going, she just needed to get out of the manor and think about everything but marriage.

"Where are you going Miss Snape?" Drably asked causing Kiara to jump slightly. She hadn't noticed him standing in the room that led out to the gardens. Turning to face him, she concealed the annoyance in her face. She had no doubt he would report anything she said or did to his masters.

"I am going out for the walk in the gardens," she answered.

"Alone? That is highly unusual. Young ladies do not wander outside alone."

"I can take care of myself. If anyone should ask where I am then tell them. I shall return in an hour or so."

"Very well." He made a small bow and Kiara turned, opening the door.

Cold icy morning air hit her. Thankfully her cloak was thick as were her boots and gloves, otherwise she would have frozen. The entire garden, or as far as she could see, was covered in thick snow apart from a path where only a thin layer appeared to be present. Deciding to stick to the path in case she got lost, Kiara breathed in the fresh air and attempted to rid herself of any thoughts of marriage.

It was all Aunt Narcissa talked about. Arrangements for a wedding dress fitting had already been made and in her room, on the desk lay what seemed like hundreds of wedding magazines and catalogues. Ever since finding out Blaise was who Kiara was engaged to, she had done nothing but run around making arrangements. Kiara just couldn't find it in her heart to tell her she didn't care whether the grapefruit in the fruit salad was pink, red or yellow and if she wanted the flowers to be in a bouquet of 24 or 28. There wasn't a great deal of difference.

Draco was very happy with himself. He seemed to think that now he had made the union, she and Blaise would live happily ever after. Of course she hadn't told him that Blaise currently hated her for being the reason he could now never be with Sally-Anne. She didn't blame him but the prospect of having to live with a bitter husband until one of them decided to kill the other was making her depressed.

Kiara came upon a lone bench and decided to sit down. She hadn't walked that far for the manor was still in view but she didn't really want to risk going further. At least from where she was now sitting the inhabitants of the Lancashire Malfoy manor could easily see her.

Christmas Eve was in two days and Kiara couldn't wait. Severus would be coming over and she missed him so much right now. She missed having someone around who wasn't hung up in their social image. Someone who didn't care what they wore to dinner. However, she wasn't looking forward to the days after. On Christmas Day was the Christmas Ball William was hosting and two days after the Initiation, then two days after that the Initiation _Ball_ and on New Year's Eve the Parkinsons would be hosting a ball. Kiara would be glad to get back to school.

"Are you not cold Miss Snape?"

Kiara snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see Lucius Malfoy towering over her, looking regal in his black robes and silver cloak, his silver snake head cane adding to the effect. She stood quickly and curtsied before answering. "No sir. The weather does not affect me much."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked gesturing to the bench Kiara had been sitting on.

"No sir."

"I think we know each other well enough now for you to stop calling me sir. You call Narcissa, Aunt Narcissa do you not?" Kiara nodded. "Then you may call me Uncle Lucius. Your father and I are and have always been like brothers."

"Will you call me Kiara then, Uncle Lucius?"

"Of course Kiara." He smiled at her and she smiled back. She couldn't see why Draco bristled at the mention of his father. He seemed nice enough. Or at least in the past four days that was what he had appeared to be. "Tell me something Kiara. What do you plan on doing for the Dark Lord after you are Initiated?"

"I am not yet sure. Whatever he wishes of me I suppose."

"Are you willing to kill for the Dark Lord?"

Kiara took a moment to answer. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about it. It was all she could when she lay awake in the middle of the night, unable to fall asleep, some memories refusing to leave. She had wondered what it would be like, to rob someone of the greatest gift they had been given, what it would feel like to take someone from their families. And yet she had not come to a conclusion just yet. She knew time was running out and had to come to a decision soon but it was hard. Was she really ready to kill?

"When the moment arises."

"If he was to ask you to kill at your Initiation would you?"

"Yes. If that is what he wishes of me."

"If he asked you to kill Severus, would you?"

"No," she said rather bluntly. She could never have his blood on her hands. "If the Dark Lord wants my father dead he will have to get someone else to do it. And if I die for my impertinence I know I haven't killed to sole person I truly care about."

"So you are prepared to die?"

"I have been prepared to die since I knew what true pain was."

There was an eerie silence. Lucius had never imagined that Kiara would have such a strong character. Severus had mentioned that she could be a handful but he had thought he meant it in a fatherly way; that all she did was complain about her looks and clothes. Kiara was different. She spoke honestly and already held the characteristics of a good Death Eater. She would make her way to the Inner Circle in no time. He smiled inwardly as he imagined the look on Bellatrix's face when she realised she was not the only female in the Inner Circle.

"Being a female there are _other_ things the Dark Lord may ask of you," Lucius said breaking the silence. She gave him a questioning look. What more could Voldemort want from his Death Eaters apart from their loyalty? "If you prove to be worthwhile I doubt he will but there are cases when he may ask you to pleasure either himself or high ranking followers and you must be prepared."

"I must be prepared to be whored out?" Kiara asked, momentarily forgetting her manners. That part of the package had not been mentioned. "Just because I'm female all of a sudden I might end up 'pleasuring'-" She stopped and took a deep breath. She was not going to get worked up. "And do tell me Uncle Lucius, how do I prepare for _that_?"

"If you are still a virgin find a way to not be and fast. Your first time is going to hurt anyway and Death Eaters tend to be rather violent. A combination of the two is _not_ a smart idea."

Kiara sighed. "Is there a way I can prove to be worthwhile?"

"Pass all of his tests. A follower of the Dark Lord should be able to perform the Unforgivable and be prepared to be subjected to the Cruciatus. It would take for you to do something outstanding to be worthwhile to him. Bellatrix, my dear sister-in-law, took several years of pure loyalty and a few men's beds before she got to where she is now. And her years in Azkaban did not go unnoticed."

"Uncle Lucius, I'm scared."

He stood up and placed a fatherly kiss on her forehead.

"So you should be. So you should."

---

"What is scurvy-grass used in?"

"Sneezewort and something else I think. Check your textbook," Kiara replied, not looking up from her own Potions coursework. Draco muttered under his breath and reached for his textbook, flipping it to the index and beginning to search through the small text for scurvy-grass.

They were in the library seated at the desk closest to the fire and working on the pile of coursework they were to start ready for the New Year. Having calculated that once Christmas arrived they wouldn't have much time to do it they were attempting to finish as much of it in the next two days. Kiara was further ahead than Draco despite the wedding planning she had to slot in every now and then but that was probably due to the fact she didn't stop every so on and declare that she gave up. Like now.

"I give up. I don't do coursework."

"Then what do you do?"

"Girls," Draco replied. Kiara rolled her eyes. "I do girls. I've done Pansy of course, I did Daphne before her Mother transferred her to Beauxbatons, did Millicent as a dare, d-"

"Draco," Kiara snapped putting down her quill and staring at him incredulously. "At what point did I say that I wanted to know exactly which girls you've slept with? I don't care!"

"Touchy."

"You would be too if you were trying to get on with your coursework and had someone going on about their sex life. Now shut up, quit complaining and just do the fucking coursework. You're wasting so much time."

He mumbled something about PMT and went back to the coursework. They had only been working for around ten minutes when they were again forced to take their attention from the pending coursework yet this time it had nothing to do with Draco. This time it was Drably announcing a visitor.

"Master Blaise Zabini has requested the company of Miss Snape and if he should wish so young Master Malfoy," he said bowing low before stepping aside to reveal Blaise dressed smartly but not in robes. Instead he was in black trousers, white shirt and brown jumper. Brown suited Blaise.

"Blaise my friend," Draco said getting up to greet Blaise, anything to get away from Potions coursework. He really didn't do coursework. Kiara also stood up, watching their brotherly hug noting that Blaise was rather tall. He was even taller than Draco.

"Hallo Blaise," Kiara said kissing him lightly on the cheek. He smiled at her but Kiara couldn't help noticing the contrast in his eyes. All three sat down in the seats surrounding the fire and Kiara was the first to speak despite the fact Aunt Narcissa had spent a good hour telling her that a lady never spoke before a man. "So what brings you here?"

"Can't I visit my own fiancée without good reason?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Kiara blushed and mumbled a no. She now saw Aunt Narcissa's point. It stopped you from saying foolish things like that. "I also came to present the engagement ring so you have it for the Christmas Ball and are you used to it. Your father approves of it."

"You saw my father?"

"No but he came by the house to discuss some business with my father." He took a small black box out of his pocket. "Come here. Let me put it on you."

Kiara stood up as gracefully as she could and walked over to Blaise, extending her appropriate hand. The ring slid on easily and Blaise kissed it softly before allowing her to see the ring that now tied her to him. It was beautiful. Peridot and diamond stones were set in an intricate design on a gold band. It would certainly match with the yellow dress robes as it would with the silver muslin dress robes she was wearing to the Initiation ball and then again with the deep green ones she would be sporting on New Year.

"It's beautiful Blaise."

"Only the best for my fiancée."

"Let's see Kiara," Draco asked. Kiara turned and allowed Draco to study the ring on her hand. "I'm impressed Zabini. Gold usually looks tacky but this actually looks like its worth something. Of course the Malfoy rings have always been silver."

"I don't particularly care."

"No, I didn't think you would."

"So, are you all ready for the Initiation?" Blaise asked taking the glass of wine from the tray Drably had brought in and taking a sip. Kiara reached over her own glass and used this as an excuse not to talk as Blaise looked for an answer. Lucius had scared her to some extent.

"How can anyone be ready? Father says he'll definitely ask to have all three Unforgivables performed and have the Cruciatus performed on us. And the Dark Mark isn't going to pleasant. And the Dark Lord is unpredictable," Draco asked draining his own glass and pouring himself another. "You?"

"As scared as the next person. What I don't see is why he wants us all of a sudden. He must have a plan that involves almost-qualified wizards and the odd witch. In fact, I think Pansy and Kiara were the only girls to get Summons. Millicent, the stupid girl, apparently broke into tears at not being chosen."

"I would too. When war breaks out, she isn't going to have much protection is she?" Kiara said. "I can't say I'm looking forward to it but I'm ready. It's just another thing in life you have to get over. At least as boys you have it easy."

"How so?" Draco asked pouring another glass.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Use your brain Draco. Most of the time girls are only good for two things; to look good on your arm and to fuck. Now which one do you think would come in use to the Dark Lord and his followers?"

"Oh I see."

The next half an hour or so was spent discussing the Initiation and to Kiara's pleasure everything else apart from marriage. Every now and then she felt like she was back at Hogwarts just talking to two of her friends and then she would look at her ring and realise that in the New Year everything would have changed. She and Blaise would be officially engaged and two sevenths of the Slytherin House would be bound to Lord Voldemort.

"Well I should be going," Blaise said standing up. "Mother might get the ridiculous idea that I want to stay over."

"Too late," Draco said smiling. "When I went to the bathroom, I met Mother on the way back and your mother has sent a change of clothes to last you at least two days if you change every hour."

"That woman is lucky I actually love her. Oh well, show me to my room so I can settle in and change before dinner."

"I'll do it," Kiara said standing up as well. "Is he in the wing next to mine?"

"Actually, he's in the same wing. Mother felt that you two should be close so Blaise is in the room next to yours connected by a door for easy access should it be necessary." Kiara mentally reminded herself to whack Draco round the head when she got the chance and reprimand Aunt Narcissa for that idea as she led the way her arm linked with Blaise's.

"Do you suppose Mrs Malfoy and my mother are up to something?" Blaise asked.

"When aren't they?"

"Fair point. I suppose your mother would be the same."

"I suppose. I wouldn't know. She chose to give her life to have me." She sighed and felt Blaise place a comforting hand on her arm. There was the Blaise she had come to know and love as a best friend. "Oh well. Aunt Narcissa is doing a perfect job. And I have my father."

"Do you think our children will one day be in the same position as us?"

"Never. Our children will marry for love. I don't ever want them to be in the same position we're in."

"That's if we survive this war."

"We will Blaise. We just have to try hard enough." They turned into what was the guest wing and currently Kiara's. There was the main bedroom she stayed in, another next to it, a library a little further on and several other rooms Kiara didn't really need. "This is my room." They walked on further. "This is yours."

"Do come in," Blaise said pushing open the door and pulling her in. It was similar to hers but was a touch more masculine. Whilst Kiara's room used more pastel colours for its decorations, Blaise's room had rich colours. "Sit." He motioned to the bed and Kiara carefully sat down on the edge. This was the first time she'd been in the same room as Blaise and a bed. "Now Kiara, something's been on your mind since I came. What is it?"

"I was discussing the Initiations with Uncle Lucius and he gave me a piece of advice to the whole female Death Eater thing," Kiara said staring down at her ring unable to meet Blaise's gaze.

"And?"

"He said if I was a virgin it would be best if I wasn't and fast."

"And are you?"

"Yes."

He looked at Kiara with some amusement in his hazel eyes. Sitting down on the bed next to her, he turned her to face him and kissed her. His kisses were different to Harry's; there was no doubt in that. Harry was gentle, an angel compared to the rough searching kiss Blaise placed on her lips. Kiara responded, knowing she would have to get used to it. When they pulled apart for air, a misplaced grin was on Blaise's face.

"You're not bad. Nothing compared to Sal, but I'll get used to it." Kiara bristled but he didn't notice. "Shall we get this over and done with?"

"Now?"

"Dinner's in two hours, plenty enough time to get it on with and then wash up."

Kiara bit her lip. She hadn't expected him to take it so nonchalantly. This wasn't the way she had expected to lose her virginity, having sex to prepare her for the possible duties she may be asked to perform. Everything had gone so lopsided. Blaise saw the fear and worry in her eyes and kissed her softly.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle."


	35. The Christmas Ball

**The Christmas Ball**

"DAD!"

Kiara forgot all Aunt Narcissa had spent the past week or so trying to impose on her and nearly knocked Severus over in a hug. He returned the affection pulling her into an equally tight hug and kissing the top of her head lovingly. One week had been too long for both of them, not quite knowing what was happening to the other.

"I'm guessing you missed me as much as I did you?" Severus asked as they pulled apart. Apart from the personality, he didn't think he would recognise her. Her hair was eloquently styled, only a few hairs out of place due to the energetic greeting and her clothes were definitely not from Diagon Alley.

"Of course," she replied beaming. He had no idea how much she had missed him.

"How very touching. Severus Snape has a heart after all," Lucius said stepping forward and pulling Severus in the same brotherly hug Kiara had seen Draco pull Blaise into. Perhaps it was a Malfoy thing. "It's been long since you've stepped into my humble abode."

"Perhaps too long." He turned to Aunt Narcissa and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Beautiful as always. I like what you've done with Kiara. She might soon grow to be as charming and influential as yourself."

"All she needed was a woman's touch," Aunt Narcissa said humbly, reminding herself to scold Kiara for that outrageous greeting. She wouldn't be too severe; he was her father and she too remembered how much she had loved her father. Her mother on the other hand…Aunt Narcissa refused to think about her and her nagging voice. "It is so good to have you back."

"My pleasure. Afternoon Draco," Severus said shaking hands with his godson and student.

Lunch was an amiable affair. It was all very light-hearted and friendly; Kiara was becoming accustomed to the formal settings and now enjoyed mealtimes a lot more than she had at the beginning of her stay. Nothing heavy and important was discussed, unless a debate about whether salad tasted better with salad cream or with a dash of vinegar was important. Kiara's smile was infectious. Every now and then she would turn to Severus and tell him something fascinating she'd learnt recently, and he would smile whilst giving a witty remark which in turn would cause the three Malfoy's to smile into their salad (with salad cream of course).

"Blaise stayed over recently," Kiara said later. She was skimming the titles of the books in Severus' study. Kiara realised that he and Lucius were definitely like brothers if Severus had his own permanent wing. He looked up from what he was writing and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Yup. That's when he gave me the ring. He said you approved."

"That's what I told his father," Severus said going back to writing. For a moment he wished he wasn't Kiara's sole parent. A mother to deal with her talk of Blaise would have been great. Right now, he didn't care what Blaise did or said. "You don't like it?"

"Of course I do."

"Good."

A few minutes passed and nothing could be heard but the scratching of Severus' quill and the soft padding of Kiara's indoor pumps on the plush carpet. Sighing Kiara settled in the chair opposite the desk he was sat behind and contended herself with watching him write. There was nothing else for her to do except maybe more wedding planning or depressing over the Initiation with Draco. Several more minutes passed and eventually Severus put his quill down. He could not work like this.

"Kiara, have you nothing better to do than sit there and stare at me?" he asked looking at Kiara carefully. There was something definitely different about her. It wasn't just the newly acquired expensive taste in clothing and accessories; there was something he couldn't quite place his finger on.

"No. Aunt Narcissa will probably talk non-stop about the wedding and although I adore her and everything, I don't care what kind of salmon I have at the reception," Kiara answered explaining why to save him the trouble of asking. "Draco isn't the best company at the moment, he's depressed about the Initiation and yes, I've done all my homework."

"Can't you read a book or something?"

"Why are you trying to get rid of me? I want to stay with you."

"I'm not saying you can't stay. Just don't stare at me."

"Fine. I'll go get the wedding stuff and go through that. I can't trust Aunt Narcissa not to invite the whole country."

Severus smiled to himself as Kiara left the room to gather her stuff. He hadn't known when he had adopted her that they would get this far. Soon she too would be a Death Eater and then she would be a wife and then soon after maybe she would have children. Severus grimaced at the thought of having grandchildren. He had never been a children person. Having Kiara alone was already sending him into an early retirement.

---

The Malfoys, well Draco and Narcissa, Parkinsons, Zabinis and Snapes arrived together seeing as they were all close, and if not somehow connected. Kiara was nervous, and had been all morning. Not only was this her first social event but it happened to be hosted at Brentwood Manor, her childhood home and it didn't hold the best of memories. At the door the group separated, Kiara and Blaise entering first with their parents follow by Pansy and Draco with their parents.

"So this is the union I am going to be announcing?" William said cheerfully as he greeted them. Kiara knew him well enough to know that it was a forced smile. Kiara gave an equally forced smile, clinging tighter to Blaise's arm. He would get his circulation back when they had moved away.

"It is," Michael Zabini said, showing the same pride on his dark handsome features as was his wife. Kiara had seen now where Blaise got his height from. "We are looking forward to welcoming Kiara into our family. She is a delightful young lady."

"And very beautiful as well. You are a lucky boy Blaise."

"I am," Blaise replied placing a hand on Kiara's linked arm. To them it was a gesture of some kind of affection but he was in fact telling her to loosen her hold. "I am also lucky that her father allowed me to have her hand in marriage. Kiara is the perfect fiancée."

"Whatever makes Kiara happy, makes me happy," Severus replied simply, fighting the urge to rub it into William's face that now Kiara was engaged soon to be married, he had no more control over her. Everyone thought she was his daughter anyway. William would have a hard time proving she wasn't and even if he could, he would need to explain why it hadn't been revealed until now.

"Congratulations all around and I certainly hope you enjoy yourselves tonight." With that said, William moved onto other guests. Severus saw somebody he needed to speak to as did Michael and Helena went over to a growing group of women standing together, enjoying their favourite pastime. This left Kiara and Blaise.

"What was that all about?" he asked, concealing the annoyance in his face but not his voice. "I know you get nervous easily and stuff but it wasn't necessary to almost break my arm."

"I'm sorry," Kiara replied simply. She had found that when Blaise was angry, it was better to answer monotonously because he took what you said and twisted it to make it into an insult so that he had a good reason to rant and rave. He'd got it off his father. When Michael and Helena were together, Helena almost never spoke and when she did, it was a simple sentence telling him that his dress robes looked fine.

"You should be. Don't ever do that again. Now, let's go find the others."

As the night went on, Kiara relaxed, especially when in the company of her usual social group. Blaise, Draco, Theodore Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Adrian Pucey conversed together, being the 'men' of the group. Kiara longed to be with them but it would be highly unladylike and she had a feeling Blaise was glad to be rid of her. Instead, she was stuck with Pansy, Millicent, Elise Pucey, Adrian's younger sister from the year below, and Daphne Greengrass, who Kiara knew as the girl who Draco slept with before she was transferred to Beauxbatons. They were currently comparing dress robes.

"That shade of pink really suits you Pansy," Daphne said smiling. "I could never carry it off. I'm stuck with blue. It's the only colour that really suits me apart from green. Green suits all Slytherins."

Kiara really wanted to roll her eyes. She was sure Daphne could have carried off other colours as well. True her freckles did present a problem, but she carried them well. Her curly brown hair and big blue eyes were probably what made blue look so good on her. Kiara didn't say much. She wasn't really one for gossiping and until recently, she hadn't given a damn whether her dress robes were muslin, velvet or silk or where they were made. Pansy had gone to Italy for hers and Millicent's were apparently China's finest silk.

"I like Kiara's robes. I can't believe you went for yellow and still managed to pull it off," Millicent said admiringly. "You still look every inch the daughter of Slytherin's Head of House. I'd end up looking like some kind of canary. Or even worse, a Hufflepuff."

"Thank you," Kiara answered, wondering how much more torture she had to bear. She really didn't care and she could hardly explain as to why she was wearing yellow. Blaise would kill her with his bare hands.

"You simply don't have the figure for it," Elise said to Millicent. "Kiara on the other hand, is really slim but still manages to have some kind of curves. With her pale skin and dark hair, she can carry off almost any colour."

"I don't think she'd be able to carry off fuchsia though."

Kiara was so happy when William called for attention so that he could make a speech. At that point, Blaise found his way to her side finally separating her from the girls. She liked them all very much but they could be so dull. She spotted the Zabinis making their way over to where she and Blaise stood, Severus in tow, looking his usual emotionless self. At least he had worn coloured robes instead of his usual black.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming on such a special day. I hope you all got the presents that you wished for," William said, flashing his million Galleon smile and looking like he actually meant what he was saying. "It's nice to see so many familiar faces and also new faces all gathered together under my roof. It brings a joy to my heart to see so many people getting on especially during these difficult times. My heart also fills with joy at new found love. I'd like us all to take a moment and raise a glass to Blaise Zabini and Kiara Snape who have recently got engaged. May they lead a happy life together."

There was applause, then an ambush of congratulations and demands to see the ring. Kiara had never thanked so many people in her life. She smiled all the way through it, secretly wondering how Blaise managed to stay so calm. He took each person with a smile and a brief reply. Before she had been glad to be away from Hogwarts but now she wished she was back there. Once everybody had congratulated them (or it seemed like everybody) Kiara let her smile falter. She needed to get some air.

"Blaise, I need air," she told him. He turned and gave her a concerned look. She did look flushed and uneasy. "I feel a little faint."

"Alright, let me take you outside for a bit," Blaise replied, leading her out to the balcony. Charms had been placed around it so that it was only a few degrees colder than the ballroom. If it had been the same temperature as it was outside then they would have frozen. "You're just a bit overwhelmed. I've been going to these functions since I could walk. You'll be used to it by the New Year Ball."

"I hope so." She took a deep breath and turned to look at her soon-to-be-husband. "Was this the right thing to do? Us getting engaged?"

"It was the right thing to do, probably the only thing to do," he answered slowly, his hazel eyes staring into her own black orbs. He tenderly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "It wasn't what we wanted maybe but we'll learn to live with it slowly. We've got the rest of our lives to do so."

"So you're not bitter?"

"It would be a lie if I said I wasn't. Give me a year or so and I'll be over the bitterness but I'll never forget her. That is something I can't promise you."

"I don't need that promise. I just need the reassurance that you don't hate me."

"I can't hate you Kiara. I can be angry at you, I can be annoyed with you; I can be everything with you but I can't hate you. There's just something about you that won't allow me to." He lifted her ringed hand to his lips. "If you want my promise then have it right now. I promise I don't and will never hate you."

"Thank you."

"What do you say we go back in there and dance? We have to dance at least once. It would appear rude not to."

One dance turned into two, then that turned to three and so on. Kiara found that after each dance there was someone who wanted to ask if she would kindly join them in the current dance. She couldn't help noticing that most of them had a hint of Bulgarian accent. Or that's what Kiara assumed after one of them introduced himself as the Bulgarian Minister of Magic's son. By the fifth dance she was tired, and when somebody gently tapped her on the back, she prepared to tell them she was tired but found she couldn't. There was no way she could reject the host of the ball.

"May I have this last dance Miss Snape?" he asked, saying her name with some amusement. She glanced around for Blaise and saw he was dancing with his mother. He couldn't intervene and Severus was nowhere to be seen. Kiara had no choice.

"Certainly Mr. Brentwood," Kiara answered politely. She forced herself not to flinch away at his touch, and allowed him to lead in the dance, concentrating on her steps and just getting through this dance. 1,2,3,1,2,3,1,2,3 Kiara kept this mantra going, hoping he just wanted to dance and wasn't one to converse. It was such false hope.

"How was your evening?"

"It was suitably enjoyable. I don't think I would have wanted to spend it any other way. Thank you again for the kind invite."

"The pleasure is mine." A genuine smile spread over his features. "You know, you look a lot like your mother. I never noticed it before, but now I see her smile and she always got the same look of concentration when she danced with someone she didn't particularly like. You would have been very close."

"I like to think so."

"Do you never miss her Kiara?"

"Why do you care?" Kiara asked suspiciously quickly adding, "If I may be so blunt as to ask."

"I was curious. You have never asked about her."

"Please don't tell me you wondered why?"

"So I was a little harsh in raising you," William admitted. '_Understatement of the year,_' thought Kiara. "Yet, if there is anything about your mother you want to know, don't ever hesitate to come by. My door is always open."

"Yes, actually, I have a question."

"Ask ahead."

"Why on Earth did she ever marry you?"


	36. The Initiation

**The Initiation**

Kiara stared in the mirror, wondering if she really was the girl standing before her; Kiara Snape, soon to be Zabini and very soon to be a Death Eater. In fact, in a quarter of an hour, the Initiation would begin. She smoothed her black robes, the fear in her stomach knotting tighter together. Underneath she was wearing her favourite tracksuit bottoms and jumper. She was going to be confident through this no matter what. She had to show that she was worthwhile and not some spoilt brat who cared whether she broke a nail. It may have taken Bellatrix Lestrange her whole adult life to get to the rank she was at now but Kiara was going to do it in a quarter of the time. She was determined to. There was no point in being a half-hearted Death Eater.

There was a knock at the door and Severus entered, already clad in his Death Eater robes, mask in hand ready to put on before they Apparated to where the Initiation was to take place. He looked tired and he probably was, but he still found the energy to give her an encouraging smile. A hug would have seemed awkward. It just wasn't the moment.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Kiara gave her reflection one last glance before nodding. "For everything?"

"I'm as ready as I ever will be," she answered strongly, a contrast to the dread in her heart. "I won't disappoint you. Rest assured."

"I'm not worried about you being a disappointment. It's allowed. You're a mere female in their eyes. Nobody expects you to be the next Bellatrix. I'm more worried about you getting hurt. The Dark Lord has been known to get a little carried away sometimes."

"Don't be. I can handle myself. You'll see."

"Just be careful."

The location was what Kiara expected. She took in the vast room once she had straightened up from the Apparition. Side-Along Apparating was definitely not her cup of cake. Cobwebs hung from the corners of what she imagined was once a grand ballroom, much like that in Brentwood Manor. The layer of dust made everything look grey; in fact, nearly everything was grey. Severus gave her one last comforting squeeze of the hand before disappearing into the growing number of Death Eaters gathered. She could sense his whereabouts he was but nothing exact. She walked over to the other initiates, also dressed in black, many trying to conceal their emotions but failing.

Time seem to pass slowly. When the great Lord Voldemort finally entered the room, she could feel the fear from those around her. Blaise, who was standing beside her, bristled so much, if he had been a cat his fur would have been on ends. Kiara watched him pass to a raised throne-like seat. He wasn't grotesque but he certainly wasn't the man of her dreams. His long jet black hair seemed slightly misplaced alongside his ash face, snakelike nose and ruby eyes.

"You have been called here to join me and my cause," he began, addressing the initiates. Kiara was glad she had chosen to stand in the middle of the second row of three. She wasn't at the front but not at the back either. His eyes were less likely to fall on her, or so she hoped. "Your families are already by my side. You will add to my growing number of followers, and you will all come to do me proud. However, before you can be given the Mark of my faith in you, and your utter loyalty in me, I want to find out just what it is you can do at the tender young age you are at."

He turned to Death Eaters and addressed them.

"I am pleased that you have all fulfilled your duty and brought them here. They are young, I will go easy on them, just as I did for those who joined me when you were their age. There will be no deaths amongst the ranks today, at least not intentional." He smirked to himself. "Now let's get this over with. Bring in the Muggles."

The door opened and a group of Muggles were led into the room, all chained together. Their first task was to demonstrate their ability of performing the Cruciatus and Imperius Curses. The Imperius was done well enough by those before Kiara, with the Cruciatus wavering in power. Butterflies rampaged in her stomach when it was Blaise's turn. Not only did she want him to do well, she was next. He managed to make his Muggle pull out her hair in great big tufts as instructed. The pain was etched on her face but she could do nothing to stop herself. When it came to the Cruciatus, he was the strongest so far.

"A Snape?" the Dark Lord said sitting up in interest. "How curious. This should be interesting indeed. Severus' Initiation is one I still remember fondly. Then again, you are a girl. Let me be very kind and give you something easy. I want that boy there to lick my floor clean."

Kiara turned to the boy that had been pushed forward. He had seen enough to gather that what the man on the throne said was what happened. Kiara refused to look into his pleading eyes and gripping her wand tightly, concentrated on purely getting him to do what she wanted, or rather what Voldemort wanted. Praying for it not to flop, she uttered the word.

"_Imperio_."

Keeping the surprise of the success of her spell out of her face, she concentrated on him licking the floor. When Voldemort ordered a stop, she grinned internally at the result of her work. Sure it wasn't a nice thing to do, but she had managed to get him to clean it in the shape of a snake. It hadn't been entirely intentional but what's done is done.

"Creative. That can come in useful." Kiara was grabbing his attention. "Show me now how… _bad_ your Cruciatus is."

Steadying her mind, Kiara fixed her gaze on the boy but this time, she didn't think of him as a random Muggle she was torturing. His innocent face was replaced with that of William Brentwood. She wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine, of what she had suffered all her life. Years of anger at the man surged through her and were all released at the fateful moment when she said-

"_Crucio_."

The boy instantly dropped to the floor, writhing in pain and screams echoing through the room. Again Kiara imagined it being William, and did what he had often done. For every scream, the intensity of the curse increased. The screams grew louder, Kiara unaware of the little smirk of satisfaction appearing on her lips. It felt good to finally be able to do onto someone what was done onto her again and again and again.

"Enough," Voldemort ordered. Kiara let the spell drop and the screams stopped. The boy lay on the floor, shaking uncontrollably, the effects of the curse still running through him. "I think that is the best I have seen so far. Tell me honestly, did you enjoy that?"

"I cannot say that I did not my Lord," Kiara replied, keeping her eyes down. She glanced at the shaking body of her victim and for a moment felt remorse. That hadn't been right. Then she remembered how good getting some kind of revenge had felt and it dissipated.

"I think you will be one of my favourites Miss Snape. You may stand down."

The front row parted to allow Kiara back to her position in the middle. Many wished she wasn't there now. It was hard to edge away from her without making it obvious that they were. Normal young witches of her age were not meant to enjoy torturing Muggles. Normal witches of her age were not supposed to be the amongst the Dark Lord's favourites. Normal witches were certainly not meant to be better than the wizards.

"All of you need to work on at least one spell but I am not disappointed," Voldemort said, scanning the group of teenagers. They had all performed the Cruciatus and Imperius with some degree of skill. "I see potential and potential is good. To judge you even further, I want to see how many of you are already capable of killing."

Not many. The pronunciation and the wand movement were correct but it was definitely a spell that required the focus of a person's Dark magic. Kiara's magic was ninety-eight percent Dark Magic; Harry was the opposite, with Light magic fuelling most, if not all, of his spells. She watched those in the front row fail. Most produced a jet green spark that did nothing more than sting the person. Draco made his family proud and succeeded, a flash of jet green light filling the room as the body fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. Blaise also succeeded. It was only natural Kiara felt she had to.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

The words came out in a slow whisper but Kiara felt she needed them to. The Muggle girl stood there, her large brown eyes filled with tears. Kiara had looked into them and for a moment wondered why she was even there. Kiara could have simply stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas and avoided this whole Death Eater thing by claiming she couldn't get away from Harry. And then she remembered she had set out determined and that is how she would finish. She could not afford to lose that determination. There was a flash of green light and the girl was dead.

Kiara stepped back, keeping her eyes down as the body was cleared away. With one wave, she had taken a life. Shaking away the guilt, and keeping down the bile of disgust at herself, Kiara kept in mind why she was doing this; to stay with Severus. Glancing cautiously at the crowd of masked Death Eaters, she looked for him but couldn't find him and was partly pleased. She didn't want to know what he was thinking of her at that moment.

"As I was expecting," Voldemort sighed as the last person failed. Only Draco, Blaise, Kiara, Adrian and Simmons had managed to kill. That was five out of at least twenty. "Those who managed it, follow Bellatrix into the next room. An extra challenge awaits you. Once you have finished, you will come back to be marked with the rest." He smiled, revealing oddly pointed teeth. "Those who haven't…you'll soon be able to. I will make sure of it."

A Death Eater stepped out of the ranks and led the way out of the room through a door Kiara hadn't noticed before into an equally large room but seemed vaster because there were only six of them there. Bellatrix removed the white mask to reveal her face. Kiara had always envisioned her to be ugly and nothing like her sister and it was partly true. Bellatrix was dark with heavy lidded eyes but she still possessed some beauty. Perhaps she may have even been once classed in the same league as her younger sister. That was probably pre-Azkaban.

"So you can perform all three Unforgivables. For little kids that's a big achievement," Bellatrix said, her dark eyes looking at each person in turn. "The other babies are going to need leaders and I have been given the privilege of selecting those three leaders. That means two of you are going to fail this next task. The task is to see how you would get yourself out of a situation where you didn't have your wand and you were being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse."

Kiara was last and she watched anxiously as the others went through the task. Bellatrix certainly knew her stuff when it came to the Cruciatus. All three boys lasted pretty long without making any sounds of pain but weren't able to find a way to loosen the spell's hold. Draco came close, almost standing up but Bellatrix simply increased the intensity of the spell causing his legs to buckle. Kiara wondered what was the point of her even trying. She hadn't been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse in months and she couldn't see a way to stop the curse without somehow attacking Bellatrix.

"Let's see what you're made off," Bellatrix said sizing Kiara up as she prepared for the task. To her, Kiara was scrawny and almost delicate but she had come this far and that had to say something. "_Crucio_."

It took all her willpower not to cry out. The white hot pain felt familiar yet a distant memory of what she had now classed as her past. Kiara knew she couldn't give up now and she wouldn't. The ultimate way of proving herself would be to become a leader. Bellatrix wasn't going to be the only high ranking female Death Eater forever. Concentrating on the pain, Kiara willed it to all go to her hands, leaving her legs free of pain to move. A smirk appeared on her face as she stood up, still concentrating on keeping the pain in her hands, ignoring the feeling of thousands of needles being stabbed into them.

"Is that the best you have?" Kiara taunted, aware that she was asking for trouble.

Her legs almost buckled as the curse intensified. The pain had travelled up her arm and was slowly spreading through her body, its intention to once again consume her in pain. There was just so much power coming from Bellatrix's wand. To have any success, Kiara needed to disarm her in some way shape or form. Feeling the curse slowly creeping up downwards to the rest of the body, Kiara decided she would do it the Slytherin way. Dropping to the floor, she pretended to writhe in pain, all the while waiting for the perfect moment.

"Is that good enough for you?" Bellatrix sneered, making a huge mistake. She walked closer to where Kiara lay 'in pain', close enough to be in reaching range. In response Kiara reached out and grabbed her leg. It had the desired effect.

Caught off guard, Bellatrix's concentration wavered. If it hadn't been for the fact that Kiara was somehow managing to transfer the spell through to her she would have been able to quickly recover. Pushing herself to her feet, Kiara Accio-ed the wand Bellatrix was loosely holding. At the feel of the dark wood under her aching fingers, Kiara's confidence rose. _She_ was in control now.

"Actually, no it isn't."

"I see Daddy taught you well. I suppose now you think you've defeated me."

"You have no wand and you were just submitted to part of your own spell. How can you not be?"

"Correction: I do have another wand."

Thanking the heavens for her possibly inherited agility, Kiara dodged an array of spells being directed in her direction, each missing her by millimetres. Bellatrix had been one step ahead of her and continued to be, not allowing Kiara any time to attack, the age old rule to any type of duelling. If you managed to keep attacking, your opponent was more likely to tire and slip in their defending. No matter how much Kiara concentrated she couldn't find an opening and soon lost her wand, and Bellatrix's was at her throat.

"It seems you've lost," Bellatrix smirked, glad that Kiara had not managed to actually defeat her. She could not bear with the shame had she been but then again she would have been defeated by somebody very much like her. There was the same passion burning behind Kiara's actions as there had been behind her own, and still was.

"Not quite."

Kiara kicked out, catching her the older woman in the stomach. Momentarily winded, Kiara tried once again to Accio the wand but Bellatrix knocked her over before she got the chance to get a proper grip and it flew out of range. Muggle duelling would have to do now. Kiara was aware of the differences in size and strength but it didn't stop her from giving as good she received. Bellatrix punched her jaw with such a force that Kiara was sent sprawling backwards from the position she had been in, her head hitting the floor. Slightly dazed, Kiara didn't even have a chance before she felt a kick to her stomach. Doubling over in pain, Bellatrix took the chance to place a booted foot on her back and keep her pinned to the floor. Kiara didn't have any strength to move, let alone get herself out of the position.

"Are you done trying to prove yourself?"

"Yes," Kiara answered, spitting out a wad of blood from her mouth onto the floor. She just had to admit defeat this time. Bellatrix lifted her foot and let Kiara sit up to rub her jaw. That punch had been something else. Now she had seen Bellatrix at work, Kiara admired her strength. Instead of trying to beat her, she now wanted to be like her someday, hopefully someday soon.

Bellatrix extended her hand out which Kiara gladly took. "Well you have to me. You are as competent as any male recruit. With a little work, you'll soon reach the Dark Lord's Inner Circle. I can sense that. You, Malfoy and Simmons are the leaders I have chosen."

Kiara was given a few moments to clean herself up. She straightened her robes up, fixing any tears and smoothing out wrinkles before borrowing Draco's handkerchief to clean up the blood on her face. If this was the damage created by Bellatrix when she was going easy, Kiara really didn't ever want to fight with her giving it her best. Kiara glanced over once or twice to the boys having a whispered discussion.

Simmons and Draco looked smug, whilst Adrian and Blaise looked anything but pleased. Blaise had a right be though. His fiancée had beaten him to the position of leader when he was meant to be the man. At least now he knew how Rodulphus Lestrange must have felt when his wife had reached a higher rank than himself. It was somewhat embarrassing. Blaise promised himself that he would make sure that Kiara knew her place with him. Perhaps she was leader of their operations with the Dark Lord but he was still going to be her husband and he had the power.

"My Lord, I have chosen the three leaders," Bellatrix said once they were back in the main room. Voldemort sat up, actually interested. Kiara seemed to be the one that had put up the best fight. A bruise was developing just above her cheekbone, her lip was cut and several scratches adorned her face. She fascinated him. "Malfoy, Simmons and Snape showed the most potential."

"I expected nothing less from a Malfoy but Simmons and Snape surprise me," Voldemort said, looking over his three leaders.

Draco had the same arrogant pride that his father had. It would either serve him well or end up destroying him. Simmons Sr. wasn't what you would call bright; Voldemort hadn't expected Dreg to be any different. Kiara was female. True Bellatrix was also female but she had worked hard for years to get to where she was now. Severus had always shown an aptitude for the Dark Arts but had never much shown a lot of desire to use it against others. He preferred mastering it than using it. Kiara seemed to be the opposite.

"You will be the first three to receive my Mark."

Kiara turned out to be the first. As she swore an oath, giving her life to him, her thoughts wandered. This was it. She could pull away now and know that she died a free woman or she could forever bind herself to the monster in front of her. Soon she would be at his beck and call and no matter what she did, if found out, the Snape name would never be able to shake the label of Death Eaters.

The moment his fingers touched her skin, it was ice meeting fire. The pain accentuated to a point where Kiara thought she might cut off her left arm. It was the agonizing pain you would feel if you were to stick your hand in an open fire and hold it there or if under a full on Cruciatus held by someone like Bellatrix Lestrange. She refused to cry out and tried to compose her features in imitation of Severus. When Voldemort finally lifted his hand from her forearm, she looked down at the brand. She had just lost any freedom she might have fought for before.

"Thank you my Lord," she said as she had been instructed to, kneeling and going as low as she could in some kind of bow without actually touching the floor. She longed to run her throbbing arm under hot water but there was still quite a bit to go. "I will not disappoint you."

"I doubt you will."

Little did he know was that it was that faith that would come to destroy him.


	37. The Day After

**The Day After**

"Drink this."

Kiara gladly took whatever Severus was offering her. The aftershock of the night's events was finally getting to her and for the past ten minutes she had been seated on the bathroom floor, emptying the content of her stomach. Severus had hardly spoken, his dark eyes expressionless and his face a drawn blank. Kiara was too busy trying to calm down to be bothered about it.

"Thanks," she mumbled, downing the mixture in the goblet. It was reminiscent of water but with something else added in. The squirming sensation in her stomach eased, as did her nerves. "What was that?"

"Calming Potion," he answered. "I take it the potion has worked?" Kiara nodded. "Then I'm guessing you want to move from your current position."

Kiara accepted his help from the floor. Her body ached as she shed the black robes she had donned for the Initiation and into her silk pyjamas, before climbing into the large bed. She looked over at Severus and this time his blank face did concern her. Why was he concealing his emotions from her at this particular moment in time? He looked away from the painting he had been studying.

"Narcissa will tend to your bruises when you wake up tomorrow. I am going back home, I have business to attend to. I will see you at the Ball." He turned to leave but Kiara stopped him, studying him from her position on the bed. Severus gave her a questioning look. "Yes Kiara?"

"What have I done wrong?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"You're hiding your emotions from me."

"That does not instantly mean you've done something wrong."

"Yes it does," insisted Kiara. "It means you're either angry or disappointed at me and you don't want to show it."

Severus sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. How was he going to phrase this? He wasn't even sure exactly why he was angry and disappointed at her. Those were two of the emotions currently running through his mind, and the others were hard to describe. Running a hand through his hair Severus turned to Kiara, letting his mask of indifference slip down to reveal his true emotions. He did look disappointed, almost regretful of something.

"The Initiation has brought back memories for me. I was exactly like you. I went in willingly, did all that was commanded of me and more and went away as a favourite of the Dark Lord. It was only months later that being a follower of the most feared man in the world began to take its toll. Every day I saw more and more innocent blood shed, sometimes at my hand. Then one day, I did something that I regret till this day and I don't want it to be the same for you. I don't want you to reach my age and look back and wonder how your life might have been if you had just said no."

"I had no choice. It was either do this or lose you."

"Maybe so but you didn't have to go and become a bloody leader!" He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands despairingly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. It's just that when I adopted you, I was hoping to give you a better life. To give you something I never had."

"You have given me a better life," Kiara reassured him. "Sure I've taken it for granted a lot of times but I promise you living with you is a thousand times better than living with Mr. Brentwood. Please don't beat yourself up about it."

"In a few months time you won't be saying that. You'll wish I never asked to adopt you or that you'd refused point blank. Something big will happen. Something that you have no control of. And that will act like a stone thrown in a still lake. It will trigger other things. From then on it'll be one regret after another."

"Am I a regret?"

"No of course not," Severus said somewhat annoyed. "What I'm trying to say is that I wish things were going in another route. That things weren't turning out this way."

There was a silence and Kiara stared at him, wondering what to think of his little speech. What had he done that was so wrong?

"What did you do that you regret so much?"

He looked at her, his eyes full of regret and remorse. Swallowing hard, he said four words that for twenty years he had refrained from using in that order.

"I killed my father."

---

Sunlight hit her eyes and Kiara groaned. Rolling over, her aim was to avoid the sunlight and fall back to sleep but a sharp pain shot up her arm. Jerking awake, she realised she had rolled onto a bruise received during her task with Bellatrix. Now she was alert, the rest of her body exclaimed from the pressure of lying down. It seemed every single part of her body was aching.

Getting out of bed, she slowly made her way to the bathroom, her aim to have a long bath and let the warm heat to ease some of her pain. Whilst the water filled the large white bathtub, she looked in the mirror to inspect her face. Severus hadn't let her the night before. The bruise under her eye was a deep purple with tinges of yellow, her lip had swollen quite a bit and the scratches made her look like she'd had a fight with Professor McGonagall in her cat form.

Slipping into the water, Kiara took in a sharp breath but soon relaxed, the warmth embracing her. Leaning back, she let her thoughts wander. Hogwarts seemed like a distant memory at the moment. So much had gone on and was still going to go on. The engagement, the Christmas Ball, the Initiation and all whilst trying to learn what she didn't know about the social circle she was in. She couldn't wait to be away from all of it and back to concentrating on lessons.

Yet something told her that it wasn't going to be that simple. Voldemort had to have something up his sleeve so she had to be prepared for whatever he was going to ask of her. She couldn't imagine Harry's face when he found out she was a Death Eater. He was quite unpredictable. Kiara didn't even know how he was going to react to her and Blaise being 'together'. Blaise was something else as well. His mood swings were as bad as Harry's and Sally-Anne's presence was hardly going to be helpful.

Her life was complicated.

Kiara was about to reach out for a shower puff when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Draco. Are you decent?"

"Well what do you think?" Kiara snapped, shaking her head. "I'm having a bath. Do you think I'm decent?"

There was a pause, where Draco seemed to be contemplating what to do next. "I'm coming in. I won't look. I promise."

"Draco, let me-" Before she could finish her sentence the door swung open. She ducked down into the water so her head was just above the surface, thanking the bathtub for being so deep whilst counting on the bubbles to cover her. "What was so fucking important that you had to come in here whilst I was in the bath?"

"Someone has to tend to your bruises," Draco said offhandedly, searching through a cabinet containing different vials and tubes. "Now where did Mother say that stuff was?"

"Where _is_ your mother?"

"Mother has come down with a cold. It is most unfortunate. So she's sent me to help you." He continued to search through the cabinet. "Aha! Here it is. Two shakes into your bath should do it." Pulling the lid off a cylindrical container, he held it above the water and gave two shakes. "Give it a few seconds and you'll feel it working."

"What is- ouch!"

He'd poured the powder stuff at the bottom of the tub so it was slowly making its way up, therefore attacking her legs first. Not all of her legs, more specifically the bruises. Kiara guessed it was some kind of healing powder but it didn't have the usual numb stinging. This stinging was sharp and acute, actually quite painful.

"Painful isn't it?" Draco said, lowering the toilet seat cover and sitting on that, facing away from Kiara. As curious as he was, that would be wrong. She was like a sister. "I didn't have to use any today but I have used it before and I hate it like hell. It does the trick though. Instant removal of bruises."

"Couldn't you have warned me?"

"And where's the fun in that?"

"I really hate you sometimes Draco," Kiara said through gritted teeth. She was never using that stuff again, even if it did instantly remove bruises. The pain on her legs was beginning to numb but that in the rest of the body still hurt. "In fact, I simply hate you."

"What have I done?" he asked innocently.

"First you put me and Harry _through_ hell, and then you placed me and Blaise _in_ hell and now, you're torturing me. You might as well be called the Devil. Is that reason enough for you?"

"Potter's a loser and I'm _not_ torturing you intentionally. Beauty is something one must suffer for. But I never put you and Blaise in hell. What are you talking about?"

Kiara sighed. "We just weren't meant to be. Can't you see that Blaise doesn't want to be with me? And that means he's always in a fucking mood when we're together. And he's hardly going to be happy about me becoming a leader. That's supposed to be his job."

"Stop being so dramatic. You know he'll get over it eventually. You and him make a good couple, and he'll have to live with the leader thing. You were a lot better than him. You were a lot better than the lot of us. You deserved it."

"Thanks."

Draco kept her company as the powder did its magic and then began to apply a similar salve to her face. At least this time he did warn her that it was going to hurt but it didn't stop her from pushing him away. By the time they were finished it was time for dinner. Kiara realised she must have woken up at sunset, explaining the sunlight that had woken her up. He left her to get ready, coming back to walk down with her.

Aunt Narcissa wasn't at dinner and her absence was sorely missed. Everything just seemed to tense up as if it was her presence that kept the peace between the two male Malfoys. Kiara kept her head down, having a feeling that the silence was better than any discussion without Aunt Narcissa there. When Kiara thought about it, she was the one that always changed the direction of the conversation so it didn't turn into an argument.

Waiting for the dessert, Lucius started a conversation.

"So both have you have been made leaders. Are you pleased?"

"Of course," Draco replied instantly.

"What about you Kiara? Obviously there's going to be a lot more pressure on you because of your gender. Are you having any doubts?"

"No, not particularly. I'm curious to find out what the role involves but nothing more."

"I was having a conversation with Michael Zabini this morning. Naturally he's not happy with Blaise for not being picked to be leader and Blaise himself is upset. It would be in your interest to tiptoe around him, both of them actually, carefully for awhile. The Zabini temperament is not unknown."

"I'll bear that in mind," Kiara said before turning her attention to the fruit salad in front of her. She didn't know if Lucius had said that in an attempt to help her because he only made her feel worse. She had had a feeling that Blaise was not going to be happy and he just confirmed it.

"Don't worry too much about it though Kiara," Draco added, stabbing at his melon piece with some anger behind it. "I'm sure Blaise will be fine once you get the chance to comfort him. You always manage to calm him down."

"On the contrary, I think Kiara should consider calling off the engagement."

"And why is that?"

"Apparently, Blaise had the nerve to ask his father if it was alright he married a Hufflepuff muggleborn instead of Kiara. He's obviously not committed to the engagement. I'd hate to see Kiara hurt."

"I don't think my feelings are on the top of your priority list," Kiara said coldly, holding onto her spoon so tightly her knuckles were ashen. "Otherwise you wouldn't be gossiping like a bored _housewife_ as if I were not even there."

"I do apologise if I did hurt your feelings. I should have addressed you directly," Lucius said although there was absolutely no trace of remorse in his voice, not even a mock one. "Kiara I think you should break of your engagement to Blaise because he's not committed and I don't think he's going to come through. He's in love with a Hufflepuff muggleborn. There is obviously _something_ wrong with him."

"That is a load of-" Draco cut her off.

"There must be something wrong with that. Blaise is faithful to Kiara, and was even close to her when she was with Potter. That is rather far-fetched," he said saving Kiara from a major slip up. She had been about to swear and he could tell. She was giving off an agitated aura.

"Are you calling Michael Zabini a liar?" Lucius demanded.

"No, of course not but-"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, but-"

"Then why is it far-fetched?"

"May I please be excused?" Kiara snapped, putting down her spoon. Somehow, she had just lost her appetite. "I find all this childish talk quite nauseating. I am very sorry to hear that you have nothing better to do with your time than discuss such _rubbish_ but I'm still very tired and would like to get some rest."

"You seem very upset by this news," Lucius continued, choosing to completely ignoring Kiara's speech. "Is it because you did not know, or you got engaged knowing where his true feelings lay and are upset because its out for everyone to talk about?"

Kiara narrowed her eyes at the man she had previously thought was alright. He had gone from polite to downright malicious. She was attempting to keep her temper in check though she could feel it bubbling at the surface, ready to explode. Not only was she angry at Lucius, she was angry at Blaise for being so bloody stupid. How could he have just gone and asked something like that? And as for Michael, what was he thinking when he told the husband of Narcissa Malfoy, one of the biggest gossips in the country?

"So which is it? I'm judging by your silence, it's the latter." Kiara said nothing. "Indeed. Quite a pity children seem to inherit a parent's bad points as well as good. You seem to have inherited your father's bad luck in love. First _Potter_, now _Zabini_. Oh dear, who will be next?"

"Alright, that is it!" Kiara shouted, banging her hands on the table as she stood up. "I have had it up to here with your sarcastic remarks. I have no idea what is wrong with you but I am not sitting around and listen to you insult me. If I wanted sarcastic remarks, I would have stayed at home. I am going to walk away from this room before I do anything that I may regret."

"Kiara!" Draco said, glancing over at his father to check his facial expression. At the moment, he seemed rather amused by something. Kiara turned to him, as if to ask '_What now_?'. "Calm yourself. Owl Blaise to come over and sort it out. No need to get angry."

"Draco is quite right. Calm yourself," Lucius said smirking the same famous smirk as his son. "Then again, at least you'll fit in with the Zabinis perfectly. All of you, even delightful little Helena have short fitful tempers."

"Maybe we have short tempers with people like you."

"And what are people like me like?"

"People _like_ you are narrow-minded, conceited, dim-witted twats, who would be nothing if it weren't for their name, blood and money. However you, Uncle Lucius, have something different as well. You are quite simply a bastard."

The last word rang through the dining hall. Kiara had just called the great Lucius Malfoy a bastard. Nobody had ever called him a bastard to his face and remembered/lived to tell the tale. Lucius rose as well, towering a head above Kiara but that didn't faze her. She was very angry. Kiara could feel herself heating up, her skin was beginning to itch from the sudden heat change. He glared at her with his steely grey eyes but she was still not intimidated. The worst he could do was kill her. She'd just come back and haunt him for the rest of his life.

"You are very cocky Miss Snape."

"And you are messing with a currently hormonal and very irate witch, Mr Malfoy."

"I think you should both take a deep breath and not do anything rash," Draco said standing up as well in an attempt to keep the peace. That was usually his mother's role as he and his father argued but it seemed to day he was taking her place. "You are both under a lot of stress. There is no need to add more."

"Miss Snape, I suggest you take back that comment, _right now_."

Kiara gave a dry humourless laugh. "Do you really think that I'm going to take back one comment after half a dozen insults?"

"I think you don't know who you're dealing with."

"I know exactly who I'm dealing with. Lucius Malfoy, the man who is only out of Azkaban because the Dark Lord had pity on him after failing to retrieve something oh so very important, and now has so much spare time on his hands, he is arguing with a sixteen year old witch. That is pathetic."

"One more comment Miss Snape, and I _will_ get angry."

"I am so scared. I'm just shivering with fear."

Kiara had no time to add any other insults because she found herself hitting the wall behind her forcefully. Dazed, she reached to the back of her head, where a pain was beginning to appear. Bringing her hands back down, she saw blood. Kiara looked up and saw Lucius with a wand in his hand, him and Draco having some kind of argument which sounded oddly muffled to her. Shaking her head, Kiara concentrated on it.

"Are you trying to kill her?" Draco shouted. "What if she's badly hurt? What are you going to tell Professor Snape? What are you going to tell the Dark Lord? We all know he's taken quite a shine to her."

"Exactly," Lucius answered calmly. "Which is why I needed a valid reason to put her out of action at least for the Initiation Ball. Then he would take a liking to you instead. My son will not be beaten by a _girl_."

"So you were making all that stuff about Blaise up to annoy her?"

"No, but I mentioned it to wind her up. I was counting on her having Severus' temper. If you know where to push, he will get so angry, he might even kill."

"If Kiara had her wand I think you'd probably be dead by now."

"And only two people would miss you," Kiara said, standing up slowly to clear her head. Lucius turned to her with raised eyebrow. He'd have thought the force of the spell knocked her out. She touched her head again, flinching as she did so. "For fuck sake Uncle Lucius, if you'd needed me to pretend I'm a worse leader than Draco, you should have asked. We're meant to be like family."

"Is that so?" he asked.

"No. _Accio Wand_." Just as Bellatrix's wand had flown into her hand, Kiara felt confidence once more at the feel of the wand in her hand. This wand was different though. It glowed a strange yellow light. Twirling it in her hand she smirked at Lucius. "This is not a Ministry-approved wand Uncle Lucius. I suppose its covered with an some kind of anti-tracing charm. Better for me."

"Draco, is she always so sure of herself?"

"I…err…um…Kiara's very…err…confident," Draco stuttered, wondering if there would be time to duck under the table if there happened to be some kind of duel. He was not going to get involved. He knew what his father could do but he had also seen what Kiara could do, however young she was.

"The problem with those wands Kiara," Uncle Lucius said, taking small steps towards her. Kiara ignored the throbbing pain in her head, tightening her hold on the wand, preparing herself to fight. The consequences at the moment didn't matter. "Is that unless you have enough power to weal them, they are close to useless."

"Don't worry about me. I know how to handle pretty much anything," Kiara said although she glanced wearily at the wand in her hand. If it failed her at an inconvenient moment, she would probably find herself in St. Mungo's. "Take another step forward and I'll blast you back as hard as you did me."

"You really are something else." And he took that step.

Her hand clammy from the nervous sweat, Kiara waved her wand hoping for a miracle. Her mind had gone blank and was currently devoid of spells. It happened for Lucius was lifted a few feet off the ground before hurtling backwards until he crashed into the wall. At that point Draco dived under the table. He was too young to die.

Lucius was slumped against the wall, a dash of crimson appearing in a similar spot to where Kiara had been hurt but his was a lot more visible due to his platinum blonde hair. He appeared unmoving and Kiara began to worry. What if she had just killed Lucius Malfoy? The current Ministry would probably give her a medal but the Dark Lord would not be pleased. Inching forward, wand poised, she went to see if he was still breathing. It never occurred to her to ask Draco to do so.

"Uncle Lucius?" No response. "Uncle Lucius, that didn't hurt did it?"

"Of course it did you stupid child," he groaned. "But not as much as this is going to hurt."

Kiara gasped in pain as she once again found herself impacting the wall. This was getting childishly tiring. Trying to push herself up whilst clearing her blurring vision, Kiara rooted around for the wand. However she should have known all hope was over as another spell hit her. And another. Groaning in pain, she was rather surprised that he wasn't using the Cruciatus. Opening her eyes, she saw a pair of shiny black shoes with a diamante encrusted buckle in the shape 'M'.

"You need to remember one thing about all Death Eaters and Aurors alike. If they're any good at their job they'll always carry more than one wand. And that you could never get the upper hand on me if you tried. Malfoy's always triumph."

"Fuck you."

"It really is a pity. We were getting on so well until you proved to be more of a threat than anything else. Oh well. Severus will not be pleased but some things are inevitable. _Obliviate_."

Her mind went blank before succumbing to the darkness.


	38. Talking to Grandpa

**Talking to Grandpa**

"You are unbelievable! Why are you so incessant in giving me grey hairs? I counted them this morning and I have a total of _six_ grey hairs, all down to you! You could have gotten yourself killed, you could have gotten arrested for murder, you could have angered the Dark Lord and for what? Nothing! Do you gain pleasure from other people's displeasure? Or are you so sadistic that you will do anything to suffer pain? Huh? Please, explain the theory behind your way of life because I simply do not understand!"

"I have no idea what you are going on about," Kiara said, staring at Severus with some wonder. For a reason unbeknown to her, she was back in her own bed at the Snape Manor. She had woken up only moments before and Severus had not given her so much as a hello or a relieved smile. He had gone straight into a rant.

"What do you mean you have no idea?" Severus asked, pausing in his pacing.

"I mean that I don't know why you are shouting at me. I haven't _done_ anything."

"You are telling me that you don't remember engaging in a duel with one Lucius Malfoy?" Kiara stared at him blankly. "You know, Lucius. Tall, platinum blonde, lives in a big manor, has a son who looks exactly like him, has-"

"Yes I know who he is," Kiara cut in irritably. "I _duelled_ with Uncle Lucius?"

"Oh no, you're here because even though I have a lot of things to sort out in the short span of five days and no time to look after you, I decided I missed you and brought you home," Severus said sarcastically. Kiara chose to ignore it. He was clearly annoyed and he tended to use his words in a less than friendly manner.

"Well then why am I here?"

"You are here because, four days ago, yes you have been asleep for that long, Lucius sent me an urgent Owl telling me that he can't handle your…what was the phrase he used…_boisterous and potentially dangerous_ _disposition_ and he needed me to come and collect you. I arrive, thinking all I'll have to do is shout a little and bring you home, only to find you unconscious, their dining room in a mess and Lucius treating what could have been a serious injury. Apparently you tried to kill him."

"No, no, no, no. I did not _duel_ with him or do anything as try to kill him. We argued. That's the last thing I remember."

Severus raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Then how do you explain your state? Unless I'm mistaken, a straightforward argument using words cannot result in various bruises, cuts and a broken rib, taking four days to regain consciousness."

"It's some kind of set up," Kiara said confidently. "I would remember something like that. I refuse to believe that I would duel with Uncle Lucius intentionally." She paused and added, "Of course, if he fired the first spell, then that is _completely_ different matter."

Severus resumed in his pacing. He would have to question Lucius about it at a later point. Some of the things he had told him didn't quite match up to what Kiara was saying and the fact she couldn't remember it…well that was highly suspicious.

"Whatever happened, you won't be staying with them anytime soon. Narcissa is quite unhappy about it all. You also missed the Initiation Ball and the Dark Lord was displeased about you not attending however he was amused at the reason why. Surprisingly he still favours you out of all the new recruits. I suppose it's because he sees a lot of Lestrange in you."

"He does?"

"Unfortunately," Severus spat. He had disliked Bellatrix since their time at Hogwarts. Her teasing was as bad as her cousin's had once been. "There's passion and determination behind your actions. You speak your mind even when it's probably best to keep quiet. You're argumentative. Good Merlin, I certainly hope you aren't somehow related."

"What about Blaise? How is he holding up?" Kiara asked. She wondered how he was doing. He'd have had to go to the Initiation Ball by himself. Severus stopped pacing once again.

"I want you to call off the engagement."

Kiara sighed and sank down into her covers. "Et tu Dad? If this is about a supposed Hufflepuff muggleborn, I don't want to hear it. I have every intention to give him a good smack round the head about it."

"He has a temper Kiara. A bad one."

"I am not having the same argument with a different person. I don't want to _somehow_ end up duelling you. Uncle Lucius already informed me of every reason as to why I should call off the engagement and I can take a wild guess and say that Blaise has done something else to make him seem like the worst possible kind of fiancé. Dad, at the moment, I _really_ don't want to know."

"It truly does look like he is trying his best to get disowned," Severus insisted, sitting down next to Kiara on the bed, placing a hand over Kiara's. "I don't want to see you hurt Kiara. I thought Blaise was a sensible choice at first but the more I think about it and the more I actually see him, I think I might have made a mistake letting you rush into this marriage thing. He doesn't seem to be ready for the commitment."

Pulling her hand out of his hold and pushing away the covers, Kiara climbed out of bed, a chill hitting the skin not covered by her nightgown. "If you don't want to see me hurt stop trying telling me that. I _know_ Blaise has his flaws but so does everyone else. He's my problem, I'll sort him out. Just stop telling me he's bad for me."

Severus ran a hand through his hair, frustrated by the way he was getting through to her. "Do you _love_ Blaise?"

"I-I don't know," Kiara said slowly. She had never actually thought about it. Was that the reason she was so adamant in making sure he didn't ruin his life completely for the sake of one girl?

"I'm afraid it's a yes/no type of question."

'_I can't love Blaise,_' Kiara thought to herself. '_He's probably the best friend I have. In fact, I don't love Blaise, not in a romantic way. Like I love Severus in a fatherly way, I guess I love Blaise in a friendly way. He tried to warn that me and Harry might not work out, and I have to warn him that the way he's doing things won't work out either. I have to help him, not dump him. Even if he is an idiot._"

"Yes, but not in a romantic way. He's my best friend."

"Then be a good best friend, do what's best and break it off."

Kiara didn't even answer. Pulling on her dressing gown and slipping on the slippers she found on the floor next to her bed, she left the room, allowing her feet carry her anywhere. That was the last argument about Blaise she was going to have with anyone. She was bored of it. One minute getting married to him seems like the best idea and then Blaise decides to take matters into his own hands and everything just continues to go wrong.

"A penny for your thoughts," someone said causing Kiara to jump. Looking down both sides of the corridor, she saw nobody. Looking up at the wall, she saw that once again she had come across Augustus Snape, her adoptive grandfather.

"Oh hello Grandpa," Kiara said taking a seat on the floor, leaning on the opposite wall for comfort. He smiled warmly at her. He did not look a lot like Severus. He had a round face, with a salt and pepper moustache and brown hair short and greying. It must have been a later portrait of him, but he had his son's eyes. The same darkness but at least they were not void of emotion.

"I do love it when you call me that. I never thought anybody would. Severus never came across as someone ever wanting to have children. So, what brings you down here this time? Severus behaving strangely yet again or were you simply bored and thought it good idea to come and see me?"

"I'm having a few problems and I needed to think. I hope I didn't disturb you in any way."

"Nonsense. There isn't much to do here anymore. Severus destroyed all the other paintings of me, banishing this last one to this corridor, where rarely anybody walks down and the other paintings can be rather temperamental and some are simply infuriating. There are days when I have no choice but to stay confined here." Kiara saw where Severus got his ability to rant from. "Now about these problems. I have enough time to while away. I wish to hear them."

"I'd rather not talk about them Grandpa," Kiara said. Another Blaise discussion would drive her to insanity. "It isn't that I don't want to talk about them with _you_, but I'd like to have few minutes when I don't think about blundering, hopeless romantics who I have an attachment to."

"Betrothal problems? Your grandmother had quite a few as well. I was a rather reluctant groom-to-be when I was your age. I gave my father an unnecessary hard time. In fact, I do believe I was quite the arrogant little fool. Getting married-"

"Sorry to interrupt you," Kiara cut in, rubbing her temples. "Grandpa, please. I really, really, really, don't want to hear anything about betrothals, engagements, marriage or anything like that whilst I'm down here."

"If it distresses you so, then I shall amuse you and not mention any that you just mentioned. However, that means it is up to you to come up with a sensible topic of discussion. Something worthwhile. Something where you might actually gather useful advice from."

"You could talk about yourself."

"Splendid idea. What is it that you want to know about your dear grandfather?"

"If it isn't too much trouble, I mean no offence by this but I am curious…and if you are comfortable talking about it," Kiara stuttered, not quite sure how to start her question of. She took a deep breath. "How did you die?"

"How did I _die_? I could tell you about my whole life and you ask me how I _died_?" Augustus said, his voice displaying a hint of offence. Kiara cringed. She should have known better. "Do you not wish to hear about my life? Is your curiosity only satisfied by knowing my death and nothing else?"

"That's not what I meant. If I offended you then I'm sorry. Let's pretend I never asked."

"No, since you've already asked I might as well answer. I'll tell you how I died. It was not pleasant. It was not the way I ever, ever thought I'd die. Even now, it makes my blood boil to know that my own flesh and blood could turn on me. The man, that man who dares call himself my son and I have no choice but to accept it, is the one that killed me. My own son murdered me!"

"Why would he do that?"

"Severus had always hated me," Augustus confessed once his breathing was back to normal. Even for a painting it was hard to talk and not breathe at the same time. It was an odd concept but it worked. "I am not going to hide and say I did not raise him with harsh hand but he was _not_ the son I wanted! Always skulking about instead of playing with boys his age, more interested books than Quidditch and would rather go gallivanting on that stupid horse of his than attend family functions. He was a disgrace to the Snape family. His mother took his side, and slowly, any happiness we might have had together disappeared. So I gave them both what they deserved."

Kiara began to understand Severus more, why he was so gentle with her, why he grit his teeth and bore her behaviour. He didn't want to become like his father. He didn't want to one day be a painting describing the reason for his demise to a grandchild who happened to one day cross his painting. The first time they had met, Augustus had seemed a pleasant man, but then again so had Lucius. They were all the same.

"And then he went and joined that ridiculous group. I was brought up to look down on those below me in wealth and blood status, but I never truly hated Muggleborns. I saw no point in getting rid of them. They all had their uses. We argued to no end, his mother always trying to defend him." A dark look spread over his features. "One day she snapped. She'd had enough of Severus, me, magic; everything. I tried to stop her but she hexed me and left. I suppose I was a lot harder on Severus from then on. Any vague reminder of that horrid mark on his arm would send me into a rage. You've seen it, haven't you?"

"Yes," Kiara replied, absentmindedly pulling on the left sleeve of her dressing gown, knowing herself she had the same imprint. She thought it best not to share that with him. "It's hideous. Nasty. Completely see why you hated it."

"Severus did the same as his mother not too long after and snapped as well," Augustus continued, smoothing down his moustache with his thumb and index finger thoughtfully. "I thought he might leave, and Merlin that would have been the best thing he could ever do for me, but he whipped out his wand at the mention of him being one of those _Death Eaters_ and threatened that if I made one more remark, he would kill me then and there. I wish I had taken him seriously because the next thing I knew, I saw myself falling to the floor dead. It was in my study and rather stupidly I'd placed all my paintings in there. We all started shouting at him, and he destroyed each one except me. I don't know why. I've been down here since."

"I'm so sorry Grandpa."

"So am I. I should have drowned Severus in the lake when he was young."

"Then I wouldn't be here."

Augustus seemed to snap out of bitter thoughts and attempted a smile. "Very true. Yes, he has turned out to have quite a knack for the whole father thing. Knowing him he does the opposite of everything I ever did." He gave a loud yawn. "Well, I am tired."

"I'll leave you to sleep," Kiara said standing up. "And Severus is probably wondering where I went off to. Goodbye Grandpa, until next time. And I really am sorry."

"Take care Kiara."

Kiara walked back to her room, her head buzzing from this new insight. The biggest question in her mind was to the whereabouts of Severus' mother. Was she still alive? If so, where? Did she really go live as a muggle or did she just move countries? Pushing the thought to the back of her mind for a rainy day, Kiara entered her room to find it empty. Walking further along the corridor, she arrived at Severus' room, what had once been the guest bedroom, converted when he gave her his room. He was in front of the mirror adjusting his dress robes.

"Where have you been?" Severus asked as Kiara sat herself down in an armchair. His were always the best because of the way he had worn them in over time. After all, he read a lot.

"Talking to Grandpa," she replied simply, ignoring the scowl on his face.

"About what?"

"Blaise," she lied quickly. "He had a lot of advice on that."

"I don't want you talking to him. There's a reason why his portrait is in the lowest furthest corner of the house. How you found him in the first place is beyond me but you are not to converse with him again."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Where are you going?" Kiara asked to break an awkward silence, a slight frown appearing on her face as she tried to remember what day it was. Her memory was fuzzy and disorientated. The Initiation was the last clear thing in her mind and then she found bits of arguments, Draco helping clear up bruises and food.

"Parkinson's New Year Ball. I have to present my excuses for you not being there," Severus answered ironing out a pretty stubborn crease in his dark indigo dress robes with a few flicks. He turned and gave her a mock glare. "Again."

"Why am I not coming?"

"Because you are still unwell."

"I'm most certainly not. I'm fighting fit."

"Then it is because you are grounded."

"For what?"

"I don't think there is any need for me to repeat why I am angry at you." He ran a final brush through his hair before grabbing his cloak. "If you're hungry either call Knobbly or go down to the kitchen. You are not to leave the house. The gardens are cold and you aren't going to be missing the first week of school due to a cold. And your babysitter will be here shortly. They'll be Flooing into your room so if I were you, I'd get dressed quickly."

"Babysitter? Now that is really insulting. I'm too-"

The door closed with a slight bang. Muttering under her breath, Kiara threw on the first things she pulled out of her trunk before settling down with some soup and bread rolls. She wasn't really hungry. Kiara was almost finished when she heard the sound of unsettled soot and heavy landing footsteps. Remus Lupin stood there dusting himself off.

"Hello Remus," Kiara said, smiling. "See you got stuck with the job again."

"It pays well," he answered brightly. "I hope you don't mind. I brought a friend along."

Kiara was about to ask who when said person slid out of the fireplace, staggering forward and would have fallen had it not been for Remus' fast action. Thank Merlin she hadn't been eating anything at that point or she would have choked. They had not been on good measures at the end of the summer, and Kiara did not see how four months would have bridged the gap between them. Kiara closed her eyes and hoped it was a dream.

"Wotcher Kiara."

Nope.


End file.
